


The Trials of Love

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Comfort, Emotional Support, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gore, Honeymoon, Kidnapping, Love, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Recovery, Rescue, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Torture, mature - Freeform, might add more characters, otp, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 99,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew love could be so much work?</p><p>When dating the CEO of Hyperion, it's almost guaranteed you would get a lot of attention. But when Rhys is kidnapped for company secrets and ransom money, Jack acts quickly, travelling down to Pandora to rescue him. But when discovering that he'd been taken by the most notorious, brutal bandit leader on the face of Pandora, Rhys' chances of survival are slim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Hero Needs Their Sidekick... Or Fanclub

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS
> 
> There will be violence and torture in this story, like, almost immediately. Therefore there might be triggers. I've never written a story like this before, so comments would be appreciated :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for fic updates, sneak previews and upcoming works. Or just send me an ask/prompt/message: nihongoochitsuite

He'd sent him down because he had more important work to do... He didn't want to go and talk to insubordinate Hyperion workers that he had no interest in listening to (strangling for that matter). He didn't want to go because he genuinely couldn't be bothered. The task was simple enough, so why waste his time on it when he could just send his PA down to do it. But now he was going down anyway. In a frantic rush and various workers getting screamed at that thought they knew better by telling him that it was a bad idea. However, when something like this happened, especially if it was concerning his boyfriend PA,  _nothing_ could get in his way. Especially not some inferior employees that were trying to change his mind. They try to tell him that they should send the troops down to get him. But, right now, Rhys needs a hero and Jack had previously promised that it would be him.

* * *

Really, it wasn't any of the soldiers business 'how Hyperion was doing', but Rhys didn't see the harm in telling them some information. Obviously he would be careful with what he said, he'd just say that things were good. Even if they were bad, he'd probably still say they were good. He didn't want to let anyone know if there were any cracks surfacing in the company.

"I mean, you haven't killed anyone today so I take it its good." The same soldier continues, sitting behind Rhys as he occupies the passenger seat next to the driver. Currently they were making their way to Blake Bridge, escorted by a heavily armoured vehicle and followed by two more.

"Just because some people might be messing up, doesn't mean I'm going to murder them. I'm not like Jack." Rhys replies, remembering they're probably not used to the nice (normal) treatment that he was showing. He loved Jack and got a long well with him, their relationship had been going for a good, solid nine months, but, like everyone else on Helios, his outbursts of anger, normally resulting in several people being shot out of an airlock, he did get scared. But he'd quickly discovered that he was the only one who had the capability to calm him down. So he tried to do so whilst trying to save as many people from Jack as he could. Suddenly, there's a loud bang and a bright flash of light in front of them, causing the front of their car to buck up slightly from the force of an explosion up front. Then, there's the same from behind, causing Rhys' head to hit against the seat as the wheels settle on back on the road.

“What's happening?!" Rhys panics, just before some of the kicked up dust settles and he sees the car in front of them now completely wrecked and a roaring pile of flames.  
"We've been targeted. I need to get you to the next base!" The solider next to him exclaims, trying to keep calm under the pressure and slamming his foot on the accelerator. Swinging the vehicle around the one in front, he begins to head for the cave. They just needed to get through the cave and onto Blake Bridge and then the next Hyperion base would be able to cover them and ward off any attackers. But, a loud shot rings through the air and there's a spray of blood on the window screen as the soilders body falls limp. Rhys tries his best to handle the situation, keep his calm and ignore the gore next to him and push the drivers foot off the accelerator, but he can't do it in time and the car slams into the mouth of the cave. His body jerks forward from the impact and his head slams into the dashboard. Letting out a cry of pain his head rolls back onto the seat. Pulling his seatbelt off, he knows he needs to get moving if he has any hope of surviving. He needs to get through the tunnel! But his head hurt so much… Groaning, he collapses out of the car, onto all four and spits red, wanting to get the irony copper taste out of his mouth. He tries to stand, but the world was spinning too fast, causing him to stumble back to his knees again. There’s the noise of footsteps approaching him from behind, dragging to a stop and stooping down to grip the clothing that is pulled taught over his back, forcing him to his feet.

“Hey kid.” A voice seethes, malicious and daunting. Turning Rhys to face him, Rhys sees that the captor is masked, covering all of his face, a few other guys with identical masks approach from behind.

“Jack’s not here!” Rhys growls, guessing that this is an assassination attempt for Jack and they were wondering why nobody had reported his presence in the cars.

“We know that dumbass! You really think we’d be stupid enough to think that Jack would do these pathetic patrols. We figured you’d be worth a bit, PA boyfriend has to bring in some cash right?” The bandit gripping onto his collar snickers.

“He won’t give you anything, you low life, pieces of shit!” Rhys snarls, his hands wrapping around the guys wrists, trying to tug him off.

“Maybe not just on request, but maybe if we beat you up a bit and threaten to kill ya, he probably will. We know how much he likes his pets.” He adds. Rhys is fairly certain that he’s smirking under his mask. He could feel the smugness radiating off him.

“Fuck you!” Rhys breathes, spitting blood and it splattering as a large blob on the guys mask. He hears the bandit chuckle under his mask, just before the metal, which fits perfectly to his face, comes cracking down onto the bridge of his nose. It works, effectively. Rhys falls limp in the bandits hold, blacking out.

* * *

 

"Hello? Kitten? You still with me?" Jack questions, getting rather impatient and waving his hand in front of the younger man's face.

"Huh, yeah?" Rhys replies, snapping out of the shocked daze he'd fallen into. He was a little... Surprised that he'd been asked this by Jack. All the signs would point to the fact that a normal person would ask him about this time. After giving the older man a fair share of blowjobs and him returning the favour, going to each others house and apartment for dinner and sharing the odd kiss and bed. However, Jack wasn't a normal guy.

"I'm kinda gonna need an answer from you cupcake." Jack chuckles. Was that... A hint of nerves that Rhys could hear in his voice.

"C-could you repeat the question?" Rhys stammers, watching as Jack's fingers constantly move and circle together in his lap.

"I don't repeat myself honey." Jack reminds, beginning to get a little impatient.

"No, I just... I need to make sure I heard you right. To make sure its real." Rhys breathes, still unsure whether he was in a dream or not. He hears the older man chuckle as fingers dig in a little harder into his hips as he straddles the CEO. Craning his neck up, Rhys lowers his head slightly, taking the hint, until their lips are literally centimetres apart and he can't keep his eyes open anymore.

"Will you go out with me?" Jack breathes, the warm puffs off speech tingling over Rhys' cool skin. He opens his eyes slightly, only so that they're half lidded and he gets the beautiful view of Jack blue and green hetrochromic eyes looking deeply into his.

"Oh, god yes." Rhys purrs desperately, pushing his weight forward into Jack's chest and slamming their lips together. He can feel Jacks lips lift to a smirk before parting to push his tongue past Rhys'.

\-----

     "There she is!" Jack exclaims gleefully, the tone of his voice heightening by a couple of octaves. A small girl with jet black hair jumps off the couch and dashes toward the CEO who has crouched to her level, arms outstretched and inviting. She throws herself into his arms and he envelopes her in a tight hug, pressing several messy kisses to her forehead. She giggles struggling against him, releasing small exclamations until he let's her go. However, her smile is suddenly wiped from her face when she sees Rhys standing a step behind Jack, a warm smile etched into his lips.

"Oh, Angel, this is Rhys. I wanted you to meet him." Jack introduces, beckoning Rhys down. He kneels as Jack instructs and smiles politely at the girl. Jack often talked about his daughter, but only to him. A lot more now that they were together. He trusted him.

"Hey Angel, its so nice to finally meet you." He greets, holding his hand out. She takes it, cautiously, her movements slow to begin with, shaking his hand in return.

"Daddy talks a lot about you. Its nice to meet you too." She grins, her eyes caught by the cybernetic arm attached to Rhys' shoulder.

"R-Really?" He stammers glancing over to Jack, before his attention is quickly returned as Angel grabs at his robotic arm.

"Now princess, what have I said about snatching?" Jack scolds lightly, cocking an eyebrow toward her expectantly.

"Not to. Sorry Rhys." Angel apologizes, releasing his arm.

"No its fine, you're welcome to look if you want." He chuckles, holding his arm out to her, palm upward. She becomes enticed, excitement quickly flooding her expression, holding the palm in her tiny hands, moving to sit crossed legged on the floor and she inspects it. Her hands move over the dips and curves of the joints and general wear and tear, moving each finger individually, watching closely how they are programmed to replicate the movements of a human hand.

"Are you staying over tonight?" She questions, looking up from the machinery in her hand to gleam at Rhys.

"U-uhm yeah. If that's ok with you." Rhys stammers, unsure if the young girl actually wanted him around or not.

"That's great!" She exclaims, excitement ruling her voice as she stands and slings her arms around Rhys neck. He's taken aback at first, hands hovering slightly unsure what to do. But, after glancing over to Jack and receiving a swift, encouraging nod, he embraces her back.

"Daddy picked a good boyfriend." She whispers, not so quietly. Rhys looks at her as she pulls away, a little confused at to whether she figured that out herself or if Jack had already informed her. The roaring laughter that was erupting from Jack wasn't really helping.

"Hear that Kitten? Guess I get to keep you then." Jack grins, pinching at Rhys' left cheek before standing straight again.

\-----

     "I can't help it if you're being a complete and utter asshole!" Rhys screams, his fists clenching, trying to prevent himself from up and leaving the office right now.

" _I'm_ the asshole? Have you heard yourself Rhysie? Or are you just talking so much shit that your brain can't even process it?!" Jack exclaims, throwing his hands up.

"God you're so pathetic! You can't just admit for once in your goddamn life that you were wrong and I was right can you?!" Rhys continues, walking toward the leather couch in their shared office.

"That's because I'm not wrong." Jack growls, his fist slamming against the desk.

"Yeah, sure, you believe what you want, I'm gonna get on with some actual work, rather than just sit there looking powerful and killing people." Rhys snarls sitting down onto the couch cushions, blocking out any more sounds that the CEO made and beginning to type away of his ECHOcomm. A long silence passes. A silence where Rhys works away and thoughts nibble at Jack. Eventually, after a full three and a half hours of not speaking and Jack stealing the occasional glance at the younger man, the CEO makes his way over and sits next to Rhys. Rhys continues to ignore him, typing furiously on his ECHOcomm, writing up some reports that had been pushed aside from last week. Jack wasn't going to get his attention any time soon. Pushing the button on top of the device he locks it and swiftly tugs it from the man's fingers, getting a protesting yell and a deathly glare.

"Rhys, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was wrong. I was an asshole, I'm sorry for making you worry so much about me." He apologizes, truthfully and whole heartedly.

"Yeah, well," Rhys begins crossing his arms firmly across his chest and pulling his eyes away, "you should be. You can't keep thinking you can do everything by yourself. I thought I was gonna lose you back there!" Rhys scolds, still refusing to look at the kicked dog expression of Jack.

"I know. I really am sorry Kitten." Jack repeats, capturing Rhys' chin and lightly directing his face to face him. Rhys pouts, refusing to let this go and him escape unscathed.

"You're too reckless." Rhys mutters, attempting to look away from the man.

"You love it though." Jack smirks, pulling their faces closer together before their lips press tenderly against one another, against Rhys' protesting.

"N-No, stop it!" He exclaims against his lips, all noises and syllables becoming muffled.

"Jack!" Rhys exclaims as fingertips dig into his sides and move slightly, tickling his sensitive flesh, causing him to errupt into a fit of laughter, which Jack quickly takes part in and lavishes the melodic noise escaping his partners lips. Suddenly, they slip from the couch, not realizing how little space they had, and Rhys' head slams, pretty hard, against the floor.

* * *

Jack looks over the scene in front of him, a various mix of emotions curdling deep in his chest and gut. Anger, worry, fear, sadness... But mostly a murderous rage. Two of the four armour vehicles are currently still a light with flames, bodies long incinerated in the metal bonfire. The third car was behind. Four open doors, four bullets and four dead bodies, all dragged out onto the road and visible injuries from a fight. The final car was a little further ahead, crashed into a rock wall after slamming with a considerable amount of speed into the mouth. The driver was dead before the car even crashed, his foot wedged on the accelerator being the reason for the built up speed. The soldier in the back was shot afterwards, the sniper bullet passing cleanly through the small window at the back and burying itself deep into the guys brain. There was a considerably big dent on the dashboard, accompanied by a large spot of blood. Specks and splatters of the same blood trail out of the open car door onto the road and then disappear, along with the passenger... Along with Rhys. Ten minuets ago Helios received the distress signal. A distress signal that channelled straight through to Jack because of Rhys. A distress signal that was sent as Hyperion workers were being murdered and Rhys was being dragged away.

"I need a team down here for processing, now." Jack seethes, his index finger pressed to the device in his ear.

"Process what sir?" A stereo, static, female voice asks on the other end.

"Fucking evidence sweet cheeks." Jack growls, mentally questioning at why everyone was so stupid. Although they could be totally useless, they were the only way he was going to cover this area to figure out who took Rhys and where, if he was in with a shot at finding him alive. Time really was at the essence right now, and the seconds were slowly ticking by, fading into minuets a lot quicker than he would've liked. Quickly glancing over his form, he mentally checks over his belongings. Pistol in its holster, small box of ammo tucked into his belt, sheild... All the things he needed to kill the scumbags who did this. The scumbags that thought they could mess with Hyperion, that thought they could mess with Handsome Jack. Its not long before a car pulls up beside him, people clambering out with various metal boxes and extinguishers and fluorescent yellow tape.

"Handsome Jack, sir." One man approaches, trying to cover his nerves as best he could.

"Section off this whole area. Clocks tickin' pumpkin. I need to know who's responsible for this and where they are. Do you're job and you might actually help save someone's life today." Jack orders, striding forward, with the man sticking close by, toward the scene. They had the most up to date equipment. If these idiots were trained right and actually knew how to do their jobs, then finding out who has Rhys should be quick.

"Right, I want all of you pathetic assholes to kick it up a notch. Channel all of your energy into your dead brains. Wake them up! Brush off the dust and clean out the cobwebs. Someone has Rhys and here and now decides whether he lives or dies!" Jack encourages, in his own special way, clicking his fingers a couple of times and his hands hitting together near the end of his little speech, matching in rhythm with the syllable's that leave his mouth. Although he would prefer to be Rhys' one and only hero, rescuing single handedly, he knew what mattered. He knew that doing this part on his own would be time consuming and pointless. By the time he'd be able to piece all the evidence together, Rhys could be dead. Having these lot around, means a lot more ground gets covered in a shorter amount of time. Sometimes, even the best Hero's needed the help of their sidekicks... or fanclub.

* * *

Rhys stirs. Cold seeps into his skin and pain attacks his head. Carefully, he shifts his weight, propping up onto his elbows and risking opening his eyes. The room wasn't exactly dark, but it was difficult to say it was lit either. He could kinda make out some outlines of the little amount of objects in the room, like the chair in front of him. It was cold. It felt like someone had left a window open and the wind from outside was casually flowing in. But there was no window. He wasn't even sure if there was a door. He felt as if he had the worst hangover in history... Suddenly, a spotlight above him switches on with a fairly loud 'clunk' and bright light cascades down onto him, causing him to wince and groan in ache. A door, from somewhere, opens and swiftly slams shut, the loud noise echoing around the room, and his head, and bouncing over his brain.

"So the CEO's pet is awake." A gruff, male voice announces, pulling up the chair in front of Rhys, who is still on the floor, scrapping the legs across the cement floor with an unpleasant screech.

"Heard that nickname struck a nerve with one of the lads earlier." He chuckles, obviously wanting to tug at some strings and press some buttons. Rhys refuses to give him anything, just looks up, his eyes dark and scowling.

"So then," he begins, not too impressed that Rhys was standing his ground, "I'll get straight down to business. We're gonna hold you for ransom. We also wanna know any corporative secrets that Hyperion is hiding in the process. Pretty straight forward really." He explains, shrugging his shoulders casually, as if this was a regular meeting and a normal request.

"There'd be no point in holding a ransom. You won't get anything, its not how this whole thing works." Rhys growls, trying to cover any cracks in his voice. His throat was incredibly parched and it felt like sand grains slipping down his throat each time he swallowed.

"You think we're armatures to this kinda stuff kid? If you were anything but Jack PA then yeah, we'd probably have got the information we wanted and killed you ages ago. But leaked Intel from sources up on Helios tell us that you're a lot more than just the guys PA aren't you? How does someone so low under his ranks become his boyfriend? An absolute nobody that he only keeps around to pour him some coffee when he's out." The bandit teases, trying to get under the young males skin and into his head. Rhys would get up and fight. He get up and dive at him with his cybernetic arm just as Jack had taught him. Jack had taught him all the best hand to hand combat techniques he was capable of, in case his weapon ever got taken from him. He didn't even need to look to know that the empty feeling on his thigh was caused by the absence of his pistol in its holster. Besides, fighting in this situation wouldn't do him any good right now. He still l didn't know how to get out and he was probably bang centre of a bandit camp, so there would be a lot more than just this guy around.

"You're a tough one, I'll give you that." He compliments in a kinda creepy, malicious way, "tell ya what, I'll cut ya a deal. If you tell me all the juicy behind the scenes stuff at Hyperion, that I'll let Jack have you back for free." He offers, leaning forward in his chair slightly, inching his face closer to Rhys, trying to loom over him threateningly by bulking up his form. It didn't work.

"How about your take your deal and shove it up your ass! I didn't become his PA by spreading his personal details and spilling company secrets." Rhys seethes, shifting to his hands and knees and pushing himself to stand. Looking down at the man, he squints his eyes and clenches his fists. No way was this guy going to win, at least not without a fight. And Rhys wasn't going to let Jack down.

"You sure about that mousey? You've got some pretty Cybernetics on you. Fairly simple to detach and very valuable on the black market." He threatens, rising painfully slowly to his feet, towering over Rhys by a couple of centimetres. The use 'mousey' was clearly there to make him feel small. To make him feel weak and insignificant under his glare.

"Still not valuable enough for company secrets." Rhys brushes off, craning his neck slightly in an attempt to match the man's height. The stranger was now visibly becoming agitated. His lips curls up in dissatisfaction and none of his tactics working so far. However, the look vanishes almost as quickly as it surfaced, the man slouch slightly and the sneer being replaced by a smirk.

"Did you know, torture is the act of causing pain as a form of punishment or as a way to force another person to do your will? The Latin base for this word means ‘ _to twist._ ’" he explains, slowly beginning to pace around Rhys in circles. Swallowing hard, dread begins to build up in the pit of Rhys' stomach. He was worried that it would come to this. He _knew_ it was going to come to this. The threat of torture was a bit of a difficult thing to be brave for, but he kept up his act, not giving the man any satisfaction. But the worry still remained, the suspense. What would be the first horrible thing lined up for him, and what could potentially spell his end?

"Pretty well educated for a bandit aren't you?" Rhys taunts, standing tall and keeping strong. If the threat of torture was already there, then he can't exactly provoke it any further.

"Heh, smart mouth. I like that. Shows your confidence." He chuckles, pressing his fist into the palm of his left hand, cracking the knuckles, "The loudest sound you can safely hear is 160dB because above that there is a chance your eardrums will rupture... Ruptured eardrums can be an intense pain and can lead to hearing loss." He continues, listing off the various different means of torture that Rhys was most likely to be submitted to, "Hypothermia can kick in if your core body temperature drops below 37°c. At 36°c, reaction times and judgement become impaired. At 35°c you will be unable to write your own name and even walking is very difficult. At 32°c, most people will collapse, becoming unconscious when their core temperature drops to around 30°c. At this point the body has given up trying to maintain core temperature. Breathing drops to just one or two breaths a minute. By 28°c, cardiac arrhythmia sets in and by the time you have cooled to 20°c, your heart will have stopped beating altogether." He explains. Ok, that one was a little scary. Rhys had never liked the idea of freezing or roasting to death. Both seemed extremely uncomfortable and prolonged. He doubted that they would let him slip to the death stage, based on the fact that they needed him alive for information. But nothings to say that they'd warm him up again. What if he became trapped in an endless state of cold? Constantly on the brink of death?

"You can lose up to 15 per cent of your blood rapidly without any immediate effects. Above this, your pulse will become more rapid and you may feel dizzy, irritable or cold. At around 40 per cent loss, your blood pressure is too low to refill the heart chambers and the heart goes into ventricular tachycardia." He continues, the door re opening and a metal trolley table being rolled in, various sharp and blunt instruments laid out across it. Rhys kinda guessed there would be blood loss. Jack had told him if he was ever unfortunate enough to get captured and put into torture, the main cause of pain was to slash the body to ribbons, cuts carrying in size and speed to cause an immediate pain. This bandit seemed fairly educated in the area of the human body and the effects that different tortures have on it however. He couldn't decided whether that was a bad or good thing. Bad because there was not a lot more the knives to be worried about, but good because he would know when to stop and not actually go overboard and actually send him to his grave.

"A sustained electrical current of 200MA is fatal - able to stop a typical human heart." The sound of a switch being flicked on and the heavy thrum of electricity being built up and whirring hums rather peacefully in the corner.

"Oh. And it takes about 25 pounds to fracture a human bone." He finishes, suddenly turning on his heels and swiftly swinging his fist into Rhys gut, causing him to double over, clutching the effected area and collapsing back to the floor.

"That was about 31."

* * *

"Uh-Uhm, Handsome Jack, sir?" A blabbering man in a light armoured vest stammers, approaching the CEO, an object about the size of his face in his hands.

"What?" Jack snaps, riffling through various objects from the search spread over the table. They'd been searching for three hours now and it was beginning to stress him out. Every second counted and they'd already taken more than he would've liked.

"W-we found this and... Its probably easier for you to look at it." He explains, swallowing hard, trying to remove the lump that had formed, clogging his throat. Snatching the object from the man's outstretched hands, his eyebrows knit together, glaring the object down, scanning his eyes over every intricate detail. It was Rhys' ECHOcomm, clearly broken and the black paint slightly scratched away, a dark, dull silver protruding from underneath. He swears he can even pick up the smell that he relates so strongly to his boyfriend... That's when he sees it. It was just a small mark etched into the corner, but it was enough to make his stomach do acrobatics and a band wrap around his chest.

"Deathspider..." Jack breathes, staring down at the skull logo, a dagger stabbed into the bone. Deathspider was the last person that Jack wanted Rhys to end up with. He was infamous for his detailed, extended knowledge of torture and being able to push his victims/prisoners to kill themselves. He gave them the option and, so far, no one had refused the knife he held out to them. All the techniques and hints Jack had previously taught Rhys on how to handle a hostage situation quiet literally goes out of the window. But Rhys wouldn't know that. He would continue to taunt and dismiss the man... Just provoking him more. The time that they had to find Rhys alive, had just halved.

"Right, everyone, pack up! I know where we're heading!" Jack orders, putting the comm with the other pile of objects and striding forward toward a group of soldiers.

"You five, come with me. Someone call down some loader bots as well. This isn't going to be an easy rescue." Jack instructs, encouraging the small group of armed Hyperion guards to follow. Facing Deathspider didn't bother him. He had a lot for power than him, which is why he never found the need to kill him before. But he couldn't say the same for Rhys. He was at his mercy right now and he was fairly certain that Deathtrap was feeling pretty in control. Jack had already decided that Deathspider's time has run out, but if he's put one scratch on Rhys... Then his death was going to be a lot more painful than a simple bullet through the brain.

* * *

Rhys breathes in deep, wet coughs trying to dislodge some of the water still in his throat. He struggles against the binds, tying him to the table, even though he knows its pointless. They were so tight and secure that he had no hope of getting up on his own.

"You gonna tell us a secret now? It doesn't have to be a big one, just a small, tiny little secret?" His torturer questions, stooping down to lean closer, his face inches from Rhys'. His breathing finally begins to level out and his eyes drag lazily over to the man.

"My hair better dry after this." Rhys smirks, his eyes half lidded and wet hair sticking to his scalp, the ends dipping down to touch the metal of the table.he hears the man sigh slightly before straightening up again and signalling to the other bandit standing at the top of the table closest to Rhys' head. The already drenched cloth is slapped over his face once again, covering up his mouth and nose, the slap of water against skin brining a little bit of tingling pain with it. Freezing water cascades down onto his face, the cloth holding the water over his breathing passages, causing him to cough and splutter against it. The water keeps coming for about another fifteen seconds, which felt like five minuets to Rhys, before its finally stopped and the cloth is removed. Not even giving the guy chance to speak, who has leant down once again to question Rhys, he spits some of the water that had trickled into his mouth which splatters over his left cheek.

"We're not getting anywhere here. Let him up, I'll go and get the sharper knife. Feel free to knock him about a bit whilst tying up his hands." The bandit orders, stepping away from the table to the metal tray that was wheeled in earlier. Rhys already had several messy insicions over his skin, the blood mixing in with some of the stray water that had splashed over various parts of his clothed skin. His chest was already in sever pain from the punch he'd received earlier, a couple of ribs most likely fractured by the sound of the ear splitting crack that had accompanied the the blow, and now it is hurting even more due to the extensive coughing and restriction of breath from water boarding earlier. Hands grip his shoulders, forcing him off the table before quickly switching to grip his wrists together, pulling him to his feet. He winces in pain at the jerked movements.

"Actually. No. Better idea. Take off his cybernetic arm and call the technician down. He can take it apart to get a good look and then stay to do his eye later." The lead bandit orders. Rhys swallows thickly. He didn't particularly like the sensation of his cybernetics being dysfunctional. And tinkering with his eyes would be dangerous and painful. He suddenly hisses in pain as the bulky man holding his arms down unhooks the arm from the socket, it catching and trapping the skin surrounding it and the wiring causing him to have a sensation which mimiced pins and needles. He'd taken the arm off wrong. How the fuck...? All you hand to do was press the latch and twist at the same time, not exactly the most difficult thing to do. He tugs hard, not bothering to disconnect the attached wires, causing them to snap, fraying at the ends, electric sparks firing pot shots at the man. Rhys cried out and collapses to his knees when there's a crackling bang and intense pain emitting from his shoulder. He'd broken the port. It felt as if he was enduring the cybernetics surgery once again. Hyperion being Hyperion didn't put him under for his cybernetics implants, waiting for him to pass out from the pain. Him being the first subject, they wanted to test its affects on the human body. The pain still ran fresh in his mind whenever something went wrong with his ports, either reminding him that it could be a lot worse, or, like now, is at the worse its going to get.

"You fucking idiot!" The masked bandit exclaims to the rather shocked man now holding his limp arm, "you should've removed it properly, who knows what damage that's done to it!"

He was right. Judging by the blow that the socket took, the arm could be totally fucked now. Biting the inside of his cheek, Rhys kneels quietly, clutched the bleeding skin around the socket, attempting to cover the pain.

"Go and make sure its not damaged too much." The captor waves off, walking back toward Rhys, a considerably larger knife than earlier clutched in his right hand.

**'Length: 9 inches**

**Sharpness: Very, serrated edges (Recently sharpened)**

**A superly sharp knife that will probably cut through any exposed flesh as easily as a saw through wood.'** His ECHO eye provides, genorously.

Sometimes he really wished that it didn't do the whole, automatic scan thing.

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?!" Jack growls, his fists balled up in some guys shirt, pulling him up, his feet dangling, rather pathetically, a couple of inches from the ground.

"I-I-" the drunken stranger stammers, his hands tugging at Jack wrists, trying to get away from him.

"Let me make this clear pumpkin, if you don't tell me where he is, then I'll make your death so fucking painful that you'll wish you never crawled out of the hole you came from." Jack warns, his eyes glaring into the frightened ones that were previously trying to look anywhere but his direction, now completely caught.

"Caustic Caverns. He's in the abandoned mining site there because nobody goes down there anymore. The corrosive pools and gasses kinda put people off." He quickly replies, trying to put enough oomph into his voice for it to be heard.

"See, wasn't too hard now was it?" Jack demeans, putting the man back onto to the ground, making sure he stands on his own two feet.

"S-So I can go now?" He stammers. Jack lavishes the hopeful tone in his voice and the sparkle in his eyes. How he enjoys destroying that. Watching it fizzle out when he tells them of their demise.

"Yeaaah, about that, can't have you running back to your boss to tell him that I'm on my way now can I Pumpkin?" Jack questions rhetorically, pulling his pistol out and, being so close, not even having to aim before pulling the trigger. Various pieces of flesh and brain splatter onto the wall behind him, accompanied by the occasional fragment of skull. Brushing himself down, he slips the gun into its holster and turns to the small army of six he'd accumulated for the journey.

"Right you lot," he announces, his pearly white teeth peaking out from his lips, "who wants to grab the gas masks?"

* * *

Rhys lies still on the floor, his skin covered in fresh, new cuts and bruises, making any slight movement sting intensely. His hair was still damp from the water boarding, but it had had a good two hours to dry, so it was almost water free, but how damp and cold it was in the room, wasn't particularly helping. His face presses against the concrete, body too tired and stressed to move, the loss of his cybernetic arm making it decidedly difficult to anyway. He wanted to go home now. He still refused to show any weakness or break toward his captors, but what he wouldn't do to see Jacks dumb face again. That shit eating grin spread over his lips and the sly wink he always shot him whenever they caught each other looking at one another. He wanted to see him walk through the door now, boast about how great he was and say something stupid like 'the hero saves the day again' or some shit. Because that's what he promised. Rhys' nose crinkles slightly, trying to hold back the tears that were forming just under his eyes, causing his vision to blur. He promised that he'd be Rhys' hero. That he'd protect him and come and save him whenever he was in trouble. He said that!

So where was he?

Had he forgotten about him?

Replaced him?

Voices can be heard from outside the metal door, but Rhys still doesn't move, just continues to look at the corner he'd been staring at for the past twenty minuets. How long had he been here now? In this room? Seven hours? Maybe longer.

Maybe he  _had_ been forgotten.

"Well then Kid, looks like you're not gonna give us anything. Might as well get as much money from you as we can then." The leader booms, his footsteps clunking into the otherwise silent room, accompanied by another two pairs of feet. There's not much that they could do to him anymore at least. They'd already cut him, forced him to feel the sensation of drowning, burned him, took his arm away... Heck, they'd even electrocuted him a couple of times, the scorch marks of the pads still burning raw against his chest.

"We took one cybernetic away. Bet two would double our money. Get the ransom from Jack, and we're basically set for life." He chuckles, hands gripping at Rhys' shoulders to haul him up and throw him to sit in, what he'd describe as, a plastic deck chair. He can't stop his head from rolling to the side, to heavy to hold up, and limbs to fall weakly at his sides.

"Heh, you still think you're getting that ransom. Cute." He rasps, the broken ribs being the most obvious pain. His chest had really taken a beating. From the punches, to the coughing and spluttering, to metal plates being charged on with force... He felt ready to give up. But he couldn't. What if Jack hadn't forgotten. He needed to be awake for his shit hero speech...

"I'm getting kinda tired of you smug attitude you piece of shit!" He growls, swipping a hard punch across the PA's already bruised and bleeding face. That's when the worst thing happens. The thing that makes him panic and fear more than anything that had happened in this room previously. The continuous punches must've begun to knock the wiring loose in his ECHOeye, because, with that last blow, it had shut off completely, forcing him to become blind on his one side. It made him feel small and boxed in.

"Any other cybernetics you wanna break?" Another man from behind, the torn and tattered lab coat, probably stolen, signifying his position as a doctor mechanic, person, sighs. He leans close as his fingers pry open Rhys' eyelids, getting a good look at the now completely dark ECHOeye.

"You better hope we get that ransom kid. After all, your life should be worth quiet a lot. Those Hyperion bootlickers still think you're alive. By the time we get the money, you'll be half buried, maybe thrown into a lake, and we'll be long gone." The leader continues, ignoring the man who's attention is solely on Rhys' only remaining Cybernetic. With all eyes on him, nobody notices the fleeting shadow of a dark figure pass by the small barred window at the top of the room.

Yeah.

Maybe Jack hadn't forgotten about him.

* * *

"Watch where you're stepping idiot!" Jack seethes, gripping onto one of the soldiers shoulders, who's foot is hovering just over a small pool of acid, "Can't have you dying before we even get there." he continues, stalking forward along the convenient path, pistol clutched tightly in hand. They'd gotten lucky so far and haven't bumped into any Varkids or Crystalisks, but that was kinda putting Jack on edge. Normally, this place would be crawling with inhabitants, solely there to irritate the CEO. What had changed in the environment that meant that there were little to none at all crawling around? Was it the bandits?

"Sir? We might have something." One of the soldiers calls, hesitance to his voice. Backtracking a few steps, he stands with side by side with the armored man at the back of the group, looking to a body of a Crystalisk which is slowly being eaten away by the pool of acid it has unfortunately died in. Crystalisk's weren't ones to die easy. They got along well so they had never been recorded to attack one another and Varkids and Spirderants never really stood a chance against them, even in packs. So what had brought this one to it's untimely end?

"Sir, there are more of them." Another member of the small, makeshift group calls, his attention directed toward some more bodies spread along the landscape, simple silhouettes against the green glow of the terrain.

"Everyone be on your guard. There's someone else here and I don't think they're bandits." Jack warns, stalking forward, the group close at his heels, gun a lot more attentive than before. He'd come to that conclusion by the skill and swiftness of the kills. Bandits were careless and messy, resulting in at least a quarter of their group biting the dust, and they certainly wouldn't have been able to kill this amount of Crystalisk's without decided to turn back or take shelter...  
Question was, who is here with them, and what are they doing him? Normally he wouldn't be bothered, but being as this was such a deserted area and it now contained Rhys, it made Jack a lot more nervous than he would care to admit.

* * *

Straps tie his ankles to the chair legs and his remaining arm to his side, the chair lacking arm rests. He hadn't bothered to try and fight or move against the bindings, simply because he knew it was futile and he didn't have the strength remaining to do so. If by some miracle he did break free, there wasn't anywhere for him to go. he didn't know his was around this place and there were currently two people occupying the room with him. He didn't exactly stand a chance against the broad shouldered, hard headed boss who was watching from the doorway and the doctor mechanic currently had his hand so close to his cybernetic eye that any sudden, jerked movements would result in a hard poke. He wanted to flinch away from the couch, sweaty palm pressed against his cheek and the guaranteed to be dirty fingers that are forcing his eyelids to remain open. He could see various instruments of his trade laid out on a metal tray by the side of him, probably none of them have been cleaned or sanitized, ready for use. This is gonna hurt like a bitch. Rhys watches closely as the man in the lab coat reaches out and grabs a weirdly shaped scalpel, holding it with a strange delicate hold between his thumb and forefinger. As he moves forward with it, Rhys follows, eyes trained on the object, before it goes out of his peripheral vision, his ECHOeye still dead and useless. Toes curl and his hand clenches into a fist, awaiting the imminent pain. Suddenly, there's a considerably loud bang out in the corridor, several different voices shouting and calling out.

"For fucksake. Can't leave those idiots alone for five minuets. Carry on, I'll go and see what the fuss is." The bandit boss sighs, causing Rhys to internally chuckle as he sounded similar to Jack for a second. He disappears into the poorly lit corridor, leaving the pair to themselves. Every muscle in Rhys body tenses again as the scalpel moves out of his vision and once again he's left waiting for the blade to pierce through his flesh. But, it never happens. There's a pause and then a sudden constricted moan of pain, the man in front falling limp and eventually falling of the rather uncomfortable looking chair at the sound of a blade being puled through skin and bone. Rhys' body begins to shake at the unknown and seemingly non existent cause of death. It doesn't assure him much more when the form of the Vault Hunter Assassin materialises before him. Jack had occasionally vented and complained about the vault hunters that constantly got in his way of cleaning up Pandora and finding the next Vault. Each one seemed as dangerous and deadly as the next, but the Assassin... He didn't even seem _human_. There had been countless stories about him getting into situations that no _normal_ human would be able to survive. Needless to say it worried him. He could feel himself blacking out, darkness seeping into his vision from the corners of his eyes, limbs growing heavy and unresponsive.

"Hurry we must go/There will be an explosion/A bomb will make it" Zer0 warns, pulling Rhys up from the chair, hoisting him up into his arms, already analysing that he won't be able to move on his own. Rhys can't stop his eyebrows furrowing slightly. He didn't remember Jack saying anything about the strange order that the Vault Hunter spoke in. An arm is slipped under his knees and another rests against his back, holding him close to the mysterious assassin. As his head becomes to heavy to hold up by himself, his begins to bob and roll with the pace of Zer0's running, eventually causing his head to fall and rest on the complete strangers, to him, neck, eyes finally slating and darkness consuming him.

* * *

"Don't let them get out of here! Shoot them if you have to! One of them knows where Rhys is!" Jack orders, directing his small group of soldiers toward bandits who were quickly running from their base, arms outstretched and screams of panic echoing through the air. That's when his eyes catch the the broad shouldered, large built male push his way through the doorway.

"DeathSpider!" Jack growls, his voice vibrating through the air, stalking with a strong, powerful stance toward the leader. However, despite his tense glare and the dark aura that seemingly follows and moves to his every whim, he is ignored, DeathSpider barrelling past him.

"Hey!" Jack calls, recovering from the arm slamming against his chest to push him aside, with only a slight stumble. He raises his pistol, aiming it at the man's leg, before his aim is thrown off by the loud explosion behind him, the ground quaking and the sound causing the air to vibrate. He turns to watch as various chunks of debris crumble close by as the building collapses in on itself, flames and dense smoke accompanying it. Something curls deep in his gut, watching the scene unfold. Something that he hasn't felt in a long time. His vision begins to blur, liquid welling up from the corners of his eyes, spreading along the lower eyelid. With a growl rumbling in his throat, he swiftly turns on his heels, pulls his hand back up and squeezes his finger against the pistols trigger. Barely a second later, DeathSpider's legs lock, blood and skull fragments spraying out from the front of his head, his now lifeless body falling as a heap on the floor. Stalking forward, he stands over the dead body, legs spread and shoulders squared, pointing the pistol down and rolling off a couple of clips, before it stop with his heavy breathing.

"Someone get me more ammo." He seethes, eyes still locked on the messy body, the head, if that's what you could call it, barely recognizable, various chunks of its flesh littering the surrounding ground.

"That won't be needed/This is your priority/Ignore the bandit." The familiar voice interrupts, his haiku's making him easy identifiable. Turning on his heels, the gun switches to press against the helmet of the assassin, breathing still deep, a murderous glare in his eyes and blood splattered over his features. However, he falters, eventually dropping the pistol, at the sight of a beaten, unconscious Rhys in the Vault Hunters arms. Zer0 hands him over without issue, watching carefully at how Jack's expression instantly morphs into one of pained concern.

"Baby, what did they do to you?" He breathes under his breath, not really caring if the assassin's expert hearing picked his voice up or not.

"Thank you." Jack offers, turning his gaze back to the masked mystery in front of him. Its not very often that he would offer words of appreciation, especially to a Vault hunter (bandit), but the words came easy because they were connected to his boyfriend PA. Zer0 cocks his head slightly and Jack could've sworn he felt eyes scanning over his face from under that mask. But, its all brought to an end almost as quickly as it begun, with Zer0 flashing a smiley emoticon up in red holographic lights, before parting from the CEO and disappearing into the green tinted dust.

"Get back to the ship, we got what we needed. We're heading out." Jack orders, calling to the no casualties group with him.


	2. More Problems Even Though You're Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished writing this chapter a couple of days ago, but I've been dealing with some health issues which meant I was in no mood to do anything really. So now, I'm trying to catch up with updates and the chapters of my other ongoing pic. I hope this is ok for everyone :)
> 
> Drop me a message on Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite

Jack follows the surgeons as they push along the bed, at a considerably fast pace, people instantly moving out of the way and bodies pressing flush against the corridor walls. Jack's eyes remain fixed on the PA lying on the sheets, oxygen mask covering his passages in an attempt to move his laboured breathing into a more stable, calmer pace. He was in bad shape, and Jack knew that he was struggling for his life.

"Sir, please, come into the viewing room if you want. We can't allow you to go into the theatre in case of any foreign bodies on you." A doctor insists, holding open a door which leads into a room with a large glass window. He was too worried to argue or deal with security if he did deny their rules. Plus he didn't want to put Rhys in any more danger than he was already in. Walking into the room, he watches as they rush Rhys in, setting up various equipment, slipping into blue suits and caps and cleaning any visible skin. As they slice open the fabrics of his shirt and trousers, that were already in tatters, Jack makes a mental note to buy him some more clothes for when he woke up. His legs already wanted to start moving, to make him pace before the surgery even began. He probably would've, if the door to the room he was in didn't swing open and the familiar, young, voice calls out to him.

"Dad!"

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here? You should go back home, I don't want you to see this." Jack breathes, kneeling down her height, placing a firm, caring hand on her shoulder.

"I love Rhys too, I want to be here for him. I want to be there when he wakes up." Angel replies, her face stone serious.

"OK princess." Jack chuckles lightly, wanting to cover his mood, so not to worry her, pulling her up into his arms. The pair look on from the window, small hands balled tightly into Jack's clothing as he tries to cover his worried expression. It's a lot more difficult than it's been before.

* * *

"How could you let yourself get into such a wreck?" Rhys sighs, watching from the bed as Jack fumbles with his shirt buttons. It was Vaughn's birthday, and even though he'd insisted to keep it small and low key, they ended up traveling to various different pubs. Rhys, being the sensible one of the group, nursed his drinks and knew when to stop, making it seem he was still drinking by having the occasional gin and tonic. Everyone else on the other hand had gone home in a pretty bad state. There was no other way to describe Jack's current position other than 'absolutely shit faced'.

"What can I say cutie, I know how to party." He slurs, abandoning his attempts to undo his shirt and moving to crawl on top of Rhys, legs straddling his thighs. Rolling his eyes, Rhys raises his hands, slipping the buttons through their holes, parting the fabric open with each one.

"Ohh-hoh, couldn't wait Kitten? I thought you were complaining 'bout being tired earlier." Jack grins, his own hands smoothing over Rhys' worn, slightly tattered, T-shirt that he only wore to bed.

"I am tired. But the sooner we get you changed, the sooner you can settle down and we can sleep." Rhys replies, bluntly, trying to knock Jack's advances off. He didn't mind drunk sex. In fact, drunk sex between him and Jack was great. What would normally be messy and uncoordinated coitus between normal couples, their's was fairly vocal, smooth and fantastic, like a well planned out scene. But, he was way too tired to do anything but sleep right now. Not even giving the older male any opportunity to initiate anything sexual, Rhys wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him down into the mattress to fit comfortably against his chest.

"Just go to sleep okay Jack? We have to pick Angel up from her friends house tomorrow and I don't think she'd be best pleased if we weren't on time." Rhys reminds, stifling a yawn with his words, remembering how irritated Angel had gotten when they'd got held up and picked her up an hour later than what they'd arranged. Jack shifts and turns in the younger mans arms, their chests pressing flush together and a strong arm circling around Rhys' torso, enveloping him in a strong embrace.

"Night kitten." He breathes, placing a quick, neat, vodka scented kiss to his smooth forehead.  
\-----

     Rhys fiddles with the strands of his fringe which hang low into his face, the water weighing it down. He curls in on himself even tighter when Jack walks into the lounge, his feet pressing hard into the couch cushions.

"How you doin' Kitten?" Jack asks, his voice soft and quiet. Rhys only hums in response, hands moving to grip at the opposite arms, hugging himself tightly. Jack had managed to force him out of the damp, black suit that he was previously wearing, protecting him from the illness that the cold rain remaining in the fabrics of the clothes would’ve brought if he sat in them for too long. Rhys’ body shifts slightly as the couch dips, Jack sitting close to the younger man. Rhys allows gravity to take it’s course and his body falls softly into Jack’s side, being enveloped in his strong arms. He buries his face into the older males chest, tears pricking his eyes again. Every time he thought about his Aunt it upset him. But he’s slipped into the state of mind where he couldn’t think of anything even remotely happy to move his mind onto, so the recent death in the family was all his brain was focussing on. Jack sits with him in silence, hands gently stroking through his damp hair, just giving Rhys the time he needs to mourn.

“Thanks Jack.” Rhys breathes shakily, face red and tear-stained, resting the side of his head against the base of his chest and eyes fixed on the black carpet floor.

“It’s what I’m here for Kiddo.” Jack soothes, his thumb rubbing lightly against his cheek, his rough pads feeling the damp areas of where his tears had slid.

“If you need to talk about it, I’m right here.” He adds, fingers curling around Rhys’ chin lightly to turn him to face him. Pressing a light, chaste kiss to his lips, they press their foreheads together with a tender touch.

“I know.” Rhys smiles, small but warm.

“Wanna go and have a bath?” Jack offers, tempting the younger male with a back wash and the opportunity to lie back against him in the water, knowing it’ll coax him into a calmer state of mind. Rhys nods his head once, gratefully accepting the offer, the idea of warm water washing over his skin sounding appealing. It would mentally wash away some of the pain from today.

* * *

Jack sits in the cushioned chair, fairly uncomfortable being as it was a waiting chair, where many people had awaited for their loved ones to come out of surgery and pray for good news. His head is resting in his hands, trying to ignore the flashing light on his phone. He’d text a couple of people to alert them of the work that was probably pilling up on his and his PA’s desk and for someone to make sure the company didn’t go to shit whilst he was away. Angel hadn’t left the window. Really, he didn’t want her to see surgeons operating on Rhys, even though you couldn’t really see anything as there were so many people crowded around him, but he’d already tried to usher her out of the room. But it was a lost cause. She was incredibly persistent and insisted that she wait with him for Rhys to wake up.

‘I need to make sure that you have a shoulder to cry on if you need it.’ She’d said. That caused his heart to hurt. Not in a bad way, just… to know that, even though someone who she’d grown to love so much was hanging on by a thread, she was still trying to be strong, for all three of them. Now, there was only silence between them. It was kind of unnerving. Normally, the ten year old was full of chatter, speaking with words that some teenagers didn’t even know, always asking questions, trying to find out more about the world. To see her mouth firmly shut, lips pressed together in a thin line, hands pressed against the glass and an expressionless face worried Jack.

“Dad… I don’t want Rhys to leave like mum did.” She says, bitting her quivering bottom lip, her voice uneven. The breath catches in Jack’s throat, eyebrows knitting together and mouth curving down. Angel could never come to terms with her mother's death, so she always referred to it as her leaving. Jack assumes that she meant moving to heaven. Standing he approaches the young girl and, before he even has chance to put his hands on her shoulder, she swiftly turns around, burying her face into stomach, arms wrapped around his hips. His hand comes to rest on her head, fingers smoothing over her hair, holding her close. That's when there's sudden, quick movements in the other room. Jacks eyes are a drawn to the frantic surgeons, thankful that Angel's face is hidden, a knot forming in his stomach when he sees the defibrillators out and the heart monitor flat lining. Unconsciously, he pulls Angel closer, holding a large inhaled breath. Rhys' body jolts on the operating table each time the pads press against his chest. His eyes begin to get damp, watching as the defibrillators are packed away and a surgeon glances at the clock. No way were they pronouncing him dead. Jack refused to believe they had exerted all their options.

"Sweetheart, stay here. Don't leave this room unless I come to get you!" Jack orders strongly, squeezing her shoulders slightly before exiting the room and striding down the short corridor.

"No sir, we can't allow you to-" a doctor begins, trying to stop him from going any further. However, he's cut short by Jack pushing him aside, barging into the operating theatre and approaching Rhys' lifeless body.

"Hey, Rhysie, I don't even know if you can hear me right now, but you better fucking listen!" Jack growls, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over, "'Don't you fucking leave Kitten. I won't be able to deal with it sure, but-" he continues, glancing up to see Angel's face pressed against the glass, tears trickling over he cheeks in heavy streaks, her cries and wails distant noise, "if you _dare_ leave my Angel, then I'll _never_ fucking forgive you! Ever!" He exclaims, eyes dropping back to look at the young male, eyes closed and chest still. A tube pokes slightly into his mouth, his lips parted, feeding him oxygen. Various wires and tubes were protruding from his arms, hooking him up to several different liquids and machinery.

"I fucking love you, you selfish prick! Now, FUCKING WAKE UP!" He cries out, bringing his fists down heavy onto the ever chilling body. Suddenly, as if by some form of miracle or blessing from the gods, the heart monitor beeps, a small blip appearing on the previously straight line.

"Get me the defibrillators!" A surgeon calls, moving Jacks hands aside.

"Clear." The metal plates are brought onto his already worn chest, a jolt of electricity spreading throughout his body once again.

"Go again!" Jack urges, not willing to give up on this glimpse of hope, as small as it might've been. The surgeon rubs the pads together, gaining them friction, the static noise audible.

"Clear." Again the plates are plunged down onto his chest. This time however, there's a sudden, desperate inhale of air from the man who had been dead for a couple of minuets. Various orders were being tossed around as the doctors get back on track, but none of it was audible to Jack. He was too focused on the relief flooding his system, overtaking the adrenaline, and his eyes catching with his daughters, the once sad face now one of pure joy, wails turned into squeals and tears of happiness flooding her face.

* * *

It was raining a considerable amount. Enough for Jack to decide that he wanted an umbrella to protect his well coiffed hair from being ruined, but not enough to pursued him from taking an evening stroll with Rhys and Angel. Rhys had offered to hold the umbrella, after sharing it with Jack and getting wet anyways because he couldn't keep the damn thing still. Angel was in her raincoat and wellies, Hyperion yellow of course, a scarf tucked neatly underneath and mittens slipped onto her hands. She was in front by a few feet, taking every opportunity to splash in a puddle, resulting the bottom of he raincoat to have various specks of mud along it, her wellies caked in the stuff, and dirty water running over the waterproof fabric, connecting with other drops like a dot to dot. Rhys smiles warmly, slightly lost in how happy he felt. To know he was trusted enough to know about Jack's daughter and even be offered the chance to help raise her. She'd even started to call him dad. Originally it was mum, because Jack's an absolute prick and thought it would be funny to tell her that he had to be the mum because that's what the second parent is _always_ called, until Rhys had told her otherwise. His train of thought had traveled so far down its tracks, that he hasn't noticed when the umbrella slowly started to tilt to the left and promptly stab his lover in the cheek (a little to close to his eye) with one of the steel points.

"Jeez Rhysie, watch what you're doing with that thing will ya?" Jack calls, pulling him out of his daze.

"Oh sorry Jack!" Rhys exclaims, quickly straightening the umbrella again. Both of them now have at least damp hair. Rhys from losing track and allowing the umbrella to tilt and Jack because Rhys had moved it a little too much when trying to straighten it up, resulting in the rain tumbling onto his hair. He grumbles lightly, raising a hand up to check how bad the damage was.

"I'm sorry." Rhys mutters, a little embarrassed that he'd spaced out so much.

"Stop apologising kitten." Jack chuckles, watching Rhys rub the back of his neck awkwardly. Well, they were wet anyways... Jack pulls the umbrella from Rhys' hand, allowing it to fall slack in his. Wrapping his free arm around Rhys' waist, he pulls him close, their lips pressing together. Rain slips down their face, connecting over their lips like a bridge, their hair quickly becoming soaked, weighed down over their foreheads. Jack could be romantic when he wanted.

\-----

      Rhys sits quietly, legs tucked up close to his chest, chin buried in the small gap between his knees. He watches distantly as the shuttle is loaded with various supplies and weapons. His eyebrows knit together, his lips down turned and his hands gripping his calves tightly. He hasn't said anything this whole week. He wanted to act and seem like this was nothing, like it was no big deal... Like he wasn't worried for Jacks life. But everything had just suddenly become so real, and now his gut churned, flipped and knotted at the thought of it all.

"Rhys, you in here babe?" Jack calls from somewhere at the other end of the hanger.

He had to be strong.

"Hey." Rhys smiles warmly, standing from the plastic Hyperion crate he was sitting on to move out into the open. Jack grins, striding toward him, pulling him close, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Glad you could escape everything to see me off." He smirks, an arm resting on the younger males waist, walking with him toward the shuttle.

"You got my email about the meeting schedule?" he asks, double checking his checks that he'd already done this morning.

"Yeah, I have one in about two hours with R&D for starters." Rhys mutters back, not liking the idea of spending some of his time in the eridium ridden tank that was Hyperions Research and Development section.

"And you know where and when you're picking Angel up?" He continues, nudging his hip lightly against Rhys'.

"Yep." Rhys sighs, his head tilting to the side to rest on Jacks shoulder.

"OK, I think that's everything. Emergency numbers are on the fridge and Nisha's just a call away if anyone decides to get a little too jumpy at the station whilst I'm gone." Jack reminds, his arm removing itself from his hip, putting some distance between the pair.

"Don't worry Kitten, three months will fly by. I'll call you every weekend and have a proper chat with you and Angel." Jack assures, grinning and rubbing a hand down the length of Rhys' flesh arm. He nods lightly, worried that if he spoke, it would reveal the impending tears. They press flush against each other, lips sliding over one another's, parting slightly to run their tongue together, teeth gnashing and clinking together.

"Sir, we're ready." A male voice interrupts from the pilot door.

"I'll see you soon cupcake." Jack breathes, parting from the younger male and taking his place in the shuttle. The doors slide shut with a hiss of the hydraulics. Rhys can see his is face looking back at him through the glass inside. The engines begin a slow growl and rumble into life, the flames glowing into an intense brightness. Once the shuttle actually begins to lift from the station floor, Rhys can't help but the sadness showing in his face, tears spilling over the edges and trickling down his cheeks. The shuttle slowly begins to pull forward, gaining in speed, before finally exiting the Helios base, making its way to Pandora. Rhys continues to watch it leave before he can no longer see it, and even then he still stares at where it was for a good three minuets.

* * *

He could feel a soft, plump pillow under his head, sheets draped over his body, a mattress that wasn't exactly comfortable but wasn't uncomfortable either and the faint, distant beat of a heart monitor. Sliding his eyes open slightly, his eyelids automatically fluttering against the sudden intake of light and an attempt to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes, he's met with a white, clean looking room. Everything ached. He's pretty sure even the hair on his head was throbbing. He felt droozy. Like he'd been dosed up on anaesthetic.

"Daddy!! Rhys is awake!" The familiar voice of Angel rings out, her form suddenly bouncing into his peripherals. God he was so happy to see her.

"Hey." Rhys croaks, his voice hoarse and throat sore and gritty.

"I'm so happy you're not dead!" She squeals, her arms quickly latching onto his, holding against it in a tight embrace.

"Heh, me too." He breathes, managing a small laugh through his tired lips.

"God its so good to see you're eyes open Kitten." Jack sighs, sitting on the opposite edge of his bed, his hand moving to stroke soft patterns into Rhys' scalp.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes." Rhys replies, smirking weakly.

"Its good to see you haven't lost your terrible sense of humour too." Jack chuckles.

"Excuse you, my humour's fine, its your's that needs checking." Rhys shoots back, his eyes still half lidded. Jack's chest misses a beat, a puff of air escaping his nose to signal a small laugh, hands still raking through his amber hair softly. Rhys' own fingers begin to play with the short ponytail Angels hair was tied back in.

"And how is the princess? The old grump been nice to you?" Rhys questions, ignoring the small pinch to his flesh arm. Angel nods furiously up at Rhys, eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Daddy's been so worried about you Rhys." Angel informs, not realising how red Jacks face was turning under his mask.

"Well, its a good thing that you were there for him. You're dad always needs someone there for him." Rhys replies, voice dropping to a whisper as his hand moves to pat the top of her head.

"She's been strong for the both of us on days when I didn't know if I could handle it anymore." Jack admits, smiling warmly to his daughter when he catches her eyes on him. Jack knew it was going to be an emotional reunion. What he didn't expect was for it to be _this_ upsetting. He was so close to losing Rhys that now, only when he was awake, it truly hits home. And it had hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't going to cry in front of Angel, that's the last thing she needed to see. She'd been so good over the past days that she deserved this time to wind down and cry if she needed. Jack could do all that later, away from watchful eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Rhys questions. He originally thought that he'd only been unconscious for a few days, five at the most, but at the sound of Jack's tone, it had been much longer.

"Almost two weeks." Jack replies, his hand pulling from the younger males hair to rest lightly on his hand at his side.

"Oh my god, you're kidding! There's gonna be so much paper work, you're schedule's gonna be such a mess! I'll start rearranging it now-" Rhys exclaims. Jack would've been the one to stop him if he hasn't frozen up in a sitting position on the bed, the damage to his body suddenly becoming clear. Everything hurt. He had so many bandages on his torso, legs and arm that any more and he'd be a certified mummy and his cybernetics weren't responding. The arm was there, just wouldn't move when he told it to, it just kinda hung there, swinging in its axis slightly, from the force of sitting up. His ECHOeye was there... He could feel it, see through it, but it wasn't scanning anything. Large palms press lightly on his shoulders, pushing him slowly back down into bed.

"Don't worry about any of the paperwork." Jack soothes.

"W-What happened to my cybernetics?" Rhys stammers, trying over and over again to switch his ECHOeye on, for it to scan _anything_.

"No, stop Kitten, you'll hurt yourself. It’s off for a reason." Jack insists, a hand pressing lightly against his left cheek.

“W-Why?!” Rhys questions, the exclamation causing Angel to jump slightly, panic overtaking him. He didn’t like the idea of his cybernetics failing. He’d gone through too long a surgery and pain to lose them and if any serious viruses or malfunctions got into his systems, then it could possibly shut his whole body down, not just the robot parts of him.

“They knocked the wires loose. Just hit you a bit too hard. The doctors worked with the mechanics to fix up your socket and make sure your arm attached properly. The bandits didn’t get chance to remove your eye- thank god- so it was just a case of a small surgery to connect everything together again. I’ve booked you in with Helios’ best to reboot your systems again after you’ve recovered. They won’t be working for a couple of weeks.” Jack explains, each word calming Rhys slightly.

“A couple of _weeks_?” Rhys echoes, “All the important stuff are on my systems; your schedule, appointments, contacts. How am I going to make sure that you get to everything on time?” Rhys questions, the stress easily slipping back.

“Rhys, you need to calm down, you’re not helping yourself.” Jack basically orders, sitting up straight to now, as if to emphasis his words, “You won’t need to do any of what you just said. You’re staying at home for those couple of weeks. If you get straight back to work, you’re going to hurt yourself and all of this time in the hospital would’ve been pointless.” Jack continues, his words crisp clear. Rhys knows there’s no point in arguing. Jack’s words were final, especially when it was to do with work or his and Angel’s well being.

“Daddy…” Angel breathes, her voice quiet in case she was interrupting.

“What’s up sweetheart?” he replies, his attention being directed to the young girl perched on the edge of the bed.

“Can Rhys stay with us whilst he’s recovering? Being on his own would be boring and if something happened to him then no one would be able to call for help.” Angel suggests, kicking her legs innocently.

“Hmm, what do you say Rhys? Wanna spend your recovery time in my penthouse?” Jack offers, agreeing with everything that his daughter had just said.

“Well, Vaughn is gonna be at work everyday of the week and spending my time alone in our apartment doesn’t sound very appealing. Do I get to use your fancy bath?” Rhys agrees, waggling his eyebrows a little.

“Of course, most of the bath bombs and bubble bath there is yours anyways.” Jack chuckles.

“Can we play some board games again Rhys? Like when Daddy went on the Pandora business trip?” Angel questions, hopeful.

“Of course we can. Besides, I still need to get you back for beating me to the murderer in Cluedo.” Rhys grins, poking her shoulder lightly with his index finger.

* * *

Rhys whimpers into the crook of the man’s neck. He’d previously pressed his lips against the back of his hand, but Jack had promptly pulled it away, commenting on how he ‘wanted to hear the noises that escaped his _pretty little lips_ ’. He risks a glance from the corner of his eye at the embarrassing sight of a hand shifting under the fabric of his boxers with intricate, slow, soft movements.

“Cutie.” Jack breathes, swiping his tongue over Rhys’ earlobe.

“Stop it, it’s embarrassing.” Rhys whimpers, burying his face close to Jack’s skin.

“But you look so adorable when you’re blushing.” Jack continues to tease, trailing small kisses along the younger male’s jawline. Jack’s fingers play and smooth over his soft stomach, clothing having being discarded ages ago, only leaving underwear, fingertips skating easily over his pale skin, causing more noises to pass through Rhys’ lips and his body to writhe.

"Are you gonna get on your knees for me kitten?" Jack purrs into the shell of his ear. Rhys slips down from the sitting position he was in on Jacks lap, to land with a fairly ungracious thud on his knees. He listens as Jack fumbles with his belt, the clasp being undone, and the noise of the tight jeans being slid down his legs.

"Face me." Jack orders softly, watching as Rhys pivots on his knees, hands smoothing up the older males thighs. He moves his head forward, nudging the tip of Jack's exposed, erect cock with his lips, before skidding them supplely down his length. Poking his tongue out slightly, it nearly peeking between his lips, he repeats the action, covering it in a thin film of saliva, before boldly taking the whole member into his mouth, lips clamping with a small firmness that he knew Jack loved. He was used to this enough now that he didn't struggle to do it. His gag reflexes had improved over time, Jack easing a new couple of centimeters into his mouth each time, slowly getting him used to the size. Jack wasn't _hung_ _,_ but his length wasn't something to just sneeze at. It was the biggest Rhys had seen either way. Fingers tangle in his hair, pressing hard against his scalp, keeping him pressed into the small course hairs at the base of Jack's cock.

"Oh my- _God_ _!_ You were blessed with this talent kiddo!" Jack seethes through a clenched jaw, his breathe hitching as he bucks once into Rhys' mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat, making him shudder a little.

"C'mon, off. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be walking for days." Jack growls, dominance taking over his tone, the fingers that are wrapped in his hair tugging him up. Rhys can't help but smirk as hands quickly move to press under his arms, hoisting him up and carrying him a short distance before hauling him onto the bed. He loved it when Jack got dominant.

\-----

     "Someone needs to hold him down. Get more gas on him!" A surgeon orders, needles dangerously close to the side of his head. Rhys' frantic, wild eyes latch onto Jack who is standing, arms folded with broad shoulders, behind a glass window, looking in on the operating theatre. He was behind _protective_ glass. Good. Rhys had broken an arm free of his bonds and was on the hunt for blood. More specifically, Jack's blood. Obviously, he didn't have a say in this. He didn't want to hurt _anyone_ _._ But this... _Thing_ that had gotten installed into his head through his neural port was here to rip Jack to shreds, and he had absolutely no say or control over it. It was a virus, and everyone knew it. Jack tried to get Rhys to fight against it, afterall, you are your own firewall when you have this type of technology installed in your body, but once the virus slips past the protective walls, there wasn't much chance anymore. His own, former personality had become dormant, the vicious, bloodthirsty virus pushing its way through and barely giving Jack time to react. They'd managed to restrain him and now had him in surgery to remove the port and clean it, kinda like you'd do with a normal computer. But the virus knew what was happening and was intent on making it as difficult as possible to do so. It was scary. Rhys _was_ scared. But Jack couldn't come near him to comfort or make him feel better. It made the thing that was currently occupying his body lash out and behave even worse than it already was. Besides, Rhys is pretty sure they don't even know he's awake yet, or alive for that matter. Everything that was being done now was just a last, desperate ditch effort by Jack in hopes that Rhys was actually able to bounce back from this. He watches closely as the surgeons look over the Jack for a signal, scalpel close to his port with steady hands. Jack simply nods, arms remaining crossed in a powerful stance. Rhys could feel the tip of the blade cut into his flesh, slicing a full circle around the small piece of metal. It stung, but it's nothing for what was to come. For when they pull the port from his head and later reinsert it, recreating his surgery he had several years ago.

* * *

"C'mon, you're ok princess. Just make it to the elevator and then you can relax in the penthouse." Jack promises, arms resting on Rhys' back, the younger male's right arm slung over his shoulders. They just had to make their way through the 'Hub of Herosim' and then he could sit down in the elevator. Angel's small hands were pressed lightly against his left hip, offering all the help she could to keep him upright. Not that she would be able to stop him from collapsing, but it was an incredibly kind gesture. He'd expected it to be a normal, slow and limping, walk to the lift, but entering the hub, it was clear it wasn't going to be. The hub was full, hundreds of employees waiting for them to enter. When they catch sight of Rhys, the room erupts with clapping and whoops of cheer and celebration.

"W-What's going on?" Rhys stammers, his eyebrows knitting together as most of his weight falls onto Jack.

"They're celebrating Rhysie. They're happy you're back and doing OK. Helios' employees hold a great deal of respect for you." Jack replies, smirking at the younger males confusion.

"Loads of the companies workers came to see you whilst you were in hospital and everyone was asking daddy if you were OK." Angel adds, looking up at him, beaming.

"Rhys!" The familiar voice of Yvette calls, breaking through the crowd, Vaughn on her heels.

"Guys!" Rhys grins, collapsing into their hug gratefully. The crowd seems to higher their volume at this.

"God, I'm so glad you're alive bro!" Vaughn breathes, hugging him as tightly as possible without hurting him.

"Me too bro!" Rhys chuckles, wrapping his arms, a little weaker than normal, around his friend.

"C'mon, we can have the reunion upstairs. Right now, I just wanna get you settled down in bed." Jack urges, bringing Rhys' arms back to wrap around his shoulders, shifting the group along the floor and into the elevator.

"Wait, you're letting us into the penthouse?" Yvette gawps. The pair had been allowed in the office a few times because of their close relationship with Rhys, and a friendly basis with Jack and Angel, but never into the actually home.

"We can play a game whilst daddy looks after Rhys." Angel grins excitedly. Everyone got on with Jack's daughter and Vaughn and Yvette liked to indulge themselves in her games whenever they met in the office or on a day out.

"How you feeling?" Jack soothes, crouching down as Rhys slides his back down the elevator walls, sitting down as comfortable as he can get on the hard floor. They don't notice everyone watching intently, the pair purely focused on each other, Rhys lost in Jack's caring hold and Jack worrying out of his mind.

"I'm OK, just stings." Rhys assures, his arm moving to clutch his stomach lightly.

"And how you dealing without the cybernetics?" He continues, a hand pressing ever so lightly on the bruising around his ECHOeye implant.

"The eyes not too bad, but it feels weird without my arm. I can't wait to put that back on." Rhys replies, shifting his his head so that his cheek is resting against Jack's palm, meaning he can lean into his touch a bit more.

"What do you mean _'not too_ _bad'_?" Jack repeats. It was obvious he wasn't going to let Rhys go until he knows the condition of his health as well as the other male did.

"I mean its painful, obviously, but not having it on doesn't bother me as much. I can still see through it, so its fine." He replies. The elevator begins to slow and, eventually, comes to a stop, the doors sliding open.

"C'mon, we'll settle you down and get some painkillers in you." Jack offers, his arms hooking under his back and under his knees.

"Jack I can-" Rhys begins, his hands instinctively grabbing the older man's shoulder for support.

"If you try to insist that you can walk, then I'll throw you out of the air lock right now." Jack interrupts, knocking his forehead lightly against the side of Rhys'. He whines slightly, the noise vibrating in the back of his throat as his hands grab and scrape the back of Jack's jacket which is pulled taught over his width of his shoulders.

"Don't get a mood on with me baby boy." Jack purrs into the shell of his ear.

"Do you want me to open the door daddy?" Angel calls, running toward the door as Jack tries to shift Rhys in his arms to try and make a hand available.

"Yes please sweetheart." He replies, watching as Angel pushes herself up onto her tiptoes to press her hand onto the scan screen. A strip of light travels horizontally, scanning her handprint's patterns, before flashing green and the door swinging open carefully. Suddenly, a giant white and grey Malamute comes bounding through the door, sniffing the new guests, before slowing to a stop by Angel, sensing something was wrong.

"Oh my god, you're dog is so cute!" Yvette squeals, scratching the animal behind it's ears.

"Can you bring Milo inside?" Jack asks, taking Rhys inside and heading into the lounge. He sets him down carefully on the couch, Rhys insisting that he sat up for little longer.

"I've been lying down for days. Let me stay up for a bit." He begs, his head rolling to the side to rest on Jack's shoulder.

"You're dog's called Milo?" Vaughn asks, a little shocked that it was a pretty normal name for a pet. After all, Jack's diamond pony didn't really have the most dignified name.

"Yeah, Angel named it." Jack replies, as if knowing the motive for the question. He probably would've revealed what he wanted it to be called, but his daughter was sitting right next to him.

* * *

Everyone had gone home now. Angel had been put to bed and Jack was currently stripping down to his underwear, before sliding under the sheets. Lying on his side, he pushes an arm under the pillow his head is resting on and his eyes soften on the form lying on his back next to him. He watches Rhys' chest rise and fall with a slow, constant pace, flesh hand resting on his stomach. He'd complained about being too hot earlier, after spending most of the day in bed, dosed up on pain killers, the drouseyness back again, so he'd kicked the covers off. He was just wearing some baggy, duck egg blue shorts, the covers on his side crumpled at his feet. Jack can't help but let his eyes wander. Looking over the various healing cuts and bruises. The large area of his torso wrapped in bandages in an attempt to protect the previously broken ribs. His eyebrows furrow together. He should've been there to protect him, to stop him from getting hurt. His hand insticntvely reach out, moving forward to brush the back of his knuckles over the kids cheek. So soft and warm. Hard to believe that anyone would damage such a fragile, beautiful being. His hand falls to land lightly on the matress. It was about time he got some sleep. Looking after both Angel and Rhys and panicking for their health and safety was tiring work. But at the same time, he kinda wished that Rhys was still awake, he wanted to indulge him in a secret that not many others had been able to know. It could definrtly wait, but he was in an... Emotional state, and kinda wanted to do it now. Pressing his head into the pillow slightly, he closes his eyes, trying to settle his thoughts and still his mind, putting him into a sleep state. He probably would've drifted into unconsciousness, if the young male beside him didn't grain in pain. Jack's eyes instantly open, watching as Rhys tries to grab the covers at his feet.

"Lie back Kitten." Jack instructs, pulling his arm from under his pillow and reaching down. He pulls the sheets up to Rhys' neck, letting him adjust them to a comfortable position wrapped around his form.

"Cold." Rhys mutters, eyes half lidded and heavy, voice raspy and tired.

"C'mere." Jack urges, lifting the covers slightly go invite him close. Rhys gladly accepts, shuffling his body forward, slotting perfectly against Jack's chest.

They were both so tired...

The secret could wait.

 


	3. This Is Why You Shouldn't Have Cookies Before Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rushed my recovery and now I'm more ill than when I started DX  
> But it's given me plenty of time to write up a new chapter. So my pain is your gain. Hope you enjoy :)

"Hey, princess. You OK? You've been staring at me for ages. I mean, I know I'm amazingly good looking, but shit-" Jack teases, a hand waving in front of Rhys' face, having moved from his desk to the couch at some point. Rhys had taken a break from sitting at his own desk to lounge on the couch, ECHOcomm in hand to continue some work.

"Hm? Oh- yeah I'm fine. What about you?" Rhys replies, suddenly snapping out of his trance like state to focus his eyes in on Jack's.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack chuckles, leaning back, crossing an ankle over his opposite leg and resting an arm over Rhys' shoulders.

"You're spacing out a lot today kiddo, you sure you're alright?" Jack asks, cocking an eyebrow toward the younger male.

"Yeah I'm sure. Are you?" Rhys answers, not really realizing he'd just gone full circle and repeated his question.

"Yeah I'm good." Jack laughs, bringing a hand up to ruffle the man's amber hair.

"You wanna go grab some chow?" Jack asks, leaning into Rhys who is still typing away on his ECHOcomm.

"Mmm." Rhys nods, barely tearing his eyes from the screen. Jack tugs lightly on his arm to force him to put the ECHOcomm into his inside jacket pocket and to follow him to the elevator. They sand close as the lift begins to make it's descent, Rhys nuzzling close to Jack's side.

"You ok?" Rhys breathes, wanting to break the silence that has fallen between the two.

"Jesus Christ kiddo, I'll strangle you if you ask me that again." Jack warns, jokingly, more laughter spouting from his mouth.

"Heh, sorry." Rhys breathes, a slight chuckle forcing past his lips.

"No harm done, it's just you've asked me if I'm feeling OK three times in the past ten minuets." Jack smirks, a hand circling around Rhys' waist to rub small circles on his hip.

"Sorry, just a little distracted today." He replies, smiling warmly up at the older male.

"Anything bothering you, or...?" Jack questions, concern in his tone to emphasis his inquiry.

"Nah, just an off day is all." Rhys sighs, shutting his eyes as his head goes to rest back on Jack's shoulder.

"Ok, tell you what. We'll grab some lunch, finish off those reports back in the office and then head to the penthouse. Then you can have a bath whilst I pick Angel up before movie night. Sound good?" He offers, resting his own head on Rhys' lightly.

"Yeah." Rhys grins, looking forward to the expensive bubble bath caressing his skin later on.

\-----

     It's not exactly a vehicle that he would've thought Jack would own, but it kinda makes sense. Angel loves camping, the idea of sleeping under the stars and in a different place than normal fascinating to her. Jack, however, _hated_ it. So, to keep his daughter happy, he bought a camper van and tricked it out a little. That way, Angel could go camping and Jack didn't have to go without some of the home luxuries for a couple of days. Currently, Jack was packing everything up from their weekend away, putting everything back into the camper van, whilst Rhys kept Angel occupied, her riding on his shoulders around the camping site. Jack looks up from cooler bag he was packing, with empty food boxes, at the sound of Angel's gleeful laughter approaching. He can't stop the warm smile spreading over his lips at seeing the pair so happy together. Rhys slows from his running pace at Jack's side, his breathing slightly laboured from all the exertion.

"You two certainly look like you're having fun." Jack chuckles, zipping up the cooler bag and sliding it into the boot. Rhys takes a hold of her hips, lifting her from his shoulders and putting her down gently on her own two feet.

"We just escaped the aliens! We tried to fight them off but they overpowered us and we needed to retreated!" Angel exclaims, holding a hand on the base of her other hand, which his extended out into a finger gun.

"Yeah? Well don't let those guys push you around sweetheart. You show them who's boss!" Jack encourages, holding a palm out for her to swing her small fist against lightly.

"You need any help packing up?" Rhys offers, scanning the floor for the remaining items they yet have to collect up.

"Nah, just gonna do the last minuet checks and then we can head off." He replies, hands resting on his hips and nodding gratefully, "Why don't you take Angel for another run? Get all the energy out of her system for the four hour drive home." Jack suggests. Rhys flashes a quick grin before swooping down and bringing Angel back onto his shoulders again.

"The aliens are attacking again! Quick, we gotta protect your dad and the people in the park!" Rhys exclaims, running across the grass again, Angel firing her finger guns amongst giggles of glee.

It was about twenty minuets later that a completely drained and out of breath Rhys returned with Angel still laughing away on his shoulders, all three settling down in the campervan and finally hitting the road. Angel had quickly passed out on the back seat, tired from a full weekend of fun and adventure, and Rhys wasn't too far behind her, his head rolling to the side occasionally, before he catches himself and straightens up. After doing this for about five minuets, he finally begins to notice the stifled laughter from Jack, who is occasionally glancing over at him from the drivers seat.

"What?" Rhys smirks, tiredly, shifting in his seat to face more directly at Jack.

"Why don't you go to sleep babe?" He asks, his eyes back on the road, but his head cocking to the side slightly.

"Because you're driving. Its not fair for you to be awake on your own." Rhys replies, his eyes half lidded, lids trying desperately to close.

"Don't be silly Kitten. You've been trekking all weekend and to top it off you ran around with Angel on your back for two hours. If she's zonked, I think its OK if you are too." He chuckles, one hand moving off the steering wheel to squeeze lightly at Rhys' knee.

"Are you sure?" Rhys mutters, his speech becoming slurred as he slips slowly into sleep.

"I'm certain. I'll wake you up again when we stop at a rest station." Jack soothes, his hand moving up to comb through the younger man's amber locks. He's already fast asleep by the time his hand goes back to the steering wheel.

* * *

Rhys groans as he shifts onto his side in his sleep, the throbbing ache of pain waking him rather rudely. He was in an empty bed. Glancing over to the clock on the bedside table, he sees the digital numbers display that it was a few minuets past noon. He would try to get some sleep again, before he's suddenly jolted out of bed by the thought of Angel sitting bored out of her mind in the lounge alone. He debates brining the bed sheets with him, but instead decides to slip into one of Jack's old Hyperion jumpers, it being lose enough that it didn't hurt his bruised and damaged chest. Padding down the stairs, he walking into an empty open plan living first floor. Frowning and scratching the back of his head, a yawn forcing its way past his lips, he spies a note on the kitchen counter.

 _'_ _Hey_ _kitten_ _,_ _sent_ _Angel_ _off_ _with_ _Nisha_ _for a_ few _._ _Have_ _the_ _day_ _to_ _yourself_ _,_ _relax_ _,_ _get_ _some_ _sleep_ _and_ _don't_ _push_ _yourself_ _too_ _hard_ _. Nisha_ _will_ _drop_ _Angel_ _off_ _at_ _about_ _5.30._

 _I'll_ _let_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _time_ _I'm_ _coming_ _home t_ _onight_ _._

 _Love_ _ya xxx-_ _H_ _._ _J_ _.'_

Rhys catches himself smiling warmly down at the piece of paper. Suddenly, a loud, rumbling 'woof' shocks him from his trance. He watches Milo happily trot over to him, realizing that someone else was now with him downstairs, pressing his head fondly into Rhys' thigh as he scratches behind his ear with his only free hand. How long did he have to wait to put his arm back on? Two weeks? But it felt fine and he could really do with it back. He'd grown so used to and reliant on it, it was weird to not have it there. However, as tempting as it was to attach it to the socket, he wasn't willing to push his luck, so decides to leave it on its stand until given the all clear. He didn't particularly like the idea of sitting in the hospital for another four hours with another possible surgery.

What to do?

He would go to bed and set an alarm for half an hour before Angel was supposed to return home, but after the amount of sleeping he'd done recently, he decided against it. Maybe later. He could always make some lunch. His stomach seemed to agree with that idea, a loud, low rumble emitting from its pit. Cheese toasties sounded like a good snack... That's when he's interrupted by his personal mobile ringing (the device given to him by Jack so that they could have private conversations without the worry that it might be logged on the Hyperion database).

"Hey Buttercup, how you feeling?" Jack asks when Rhys slides the answer call button up.

"Better, I think I can even start work tomorrow." Rhys replies, moving over to the fridge to retrieve the cheese.

"Nice try pumpkin, but that's not happening. You know you have to stay off for two weeks and, as your boss, I'm making you stay at home." Jack says in a rather firm tone.

"Not as my boyfriend?" Rhys teases, shutting the fridge door with his hip.

"Well, you wouldn't listen if I was saying it as your boyfriend, so it's just easier if I tell you as your boss." Jack replies. Rhys simply hums in agreement, fishing around the cutlery draw for the sharp cheese knife, finding it hidden under the spoons.

"So what you up to sweet cheeks?" Jack continues, hearing the clacks of the metal knife hitting the chopping board as it slices through the cheese.

"Making cheese toasties because I am the god of cheese on toast and I can make men bow with my superiority." Rhys replies, mocking a tone of proudness and strength.

"You mean, its the only thing you can do in the kitchen which doesn't result in the fire alarm going off." Jack snorts, bringing back the unpleasant memory of when Rhys had to throw his soufflé in the trash.

"W-Words hurt Jack." Rhys whines, adding a hiccup to his voice for effect.

"However, you're cheese toasties are pretty good... Could do with one right about now." Jack adds, his words becoming thick and his mouth salivating with hunger, "shit Kiddo, now I'm hungry." He groans.

"Haha, my plan all along. It shall be your downfall Handsome Jack!" Rhys cackles, placing some slices of cheese onto cut bread.

"I think we need to get you off the meds." Jack chuckles.

"Rude."

"Or get someone with you ASAP. Think being alone is driving you nuts." Jack concludes.

"Well, when you get back we can cuddle up on the couch and watch movies." Rhys offers, his lips curling up into a smile at the thought of his body tucked into Jack's side, leeching that familiar warmth he'd grown to.

"Yeah... We could put some proper down right dirty ones on." Jack purrs, causing Rhys' cheeks to flush hot for a second.

"Aannd ruined the mood." Rhys complains, placing one cheese sandwich under the grill.

"Awh c'mon Kitten, you know you'd enjoy it. Have some adult movie in the background whilst I fuck you all the way into next week." Jack growls, his arousal and lust getting the better of him, "I've been thinking about you're pretty ass all day. Can't wait until your off those med's and all healed up." He continues, a rise in his voice suggesting he had his hand now palming his cock through his clothes.

"You know we can have sex, just you have to be careful with me." Rhys chuckles, finding the thought of Jack restraining himself for no reason hilarious.

"But you make the best noises when I slam into you with full force. Y'know the noises that embarrass you so much that you try to cover them with your hand." Jack teases.

"Yeah, well, I'm hanging up now. I won't let you be the reason my toasties burn." Rhys sighs, pulling the phone away from his ear, despite the frantic babbling on the other end. Hitting the end call button, he relishes the though of Jack cursing in his office, a hard on in his pants and the trouble Rhys would be in later.

* * *

"Rhysie!" Angel squeals, bursting through the front door, barrelling across the open plan room to be enveloped in Rhys' arm, pressing close to his chest.

"Hey little one! How's your day been?" He asks, looking down at the young girl in his arms.

"Great, Nisha took me to the zoo!" She exclaims, beaming up at him with tiger face paint drawn intricately onto her features.

"Show him your tiger impression A." Nisha smirks, leaning up against kitchen wall. Angel jumps, spreading her legs slightly to keep her balance, her hands held up by her face in a claw impression, showing her teeth and letting out pretty loud roar.

"Ahhh! Quick, Nisha, get behind me! There's a ferocious tiger in the house!" Rhys cries, leaping in front of the sheriff in a protective stance with the weapon of his choice; a frying pan.

"No Rhys! It's only me!" Angel giggles, shifting her body to stand normally again.

"Where did you come from? Have you seen a scary tiger walking around here? Gotta be prepared!" Rhys replies in mock relief, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"Give me that before you hurt yourself. If there _was_ a vicious tiger in here, I'm pretty sure you'd be diving _behind_ me!" Nisha teases, taking the frying pan from Rhys' hand and putting it back on the side, causing Angel to erupt into another fit of laughter.

"Anyway, little minx, I'm heading off now. I'll catch ya later." Nisha announces, crouching down to give Angel a hug before making her way to the door.

"Thanks for taking her out today." Rhys smiles warmly, joining her at the doorway.

"No problem. You get better and if there's any trouble just call." She grins, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, avoiding the usual hug in case it brought any pain, before heading off down the corridor to the elevator.

"Rhys? Can I have a cookie?" Angel calls.

"If I let you, promise you won't tell your dad?" Rhys replies, smirking slightly.

"Promise!"

"OK, I'll get them down for you." He says, shutting the door and heading back to the kitchen. However, he hits his shoulder socket at a pretty strong force on the kitchen wall, causing him to suck in a sharp breath.

"Fuck." He hisses, the pain spreading through his torso like a tidal wave.

"Are you OK Rhys?" Angel questions, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my shoulder." He chuckles, continuing on his previous course and reaching up to the top shelf for the cookie jar. He holds it out for Angel to remove the lid and take her pick of a double chocolate chip cookie. But, as he reaches up to put the jar back where he got if from, nausea takes over, the room spinning slightly and bile rising in his throat. His legs buckle and he falls to his knees, his whole body suddenly feeling weak.

"R-Rhys?" Angel stammers, peeking over to the collapsed man.

"You know that button on the phone your dad tells you not to press?" He rasps, referring to the red emergency button that automatically calls Hyperion's medics and authorities to the penthouse.

"Yeah." She replies, her voice small and scared.

"Press it." He orders, before his body gives out and he feels his body press flush against the cold, tile kitchen floor.

* * *

Rhys' eyes are trained on his phone as he lies sideways on his bed, pillow clutched to his chest and face tear stained. Vaughn had called him to dinner about ten minuets ago, but he didn't really feel like eating anything. His mind was too busy arguing with itself of the reasons why he should call Jack and reasons why he shouldn't. The main reason that kept sticking out like a sore thumb was that he'd acted like an asshole. He'd called their relationship off after a five minuet argument. Jack had heard rumours that Rhys had been with another man over the weekend. Which was true, but it was his cousin. They hadn't seen each other since their aunt had passed and decided to go to the local bar for a catch up. Jack had obviously overreacted and taken it that Rhys was cheating on him. He hasn't fired him from his position as PA, but Rhys refused to work in the environment, at least for today, so has packed up his things and stormed out. He did that about three hours ago. Now that other emotions than anger had had chance to to run through his system, he was regretting every decision he'd done today. But he refused to give Jack the benefit of the doubt and call him with an apology. He barely hears the frantic knock at the front door over his intense thinking, but the familiar voice causes his gut to twist.

"Is Rhys here?" Jack asks as Vaughn open the door, his voice muffled behind Rhys' bedroom wall.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you. He's been locked up in his room since he came back and refuses to eat anything." Vaughn tells him, causing Rhys to roll his eyes. Way to tell Jack that he was being shredded apart inside and destroy his strong façade.

"Can you just ask him to come and see me?" Jack requests. Well, they knew he was in his room, no point in hiding anymore. Besides, anger had arose again and he had a lot of shit he needed to get off his chest. Rolling off his mattress, he opens his bedroom door, drawing the attention of the other two men.

"What are you doing here?" He seethes, shutting the door behind him and deciding whether to grab a can of cider from the fridge or sit on the couch.

"Rhys, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your cousin. It’s just I heard people whispering and I thought-" Jack babbles, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a couple of steps into the apartment.

"And you thought I was being unfaithful because of some stupid rumours?! I bet you'd believe anyone even if they said that I was dating seven individual guys and that I was a whore!" Rhys growls, deciding the cider was the best option, even if that meant that he did have to pass by Jack to get there. However, he doesn't get the chance to move very far before Jack begins to approach him. As their bodies get closer, Rhys raises his fists and takes some weak swings at Jack's chest, which Jack easily prevents by latching onto his wrists.

"I'm sorry Rhys." He breathes, looking down at the younger male as he tries to hide his face.

"No! I'm so fucking angry with your right now! I love you and Angel so much and you think that I'd pass that up?!" He cries, tears overflowing and spilling down his already raw cheeks.

"No, I know, I'm so sorry. I'm just not used to people staying faithful." Jack soothes, bringing the man close to his chest, enveloping him in a hug.

"Well get used to it you- fucking- prick!" Rhys sobs, trying to find an original insult before melting into the hold that he already missed, slicing his arms around Jacks broad shoulders.

"I will." He coos, pulling Rhys' face from where's its buried into the crook of his neck to press their lips together.

\-----  
     Angel was at her friends tonight. It was one of her best friends birthday and they were going bowling with the parents and then staying for a sleepover. So Jack and Rhys had the Penthouse to themselves. Rhys was more than excited. They'd decided to have a night in watching some movies that Jack was able to get on early release because of his status. He wanted to bring over some snacks and drinks, but Jack made it perfectly clear that if there was anything he wanted, he was to message Jack and he'd buy it for him. If any food or drink was to make it's way though the front door then he vowed to spank Rhys. As fun as that sounded, the younger male just wanted a cosy, romantic night watching movies with his boyfriend. He'd save the spanking for another night...

However, letting himself into the penthouse, he was met by something he just- _really_ \- wasn't expecting. Jack had moved all the couch cushions onto the floor, building them up into walls, leaving four on the carpet for comfort. He'd also dragged down his king sized bedsheets down, with pillows, and arranged them perfectly to make a roof and makeshift bed. Rhys can already feel the hot blush spread onto his cheeks and a smile crack into his lips.

"Your castle awaits, Princess." Jack calls, signalling to the creation, bowing slightly.

"I didn't take you as one to build a fort Jack." Rhys grins, dropping his bags close by, toeing off his shoes and clambering into the propped up sheets and cushions.

"Its a fucking castle Kitten." He corrects, following behind and holding his arm out for Rhys to tuck into his side. He can't help but smirk as he pokes his hand through a small gap in the cushion wall and flick a switch, illuminating the fairy lights he'd strung over his bed fort. He feels Rhys giggle lightly against his side, before his arm circles his waist, rubbing his face lightly against his chest.

"I love you." Rhys breathes, the reflection of the lights twinkling in his eyes.

"I love you too Pumpkin." Jack grins, pressing play on the remote and lying the popcorn bag onto his stomach.

Two movies later, their clothes being stripped down to their boxers at some point, Rhys had drifted into a sound sleep, lulled by the rhythmic beat of Jack's heart and the occasional hiccup of laughter. Jack could feel himself falling into slumbers embrace, so decides that its best to turn the fairy lights off and make this the last movie, shuffling down into a more comfortable reclining position, moving Rhys' head careful to tuck it into the crook of his neck. His small, steady puffs of breath tickle Jack's skin, causing his eyes to feel heavy. He had an alarm set for tomorrow when he had to pick Angel up from her friends and he'd explain this to her at some point. No doubt this will be her choice of sleeping residence for the next couple of weeks now...

* * *

Jack whistles as he walks down the corridor, an _almost_ skip in his step. He was in the best mood he'd been for a few weeks now. Nothing had been fucked up today in Hyperion, there was hardly any paperwork for him to fill in or look over _and_ he'd gotten to go home early knowing that there wasn't a backlog of work waiting for him when he returned tomorrow. However, None of that seemed to matter when he turned the corner. All of that happiness drained and was quickly replaced with worry. The penthouse door was wide open, paramedics bustling in and out of the home. One had pulled Angel to the side in the corridor and was chatting to her lightly.

"Sweetheart? What happened?" Jack calls, attracting her attention.

"Daddy!" She cries, running over to him, enveloping herself in his arms as he pulls her up, looking at her tear stained face with careful, caring eyes.

"What's going on?" He repeats, as calmly as he's able, watching as various medics try to avoid his gaze and continue with their jobs.

"R-Rhys... He collapsed." She sobs, "I know you told me not to press the button, but I didn't know what else to do." She continues, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"No no, its OK sweet pea. You did exactly the right thing. You're not in any trouble." Jack soothes, running gentle fingers through her hair.

"But its all my fault." She whines, her hands moving to hide her face.

"I very much doubt that honey." Jack replies, touching her wrists to move them away.

"It is! I asked him to get me a cookie, even though I know I'm not allowed them before dinner, and he collapsed whilst putting the jar back. He's hurt and its all my fault!" She cries.

"Oh Angel, I don't think that's why he collapsed. He's had a rough two weeks. He's probably just exhausted. Its not your fault, okay?" Jack assures, trying to stifle his chuckle at her over reaction.

"Mmhmm." She nods, unsure at her farther's words, but finding consolidation in them.

"OK, so, if you go and continue your conversation with that nice medic over there, I'm just going to check on Rhys and then I'll be straight back out again. 'Kay?" Jack instructs, pointing over to the medic Angel was with previously. Nodding she makes her way over to the man, him crouching down to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, before continuing their conversation. Satisfied with the distraction, Jack makes his way into the penthouse, people parting easily for him, and approaches the young man lying on the floor, a pillow under this head and various wires and tubes connected to his shoulder socket and flesh arm. From what he could tell, the tubes in his flesh arm were pumping blood into his fairly pale flesh, and the ones connected to his cybernetics were draining an inky substance. The kid looked completely out of it, dark circles lining his lazy eyes and lips pale.

"You." Jack calls, clicking his fingers to a medic passing him by, "What happened to Rhys?"

"W-Well, he hit his port with some force at some point a-and it knocked some of the re-repaid wiring lose. Uhm- oil has been leaking out of his cybernetic circuitry and into his b-bloodstream. It was slowly poisoning him." He stammers, his fingers fiddling awkwardly with a clipboard of Rhys' diagnostics.

"But he's gonna be OK, right?" Jack adds, his eyes not once leaving the sickly man on the floor.

"Y-Yes sir. We're draining the oil now and giving him some clean blood to right what went wrong." He finishes. Jack nods, patting the man on the shoulder appreciatively, dismissing him. Suddenly, Jack notices that Rhys' eyes have latched onto him, a small smile on his lips. Jack approaches, kneeling down next to him and taking his hand that has extending to him.

"Hey." He chuckles weakly.

"Hey... You look like shit Kiddo." Jack replies, finding his worry quickly disappearing now that he'd been assured that Rhys would be OK and that he was actually awake and talking.

"Yeah, I feel like it." Rhys smirks.

"So... What happened? Angel beat you up again?" Jack jokes, tapping his index finger lightly on Rhys' chin.

"Har har." Rhys drones sarcastically, rolling his eyes tiredly, "No, I... I- walked into a wall." Rhys replies, rather embarrassed, a dust of pink lighting up his otherwise colourless skin.

"You fucking idiot." Jack chuckles, fingers moving to brush through his amber hair.

"Yeah, I know." Rhys admits shyly.

"Angel thinks its her fault you know?" Jack informs, unintentionally making Rhys feel worse about the situation.

"Oh god, you told her it wasn't... Right?" Rhys sighs, worry nibbling away at him and the thought of the young girl filled with guilt.

"Course I did. She's blaming herself because she said that _you_ were giving her cookies _before_ _dinner_ and that's when you collapsed." Jack replies, pursing his lips causing Rhys to swallow a little harder than usual.

"She told me she wouldn't tell." He mutters, glancing away from the strong glare, "hey, look, it was only one and-" he begins, attempting to get a head start in defending himself.  
"We'll talk about it _later_ _._ Right now, just focus on getting better. I'll be back in a bit. I'm just gone go check on Angel and tell her you're OK." He promises, rubbing his thumb lightly over Rhys' knuckles before standing and heading back into the corridor again.

"Daddy! Is Rhys _really_ OK?" Angel inquires, walking timidly over to her father.

"Yeah he's fine. Its just a wound re-opening." Jack assures, making the explanation simple, not really wishing to explain everything in case it made her feel worse about the situation.

"We're going to stay out here whilst they patch Rhys up and then you can go and see him OK? He just doesn't look his best right now and its easier to stay out of the medics way." Jack smiles warmly.

* * *

Jack had placed the gun on his desk for a specific reason, and he'd simply moved it to one side to type away on his computer. That would be his final mistake. Stalking carefully down the steps from his desk and past the trophy shelf, he lines up a shot, the sights directly in line with the back of his head, and his finger carefully squeezes the trigger, firing off a shot which hits Rhys accurately in the middle of the back of his head.

"Jack, what the hell was that?" Rhys questions, his tone a little sharp as his hand reaches round to check where the object had hit and scanning the floor around his feet, to find a yellow, foam bullet still rolling slightly. That's when he remembers the fake, plastic gun on his desk this morning. However, by the time he's grabbed it and swung around in his chair to aim it at the older man, he'd already ducked behind cover somewhere. Treading carefully, Rhys' eyes scan the office, looking for any sign of movement to pinpoint Jack. At the last second, he see's something move from the corner of his eyes and turn to sin the fake pistol in it's direction, pulling the trigger and catching Jack in the shoulder as he rises from his hiding spot. Rhys laughs in triumph, setting into motion and running to a spot behind his desk to avoid the oncoming fire from Jack.

"If we were playing realistic kiddo, you'd already be dead." Jack calls, trying to find an angle where he could get a shot at Rhys.

"Bit of a cowards shot if you shoot me when my back is turned." Rhys replies, waiting for the right time until he came out again.

"Well you should be paying attention. Gotta be prepared when working as the PA of Hyperion's CEO." Jack reminds, running across the floor, firing a few shots, before dropping to his knees and sliding back into cover as Rhys takes aim.

"Well I was busy doing the report on Sales that  _you_ should've looked over  _and_ writing out your speech for next weeks conference." Rhys reminds, carefully approaching the place where he last saw Jack. He quickly turns the corner to aim at where the older male should be, but is confused when no ones actually there. However, he faults for too long and a hand grabs his wrist spinning him around to face Jack, the pistol's muzzle pressed on his temple.

"Bandits wouldn't care about that." He reminds, his voice low and kinda menacing.

"Well, clearly bandits are too slow." Rhys smirks, glancing down at where his own pistol is positioned pointing up under Jack's jaw.

"Nicely played Kitten." Jack grins, letting his gun fall, holding his hands up, palms facing out, in defeat.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Rhys beams, pulling his own away.

"No need to thank me." Jack chuckles, running forward, stooping down to wrap his arms around Rhys' waist, pulling him up into his messy, ungraceful embrace.

"Well, its a good thing I didn't then." Rhys teases.  
\-----  
     Rhys was in the office this week. He'd travelled to Eden 5 to meet up with his family and stay over until Friday. Returning to the office this morning was a bit of a drag. Jack would be on his own all day and the only reason why he ever wanted to come in and not work from home was on a different planet. It was definitely going to be a long week. Walking toward the door to his office, it slides open, the hydraulics hissing as they work, he's met by various pink post-it notes stuck around his office. He can't help but smirk as he makes his way to his desk, the though of the kid writing out all these notes, which probably had things that Jack must and mustn't do scribbled on them, and then frantically putting them on the corresponding objects, or places where Jack was most likely to look, before he left. But, when he sits down at his desk, he sees a piece of paper with a paragraph of instructions written out in Rhys' handwriting.

 _'_ _Hey_ _Handsome_ _,_  
_So_ _I'm_ _probably_ _on_ _Eden_ _5_ _by_ _now_ _and_ _needless_ _to_ _say_ _that_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _miss_ _you_ _(_ _even_ _if_ _that_ _does_ _give_ _you_ _an_ _ego_ _boost_ _)._

 _But_ _,_ _I_ _know_ _you're_ _probably_ _already_ _bored_ _and_ _already_ _thinking_ _about_ _someone_ _to_ _shoot_ _,_ _so_ _I_   _made_ _a_ _little_ _game_ _for_ _whilst_ _I'm_ _not_ _there_ _to_ _calm_ _you_ _down_ _._

 _I've_ _hidden_ _sticky_ _notes_ _around_ _your_ _office_ _with_ _little_ _notes_ _and_ _words_   _of_ _encouragement_ _on_ _them_ _._ _Whenever_ _you_   _feel_ _down_ _or_ _like_ _you're_ _about t_ _o_ _kill_ _someone_ _for_ _no_ _valid_   _reason_ _,_ _go_   _looking_ _for_ _one_ _._ _It'll_ _occupy_ _your_ _time_ _and_ _give_ _you_ _chance_ _to_ _cool_ _down_ _._

 _Hope_ _you're_ _OK_ _without_ _me_ _and_ _here's_ _your_ _first_ _note_ _-_ _Rhys_ _xxx'_ _  
_

Jack unsticks the note from the sheet of paper and reads  _'_ _Missing_ _you_ _Already'_. He smirks as his eyes scan around the room, catching various green sticky notes on the walls and furniture, more probably hidden out of sight.

Throughout the week, Jack was able to find and collect a total of nineteen notes, and it was driving him insane. There was no way Rhys would be so harsh to only leave nineteen notes and not round it up to twenty. But he'd looked everywhere. They were so heart warming and easy to get lost in, words scribbled lovingly on the paper. Things that just distracted Jack and put him in a good mood like; 'Kisses from Eden' or 'Don't forget our warm hugs'. Cheesy yes, but they always bought back memories and feelings that got Jack through the week. Returning home on the Friday evening, he's greeted by Angel watching TV, two used plates on the table and one with leftovers wrapped with cling film. Angel greets him with a kiss on the cheek and a finger to her lips, signalling upstairs. Jack didn't expect Rhys to be at the penthouse this early after returning home. He thought he would've unpacked at his shared flat with Vaughn and then gone straight to bed. Looks like he was wrong. And he was so glad he was wrong. Toeing off his shoes, he makes his way up the stairs and heads into his bedroom, greeted by yet another sight he didn't expect to see. Rhys has stripped down to his boxers and passed out under the sheets of Jack's bed a green sticky note stuck onto his bare chest. Approaching the man in slumber, he removes the note and smirks at its words.

 _'_ _I'm_ _home_ _.'_

"You found the last note then." Rhys chuckles, tiredly, half lidded eyes looking up at the older man as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Fucking hell, you're adorable Kiddo." Jack breathes, leaning down and pressing hot, needy lips onto Rhys'.

* * *

"Well you certainly look a lot better." Jack comments, looking down fondly at Rhys who has been moved to lie on the couch, his shoulder socket covered with padding and bandages.

"I feel better." Rhys smiles warmly up at the man, shifting slightly so that Angel can sit in the space beside him.

"You scared me Rhys!" Angel whines, a pout forming on her face.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie. It won't ever happen again." Rhys apologizes, his hand reaching out to run smoothly through her hair.

"It better not!" She sulks, folding her arms across her chest tightly.

"Promise." He agrees, holding his pinkie out to her. She curls her own around his and grins widely.

"Anyway princess, I think its time for you to head off to bed. Its way past your bedtime." Jack says, his hands resting on his hips.

"But Dad!-" Angel begins, kicking her feet lightly against the couch.

"Don't 'But Dad' me. Rhys will be here when you wake up and he needs some rest." Jack interrupts, waiting for her to hop off the couch and starts to follow her up the stairs.

"I'm just gonna tuck her in and then I'll be back down Rhysie." Jack calls down to him. Rhys eyes pull up to the ceiling, watching the patterns that the lamps make. He can hear Jack talking to Angel in her room, assuring her that the events of today's weren't her fault, that Rhys definitely OK and lulling her to sleep. About five minutes later, Jack comes back downstairs, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What?" Rhys chuckles lightly as Jack looks down at him wordlessly.

"I was thinking about- about showing you something that I've kinda waited too long for." He stammers, slowly beginning to undo the top clasps of his mask.

"No, Jack, you don't have to! I know that the mask is important to you and I love and trust you enough that you don't have to do this." Rhys insists, reaching up and resting his hand lightly on Jack's.

"You can't tell me you haven't been even a little bit curious at what's under here." Jack smirks, hands hands remaining still as he watches Rhys' face contemplate his answer.

"Well yeah," Rhys admits, "but you really don't have to."

"No, I want to." Jack assures, taking hold of Rhys' hand lightly and moving it to the bottom, final clasp of the mask. Hesitantly, Rhys unclasps it and uses his fingertips to pull the synthetic flesh away from his real skin. Jack looks up at the younger male as Rhys' breath catches in his throat. The scar that stretches from his right cheek, arching up to his forward, down over his left eye and stopping on his left cheek is clearly the thing that was bothering him.

"Bit different huh?" Jack chuckles, fondling with his fingers awkwardly.

"Yeah, but still my Handsome Jack." Rhys agrees, his thumb running over the dry skin of the scar lightly, not surprised when Jack instinctively flinches away from him.

"There's not need to sugar coat it Kitten, I know-" Jack begins, before he's interrupted by Rhys' lips covering his own.

"I'm not sugar coating it, to me you'll always be Handsome, no matter what." Rhys breathes, pressing his forehead lightly against Jack's. Jack smirks, running his fingers through the kids hair.

"C'mon, let's get you upstairs-" he begins, slipping his arms under Rhys' back and knees, pulling him into his embrace and heading to the stairs, "you need all the rest you can get." He finishes, carrying the light, lanky man up to the bedroom.

"So... About the cookies..." Jack begins, nudging the door open with his hip.

"Uhhh- haha!" Rhys giggles nervously, the door shutting behind them.


	4. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK! Fully healed.  
> However I was SWAMPED with college work so this actually took FOREVER to write, so apologies on that part. As well, I wanted to thank everyone who left amazing comments on here and on my tumblr! You're all awesome and it's really appreciated! But otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

Rhys wakes to an empty bed for the umpteenth time in the past two weeks. It was expected. No matter how beat up Rhys got and how much Jack wanted to look after him, he had a company to run and couldn't let the work slack too much otherwise it'd all turn to shit. But Rhys kinda wished that he'd wake him up before he left. That way he wouldn't have the empty feeling festering in the pit of his gut right now. Rolling onto his side, he reaches over to his phone, which is on the bedside table, and opens the three messages displayed on his notifications.

_'Jack;_

_Morning Kitten, hope you slept well. I'll be back at about 6pm. Left some pancakes in the microwave for you <3 '_

_'Jack;_

_Fuck are you up yet?! Can't wait till next week when you can come back to the office! So tired of this place on my own :(( <\3 '_

Rhys can't help but grin fondly at reading these. Morning texts were the next best things to having him actually here for morning kisses. The next message, however, was a picture message and he was incredibly grateful he was still in Jack's room in case it was something... Dirty. Opening it, he breathes a chuckle, saving the snap to his camera roll. Jack had pulled his shirt up, holding it between his teeth and a hand pressed flush against his abdomen. Glancing over to the bedside table clock, he notes that he's waking up earlier and earlier, getting into the work routine that he'll be forced to revert to on Monday. He's also reminded that it's a Saturday, causing him to feel extra sorry for Jack as he's working on a day that everyone else gets off. Rolling out of bed, Rhys slips into one of his casual shirts and a pair of shorts before making his way down stairs. Heading into the kitchen, he switches on the microwave to heat up the pancakes inside, grabbing two plates and a bottle of syrup. Splitting the stack in half, separating them onto individual plates, he coats both with syrup and takes one plate in his hand, taking them upstairs.

"Angel, you awake in here?" Rhys calls, rapping his knuckles lightly against her bedroom door.

"Yeah." Angel replies, her voice tired.

"I brought you up pancakes your dad made for breakfast." Rhys tell her softly, entering her room and placing the plate on her lap as she sits up.

"Thanks." She grins widely, quickly tucking into the morning meal.

"Wanna do something today?" Rhys asks, hearing his own pancakes calling for his attention from downstairs.

"Can we play Epic Dance?" Angel pleads, making Rhys hold in his sigh.

"Uhm- yeah, sure." Rhys grins awkwardly. Angel got very competitive during the dancing game on the gaming console. Plus, he wasn't the best dancer. He would only dance if he was extremely drunk or had Jack to lead him and now if Angel batted her puppy dog eyes at him apparently.

"I'm gonna head down and have my breakfast now. When you've finished don't forget to brush your teeth and bring you plate down." Rhys reminds, making his way out of her room again.

"I know." She giggles, sticking her tongue out at him before he left.  
It wasn't long after Rhys finished his own pancakes that Angel came barrelling down the stairs and started to set up Epic Dance causing Rhys to inwardly whine in distaste.

"What song do you wanna do first?" Angel calls, a thick grin already plastered to her face.

"You decide. Or put it on shuffle." Rhys replies, slipping some of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and joining her in the lounge.

* * *

6pm he said. He specified that he would _not_ be home _until_ 6pm. So why the hell is Jack walking through the door at 2pm, just as Rhys has one foot extended slightly further than the other and rolling his hips as seductively as the game is telling him (7+ yeah right). His hips rock and sway to the music, the notes conducting them almost magically, and it takes a while before he notices the presence of Jack staring hungrily at him from the doorway, causing Rhys to yelp in surprise and immediately stop dancing. Angel pauses the game to keep it a fair dance battle.

"Oh don't stop Kitten." Jack purrs, slinging his jacket over the back of the couch and making his way toward the pair.

"W-what are you doing back so early?" Rhys stammers, pure embarrassment rising to the surface in the form of a deep red blush dusted onto his cheeks.

"I got a break and thought I'd spend it checking up on my favourites." Jack replies, ruffling Angels hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead, before turning to Rhys.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me pumpkin." He grins, a flash of teeth quickly hidden by a chaste kiss to the younger males lips.

"I- I am-" Rhys objects.

"Rhys can we carry on with this song?" Angel pleads, beginning to get impatient with the pair at interrupting her.

"Yeah cupcake, don't let me stop your fun." Jack chuckles, throwing himself onto the couch cushions, arms spread along the back. Rhys shoots him the evil look before turning back to Angel.

"Tell you what Angel, how about we take a break for now and finish this up in a bit." Rhys offers, making a very good point that they had been dancing for almost three hours straight and the break would be greatly appreciated.

"Okay." Angel grins, skipping toward the fridge and grabbing a carton of orange juice.

"Spoil sport." Jack mutters, wrapping his arm around Rhys as he tucks himself into his side.

"Well maybe if you didn't comment about it and look at me with eyes that are already undressing me before you even properly enter the house, then _maybe_ I would've continued." Rhys replies, rolling his head to rest on Jack's shoulder.

"Daddy, we're all out of orange juice!" Angel calls, shutting the fridge as she sips on the straw of the final carton.

"I'll buy you some more on Monday when I go shopping baby." Jack promises, resting his own head on top of Rhys.

"No you will not. We agreed that I was doing the shopping because you're terrible at it." Rhys reminds, scowling slightly up at the man.

"Rhys is right Daddy, you are pretty bad." Angel agrees, plonking herself down onto the armchair.

"Hey, no taking sides. That's not fair. I can shop." Jack retaliates, pointing a playful finger to his daughter.

"Last time you brought home a watermelon laughing at its funny colours and name and said that it was big enough to feed us for the week." Angel recalls.

"OK, that was a bad choice on my part, but still-" Jack begins, a slightly chuckle leaving his lips at the memory.

"I'm doing the shopping." Rhys interrupts, ending the debate as quickly as it started.

"Fine." Jack grumbles, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"Hey, be thankful. I'm shopping for you and I won't even be living here." Rhys reminds, kinda looking forward to his messy share apartment and uncomfortable bed. He missed that place. Jack has fallen silent now, his face visibly saddening. Rhys would ask if he was OK, but knew he would just get a yes as a reply and it would be kinda awkward. Suddenly, there's a vibration from Jack's inner breast pocket, tickling over Rhys' skin, causing him to flinch. Jack chuckles as he pulls out his ECHOcomm to read over the new message.

"Anyway kiddo's, duty calls. I'll see you chicks later on. Not too sure what time I'll be back, office work is begging to pile up and I wanna get most of it out of the way so I don't have to come in on a Sunday." Jack announces, standing from the couch and holding out his arms to wrap the pair in a tight hug.

"Don't worry about too much of the work, I'm back on Monday remember? I'll do it." Rhys offers, kissing his jaw lightly.

"Babe, just because you're well enough to return to work, doesn't mean you can exert yourself. you can do some papers, I'll deal with the rest until I think you're back to normal." Jack replies, quickly shutting down any ideas of Rhys slaving over scripts, codes and financial reports. Rhys pouts, but doesn't word any of his thoughts, already knowing it was an argument that he couldn't win.

"Catch ya later." Jack bids another farewell before exiting the front door, it swinging shut behind him, shutting with a small click.

* * *

Rhys collapses onto Jack's bed, breathing in the older man's scent for the last time. He'd been returning back to his shared apartment with Vaughn tomorrow after work, so he wanted to relish the feeling of the soft, expensive linen and plump pillows. It wasn't long after he'd tucked himself under the covers that his phone vibrates with a text message. Opening it up he reads the opening line from Jack.

' _Pretty_ _bummed_ _to_ _be_ _working_ _over_ _time_ _._ _You_ _in_ _bed_ _sweetheart_ _?_ _x'_

' _Yeah_ _,_ _pretty_ _cold_ _and_ _empty_ _without_ _you_ _,_ _but_ _still_ _incredibly_ _comfortable_ _;) x'_ Rhys replies, teasing the older man slightly.

 _'_ _Oh_ _babe_ _..._ _Did_ _I_ _ever_ _mention_ _how_ _good_ _you_ _looked_ _in_ _my_ _bed_ _?_ _So_ _small_ _and_ _lost_ _wrapped i_ _n_ _the_ _sheets_ _,_ _lithe_ _body_ _softer_ _than_ _the_ _silk_ _covers_ _I_ _have_ _x'_ Jack's rapid reply comes in, making Rhys smirk.

 _'_ _You_ _might've_ _said_ _it_ _a_ _few_ _times_ _yeah_ _x'_ Rhys rolls onto his side, placing his phone in the pillow by his head, the bedside lamp illuminating the room in a warm, dim light.

 _'_ _I've_ _been_ _thinkin_ _g_ _about_ _you_ _all_ _day_ _._ _Being_ _cooped_ _up_ _behind_ _my_ _desk_ _reminds_ _me_ _of_ _all_ _the_ _good_ _times_ _we've_ _had_ _in_ _the_ _office_ _._ _Just_ _the_ _other_ _week_ _when_ _I_ _had_ _you_ _bent_ _over_ _my_ _desk_ _,_ _paper_ _and_ _pens_ _scattered_ _everywhere_ _as_ _you_ _tried_ _to_ _grip_ _on to_ _something_ _as_ _I_ _pounded_ _deep_ _into_ _your_ _ass_ _x'_ Jack reminds, his dirty text slowly arousing a knot in the pit of Rhys' stomach, his teeth unconsciously biting the inside of his cheek.

 _'_ _Don't_ _start_ _._ _I'm_ _tired_ _and_ _would_ _like_ _to_ _get_ _some_ _sleep_ _before_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _return_ _to_ _work_ _tomorrow_ _x'_ Rhys swiftly replies, trying to nip his sexual advances in the bud before it got out of hand, like he knew it would.

 _'_ _Don't_ _you_ _wanna_ _wait_ _up_ _for_ _me_ _and_ _have_ _a_ _before_ _sleep_ _fuck_ _?_ _Get_ _ya_ _ready_ _for_ _the_ _week_ _of_ _being_ _back_ _at_ _your_ _apartment_ _without_ _me_ x'

Too late.

Rhys moans out slightly, his hips bucking into nothing. He hasn't felt Jack's lustful touches for three weeks now and he missed it. He missed the feeling of fingers tracing over his flesh and hot lips pressed against his, wet tongues moving with each other and teeth nipping and clacking.

_'_ _Maybe_ _,_ _but_ _you_ _said_ _you'd_ _be_ _working_ _late_ _and_ _I'm_ _too_ _tired_ _to_ _stay up_ _late_ _:'( '_ Rhys types rather sluggishly, his body heating up and blood rushing in the south direction.

' _But_ _all_ _the_ _dirty_ _things_ _I_ _could_ _do_ _to_ _you_ _if_ _you_ _wait_ _._ _I'd_ _start_ _by_ _grinding_ _my_ _hips_ _against_ _yours_ _,_ _working_ _against_ _your_ _erection_ _,_ _which_ _has_ _probably_ _already_ _shown_ _,_ _am_ _I_ _right_ _princess_ _?'_ Jack teases. Rhys can already see the shit eating grin that was probably plastered to his face.

_'_ _Yeah'_ another buck of his hips frustrates him that there's absolutely no friction. His head rolls to the side in annoyance, quickly lighting an idea in his head. But it was horrible. He didn't want to because he felt bad. But would Jack actually care? They'd done worse things in this bed...

Humping a pillow definitely would be classed as one of the mild things...

_'_ _Good_ _;)_ _Just_ _imagine_ _how_ _it_ _feels_ _,_ _to_ _be_ _underneath_ _me_ _as_ _I_ _grind_ _my_ _hips_ _down_ _into_ _yours_ _._ _You'd_ _probably_ _whine_ _and_ _reach_ _out_ _for_ _me_ _,_ _begging_ _me_ _to_ _fuck_ _you_ _for_ _real.'_

That's it. The last text pushes him over the edge and Rhys reaches under his head, pulling the pillow from under his head and folding it in half. He keeps his boxers on, in consideration of Jack's sheets, and straddles the pillow, slowly rocking his hips into it. Everything that Jack had messaged him plays out in his head. The warmth of their bodies pressed flush against one another, erection rubbing against each others through the fabrics of their clothes and mouths connecting everything together. He presses his face into the sheets, muffling his moans and exclamations of 'Yes! Oh Fuck, Jack!'.

He managed to keep this going for a good eight minuets, his hips grinding against the pillow quicker and quicker with passing time, before he hears the breathy chuckle from the doorway, instantly stilling himself.

"I wondered why you'd stopped texting me. I thought it could've been that you'd just fallen asleep, but I thought that was probably too innocent for you." Jack teases, stripping down to his boxers as he makes his way toward the bed, "and boy was I right." He smirks, noting how Rhys hasn't moved from the position he was in to cover his intense blush. Face pressed into the sheets, still straddling the pillow and ass pointed up. He could probably stare for a long while, if his own erection wasn't already protesting at how long he was taking.

"Awh, you even left your boxers on. Worried that you'd get cum all over your pillow?" Jack purrs, fitting his body perfectly over Rhys' his chest presses against his back, hips resting on his perk ass.

"You gonna say anything to me sugar?" He grins, grinding ever so slowly into him, his thumb and forefinger latching onto the younger males chin, tilting his head to the side.

"Go fuck yourself." Rhys breathes, his cheeks so red that it looked as if they'd been burned.

"Ah, that's your job sweet cheeks." Jack laughs, carding fingers into Rhys' hair. Fingers walk over Rhys' thin hips, a hand shifting, moving and palming his hard erection through his boxers, pre cum causing a small part to turn to a darker blue.

"You gonna let me here those sweet moans leave your mouth yet princess?" Jack purrs into the shell of Rhys' ear, pulling the younger man's cock out from his boxers. Rutting his hips against his ass, Jack nibbles on Rhys' earlobe and slowly strokes his throbbing erection, finally eliciting the quietest, luscious moan from his lips, the other males name riding the puff of air that follows. Finger's hook under the band of elastic on Rhys' boxers, tugging them down just enough to push an index finger into him.

"Oh- Shit! Ja-ack!" Rhys moans, pushing his ass back, Jack slowly rubbing his hand on Rhys' erection.

"And you said you were too tired." Jack teases, pulling away from the younger man, resulting in him whining in dissatisfaction. The finger is quickly replaces by Jack's cock suddenly thrusting into him, brushing against the fabric of his underwear that hasn't been fully pulled off. Rhys' hands ball into fists, gathering the sheets, anchoring him slightly as his body is thrust into, pushed forward every time Jack's hips hit against his ass.

"J-Jack I'm gonna-- gonna-!" Rhys whines, his words breathy and forced.

"Cum? Do it for my babe, cum for me." Jack grins, his tone dominant as fingers dig into Rhys' hips, his pace accelerating. With a strangled moan, Rhys' finish ends up in his underwear, Jack's following suit and wasting no time in filling him. Collapsing onto the mattress, Jack fitting against Rhys' back, he pulls out, another groan releasing from Rhys' lips and his eyes rolling back slightly.

"I think I need to go and clean up." Rhys whispers, exhausted.

"Yeah, I think so too." Jack chuckles, rolling off of Rhys, allowing him to clamber off the sheets.  
\-----  
Rhys can't move his hands. They're tied securely behind his back with some pretty think rope. The same goes for his ankles. A piece of white cloth has been stuffed between his lips, making any noises muffled and pretty much useless for getting anyone's help or attention. Currently, he was lying on his side, his back facing away from his captors, one of them typing bricks to the rope that binds his ankles.

"Will you hurry up? There's no telling when Jack will be here!" Someone from behind him orders.

"Yeah yes, well, we're done now." Another replies, moving away from his feet.

"Okay kid, well, it was fun, but, unfortunately, we have to get rid of you now. I know you were hopping for your Handsome Jack to come and save you, but I'm afraid he's not shown. Catch ya later." The bandit leader taunts, his voice a malicious growl, his foot pressing against the side of Rhys' torso. He struggles against his bonds, even though he knew perfectly well that it was pointless, the rope was way too tight. His stomach drops and a knot forms in the pit of his stomach as his body is pushed forward into the water, bricks being thrown in after him. The water swallows him as he sinks down deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the ocean, alone and scared.

'Rhys.'

Rhys eyes begin to blur, the water threatening to flood his air passages as he begins to run out of oxygen. He tries to cry out, but with his mouth blocked with fabric and water, it was useless. Where was Jack? Jack always saved him. He needed him to save him now! He was probably joking around, making the whole scene a lot more dramatic than it actually was before swooping in to rescue him and claim his glory. He'd probably kill him for that later, but right now, he was really hopping that was what was going on. He didn't want to drown. He didn't want to die down here in the dark, all alone.

'Rhys!'

Bubbles escape through his nose, the spent oxygen leaving him and being replaced by the fresh salt water. The bricks finally hit the ocean bed, the water a deep blue, mixed with black. Oh my god he was going t die down here!

'Rhys!'

\-----

     He'd been woken up by the young man wriggling and squirming at his side, occasionally jabbing his side with his elbows. Originally he was planning to kick the kid out of bed and complain about his constant fidgeting, before he realized that he was suffering from a pretty bad nightmare. He was whimpering, struggling and the occasional tear even managed to make it through his tightly squeezed eyelids. His breathing pace increases, becoming quick, needy and short, as if he was fighting to breathe.

"Rhys." Jack calls quietly, trying to refrain from scaring the kid awake. His eyebrows knit together as another whimper leaves him mouth. His mouth twitches slightly, as if he was trying to speak but not quiet forming the words.

"Rhys!" Jack tries again, raising his voice slightly, trying to get through to him. Against, it didn't work. He was still squirming, suddenly becoming more frantic, his chest stilling and his body convulsing. His legs kick furiously, the mattress bouncing from the force and the covers been thrown to the bottom of the bed.

"Rhys!" Jack shouts, gripping his shoulders in a sudden blind panic as his breathing stops all together. He suddenly cries out, his eyes shooting open and staring up at the older man. But his eyes look as if they're glazed over and he quickly scampers to the top of the bed, his back pressing against the headboard, not recognizing the other figure in the room.

"Oh god-!" He exclaims, shutting his eyes tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks as Jack switches on the bedside lamp.

"Hey princess. You're OK it was just a bad dream." Jack soothes, resting his ass on the heels of his feet, watching the younger man carefully.

"Jack." Rhys sighs, exhausted, collapsing against his chest and his shakes calming some as strong arms envelope him.

"It was so horrible, they had me again- a-and they tried to-!" He sobs, tears soaking into Jack's skin, his chest quickly becoming damp as he holds the younger man close.

"Sh-shh it's OK Kitten. You're OK. Just try and calm down." Jack whispers, his hands stroking through the man's amber locks, bringing his breathing back to normal and silencing the cries. It was the first night back home since the bandits took him away and tortured...

It was understandable why he was having nightmares. And even though scary, he also understood why they were such violent attacks. Some of the things he experienced down on Pandora. Being alone, helpless, in pain. It was obvious it would come back to haunt him. There was no way around it. All Jack could do was be there for him, comfort him when he woke and stay awake until he fell asleep again so he felt safe and protected.

"Thanks Jack." Rhys mutters, his face still pressed close to Jack's chest.

"What I'm here for beauty. Wanna try and get some sleep now?" Jack coo's pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"Can we... Talk? Until I fall asleep." Rhys asks, a little tentative, knowing that it was a big ask at quarter to three in the morning. Jack was probably exhausted from a long week of rescuing him and killing bandits and he still had to return to work the next day.

"Sure babe." Jack agrees, keeping him close as they lie down again next to each other, pulling the sheets tightly around themselves.

\-----

     Rhys found that he was taking more and more showers, as if the water would wash away everything. The bruises, the cuts, the pain... It never did, but it was soothing to have hot water wash over his body every night. He simply stood there for a bit, eyes closed and water trickling down over his hair and face, arm lip at his side and water beating down on him. The noise of the water hitting his skin, the floor and trickling down the drain was a different type of soothing. Just calm noises of natural occurrences. His ribs probably hurt the most. Seven different broken ribs and a massive patch of bruising meant that near enough anything was uncomfortable. He'd put up with if for some things such as showers and the occasional loose hug from Jack (one thing he couldn't wait to do when he was better was to hug him properly, in those tight embraces that they always do).

"You OK in here sweet cheeks?" Jack calls, poking his head into the bathroom, steam heavy in the air and condensation coating every surface.

"Mmm." Rhys hums, half heartily. He was lost in thought and had become slightly separated from reality, drifting into a dream world for a few minuets of pleasure as if none of this had happened.

"OK, call me if you need anything 'Kay?" Jack replies, about to leave before Rhys turns to him.

"No, please." Rhys requests, holding a hand out to the older man. Jack immediately begins to strip down. Not in the hasty, teasing manner he would when he would have sex with the younger male, just quick enough that he could hold the man close as he showered. He was still in a vulnerable feeling state and wanted to spend every second of his day with Jack, enjoying his company and sense of security. Angel would be there too, bringing her joyous smile and bubbly personality with her that made Rhys feel even more at home. Memories of what happened just a few days ago becoming a distant memory.

"Here." Jack soothes, squirting some shampoo conditioner onto his hand, lathering it slightly before motioning to Rhys' head. Bowing it slightly, he allows Jacks fingers to lightly massage the substance into his wet hair, soothing him and untangling his nerves.

"OK, lean back." Jack orders softly, pressing his hand against Rhys' forehead like a visor and holding the back of his head, tilting it slightly to wash the soapy water back instead of into his eyes.

"Turn around." He continues once he's certain all the soap has been washed out. Lathering some body gel into his palms, he carefully rubs it over his back, kneading in into his shoulders, smoothing lightly over his skin and taking extra care over bruises and cuts. He rubs down his arms, chest, stomach and legs before standing, satisfied that he was clean and had slipped into a content, stress less state.

"Better?" Jack grins warmly.

"Mm." Rhys sighs, pressing against Jack's wet body, tucking himself against him, arms wrapping carefully around his shoulders as they stand embracing under the running water.

"C'mon, let's go get dried off. Angel will be coming home soon and I'll make you both some dinner." Jack offers, switching the water off and reaching to the towel rack to wrap a warm, fluffy towel around their bodies.

* * *

"Oi, get up, you're an hour late!" Jack calls, prodding the young man's shoulder lightly and nuzzling his nose against the side of his face. Rhys groans tiredly, his hand pawing at the man's face, his fingers catching on the clasps of his mask as his wrist is caught by the older male.

"Don't wanna." Rhys yawns, a whine threatening to take control of his voice.

"You've been off for two weeks. Time to get back to work sweet cheeks. Besides, we're getting your arm and eye sorted today." Jack reminds, tugging his arm slightly.

"Yeah and those two weeks weren't exactly a fucking holiday." Rhys mutters, his arm falling back to the mattress when Jack releases him.

"Mind your language." Jack warns, throwing some clothes onto the bed from the wardrobe. Rhys sits up, swinging his legs over side of the bed and yawns again, scratching the back of his head half heartily.

"Mind you're language." Rhys mimics, pitching his voice and pulling a face.

"I can technically fire you y'know." Jack states, crossing his arms firmly across his chest, his tone _almost_ serious.

"Oh-" Rhys gasps in mock shock,  his hand raising to press flush over his chest, "no. Well, I suppose I was being pretty rude," he continues, shrugging his shoulders in agreement, "too bad. Night." He sings, falling back onto his side and wrapping the sheets tightly around himself again. He hears an exasperated sigh from Jack's direction before footsteps pad over to the bed.

"C'mon pumpkin. We'll take it easy today." Jack soothes, his lips pressing lightly to the sensitive skin on the crook of Rhys' neck. His lips part lightly to trace the tip of his tongue in small circles, causing Rhys to writhe and moan a little.

"Besides I thought you wanted to get your arm fixed." Jack reminds, his face pulling a few centimetres away.

"Fine." Rhys grumbles, watching Jack saunter toward the door in victory. Rolling out if bed, he notes that he's still lingering in the open doorway.

"Go away when I'm getting changed." He orders, not prepared for the dirty comments so early in the morning.

"But, I've seen all of the pretty you before kiddo." Jack smirks, putting a sly wink with his words.

"Go away!" Rhys repeats, throwing a pillow in his direction, finally shooing him from the room.

* * *

"You're so cheesy. Perfect... But cheesy." Rhys chuckles, walking into the office with Jack and seeing his desk covered in flowers and a box of chocolates.

"What can I say." Jack smirks, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, "right so we've got about fifteen minuets before we need to go down to ESM to get your eye up and running again along with your arm fitting. After that its smooth sailing. All my appointments have been cancelled until I came back in case anything were to happen to you during your recovery, so its just paperwork and reports for today." Jack informs, his hand resting on his partners hip as they walk through the office together.

"No doubt there'll be meeting requesting coming through shortly though." Rhys replies, following Jack to his desk.

"You bet. Never stops here at Hyperion." Jack chuckles, pulling lightly for him to sit in his lap, booting his computer up.

"What type of paperwork needs doing?" Rhys questions, leaning his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder.

"Last I checked it was R&D's health and safety report from when that guy got mauled by stalker and sales pitching a new idea for marketing." Jack replies, typing his Hyperion I.D and password.

"Ugh- health and safety will be so many pages of useless crap that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the incident. We're gonna have the inspectors breathing down our necks for the next week." Rhys sighs, pulling a rather disgusted face at the whole matter, "how'd it get out?" He asks, hoping that this was narrowed to just the one department.

"Dunno. Something malfunctioned we think. We've got a team down there looking at the cage at the moment." He replies, his attention already slowly being grabbed by the new article popping up on his screen.

"Great so now its gonna involve ESM and janitorial as well." Rhys groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, why janitorial." Jack interrupts his complaining, growing at the younger male.

"Because what if it was just a mistake and someone pressed the button on accident or didn't close the cage properly when cleaning it out. There's a number of things that could lead to it being janitorial's fault." Rhys explains.

"Huh, didn't think of that. We'll get it sorted Kitten, don't fret too much about it." Jack soothes, his fingers playing with the ends of his hair, "C'mon, let's head down to ESM and get you all fixed up." Jack urges, entwining his fingers with Rhys' as he jumps down from his lap.

"This is gonna hurt like hell." Rhys groans, leaning into Jack's side as they enter the elevator.

"Well it's gotta be done at some point." Jack reminds, already knowing that Rhys' stomach is probably knotting up about now. He only receives a frustrated whine in reply, Rhys knowing he was right, but didn't want to admit it... at all.

It didn't take much longer after that to travel the 39 floors down to reach the department which always seemed to smell of greasing oil and burning toast.

"Ah, Mr. Rhys. We've got your software updates and arm in workshop 12. If you'd like to follow me, we'll get you ready for fitting." A man in a unusually clean lab coat greets them, already scuttling off down the hectic looking corridor.

"He looks sketchy. I thought everyone down here was a grease monkey and had no problem with getting dirty." Rhys mutters, leaning close to Jack to make sure he's not heard.

"Maybe he's just the meet and greet guy they have at the door. Run's around to the mechanics every whim." Jack suggests, shrugging his shoulders one hand burring into his jeans pockets, the other resting on Rhys' hip.

"Oh my god, he's their bitch." Rhys gasps, realisation hitting him. Jack lets out a roar of laughter, having a domino effect resulting in the pair chuckling and trying to keep up with the man they were supposed to be following.

"If you'd like to just sit here sir, I'll call the mechanic through." The pretty weedy man instructs, directing Rhys to a metal table which looks as if its just been cleaned of its grease and grime. Lifting himself up, Rhys kicks his legs and watches Jack move to lean up the opposite wall.

"Hello sirs." A fairly large man booms, stomping into the room, rubbing a worn cloth over his hands, collecting some oil and dirty from his fingers.

"So what we're gonna do is put you under for a bit, pain can be too much. Problem is we don't have a bed or anythin' so you're gonna have to hold him up whilst we go the connections and stuff." He informs, wheeling over an oxygen tank, which looks as if its been brought down from the medical department because it was the only thing that wasn't covered in oil.

"Will I be able to use them afterwards?" Rhys asks, watching carefully as the man takes an oxygen mask off it's stand that was probably already pumping sleeping gas through it.

"Yeah, but you're gonna ache for a couple of days." He replies, beckoning Jack over to stand behind the younger male. Rhys nods, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You're gonna be OK Pumpkin, I'll be right here." Jack soothes, pulling lightly on Rhys' head for him to lean back slightly, his back resting against Jack's torso.

"Ready? Count to ten." The mechanic instructs, placing the mask over his mouth and nose.

He doesn't even reach six before he's passed out in Jack's arms.

\-----

There wasn't really any specific reason why Helios was holding a ball. Well... there was, Angel had requested it. But there wasn't any special event for it. Just everyone crowded in Helios' overly large conference room, which had been transformed into a dance hall for the evening, chowing down on the buffet that was provided and dancing along to the music blasting from the speakers. People even didn't seem to mind Handsome Jack's presence when he entered the room. Probably the only time that the atmosphere didn't suddenly drop. Vaughn and Yvette had already dragged Rhys to the dance floor before Jack had arrived, dancing in their small group to an upbeat song that had everyone moving, whether they were at the buffet or sitting on the benches. He didn't notice Jack and Angel enter the room until the music had faded from the pop tunes into a more slower, calmer playlist. His wrist is grabbed from behind, turning him, rather quickly, to face his new dancing partner. He quickly falls into pace with the CEO, following his footsteps, taking one step forward, then one to the side and another back, continuing the pattern to the pace of the music.

"I didn't think you were one for balls Mr. CEO." Rhys smirks, one hand clasped with Jack's, another resting on his shoulder as Jack's other hand rests on his hip, guiding him around the floor.

"I'm not. Angel, however, loves the things, makes her feel like a princess from the movies. Y'know, what daughter wants, daughter gets, and I get to indulge in a dance with you." Jack replies, grinning as he pulls the man closer to his body.

"Where is Angel anyway?" Rhys asks, scanning the area around him in search of the young girl.

"With your buddies at the buffet." Jack chuckles, watching her fill a plate with various savoury products.

"She looks adorable." Rhys coo's, watching he chatter to Yvette and Vaughn in a lilac dress with may be just a little too long for her, but remembered that she probably wanted it to drag on the floor like the film princess dresses did.

"She's been waiting to show you her dress all week." Jack smirks, urging Rhys to spin under his arm, raising it up to hint at it.

"I'll go and say Hi to her after this." Rhys says, Jack's hand settling back on his hip, rounding off their dance as the song begins to slow and fade out.

"Thanks for the dance Sweetcheeks." Jack breathes, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Rhys' hand, walking with him to the buffet.

"Rhys!" Angel squeals, running over to the two men and throwing herself into Rhys' awaiting arms.

"Hey Princess! Looking very pretty tonight." Rhys compliments, embracing her tightly, pulling her up into his arms.

"Do you like my dress? Daddy got it specially made for me!" Angel grins, her arms wrapping around Rhys' neck.

"It's very beautiful. You should get Daddy to make you some more." Rhys agrees, glancing over to the older man.

"Watch it." Jack glares, sipping on a glass of champagne. Another song begins to start, the violins harmonizing with the piano perfectly, causing Rhys to sway from side to side slightly.

"Care for a dance m'lady?" Rhys offers, eyeing the girl who was already giggling with excitement. She nods her head furiously as Rhys sets her down, leading her to the edge of the dance floor.

\-----

     Jack's pacing has been going on for a full twenty three minuets now, hand occasionally running through his hair, causing it to become ruffled and strands hanging over his face.

"Jack, please, you need to calm down, it's gonna be fine." Rhys soothes, watching the man from behind the desk, his feet up on the chair and head resting in on his knees.

"How is a twenty five percent sales drop gonna be ok?" Jack hisses, nibbling his thumb nail as he thinks.

"It's just a bad season. It's fine. Hyperion is still ahead, and by quiet a lot, and even you admitted it wasn't our best line. It'll pick up again." Rhys reminds, standing from the chair and making his way toward the stressed man. Jack simply groans, his mind in so many different places he wasn't too sure what words to put into one sentence.

"C'mon, come lie on the couch, you need a break." Rhys urges, grabbing a hold of the his wrist and tugging him to the plush white couch. Lying him down on his stomach, Rhys clambers on top, straddling his hips and running his palms up under his shirt and over his exposed flesh.

"Relax." He breathes, circling his fingertips and kneading the knots under his skin. Jack moans, stress seemingly melting away with each movement from Rhys' hands. After a few more moments of Rhys working his flesh, he interrupts the silence.

"Feeling better?" Rhys asks, his voice soft and calming.

"Mmm." Jack hums, his eyes closed and his mind already in a happier place, Rhys' soothing tone and soft touch lulling him into a sleep like state.

"Seeee, told you, you just need to relax. I'll get everything sorted out." Rhys grins, using the heel of his palms to knead in between Jack's shoulder blades.

"What would I do without you kitten?" Jack groans, his back arching slightly as Rhys works another knot out.

"Ehh, who knows." Rhys chuckles, leaning forward to press a kiss to the CEO's cheek.


	5. Even Hero's Cry

Jack's fingers caress lightly over the younger man's face, his body slumped against the front of his torso as the machanic finishes up. He'd taken the occasional glance to what wires were being connected where and when the bolts were screwed on, but other than that, his eyes had mostly remained on Rhys' calm features, his lips slightly parted as warm puffs of air left his mouth and smoothed over Jack's face. His eyes and eyebrows would occasionally twitched as he dreamed away, his mind busy distracting him from the intense pain his shoulder socket was probably causing him. At one point he even did a really cute movement with his nose, like a bunny snuffling through the grass, and Jack had to risist the urge to poke or pinch it playfully. He didn't really remember when he'd become so fondly attached to Rhys. It was rare that he trusted anyone now a days, no matter about falling in love with them. He's pretty sure Angel had made it easier. She had a good impression on Rhys the first time she'd met him, getting used to having him around almost immediately and occasionally calling him mum (blame Jack for that one) or dad. In all honesty, he couldn't wait for everything to fall back into place. To be normal again. The past two weeks have been horrible. Constantly worrying about Rhys' health, what effect that would have on his daughter and if there was any blacklash from killing Deathspider. He was a big man in the bandit world. So Jack was kinda expecting it to come and bite him in the bum sooner or later. He hoped for the later. Not that he wouldn't be able to handle it, it'd just be a pain. An annoyance he really didn't need right now.

"Okay, I think we're all done here. He might take a few minuets to wake up from the anesthetic properly, but other than that, he's all good. If there's any problems, just pop by and I'll sort it out." The mechanic grins, wiping some of the grease and oil from his hands on the raggedy cloth he produces from his utility belt. Gathering his PA in his arms, Jack nods and gives his thanks to the large built man and makes his exit, heading to the elevator and pressing the button for his office. The ride up was usually slow and tedious, but looking down at the sleeping man he so greatly desired in his arms, it seemed to fly by, arriving at his floor a lot quicker than he would've liked. Walking into his office, he lies Rhys down onto the couch situated in a more confined part of the room. Slipping his jacket off, he uses it to cover the man's torso, hoping that he wasn't too cold whilst asleep, and heads over to his desk to catch up, on the thirty nine emails he'd received since being down in ESM.

It was about fifteen minuets later that he heard a groan from Rhys direction and looks up from his computer to watch him shift onto his left side, eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Rise and shine princess." Jack calls lightly, chuckling as Rhys' eyes roll into the back of his head, trying so hard to keep his eyes open. He let's out another moan, a yawn forcing its way past his lips and his legs moving in an almost walking sequence.

"How ya feelin' Kiddo?" Jack asks, moving to the couch and crouching down at his side, eye level with the guy who looked high as fuck.

"Mm." Rhys replies, rubbing his face against the pillow that had been placed under his head and pulling the jacket close to his lips. Inhaling deeply, he takes in the smell of Jack, grinning drunkly.

"You can't keep that kitten." Jack jokes, playfully prodding his cheek.

"W-Where am ?" Rhys croaks, his right leg moving up to press against his chest, in a position that _can't_ be comfortable.

"The office. I brought you up here after you had your arm reattached and software updated, remember?" Jack replies, making his words crisp clear. Rhys frowns for a second before moving his cybernetic arm up into the air, his hand reaching for the ceiling, before bubbling laughter fills the room.

"Hey, I have an arm!" Rhys gasps, giddily.

"Fucking hell." Jack chuckles, standing from the crouched position and moving over to the kettle to make his whacked out boyfriend a cup of tea.

* * *

"What about this?" Jack asks, holding a piece of weird, undeveloped Hyperion tech up from his desk. Rhys' ECHOeye scans over it, pulling up its specifics.

"Manufacturer: Hyperion  
Age: 4 years  
What: An undeveloped gun from a scrapped weapons line  
Notes: The gun was scrapped because it ended up shooting the tester through the fucking forehead because of the force of the bullet. It was fucking hilarious, but, yeah, can't have them being sold to dedicated Hyperion buyers." Rhys reads out, rolling his eyes at the notes as Jack snickers, knowing that he wrote that and he remembered it well. Wiping a tear from his eye, Jack clears his throat and puts the item back on his desk.

"OK, that's good. Looks like everything's working how it should be." Jack nods, in affirmation.

"Sooo, that's it? We can go back to normal again now?" Rhys questions, hope filling his voice.

"Well, life on Helios is never exactly _normal_ kiddo. But yeah, we can now _finally_ go back to how we were before all of this shit." Jack replies, grinning widely, as happy as Rhys was that they could leave everything behind them. For now. At least that's what Rhys thought.

Jack was still waiting. He wasn't sure when or where it'd happen, but he knew that the bandits would try to get revenge for Deathspiders untimely passing. He just needed to make sure Rhys and Angel weren't in the firing line when it happened.  
Last time was way too close for comfort and he didn't really want a repeat of the whole ordeal.

"Want a coffee?" Rhys interrupts his thoughts, signalling to the CEO's empty mug. Jacks nods, turning his attention back to the half written email currently on his computer from earlier.  
Rhys knew something was off with the man.  
Cleaning out the empty coffee pot, he begins to make a new one, boiling the water and shovelling heaped spoons of coffee granules into the mug.  
He didn't want to pry, especially today. He'd had a rough couple of weeks dealing with everything and today things were finally settling back into place. He didn't want to ruin that for him. Besides he could just be tired. But Jack was tired and/or stressed on a regular basis these days, and this felt totally different from then. Maybe he'd talk to him about it later. But right now, there was paperwork to catch up on and Rhys was already dreading it.

* * *

Rhys relaxes into the feeling of fingers gliding through his hair, his head situated comfortably on Jack's lap a day of hard work over with and the stress just unravelling from the pair as they spend some minuets with each other before heading home. Rhys' hands move with his breathing pattern and pace as they rest on his torso.

"You won't forget about me will ya kiddo?" Jack purrs, his fingers tangling into the brunette hair under his fingertips.

"I'm only going home for the night. I'll see you tomorrow you dick." Rhys chuckles, opening his eyes and pinching the man's chin, the mask discarded about an hour ago and left on the desk.

"No, I mean... If something were to happen to me. You would look after Angel for me and always remember me right?" He repeats, his tone far from joking and the look on his face distant. Rhys' expression quickly changes, his eyes softening and his eyebrows furrowing slightly. He sits up onto his knees, straddling the older male, hands cupping his face. Something was definitely going on, but Rhys knew that Jack didn't want to speak a word of it, so he kept his thoughts silent.

"Of course I'd never forget you. And Angel's kinda become my number one priority now anyway." Rhys replies warmly, bringing their faces closer together to press a chaste kiss go his lips, thumbs brushing over the dry scar tissue as he caresses the skin.

"I love you Kiddo, you know that right?" Jack breathes, his hands resting on the man's lithe hips.

"I love you too." Rhys nods, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Anyway, I better head back, got a little girl to cook for." Jack chuckles, waiting for Rhys to move off his lap before standing and grabbing his mask from the desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Rhys nods, kissing the squared off end of his scar and making his way to the elevator, "and Jack?" He calls from over his shoulder.

"Yeah Kitten?" Jack hums, rifling around his desk draws and various sheets of paper.

"Don't go doing anything stupid OK?" Rhys smirks.

"I'll try not to princess." Jack chuckles, clipping his mask back into place.  
After the short elevator ride down to his apartment floor, Rhys makes his way down the corridor, reaching his shared apartment and opening the already unlocked door.

"Hey bro!" Vaughn greets, glancing over the back of the couch from his position of watching the TV.

"Hey." Rhys replies, stifling a yawn and toeing off his shoes.

"You look drained." Vaughn chuckles, nibbling on a bar of chocolate, the small treat he gave himself the liberty of every couple of weeks.

"Just a lot of shit going on." Rhys sighs, groaning as he collapses onto the couch, interested at what is being shown on the television.

"Yeah, I bet, but nice to be home though, right?" Vaughn chuckles.

"Yeah, nice to be back in our poxy, overpriced apartment." He throws back playfully. He finally recognizes the program as a pimp my ride show and quickly loses interest. He was never one for cars. He liked the look of them, but that was about it. He can't really name any models from the top of his head. Unlike Vaughn, who could probably name all the classic models if you gave him the time.

"What's for dinner?" Rhys asks, scratching the back on his head lazily.

"I'm thinking takeout? We don't have anything in, so seems like the best option. Nothing fancy here bro." The considerably shorter man replies, poking fun at his lanky friend.

"Haha." Rhys drones, unenthusiastically, "I'll call them up in a min." He adds, stretching his limbs out, exhausting slowly flooding his system.

"I've got a review tomorrow." Vaughn groans, suddenly remembering the words of advice his boss had given the finance group earlier today.

"Oh yeah, I got a memo about that. Heads up, Jack will be roaming the corridors tomorrow so don't be surprised if he shows his face in your review sessions." Rhys warns, smiling warmly.

"Are you gonna be with him?" Vaughn almost pleads, knowing the CEO would be a lot more forgiving and palpable with his PA boyfriend around, not that him and Jack weren't on friendly terms.

"Of course. I'm his _personal_ _assistant_ _._ Its my _job_ to follow him around. Mostly because without me he'd probably be late to all his meetings and appointments." Rhys chuckles. But he can't keep his laughter going for very long, falling silent a little too abruptly which grabs the attention of his buddy.

"S'up?" Vuaghn frowns, looking over to the man that was previously all smiles and giggles and was now glum with nostalgia.

"He's been acting weird for most of today. I can't decide what it is, but something's bothering him and he won't tell me what it is." Rhys replies, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

“It's Jack, he'll probably be back to normal tomorrow." Vaughn reminds, not too sure on what advice he can give to the situation, so finding it best not to comment much at all.

"I hope you're right, it's just been such a weird atmosphere today that I want it gone." Rhys mutters, his hands rubbing over his face, trying to wake himself up a little.

* * *

The apartment wreaked of the sweet, delicate aroma of Chinese cuisine. The pair had decided to eat from the takeout boxes so there wasn't any dirty tableware to wash up and both of them could have a quick shower and go to bed. Lying in his cool sheets, Rhys looks up at the ceiling, his mind imagining what it would look like through the dark. Jack's mood today worried him more than he'd care to admit. It was so unlike him, so uncharacteristic, that it was plain as day to the PA. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that had the CEO so... Worried? If _he_ was worried, then that made Rhys _scared_. It made his gut churn and twist around itself. If the CEO, most feared man in the universe, hero, his boyfriend, the man who protected him, was scared, then where did that leave him. You'd think that with all this panic and intense thinking, that Rhys would have a difficult time at falling asleep, but from the warm shower and chow, his stomach full and muscles relaxed, he didn't struggle to slip into slumber, in a smaller bed from the past two weeks and with no warmth to cuddle into.

* * *

Being on Pandora was never that appealing to the PA. But he was with Jack so it wasn't too bad. The worst thing wasn't the fact that the place was riddled with bandits and death was around every corner, it was the fact that the sun and heat _never_ let up. Even at night it still felt like a sauna. He's pretty certain that it's only ever rained here like four times in the past. So when rain begins to fall and pelt down on the small Hyperion base, it stirs quiet a ruckus amongst the workers. Rhys doesn't notice. He too caught up in paperwork from last week that had been filled out incorrectly. His eyes only pulled away for a split second when Jack bursts into the room, his eyes scanning around almost wildly before landing on Rhys.

"Rhysie, c'mon babe, what are you doing?!" Jack grins, excitedly, walking with a fast pace toward the younger man.

"Umm... Working on the paperwork from last week? Y'know one of the reasons why we're down here?" Rhys replies, his fingers hovering over the keyboard, cocking an eyebrow toward Jack.

"Yeah yeah, stop doing that for a bit. Have you seen the weather?!" Jack almost squels... Almost. Rhys frowns but turns his chair to the fire escape and sees the rain hammering down onto the dusty planet outside.

"Oh cool!" He chuckles, finally realizing why everyone was so distracted today, "I didn't think it rained on Pandora." Rhys mutters, mostly to himself.

"Rarely! C'mon, I've been waiting for this!" Jack calls, grabbing Rhys' shoulder and pulling him from his chair.

"No way Jack! I'm not going outside, we'll get soaked in that!" Rhys protests, trying to pull away from the CEO as he drags him closer to the door.

"Who cares! C'mon Princess!" Jack laughs, swinging the fire escape door open and barging through, the pair instantly becoming drenched my the heavy downpour, both looking like drowned rats rather than the highest rungs on the Hyperion Corporate ladder.

"I hate you so much. What was so important that you had to ge-" Rhys begins, raising his voice a little to be heard over the noise of water splattering the ground. However, he's quickly interrupted by Jack's lips pressing heavily against his own. Rhys can't keep his eyes open as the older man pushes his tongue into his mouth, tracing over the grooves of his teeth, their lips sliding over one another's and teeth clacking together. The rain was warm. It felt kinda like a shower. There wasn't any wind to blow cool air onto them either so they remained in each others hold warm and passionately kissing as rain is thrown down onto them. Jack's hands slip under Rhys' shirt, drawing small, wet circles against the exposed flesh, fabrics sticking to their bodies, clinging from the rain that has been soaked up inside.

"Is this what you dragged me away from my work for?" Rhys growls, tilting his head back so Jack can slide his lips over the sensitive skin of his neck.

"What can I say, the hero deserves a movie styled romance." Jack smirks, nuzzling his face into the crook of Rhys neck. Rhys can't help but admit... The make out was pretty nice. Even though they were in the rain. The feeling of the water running over his skin, moving between their two forms and spreading through their clothes was pretty soothing. Rhys presses a finger under Jack's chin, moving his head to face his properly again before joining their lips once again.

"I love you Kiddo." Jack breathes, running his fingers lightly over the other man's forehead to move the wet hair that was hanging down from out of his face.

"I love you too." Rhys chuckles, leaning into Jacks side as they make their way back indoors.  
\-----  
"Jaaaack, its six o'clock, c'mon!" Rhys calls, a small whine to his voice as he sits on the couch, watching the man pour some popcorn into a bowl and bring over two bottles of beer with it.

"Calm down Kitten, I'm here." Jack chuckles, sitting next to the younger man, meeting him fall into his side.

"Will you switch that god damn alarm off?" Jack mutters, glancing over to Rhys' phone. The phone that was the reason why the whole apartment was filled with the shrill, tuneless noise that was set to go off at 6pm. It had been titled and, at reading it, Jack can't help but grin.  
 _'Snuggle_ _time_ _!'_  
It had a little bunny emoticon after it, as well as a monkey covering its eyes. The pair were beginning to find it difficult to spend time with each other lately, with the amount of paperwork that was stacking up on Rhys' desk and the unscheduled trips to Pandora and Elpis Jack was having to take. Also, raising a little girl and juggling their social lives along with all of that, added to the difficulty. So, as suggested by a helpful thread on the internet that Rhys had searched whilst going through a small mood swing, they had designated time everynight to have at least a ten minuet cuddle with each other, whether that be at home, at work or anywhere else. Rhys fits tightly into Jack's side, a strong arm wrapping around him to hold him close, as the movie starts and he's handed a beer which he holds close to his chest. He reaches over and takes a few kernels of popcorn from the bowl in Jack's lap, popping them into his mouth and chewing against Jack's side as the older man rubs his thumb lightly over his jaw. They were in Rhys and Vaughn's shared apartment for tonight, sharing Rhys' double bed, rather than Jack's king sized, whilst Vaughn was working overtime with accounting. Angel was on a camping trip for the night with her school, so the pair had decided to finish up early to come down and set up a movie already for six o'clock. It had become apart of their routines. The time varied day to day, depending on how busy both of them were, and there was that one time it had to be cancelled because both of them had to attend the Hyperion business dinner, but, other than that, it always happened. And it was nice. To have just those few minuets each day set aside for time with each other, no work, no business trips, no kids and no social life to stress over. Not that either of them would change a thing in their life, but the pair had found by having this small thing together, there weren't as many arguments over petty, stupid things anymore. They were much happier. Jack begins to fiddle with his free hand, his metal one being the one that was holding his bottle, turning it to face palm up and tracing lightly along the lines and grooves spread over it. He slowly makes his way up his index finger, dragging the tip of his nail along the skin, tickling it as his eyes remind fixed on the TV. When he finally reaches the fingertip, he doubles back on himself, before finally taking Rhys' hand in his, slipping his fingers in between his and holding his hand, gently squeezing causing the younger man to look up at him.

"You're missing the movie Kiddo." Jack reminds, glancing down at him, smirking slightly.

"I don't care." Rhys breathes, almost dreamily, his eyes fixed on the other man's face.

"Don't you like it or summit? You should've said when I picked, I would've-" Jack begins, moving to get off the couch, before Rhys pulls him back.

"No, its not that I don't like it, its just... I wanted to look at you for a bit. I'm happy that we're spending time together." Rhys blushes, his words quiet as Jack grins at him.

"You're the pretty picture in the relationship Kiddo. I should be the one staring at you." Jack chuckles, wrapping his arms around Rhys' waist and nuzzling his nose into his cheek.

* * *

Rhys is woken from his sleep (at 3am!!!!) by his phone vibrating against his bedside table. Rolling over, he squints as the display lights up and bright light hits his tired eyes. Jack.  
"What's up Jack?" Rhys croaks, his throat slightly dry and his voice tired. He lies back down, his eyes closing again, keeping the phone pressed to his ear.

"Sorry kiddo, did I wake you up?" Jack's static voice apologizes on the other end.

"Well I wouldn't exactly be partying on a work night at three in the morning." Rhys chuckles, trying to lighten the situation so Jack didn't feel guilty.

"Sorry Kitten, want me to let you sleep?" He asks, his voice a mere whisper and possibly cracking in the middle. Rhys didn't bring it up.

"No, its fine, you rang for a reason right? What's up?" Rhys insists, stifling a yawn, getting comfortable again.

"I... I can't sleep. I miss you." Jack admits, his voice small and hesitant.

"OK, very funny Jack, its only been a night," Rhys chuckles, thinking the man was just making a joke from his comment earlier in the office and that time when Rhys phoned him when he was away on Pandora, "Just go to sleep, I'm tired and there's so much fucking paperwork stacked up on my desk that-" he begins, but he's cut short by a noise on the opposite end. That was definitely a sob.

"Jack? Are you- crying? Are you OK?!" Rhys panics slightly, his eyes opening and him sitting up in bed. However, the phone line goes dead, the call being ended from Jack's end. What the hell was going on?! Almost tumbling out of bed, Rhys heads through the dark apartment to the door, unlocking and locking it begin him and makes his way through the dimly lit corridors of Helios' apartment floors. He'd text Vaughn later and give an excuse that he'd been called in early or something. Right now, he was more worried about what had Jack so worked up that he was _crying_ _!_ He'd never seen him cry before. Calling the elevator, he doesn't have to wait too long as it travels up from four floors below him, before inviting him inside and taking him to the top of the station, to Jack's penthouse. He didn't even care that he was running around the station bare footed, at night, in his pyjama's. Well... His pyjama bottoms. He'd tugged his top off at some point during the night because of the heat. The air con in the apartment had recently broken down and the place was like a boiler room some nights. When the elevator finally slowed to a stop, he provides the door with his thumb print and a retinal scan, it sliding open without a problem. Having been here so many times, he knew where everything was by now and was able to manoeuvre around the open plan space in the dark without a problem, arrive at Jack's bedroom door. Carefully turning the handle, he pushes it open and can here the muffled sobs fill the room and filter into his ears. He could make out Jack's form lying in bed, arms tucked under his pillow and face buried deep. He felt his heart shatter a little. Seeing the man in such a state...

"Jack." Rhys calls softly, shutting the door behind him and watching the figure jolt up to look at him.

"R-Rhysie?" Jack stammers, flicking on the bedside lamp, the soft glow glinting off falling tears and lighting up his tear stained face. "What're you doing h-" he begins before he's cut off by Rhys moving to sit on the edge of the bed by his side, cupping his face in his hand, not giving himself chance to connect his cybernetic one before he left.

"Please stop crying. Just tell me what's wrong... Please." Rhys soothes, pressing his forehead to Jacks as his thumb moves to wipe away the fresh tears.

"I told you, I missed you." Jack repeats, trying to regain control of his emotions and tone. It wasn't working.

"I appreciate that Jack, but I know that's not it. You've been off for a couple of days now." Rhys cuts down, pointing out Jack's strange attitude, "please tell me the truth." He tries again, watching as fresh tears begin to well in the older man's eyes.

"I-I can't." He replies, not looking Rhys in the eyes as the tears roll over his cheeks, moving and falling with the grooves of his scar. Rhys decided not too push the subject further. If Jack couldn't say, it was probably regarding Rhys' safety and Jack had deemed it better for him that he shouldn't know.

"OK, you missed me, we'll leave it. Please stop crying. It's fine." Rhys coo's kissing the tears away, catching them on his lips as they meet his scar. Pulling the CEO to his chest, he strokes his hand through his chestnut hair, bringing him to a calmer, more relaxed state, before risking another sentence and a glance down at him.

"C'mon, try to get some sleep. I don't wanna have to deal with you when you're grumpy tomorrow." Rhys jokes, succeeding in lightening the mood some.

"You're going to stay, right?" Jack asks.

"If you want me to." Rhys nods, already being tugged under the covers.

"I always want you to stay Kiddo."

Rhys quickly fell back into a calm sleep, the feeling of fingers running through his hair sending him off. Jack stayed awake all night, content with not getting any sleep, just staying up as he traced shapes with his fingers over the flesh of Rhys' flat stomach and watching him sleep. How his lips parted, his nose and eyebrows twitched and how calm and happy he looked right now...  
If it meant he got to admire this, Jack would rather stay awake next to his partner every night.  
Who needed sleep, when you had Rhys?

* * *

"Rhys?! When did you get here?" Angel sequels, running up to the man as he sat at the kitchen island, sipping at his cup of tea as he read over this mornings emails.

"Hey munchkin!" Rhys greets, catching her as she jumps into his arms for a hug. Sitting back down again, he rests her on his knee as her arms cling around his shoulders, reading over the email's with him.

"Is Daddy up yet?" She asks, noting how quiet the penthouse was.

"Not yet sweetie. He didn't get much sleep last night so I've let him sleep in." He replies, reminding himself that he needed to reschedule today's planner.

"Is he OK? He's been acting weird lately." Angel inquires, worry pulling at her words.

"Who Jack? Yeah, he's fine, I think he's just got a bit of a head cold." Rhys replies, smiling warmly to her before turning his attention back to his emails. He wasn't sure how believable he was. But he was hoping that it was enough for her to trust and for her not to worry or dwell on it too much. Suddenly, there's an exclaimed profanity from Jack's bedroom, followed by a loud thump and Jack tumbling out of the door, tugging his old Hyperion sweater on.

"Rhysie, why didn't you wake me up? We're late for the meeting!" Jack asks, slipping his blouse and waistcoat on. Since when did Jack care about being late? Normally he'd reply with 'I'm the CEO babe, who cares if I show up a few hours late?' whenever Rhys would point the time out to him. It must've been a really important meeting.

"No, don't worry about it. I've asked them to move it to one o'clock for you. You needed the sleep." Rhys replies, turning to face the bedheaded man, Angel giggling on his lap at the state her father was in. Jacks body slumps and he breathes sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kitten." He grins, pressing a chaste kiss to his PA's lips, placing one on Angels forehead, before enveloping both of them in an embrace.

"How are my two favorites today?" He chuckles, running his hands over both of their heads, successfully mussing both of their hairstyles.

"Good dad." Angel laughs, kicking her feet lightly as she balances on Rhys' knee.

"Okay. What about you?" Rhys replies, looking over to the man expectantly. His only reply is a wink. Not a cocky, sly, sexed up wink... Just a subtle, almost half hearted wink. Not much better than yesterday then...

"Hey kiddo, where's my coffee? You're on the clock y'know?" Jack teases, heading over to the coffee machine and tapping his watch for added effect.

"Don't push your luck, otherwise I'll send you to that meeting right now." Rhys replies, trying to cover his concern with a joke. Jack obviously takes it as he laughs, thankful that he'd managed to turn the subject away from his emotional state. "So did your dad cook you a proper meal last night? Or did he let his cooking skills go to waist and you had to scrap together the last of the stale bread?" Rhys teases, setting Angel down on her own two feet as he puts his cup into the dishwasher, ignoring Jack's call of protest.

"Well we had spaghetti on toast, but Dad made soufflé for desert." Angel replies.

"And you didn't save me any?" Rhys teases, prodding the young girls side, causing her to shriek in joy as it tickles.

"Consequences on not staying the night Kiddo." Jack intervenes.

"I have my own home that I need to return to y'know Jack." Rhys reminds, causing Jack to simply stick his tongue out to the younger male.

"But you don't have to Rhys, you could always just live with us!" Angel pipes in, jumping between the two, "Right Daddy?" She asks, looking over to her farther excitedly. Jack moves his mouth, but no words form, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Um, I don't think we can do that at the moment pidg." Rhys replies, pulling some stray strands of hair from out of her face.

"Why not? I thought you and Daddy loved each other?" She frowns, a little disappointed at his answer.

"We do sweetheart, it's just..." Jack assures, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Complicated." Rhys finishes, nodding once over to Jack. There's a silence between the three, nobody sure on how to carry the conversation on anymore.

"Anyway, Jack, I think we should get to the office and Angel you're gonna be late for your afternoon lessons if we don't get you back to school soon." Rhys says, finally disrupting the silence.

* * *

Jack was in his meeting, which left Rhys in the office on his own. Bored. He managed to catch up with all his paperwork and emails about twenty minuets ago and he was struggling to find a way to occupy his time. He was waiting for an email with some form of appointment details or paperwork that needed to be filled out as a way to pass time. Instead he decided to send a message to Jack.

_'How's the meeting going?'_

He was expecting a quick reply expressing how bored the CEO was and how stupid everyone was that was currently in the room with him. Instead, he got a completely uncharacteristic answer.

_'Hey_ _Kiddo_ _, not too good, chat later. Please don't message me unless it's crazy important.'_

_'But it is important... I'm bored.'_ Rhys types out, trying to lighten the mood and not taking Jack too seriously.

_'I'm serious Rhys, don't text me.'_

Rhys tries not to take offense because he knows how stressed Jack gets in meetings, especially if they're turning south. But he could've been a little nicer or just not replied at all. Maybe he was just reading into it too much, but it didn't stop the out forming on his face and hurt inching his heart. Slumping back in Jack's office chair, he lets out a long, heavy sigh, fiddling with the computer keyboard. He could always go home for a few. But then there's be no one here to take down appointments and accept/decline meeting requests with the CEO. He can't help but wonder what the meeting was about that had Jack so tense. He hasn't let any details slip and it had started to bother Rhys. He could always check the computer... It was right here. He knew the log in and there was no one here to tell him not to or to report it to Jack. There was bound to be some information on there. But, did he really want to? He had Jack's trust and that was something he held close. He doesn't get anymore time to think it through because a call on the intercom alerts him to someone standing outside waiting to come into the office.

"Come in." He calls, resting his head on his cybernetic arm, his eyes becoming lidded as boredom becomes to much. The heavy duty doors slide open and the figure that walks in grabs Rhys' attention. This was something that he certainly didn't expect.

"Z-Zer0? What are you doing up here? I'm surprised security let you..." Rhys stammers, watching as the assassin approaches the desk.

"I am looking for Handsome Jack/where is he?" Zer0 asks, standing in front of the desk where Rhys assumes he's looking down at him.

"Um, in a meeting right now. I'm not sure what about and where. And I don't know how long he will be." Rhys replies, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. Zer0 nods once.

"How are you feeling?/Better I assume?" He asks, his body not moving an inch, as if he was plastic that was moulded by each movement, which otherwise stood stock still.

"I'm good now, thanks. Thank you- for y'know, saving me an all." Rhys smiles warmly.

"Do not mention it/ Please inform Jack I was here/ I shall return soon." Zer0 replies, making his way back toward the door again. Rhys had figured out early on that Zer0 didn't seem to hold anything against Jack. The assassin seemed to be on mutual terms with everyone, even those he'd been contracted to kill.

"You can stay if you want, he shouldn't be too long." Rhys calls, kinda hoping he would stay. Although Zer0's company was kinda awkward, it was something.

"I will see you soon Rhys." He replies, glancing over his shoulder before leaving the office.

When Jack drags himself through the office doors half an hour later, his hair mussed from the amount of times he ran his fingers through it during that meeting, Rhys wasn't too sure what mood to be in.

"Jack, mind if I ask you a really quick question?" Rhys calls from his desk, watching him collapse onto the couch.

"Sure Kitten, what's up?" He sighs, stretching his limbs out and letting a yawn push past his lips.

"Why was there a fucking Vault Hunter in here looking for you?" He asks, rather calmly considering.

"A what?!" Jack freaks, instantly setting into motion, dashing over to Rhys and checking him over, "are you OK sweetheart? They didn't hurt you did they? Who was it? If they put one finger on you, I swear-!" Jack rambles, tilting Rhys' head from side to side, looking for any marks on his skin.

"No, I'm fine." Rhys replies, struggling not to laugh as his hand places on Jack, instantly calming him a little, "it was Zer0, he told me to tell you that he'd been here." He explains, causing Jack to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, thanks kiddo." He breathes, leaning back onto the desk.

"Any idea what he wanted?" Rhys asks, timidly, hoping that this was a question that he could answer.

"No idea. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have announced his presence if he wanted to kill me..." Jack replies, mentally scrolling through the list of things that the assassin could've wanted through his head, one standing more prominent than the rest. Whatever it was, it was probably important.

 


	6. Nobody Likes Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo New Update! This might be the last one before christmas. Idk. We shall see. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy ^^

Jack exclaims in pain as the bullet hits him in the shoulder, causing him to collapse to the floor with a loud thud, dropping his weapon and it sliding across the wooden slats.

"I am victorious!" Angel squeals, her foot pressing against his chest as she stoops down to pick up the foam bullet and load it back into her toy gun. Suddenly, the pairs game is interrupted by a knock at the door. Angel giggles in glee as she dashes from her farther's side and opens the door, greeting Rhys with a serious of exclaimed vowels and punctuated words. Jack stirs from his fake death, jumping to his feet and running to the door, picking his daughter up under one arm, whilst hooking his other around Rhys' waist, slinging him over his shoulder. Shutting the door with his foot, he begins to run over the open plan penthouse, the pair chuckling as Jack announces a transmission.

"Hyperion V.I.P's, you have been captured by crappy Dahl! You will surrender what you know about Hyperion immediately!" He instructs, struggling to keep a hold of the pair as they squirm in his hold.

"We'd never betray Daddy! Right Rhys?!" Angel puts rather firmly.

"Exactly!" Rhys agrees, managing to slip free of Jack's grasp, falling to the floor with a thud and swiping the gun he'd spotted as Jack carried him in. He aims it at Jack as he stands stock still, Angel still in his hold.

"How good of a shot are you Kid? Good enough to risk the girls life?" Jack provokes, his voice raspy as he does his imitation of a Dahl soldier.

"Let her go." Rhys growls, his fingers hovering over the plastic trigger.

"Yeah? Or what?" Jack smirks.

"Or you'll let your bacon burn." Rhys chuckles, watching the bacon sizzle in the pan.

"Crap!" Jack exclaims, throwing Angel over the short distance to Rhys carefully, where the PA catches her, collapsing over the couch arm, the pair erupting in laughter as Angel rests on his chest. Vaughn was out for the night, staying with the group of accountants to get some work done, and Rhys didn't really feel like spending the night alone. He phoned Jack to ask if he could stay the night where Jack cheerfully responded with: 'you're welcome any night Kitten'. So here he was. Not even one day after he'd said that he had his own house to stay in...

Besides, he wanted to talk to Jack at why Zer0 was in his office yesterday.

"Youuu, are just in time for bacon, sausage and egg's Rhysie." Jack sings, pilling the food onto three separate plates and laying them out on the large dinning table. Angel bounds over to the table, hopping up onto a seat opposite Jack and Rhys. The three tuck into their meals, sharing idle chatter to one another as they quickly polish them off.

* * *

After having another gun fight with Angel, Jack had managed to strike the deal of 'if she wins, she can stay up for another hour, if he wins, she has to go to bed now.' after she insists she stay up for just a little extra.  
She lost.  
Jack gets her ready for bed, making sure that she brushes her teeth properly, that she has all her stuffed animals and that her fairy lights that were strung around her bed were on. After reading her a story for fifteen minuets, he tucks her in and Rhys comes in to kiss her forehead lightly, wishing her a good nights sleep.

"I think its about time we got some sleep as well Kiddo." Jack tells Rhys glancing over to Angels clock, remembering how much work the pair had tomorrow. Rhys nods in agreement.

"I'll see you in there?" Rhys whispers, noticing how Angel was already drifting in and out of sleep. Rather than wording his answer, Jack simply winks, giving Rhys the go ahead as his fingers drag through his daughters hair lightly, whispering goodnight wishes to her. Kissing her forehead, he stands from her bedside and makes his way out of her room, shutting the door carefully behind him before turning at looking up at Rhys. He can't stop the smirk etch into his lips and a small chuckle vibrate through him. Rhys stands to him in a fairly strong stance, his feet spread apart slightly, a hand raised, aiming the toy gun in Jack' direction. Raising his hands up in surrender, his eyes scan over Rhys' new look. He'd mussed up his hair a little in a way that gave him the messy, sexy look. He'd also unbuttoned a few of his shirts top buttons, pulling the fabric apart slightly to show off some of the blue tattoo's he had hidden under there.

"And who are you meant to be Princess?" Jack grins, already knowing what Rhys was up to and gladly playing along.

"Dahl CEO. We managed to capture two of your V.I.P's today, Jack." Rhys husks.

"That's _Handsome_ Jack to you, trash." Jack corrects.

"Whatever," Rhys brushes off, taking a few steps closer to the man, "Whilst your lackeys are busy saving and collecting you V.I.P's, I thought I'd pay you a visit. Reckon Hyperion will fall without you behind the desk." Rhys explains.

"Oh yeah? So what's gonna happen here cupcake? 'M I you're prisoner or summit?" Jack questions, chuckling at the absurd thought.

"Something like that." Rhys purrs, cocking his head and motioning the gun to Jack's bedroom door. Jack flashes a dark smirk to the younger male, before turning to the motioned direction. Rhys follows close behind as he presses the muzzle of the gun to Jack's back, pushing him through the doorway of the bedroom and deeper inside. The lights automatically rise to a soft glow, giving the men an idea of where to step to avoid colliding with furniture and any objects which maybe on the floor.

"So what now Mr high and mighty?" Jack coo's, turning once again to the man with the gun.

"Lie down." Rhys instructs, twitching the gun toward the bed.

"Mm- nah, I don't think so Princess." Jack replies, entertained and enjoying the course this was taking.

"Do it." Rhys growls, pressing the gun muzzle to Jack's chest, pushing him so the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Jack decided to comply for the time being, lying down vertically across the sheets. Rhys follows, crawling over Jack's body and straddling his hips.

"What do you plan to achieve with this Kiddo?" Jack asks, his voice serious and his hands lain on the mattress away from the younger male.

"A..." Rhys begins, moving the gun to Jack's lips, slipping the muzzle's end between his lips, "Mutual alliance?" He husks, grinding down once onto his crotch. He moves the gun slightly, feeling Jack's teeth clamp down onto the plastic as he pushes it a few centimetres more into his mouth. However, his advances are quickly stopped by Jack's fingers wrapping around Rhys' wrist, pulling the gun from his mouth and pushing him off.

"I'm good. I don't wish to work with Dahl scum," He begins, getting off of the bed and heading toward the bedroom door, "you're lucky I don't kill you for trying a move like that on me. Handsome Jack's taken." he finishes, exiting the room and leaving Rhys alone. Rhys sits back on the heels of his feet, watching where Jack left, the gun slipping from his hand. After determining that Jack definitely wasn't coming back, he sighs, wishing that he didn't try any of this because he feels as if he's done something wrong...  
Deciding that Jack was most likely now in a bad mood, he moves into the bathroom brushing his teeth and stripping his clothing to replace it with his pyjama's. Slipping under the covers and getting comfortable in bed, he's about to turn the lights off, when Jack finally renters the room.

"Hey Kitten, nice to see you're back. Hope those Dahl bastards didn't mess you around too much." He greets, as if he hasn't seen Rhys for hours. Rhys' stomach flips, butterflies tickling the insides and warmth pooling in the pit as Jack continues the role play.

"I'm fine, what about you? Where have you been?" Rhys replies, watching as Jack strips to his underwear, his hair mussed and eyes tired.

"I'm ok, don't worry about me Kiddo. I bumped into the Dahl CEO and he wanted to make me a deal. I refused, obviously, but he was... persistent." Jack replies, crawling into bed next to Rhys and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies close.

"What did he want?" Rhys asks, relaxing easily into the older man's touch.

"Hyperion and Dahl alliance or summit," Jack begins, leaning in close so his lips brush over the sensitive skin of Rhys' neck as he speaks, "Don't worry about it Kiddo." He purrs, nibbling and nipping his teeth on Rhys' earlobe.

"But I want to worry about it. What happened?" Rhys asks, to not to let the lewd touching going on beneath the sheets distract him.

"When I say don't worry about it," Jack growls, his voice vibrating in the back of his throat, "don't worry about it," he continues bringing his left hand up to Rhys' face, slipping his index and middle fingers past his lips and into his mouth, "I'm fine Kitten, I promise." he smiles warmly, whilst putting some pressure onto Rhys' tongue. Rhys mewls at the attention and the interesting moment they were having with each other. Jack was a pretty good actor.

"Now, you made me panic today by getting caught and I need to... Assure myself that you're OK." Jack purrs, the rough pads of his fingers moving along the surface of Rhys' tongue. A hand begins to push lightly under Rhys' pyjama shirt and up his abdomen, fingers splaying out on his smooth chest.

"Wanna do that really cute thing with your back?" Jack breathes, removing his fingers and cocking an eyebrow toward the his PA, hopeful.

"What," Rhys begins, moving his legs up slightly and arching his back, his weight shifting to rest on the base and his shoulders as Jack's hand runs back down the length of his torso, "this?"

"Oh-ho! You're so good to me Kitten!" Jack grins, slipping his hands into the crease of Rhys' back, pulling him up and spreading kisses over the tender flesh of his neck and jawline, feeling the small vibrations of a chuckle against his lips. He pulls him into his lap, Rhys instantly grinding his ass down onto Jack's crotch, already feeling the bulge beneath him, feeding off the small moans and grunts Jack makes against his skin. He moves his hands to read on the mans broad shoulders, steadying himself as he makes a pace of pressing his hips down.

"So beautiful." Jack whispers, his breathe ghosting over Rhys' skin as he tries to remove his own and Rhys' underwear, without losing the friction of his boyfriends hips grinding against him. After a few minuets, he's able to discard the pieces of fabric somewhere on the floor, feeling the smoothness of Rhys' skin replacing that of the synthetic fabric of his underwear. Their erections rub against each other, the beads of pre-cum spread between them making the movements slick and easy.

" _Jaaack_ , please!" Rhys wines, pulling their bodies close, chests pressed flush against one another, bucking his hips desperately into the older male.

"What's wrong baby?" Jack coo's, sitting patiently as Rhys mouths at his neck.

"You said... when I got better..." Rhys stammers, shifting his body to wrap his legs around Jack's waist, grinding own harder.

"What, What did I say Kitten?" Jack smirks, teasing the desperate man.

"T-That you'd... That you'd f-" Rhys moans, his voice quiet and shy.

"Fuck you senseless?" Jack interrupts, a wicked grin flashing on his face before pushing the other down onto the mattress, his chest pressed against the sheets, at the nod of his head.

"Have you missed my cock inside you Rhysie?" Jack teases, spreading his cheeks apart, brushing a finger over his entrance. Rhys whimpers in response, his hands curling into fists, burying into the sheets.

"So cute." Jack whispers, thrusting his cock into Rhys with enough force to cause him to yelp in surprise. However, he almost instantly relaxes, his face falling to the mattress, his hips kept up by Jack's grip and his weak knees propping his ass up. The bed seems to rock with them at the comfortable, fast, pace Jack has going. Rhys tries to stop the various profanities that come tumbling from his lips and into the bed and Jack begins to hit his prostate, sending him over the edge. He comes, rather ungraciously, in a series of moans, cries and lip bites. Most of the substance has strung across his abdomen, his orgasm so strong that some of it has even reached his chest. He waits, patiently, limp as Jack's speed increases, reaching is orgasm at a fast pace, finally releasing into the man beneath him.  
\-----  
Jack can feel the light puffs of air from his partner caress his cheeks as they lie together in the dark. He was drifting in and out of sleep, his mind always thinking of something before he nodded off.

"Jack? Are you still awake?" Rhys calls lightly, his voice quiet and tired.

"Yeah." Jack replies, his voice barely a whisper.

"Can't sleep?" Rhys asks, knowingly. Jack hums a response, his hand moving forward carefully, his fingers brushing over the younger man's cheek before settling on his shoulder and stroking his thumb just behind his ear, receiving a happy mewl from Rhys.

"I love you Jack." Rhys breathes, catching Jack off guard slightly.

"I love you too babe." He chuckles lightly, smiling over to his partner, but then realising the he probably can't see it.

"No, I mean, I really _really_ love you." Rhys corrects.

"I-I know kiddo, and I'm the same to you... Where's all this coming from? What's wrong?" Jack stammers, shuffling closer to the PA.

"Nothing, I just- I just keep thinking back to-... How I could've died and I wouldn't have been able to say that I love you anymore.." Rhys chokes out, allowing Jack to pull him close, settling against his chest in the embrace.

"I'd never let you die Kitten. I know I was a little late and should've protected you more... I know you love me and I love you. Try not to think about what happened too much OK?" Jack soothes, his fingers running through Rhys' hair, calming him and bringing him down from the sudden emotional state he'd slipped into. The pair lie there for a while, Jack simply stroking him and Rhys' fingers drawing patterns over Jack's exposed chest.

"I miss sex." Rhys whispers, his cheeks almost instantly flushing red at the embarrassing comment that he'd managed to say. Jack erupts into laughter, causing Rhys to jump slightly at the sudden change in volume.

"Well, I promise to fuck you senseless when you're better." Jack purrs quickly, his voice husky and slow, causing arousal to bubble in Rhys' stomach. However, despite the sudden dirty talk, the pair easily fall into sleep in each others arms, minds calm and thoughts at rest finally.  
\-----  
Rhys shifts slightly. He smiles tiredly at the pressure of a strong chest pressed against his back as he slept. An arm rests on his hip, lose enough that he can still move, but still with enough weight to remind Rhys that he was there and that he felt loved. He didn't really remember much of last night. There was a party celebrating a certain anniversary for Hyperion, a  _lot of_  alcohol, and a trip back to the penthouse in Jack's arms... He could still smell the scent of vodka, beer, wine, whiskey and who knows what else, lingering on him, his partner and the room. It had really gotten out of hand. But Rhys is glad he's now encased in warmth, the hangover bearable, surprisingly, and Jack's strong body next to him.

"Rhys!" A strong voice booms from the doorway, causing him to jolt up slightly, his eyes coming to rest on... Jack, "what the fuck?!" He exclaims, referring to the other person he was sharing a bed with. Rhys stomach drops, colour drains from his face and his mouth opens several times, trying to form words.

"How the hell could you do this to me! And don't you dare blame the alcohol! I got pissed out of my head last night, but I wasn't fucking another guy!" No way! He'd gone to bed, with someone who _wasn't_ Jack, in _Jack's_ bed?! He looked to his side, using it as an excuse to look away from the pure anguish and disappointment on Jack's features. However, his lips press into a thin line when he see's the face of the one next to him. Chestnut hair, grey streak, mask... He sighs and lies back down again, closing his eyes once his head hits the pillow.

"If I was talking to normal person, I'd say that you'd never told me that you had a twin. But because its you, I'm gonna say that you never told me you had a doppelganger. Or why for that matter." Rhys drones, tiredly and swiftly ignoring the laughter erupting from both men.

"See TimTams, told you he's not just a pretty face." Jack comments, breathing in gulps of air as he settles from his outburst of laughter and wipes a tear from his eye, using the wall for support.

"TimTams?" Rhys questions the strange nickname, cracking his right eye open to look back at the man, noticing Jack make his way over to the bed and climb in under the sheets on the opposite side, pulling Rhys into his embrace when he seems reluctant from the prank.

"Timothy Lawrence. Its nice to finally meet you Rhys." The look a like greets, grinning warmly, "Jack talks about you... Quiet regularly." Timothy chuckles.

"Hey, shut up, otherwise I'll kick you out." Jack warns, his face heating up slightly.

"Wait, _regularly_?! So, the doppelgängers not a new thing for you?!" Rhys questions, frowning at both men.

"Nah, been stuck with this mug for over five years now." Tim replies, earning a middle finger from Jack.

"So, _why_ didn't you tell me you had a doppelganger?" Rhys asks, looking up at the CEO.

"Sensitive information Kiddo. Lot of people wanna kill me and I can't have anyone knowing I have a doppelganger. I mean, I would've told you sooner, but the guys been on a mission for the past six months, so it never really came up." Jack explains, earning a small frown from the younger man and a small growl rumbles in the back of his throat. He wasn't happy, but was in no mood to argue or ask for more information. Right now, he just wanted to sleep his hangover off.

"C'mon Kitten, we've got work to do." Jack urges, prodding Rhys' cheek lightly.

"Fuck off Jack, its Sunday." Rhys grumbles, moving to press his face into the pillow.

"Yeah, but, paperwork." Jack chuckles.

"Since when do you care about that?" Rhys yawns, still not facing the older man.

"I don't. But I don't want you being in a bad mood on Monday because all your paperwork's pilled up. And I certainly don't want you complaining about it when I bed you over the desk-" Jack comments, his fingers playing with the ends of Rhys' hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm leaving." Tim interrupts, throwing the covers of himself and scuttling out of the room to the loud noises of Jacks laughter.

* * *

Rhys had come another four times that night, the pair finally heading to sleep at around four in the morning. Rhys was woken up, to his annoyance, by Jack poking and prodding his face and shoulders that are peeking out of the sheets. Rhys attempts to bat his hands away, but Jack catches his wrist.

"What?" Rhys croaks, his face burying down under the sheets slightly.

"We're late for work and  _you have_  a _ton_ of paperwork." Jack calls lightly, tugging the sheets down slightly in an attempt to get him out of bed quicker.

"Nooo." Rhys groans, his whole body aching and his sleep depravity causing his head to hurt.

"I don't care, you're still coming in today." Jack replies, pushing his hand lightly on Rhys' back, trying even harder to get him out.

"Uh-uh. Body, hurts, not going." Rhys whines, curling up on himself.

"Well, that's your own fault. If you weren't so needy last night, then you might have no problem walking." Jack chuckles, pulling the covers off both their bodies and clambering out of bad himself. He exits the room, leaving the sound of Rhys' complaints and groans in the background.

"Angel, c'mon sweetie get up, I don't want you to be late for Nisha otherwise she'll kill me." Jack calls, rapping his knuckles lightly on his daughters bedroom door. When he doesn't get a reply, he opens the door a crack and pops his head in, watching as the heap of sheets and blankets shifts and his daughter groans weakly.

"Baby? You ok?" Jack approaching Angels bad side. Pulling the sheets away from her face, he watches as her cheek's puff out with her shallow breathing, sweating beading on her forehead and her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Rhys! Call the medics now!" He orders, his tone panic stricken. There's a moment of heavy footfalls, before Rhys bursts into the room.

"Why? What's happened!?!" Rhys questions, frantic.

"I-I-I Don't know. I just came in and she-" Jack stammers, stumbling over his words.

"Hey, sweetie, could you looks up at me and nod?" Rhys interrupts, slipping his cybernetic hand onto her forehead, the sensors on his fingertips reading and providing him with her temperature. 104 F. She look at him and nods her head, once, rather weakly.

"She's fine Jack, she's just got a simple fever. I'll just grab some medicine from the cupboard and let her rest and she'll be fine in a couple of days." Rhys informs, urging the CEO to put his daughter back to bed.

"How do you know?" Jack asks, unsure at his PA's information.

"I used to have to look after my step-siblings when I still lived at home. I can tell a simple fever from anything life threatening." Rhys assures, smiling warmly.

"Ok." Jack nods, walking the younger male out of the room, "I'll grab her some water. Mind ringing Nish up to tell her that today's cancelled?" he asks, handing his phone to Rhys.

"Sure." Rhys replies, unlocking Jack's phone to bring up his contacts. Scanning over the various different names, he eventually reaches Nisha's and dials her number.

"Hey Jackie, how's it going? I'm just about to leave the house now." The familiar voice answers.

"Hey Nisha, it's Rhys. I've been asked to tell you not to worry about today. Angel's got a fever so she's staying in bed for a few days." Rhys informs.

"Awh damn, I hope she's ok. I'll pop over at some point to say hey and check up on her. Look after her, ok kid?" She replies, concern in her tone.

"Always." Rhys agrees, nodding before realising she can't actually see him. It's not long after Jack walks back up the stairs, a glass of water and a bottle of medicine in his hands.

"Nisha says she'll come over later to check that everything's ok." Rhys repeats to him, meeting him outside of Angel's room.

"Ok, thanks Kitten. Can you give this to Angel please? I'm gonna be late for work." Jack requests, handing the glass and bottle to his PA.

"You stay here and look after her Jack. I'll reschedule your meetings for today so that you can stay here." Rhys offers.

"Nah Kiddo, I don't know how to look after ill people. Can you make sure she's ok for me?" Jack replies, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You took care of me alright." Rhys smirks, blushing slightly as he steps into Jack's personal space. Jack grins down at him, catching his chin in his hand and pulling him so that their chests are flush together.

"Yeah, but I wasn't in charge of your medication." Jack reminds, pressing a small peck on the tip of the younger man's nose.

"Ok, call me if you need anything and don't worry too much ok? I'll call you if anything happens." Rhys promises, sharing a chaste kiss with the CEO before Jack begins to head off.

"Thanks Kiddo, love ya!" He calls over his shoulder, jogging down the stairs.

"Love you too." Rhys grins.

* * *

Jack really wished that he could remain at home and look after his baby girl, but the meeting he had scheduled for today was too important. It concerned both her, Rhys' and everyone on Helios' safety. As soon as the meeting had been concluded, he promises himself that he would finish up early. Take any important paperwork home with him and cancel that Financial Department review until a later date. That would probably calm all the nerds on that floor down a notch. He'd even noticed Rhys' beefy friend Vaughn become a little on edge around him lately. He had no idea why. After becoming so close with his PA and then establishing a relationship with him, he had looked into the kid's personal life, looking over his friends profiles and trying to find the none existent files of Rhys' family. He'd been meaning to ask him about that actually. He'd do it later, watching as a light flashes at his office door, a digital shrill alerting him to someone on the other side. Pressing a button on his desk, he allows the caller access, the doors sliding open, the hydraulics hissing and the cogs squeaking slightly. Yet another thing he was meaning to get sorted. He watches carefully as the vault hunter walks into the office. it was weird seeing him in front of him without weapons at the ready. Obviously he wasn't unarmed, but he wasn't exactly ready to fight or threaten the CEO with them either.

"Here we are again/ The Hero and the Villain/ Not that it matters." Zer0 says, making his way up the steps to join Jack at his desk.

"Obviously not..." Jack mutters, leaning against the edge of the desk, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"You want the information." Zer0 adds, not really a question, but not exactly a statement either.

"Being as it concerns everyone on my fucking station, then yeah." Jack replies, not aggravated, just... trying to cover up his fear for the answer he supposes.

"Bandits are annoyed/ They wish to have their revenge/ For DeathSpider's death." The assassin begins, his body stock still, as if the rumours were true and he actually was made from plastic...

"Figured as much." Jack mutters, his eyes skating over the floor, a million and none thoughts flooding his head.

"They plan to attack/ They will invade the station/ Killing everyone." He continues.

"They'd have a hard time getting through Helios' defences, you really don't think that we'd be up here without any form of protection did you?" Jack barks, his laughter a little louder than he planned it to be.

"I've informed the Vault Hunter, Timothy." Zer0 replies, kind of telling Jack that the defences were probably insufficient (for some stupid reason, like seriously, Helios' defences against some crazy Pandoran Bandits?!) before turning to take his leave. So Timothy would be joining them soon. Cool. Him, Rhys and Angel got on pretty well and Angel complains sometimes about how little she see's of Uncle Tim.

"Wait, why are you helping me? I thought that you Vault Hunters hated me." Jack asks, curiosity getting the better of him. There's a short silence before Zer0 shrugs, keeping pace as he walks out of the office.

"Rhys." He replies over his shoulder, the door's sliding shut just afterward, the sensors not detecting any movement underneath them, having lived their purpose. Jack's protective, possessive side tells him to shoot the Assassin right now for even thinking about his boyfriend that way, but every other part of him told him that Zer0 had taken it upon himself to help protect everyone because the kid's personality and way of 'making Jack nicer' had rubbed off on him. After all, he helped with the rescue against DeathSpider.

* * *

A knock at the front door pulls Rhys from the paperwork he was currently working on. He'd just finished reading his third book of the day in an attempt to send Angel back to sleep. It worked, thankfully because he had work to catch up on and some work he'd like to get out of the way so he could take it a little easier next week. Pushing off the couch, he opens the door and is greeted by Nisha, her thumbs hanging from her belt loops, stetson cocked slightly and feet spread.

"Hey fancy boy." She grins, pulling Rhys into a bone crushing hug before entering the apartment.

"Hey Nish." Rhys grins, shutting the door and joining her on the couch.

"So then R. How's the little one doing?" She asks, crossing her left leg over her right, settling back into the couch.

"She's just got a fever, Jack's overreacting a little. I finally managed to get her to fall asleep though." he replies.

"Well, that's Jackie for you, pretty sure he's always been like that." Nisha giggles. There's a small silence between the pair, in which Rhys contemplates whether to ask Nisha a question that's been bothering him for a few days now. He's decided.

"On the subject of Jack... Do you know whats- uhm- wrong with him lately?" he questions, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Why? Has he been acting differently?" She frowns.

"Yeah, kinda?... I don't know. Maybe it's just me, but he just seems really, suspicious? Or more to himself lately. Whenever I ask he just avoids the question." Rhys explains, a small whine to his tone, which is completely unintentional. Probably.

"He hasn't said anything to me about it. If he's not told you then it must be something really bad... He tells you everything. Well, everything but surprise presents and parties, and no I won't tell you what he's got you for your anniversary next week." She replies, adding a small chuckle to her last words, trying to lighten the mood. Rhys didn't exactly have any reason to think she was lying, but didn't really have any reason to believe her either.

"Look, if it's bothering you that much, just ask him. No harm can come from asking. If he doesn't tell you, then it will probably be resolve at a later date and if he does tell you, then that could bring some relief to you." she says, calmly. Rhys nods in agreement, the pair falling into silence again.

"Remember the days when if you asked something that Jack didn't want you to know, there was the worry that he might kill you?" Rhys chuckles, causing a shit eating smirk to spread over Nisha's lips.

"Yeah, now you only have to worry about an angry fuck." She teases, prodding the young male in the side of his torso, causing him to yelp in surprise and jolt away.

"Oh my god, ticklish much?!" She grins, pouncing forward, straddling Rhys' legs and digging her fingertips into his sides, causing him to squeal and squirm under her.

"You really thought bringing that into the conversation was a good idea?" She laughs, not budging as Rhys tries to curl up on himself, his hands trying to push her away. She continues to run and scratch her fingers all over his sides laughing as he continues to squeak from the tickling.

"Why wasn't I invited to this little shindig?" Jack's voice chuckles from behind the couch, the door closing shut behind him and his hands resting on his hips.

" _You're_ supposed to be at work." Nisha reminds, her fingers stilling.

"In a meeting I believe." Rhys adds, looking up at the man, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Sh-Shh Kiddo." Jack soothes, his hands running over Rhys' shoulders and down the length of his arms. Suddenly, his hands grip Rhys' wrist, pulling his arms above his head and nodding to Nisha. Her fingertips dig into the PA's sides once again, eliciting all forms of squeals and exclamations from his lips.

“Can you keep it down please?” Angel requests, her voice hoarse and a small fist rubbing at her eyes as she stands at the bottom of the stairs in her pyjama’s. All three instantly still, the laughter calming and Jack letting go of Rhys’ arms so he can brush the tears from his face.

“Sorry baby, did we wake you up? We’ll be more quiet.” Jack apologises, walking over and stroking a hand through her hair, before she turns around to walk back up the stairs again. He turns back to the two on the couch who currently have their lips pressed into a thin line, trying to prevent any noises. After a couple of seconds, a small chuckle escapes from Rhys, causing the domino effect and Nisha collapses on him, her forehead pressed to his chest, as she erupts into laughter. Rhys’ head rolls back, his sides burning now from the strain of laughing and Jack attempts to breathe again as he falls into a fit of chuckling.

\-----

Jack can't pull his eyes away. He was fascinated by the man pacing around the front of his desk. The way his long legs took slow, careful steps and his arms crossed over his lithe chest, a slender finger perched between his lips.

“Will you calm down Kitten? It’s gonna be fine.” Jack soothes, resting his head on his hand.

“I can’t… I hate health and safety reports. Just one fuck up could get  us in trouble.” Rhys replies, brushing his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily through his nose.

“I can’t help but think that you keep forgetting who I am cupcake. No one is gonna go against me, even if Hyperion _did_ get a mark against it’s name.” Jack reminds, a small chuckle rumbling in the back of his throat.

“Not against _you_ sure, but everyone else… Me, Vaughn, Yvette… anyone could get fired because of one small mess up.” Rhys counters, becoming tired with how calm and laid back Jack was acting right now.

“No one can get fired without my say so. Besides, I’ve been ruling Hyperion for years, and I haven’t received a _single_ health and safety violation during that time.” Jack tries, assuring the younger man enough that he finally stops pacing. Rhys’ attention suddenly becomes diverted, glancing at nothing, reading a message that pops up in the corner of his ECHOeye.

“They’re here sir. The inspectors…” he announces, watching as Jack pushes out of his chair and walks over to him.

“You don’t have to use formalities yet sweetcheeks.” Jack chuckles, standing behind his PA and circling his arms around his waist, slipping his hands into the younger man’s trouser pockets.

“C’mon then Kiddo, lets head down to meet them, don’t wanna be marked down for not greeting our guests do we?” He jokes, resting his chin on Rhys’ shoulder, walking with him, his hands still tucked into his pockets, toward the elevator.

“Are you gonna stay like that for the whole day?” Rhys questions, not really looking at Jack, just looking down at his ECHOcomm as he types away on it in his hands.

"As long as I can until we have to be _formal_ _._ " Jack corrects, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Rhys raises his hand to card his fingers through Jack's fringe, stroking his hair soothingly as the elevator begins it's decent.

"I'm still not looking forward to this y'know?" Rhys mutters, leaning back into the CEO slightly.

"Just don't worry about it Kitten. You keep both me and the station in check. With you behind the wheel, this place is safe under your wing. Everything is perfect." Jack assures, digging his fingertips into his hips lightly through the fabric of his trouser pockets.

"Thanks Jack." Rhys grins, the warmth fizzing in his stomach at the compliments he'd just received.

\-----

Jack signs of the final piece of paperwork before lunch. Something to do with a new elemental weapon being tested down in R&D. Right now he couldn't care less. He just wanted to finish up and have his forty five minuet lunch break. Locking his computer, he grabs his keys and pushes his office chair under his desk, knowing that it really annoys Rhys when he leaves it out, finally able to set off. The office doors slide open, not even opening fully, Jack ducking slightly to get out quicker, before Jack reaches the elevator. Waiting, rather impatiently, tapping his foot and folding his arms across his chest, he watches as the elevator finally slows to a stop on his floor and the doors open, inviting him inside. Hitting the button for the penthouse floor, he waits even longer for the doors to slide back closed and the elevator to finally set into motion, carrying him up the next few floors. Sliding the key into a key hole next to the floor number he's just pressed, he turns it, the doors only now reopening, giving him access the penthouses front door He pulls out a second key, turning it in the key hole and unlocking the door.

"Rhysie? You awake darlin'?" Jack calls soothingly.

"Yeah, I'm up." Rhys replies, his hand raising from the couch as he lies across it, hidden by the back cushions. Shutting the door behind him, Jack makes his way over to the recovering PA.

"How you feeling?" he asks, sitting on the en of the couch, lifting Rhys' legs to set them on his lap, getting as close as he can to the younger man.

"I've already said I'm fine. I just wanna get back to work." Rhys reminds, his eyes scanning over his ECHOcomm, his fingers occasionally typing and moving the text up.

"I've told you, you nee to stay off for a few weeks after what you went through. Give yourself a break, I don't want you to work in case you end up hurting yours- you better not be doing work right now." Jack begins, cutting himself off as he realises exactly what was on that ECHOcomm. It was the schedule for next week that Rhys was planning out for Jack. Snatching the device away from his hands, he locks it and puts it onto the coffee table.

"J-Just let me finish that doc-" Rhys begs, moving to sit up as his hands make a grabbing motion toward the comm.

"No, leave it for just a couple more days at least. I can do my schedule at the weekend." Jack cuts in, sighing as he lightly pushes on Rhys' chest to get him to lie down again.

"Ha, no _way_ am I leaving you to do your schedule! You're one of the most forgetful people I know. You'd either forget or ignore a really important meeting with other company heads or something. If _I_ do the schedule, _nothing_ gets left out and you will attend everything." Rhys points out, tangling his fingers with Jack's when he offers.

"Just... Spread it out over a couple of days OK? That's the only work you're allowed to do and I don't want you to strain yourself too much-" Jack insists caving in slightly and allow Rhys to partially have his way.

"Jack, I'm fine, honestly.' Rhys chuckles, interrupting the older male. There's a short silence between the pair, Jack's thumb running his thumb over the other mans knuckles.

"D-you want some lunch kiddo?" Jack asks.

"Yeah please." Rhys replies, smiling warmly over to him.

"Off you go then, you said you were fine, you can make it." Jack teases, already grinning at his own joke.

" _Jaaaack_ _!_ " Rhys wines, kicking his feet lightly.

"Don't fuss cupcake. I'm going." Jack laughs, holding Rhys' legs still before carefully living them off his lap and heading over toward the kitchen.

He'd come home to check up and look after the PA that has only recently been discharged from hospital after the attack...

He was prepared to serve Rhys' every whim right now.

* * *

Rhys stirs, a small groan passing through is lips and his face burying into the pillow slightly. His eyes flutter open to the dimly lit room of the lounge, the TV’s light bouncing off the walls and filling the room with the quiet noise of whatever programme was playing. He can also feel the soothing feeling of fingertips digging lightly into the sole’s of his feet, massaging his toes and rubbing along the arches as they rest on someone’s lap. Tilting his head, he looks down as Jack’s hands mess with his feet, his eyes fixed on the TV and a glass of wine on the coffee table in front of him.

“Mm. What time is it?” Rhys asks, his voice tired and dry, catching Jack’s attention.

“Ten pm sweetie.” He smiles warmly, leaning forward to grab his whine glass, keeping a hand on the top of Rhys’ foot.

“Ok… When did I fall asleep?” Rhys questions, scratching the top of his head, sitting up and crawling down to couch.

“About two hours ago. All that laughing must’ve worn you out.” Jack chuckles, holding his arm out so Rhys can tuck himself into his side.

“Yeah… my head still hurts a little.” He smirks, trying to figure out exactly what Jack was watching. Some crappy reality TV show.

“Can I ask you something?” Rhys whispers, after a few moments of silence.

“Sure Kitten, what’s up?” Jack coo’s, his thumb rubbing Rhys’ shoulder gently.

“What’s going on?” He asks, not letting the other man’s eyes, just keeping his attention on the red liquid that he’s sloshing around in his glass slightly.

“What do you mean?” Jack frowns, confused what Rhys meant.

“Just… What’s happening. Why was the assassin in your office? Why are you being so secretive lately?” He explains, developing on his further question. There’s a beat of silence, Jack’s expression or demeanour not altering at all, but the worry quickly rising in Rhys, causing his throat to tighten and breath to be trapped in his chest.

“It’s… complicated Kitten. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Jack replies, his voice hesitant.

“Will you though?” Rhys asks, remembering all the other times that his friends and failed relationships have used this same excuse to get out of telling him a secret.

“Yeah, I’m promise. But not around Angel.” He promises, moving his hand to card it through the younger man’s hair. Normally, Rhys would sign, probably pull a bit of a tantrum and await that hidden secret to cause an argument. But Rhys trusted Jack. If he said that he’d tell him tomorrow, then he believed him… he would tell him tomorrow. Although the unknown information was still nagging in the back of his mind, he could live until the morning. Just ignore the feeling of worry and distress. After all, it could be something really awesome and amazing and the best thing ever! 

Although, he highly doubted it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not throw me a message/prompt on tumblr? There you can check on my pic progress and any sneak peaks I may upload:
> 
> nihongoochitsuite


	7. The Angst Has Just Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 2:40 here in UK so Christmas is over now, but Merry Christmas anyway <3 Thanks for all the kind comments and inbox's wishing me happy holidays and leaving such good reviews on this story ^^  
> Hope everyone had a good Christmas and that you all have a great New Year in case I don't post again before then

Rhys had woken up a lot earlier than usual that morning. He was staying home again today to look after Angel. At some point, Timothy was coming up to keep an eye on her so Jack could tell him about what was going on. But he'd woken up to find the heat from Jack was still next to him. Not bothering to look over at the clock, he just soaks in the fuzzy feeling of having the privilege to still have a few rare minuets in bed with his boyfriend. Nuzzling into his side, he feels the other man shift, his head tilting to look down at him, smiling warmly in the dim lighting.

"Morning sweet cheeks." Jack greets, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey." Rhys croaks, grinning as he breathes in Jacks scent.

"C'mere." Jack coo's, patting his chest lightly. Rhys sighs through his nose at having to move, but smiles as Jack holds his arms out inviting. Placing his legs between Jack's he lies down, chest pressed to stomach and his head resting on the other man's chest, strong arms circling around his back and holding him close.

"You've got a meeting with the head of Management and with the head of Sales today... And a few papers to sign for the next line of elementals." Rhys mutters into his skin, smirking as he feels the deep inhale and a quick exhale, a groan rumbling across his chest.

"Thanks for reminding me... And we were having such a nice morning." Jack sighs, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear them. Well... The one that hadn't been effected by the scar anyway.

"Just didn't want you thinking that you had nothing to do today." Rhys chuckles lightly. Jack hums a reply, his fingers carding and dancing through Rhys' hair, eyes wondering and mind absent. Eventually, he feels Rhys' breathing slow into more shallow breathes, a light snore passing through his lips occasionally. Smiling to himself, he can feel himself slipping back into a similar state. Sleep had managed to elude him the night previous. Too many things on his mind. Like the impending fight with the bandits on Helios that Zer0 had mentioned. He'd made it clear to Rhys when he first started as his PA (and then lover) that if anything like that was to happen, he was to remain in either the office or penthouse and only open to either Jack, Tim or Nisha. Anyone else he was to shoot in means to protect himself and Angel. But it was still a scary thought. Bandits wouldn't give either Rhys or his little girl a chance, they'd shoot on site...  
So yeah, sleep was a pretty hard thing to do last night. But right now, with Rhys resting on his chest, the familiar warmth being pressed against his bare skin and the calm noises he was emitting, it made him slip into slumber quiet easily. No worries or fears, just soothing thoughts and the soft skin of his boyfriend. 

\----------

When Rhys had woken again that morning, he was on his back, on the mattress, alone. The opposite side was cold now. No familiar warmth from Jack, just ruckered sheets and a knocked over, empty coffee mug. Rhys chuckles tiredly at the morning Jack probably had. He was most likely late because he never sets an alarm and ended up falling back to sleep. That coffee mug had been there for about two days now, so, throwing the sheets off of himself in a hurry this morning probably reminded him it was there when he knocked it onto its side, before dashing out of the door. Turning onto his side, he reach's over and grabs his phone, typing out a quick text of

'Little late this morning were we?XD ' and hitting send. Willing himself to roll out of the warm sheets and risk the cool air, Rhys slips into his work clothes, them being the closest to hand, and walks into the open plan penthouse to see Angel already awake, watching TV, cuddling a stuffed lion.

"Morning Rhys." She grins, shifting to cross her legs on the couch.

"Morning munchkin. How you feeling today?" He asks, sitting next to her and running his fingers lightly through her hair. His phone vibrates in his hand, causing his eyes to flick over the new message.

‘Shut up Kitten ;) Text me when Tim gets there, ‘kay?x’

‘Sure thing x’ he types back, quickly turning his attention back to Angel, tucking his phone in his jackets inner breast pocket.

"Better." She nods, burying herself into the man's side.

"Are you OK with Tim looking after you for a bit today?" Rhys questions.

"Why? Where are you going?" She frowns, pulling away to look up at him.

"I'm just going to go and check on your dad whilst he's at work. If I don't things probably won't get done." Rhys chuckles.

"OK. Can me and Tim come along?" She replies, hopeful.

"See how you feel OK sweetie? If you start doing things and going places before you're better, then we'll both be in trouble with your dad, probably Tim as well." Rhys explains, knowing that him and Jack were supposed to be having their private conversation today.

"I don't think Daddy would get angry with you." Angel states. Rhys would say something about that. About that time when he managed to piss Jack off to such an extent that they were close to calling it a day with their relationship. But he thought that a bed idea. Taking a hold of her stuffed lion, he makes it jump down her arm, tilting it from side to side.

"I'm here to make you feel better Angel." He says in a deep, dopey, friendly voice, touching the lions nose to her's. She giggles, holding her arms out and embracing both the stuffed animal and Rhys, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

\----------

Timothy had knocked on the door about two hours after that. After having a quick catch up over a cup of tea and coffee, Rhys leaves the penthouse and heads down to Jack's office. Before he heads to the office floor, he picks up a ham and cheese sandwich from the food court, as well as a cup of coffee, because he didn't even need to ask to know that Jack hadn't eaten since leaving the penthouse this morning. When he eventually enters the office, he see's various different folders and sheets of paper strew across the room and an incredibly stressed out Jack sitting behind his desk, hands fisted into his hair.

"Heya." Rhys calls, walking over to the desk and setting down the CEO's lunch.

"Heh, thanks kiddo." Jack chuckles, almost immediately tucking into the sandwich.

“C’mon, take a break.” Rhys coo’s his brow furrowing as he see’s the stress as he eats and continues to type on the computer.

“No- Rhysie, I can’t-“ Jack begins, trying to talk whilst typing. However, he’s cut off by Rhys reaching over the desk and turning the monitor off. Jack’s about to protest, but Rhys beats him to it.

“You can’t get any work done like that. Just take a small break, even if it’s only five minuets, it’s better than nothing.” Rhys sighs, standing by Jack’s chair, wheeling it out slightly to fit between his legs, leaning back on the desk. Jack gives in pretty quickly, sliding his hands under Rhys’ thighs and pulling him to sit on his lap, legs either side of his. Rhys smoothie his hands over Jack’s chest and brings them to rest on his shoulders.

“See? Just relax a little.” Rhys breathes, Jack’s fingers tickling up the inside of his thighs, stopping at his hips and his thumbs drawing small circles.

“Pass me my coffee babe?” Jack requests, placing his hands on Rhys’ back so he can lean back slightly to grab the cup without the fear of falling off.

“Thanks.” He grins, taking a large swig from the cup. Rhys shakes his head, watching the steam billow from the small opening on the plastic lid.

“What?” Jack chuckles, reaching forward to put the cup back on his desk. 

“How can you drink something that hot? Do your tastebud's even exist on your tongue anymore?” Rhys replies, proving a finger against his cheek.

“Well I can still taste your ass, so I’d say so.” Jack growls, his hands gripping Rhys’ ass and pulling him closer.

“Ugh, gross.” Rhys groans, turning away to hide the hot blush that had spread over his cheeks.

"You weren't saying that the other night.” Jack grins, winking slyly as Rhys risks a look back. The conversation comes to an end there, the pair just happy to be sitting with each other. Well, Rhys sitting on Jack’s lap, his head resting on his chest, as Jack opens and closes his mouth, trying to build up enough courage to say something.

“If you’re gonna tell me something, just tell me, don’t worry about it.” Rhys says, feeling the hesitation run through his chest.

“I-It’s about Zer0’s… visit.” Jack stammers, his eyebrows furrowing, watching closely as Rhys sits up in his lap, hands resting on his chest still.

“Oh.” Rhys breathes, trying to hide the worry in his voice and in his eyes.

“So, he warned me that-“ He begins, the word ‘warned’ ringing alarm bells in Rhys’ head. But, as fate would have it, the hydraulics of the office doors sliding open stop him in his tracks.

“Who the fuck-“ Jack seethes, his hand reaching to his thigh, ready to pull his revolver out.

“Daddy!” Angel squeals, running over to the two men, jumping up to drag them both down, rather awkwardly, into a hug.

“I’m sorry Jack, she really wanted to see you and-“ Timothy begins, walking in after her, before Jack cuts him off.

“We’ll talk about it later Timmy.” Jack calls, watching as the doppelgänger slinks back slightly.

“Are you feeling better Angel? I did say not to come up if you were still ill.” Rhys reminds, not too happy that his and Jack’s conversation had been interrupted. If it was a casual conversation, then it wouldn't have been too bad, they could've continued it at a later date. But this sounded businessey and urgent. Also, he knew that Jack had been trying to avoid the conversation for quiet some time now, so it was going to be difficult and awkward to get him to speak a word of it again.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' fine." Angel grins up at him as he gets off of Jack's lap. He didn't believe her at all, but felt slight guilt in the caves of his chest due to their conversation earlier about how him, her and Tim would probably get into trouble for her coming to the office if she wasn't feeling good.

"So then chick, what's up? Why'dya come all the way down here for?" Jack asks, standing and placing his hands on his daughters sides, lifting her up into his arms.

"I wanted to see you at work daddy!" She giggles, hugging her father around the neck. Rhys leaves them too it, making his way over to Timothy, inviting to him to sit with him on the couch.

"Bad time?" Tim asks, watching as Rhys folds his arms over his chest and crosses his right leg over his left.

"Ehh... kinda." Rhys replies, shrugging slightly, noticing Tim fiddle with the hem of his jacket. "He was just gonna tell me something that he should've told me a couple of weeks ago... It's fine, I'll get it out of him later." he chuckles, trying to lighten the mood and not make it too awkward for the doppelgänger. Tim was about to say something, but Jack's voice cuts in before he can mutter even a vowel. 

"Hey, TimTam's, come down to the loading bay with me. Gotta check up on some merchandise and we need to have a chat." Jack calls, walking toward the office doors, Angel now sitting on his chair, "Can you look after Angel for a bit please sweet cheeks? We won't be long." He asks.

"Yeah sure." Rhys replies with a small smile.

"Thanks pumpkin." Jack smirks, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving the office with Timothy.

"Rhys? Are you OK?" Angel asks quietly, jumping up from where she was swivelling on Jack's office chair to crawling next to him on the couch.

"Heh, yeah, I'm fine." Rhys smiles warmly.

"You don't look on." Angel frowns, a worried tone to her voice.

"Nah I'm fine, just thinking too much." Rhys replies, holding an arm out for her to tuck herself into his side.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Daddy." Angel giggles.

"Oh dear, that means I'm sounding like an old man." Rhys jokes. She erupts into a fit of laughter, pressing her face into his side in an attempt to stop herself.

"Daddy's gone to look over some new weapons hat are being shipped down to the Pandoran Hyperion base." Angel tells him once she calms down.

"And how do you know that?" Rhys questions, looking down at her a cocking an eyebrow.

"He checked the schedule you made him whilst I was sitting with him." she replies. Rhys was interested to know what he needed Timothy for and what they were talking about, but it could wait he supposes. They'd be coming back up in about half an hour tops, he'd ask about it then.

\-----

"Angel, hey, look at me sweetie. You're gonna be fine. Your Dad's on his way." Rhys soothes, watching the young girls face twisted into fear and her chest rising and falling in heavy breathes. Ice skating seemed like such a good idea at the time. The lake's ice was thick and secure. But Angel ventured into the middle and happened to find probably the only patch that was thin. The cracks below her feet were big and spreading. It was just getting worse. Jack wouldn't get here on time.

"Rhys... I'm scared." Angel cries, her skates shifting slightly as she shivers in fear.

"No, don't be scared. I'm gonna get you out of this, I promise." Rhys soothes, taking careful step forward.

"OK, keep your weight spread out and reach for my hand." He instructs, holding his hand out, stretching as far as he can to make it at least a little easier and safer for her. She does as he says, her small hand becoming enclosed in his.

"Baby! Are you OK?!" Jack calls from somewhere in the distance behind Rhys, his voice full of urgency.

"OK, I'm gonna move you pretty quickly now OK? Don't hold on to me. It might hurt a little because you fight fall, but its gonna be safer than where you are now, OK?" Rhys explains, squeezing her hand lightly. She nods furiously, her eyes screwing shut as tears prick the corners. Rhys doesn't hesitate, just swings his body round, releasing her hand and watching as she slides, falling to her side but slowing to a stop safety at the edge of the pond. She looks around herself instinctively, before looking up and grinning at Rhys. He smiles back at her, but the undeniable noise of ice shattering grabs his attention. The force of the throw has thrown him into the same area where she was currently standing.

"Baby, you OK?" Jack questions, dropping to his knees to hold the young girl in his arms, checking her over as breathe puffs from his lips. Another loud crack forces his eyes to look at Rhys. He's about to say something, but the ice finally gives way and Rhys is dropped, plunged into the freezing water hidden underneath. He can hear the muffled screams of Angel and Jacks frantic shouting, a dark figure moving across the ice. The shock that hits him. The cold water seeping into every joint, every pore... His eyes, mouth, nose all feel frozen within a second and he loses the will to swim back up to the surface. But he has to try! Kicking his legs and moving his arms, he makes a slow move toward the hole which he fell through. Uncoordinated strokes of his limbs eventually rewards him with hands gripping his wrists and hauling him up, dragging him across the ice to the edge of the pond.

"Rhys? Rhysie baby? You OK?" Jack calls, holding him close, the cold water transferring onto his skin, seeping into his clothes. Shivering against the older man, Rhys manages to nod against his chest.

"God you pair, you're out to kill me of fright!" Jack mutters, standing with Rhys in his arms, he begins to make his way back toward the lodge. That was one of the first things he bought when he became president of Hyperion, a private ski lodge on Eden 6.

"C'mon sweetie, keep up with me 'kay? We need to get Rhys in front of the fire to warm him up." Jack instructs, breaking into a casual run, slow enough that Angel would be able to keep up, but fast enough that it was quicker than just walk.

When they make it back to the lodge, Jack strips Rhys of his clothes, digging a jumper and a pair of jeans from the draws and helping him change into them. Leading him over to the couch, he wraps a blanket around his form and turn the fire on. Angel crawls onto the couch, cuddling close.

"Hot cocoa baby?" Jack calls over to Angel.

"Whipped creams and marshmallows?" She asks, peering around Rhys to her farther in the kitchen.

"Obviously." Jack chuckles, pulling out a third mug.

"Rhys?" Angel whispers, looking up at the young man.

"W-What's up, s-sweetie?" Rhys replies, his teeth chattering as he speaks.

"Thanks for saving me earlier. I'm sorry that you fell in." Angel apologises, her face sad.

"It's f-ine princess," Rhys smiles, warmly, pulling the covers around her as well, "as long as you're s-safe, that's all that m-matters."

Jack overhears their whole conversation, causing him to stop stirring the mug of cocoa, his eyes glancing back, careful not to turn his head in case it draws attention to himself, and small, warm smile etches onto his lips. Rhys genuinely cared for Angel and that made it that much easier to trust him and to get along with him. Not many people knew about his baby girl and whenever he told anyone new about her, there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his head that he'd done wrong and she was going to get hurt because of his mistake. So far, everything seemed good.  
\-----  
Rhys shifts uncomfortably in his chair as he looks over the latest report that needed to be sent up to Jack. The synthetic fabrics rubs against his thighs, ass and... crotch uncomfortably. It didn't seem like such a bad idea to begin with; don't wear any underwear and wait for Jack to find out. The man had trouble keeping his hands off of him in the first place, whether it be simple cuddling or an occasional touch up, so on days like today when someone had fucked up, causing a whole department to suffer and for Jack to get stressed, he definitely felt the tension down below. He'd claimed that the best thing to relieve that tension was Rhys...  
So he figured he'd surprise him when he'd finished down at his old work floor. But work back on his floor has piled up over the day, dragging everything out, causing his choice in clothing to become very uncomfortable. Hence why he was doing the report now. There was more than just him in the management department obviously, and things that needed to be handed to Jack personally were now always passed to Rhys because of his relationship with the CEO. Obviously he didn't mind because, being the man's PA, it was his job, he just wasn't required to collect them personally. But there were a few people down in management that he got along with and owed it to them to try and help them avoid being the subject of Jack's rage... unless they deserved it.The sooner he got this done with, the sooner he could take it up back up to Jack, the sooner he'd probably get his trousers ripped off him and the sooner he could put some underwear back on.

"Hey Rhys, how's it going? The report ok?" One of Rhys' old co workers calls, leaning over the cubicle wall from her area. She used to be his neighbour. Well, not neighbour as in house neighbour... just work neighbour. She always said hi to him whenever he visited management and they always had a catch up over coffee or by the water cooler.

"Yeah I think so, just gonna check over this last paragraph and then I'll take it up to Jack." He replies, writing a quick note to check up on Vaughn to make sure that the fuck up hadn't effected the financial department too much.

"Any word on what happened to the guy who misplaced the gun shipment?" the woman asks, still hanging over the cubicle wall. She has long black hair that, if it wasn't tied back into a ponytail, would be draped over her arms and falling over the left side of her face, covering her emerald eyes. She was pretty, Rhys had to admit, and he got on well with her.

"Well, needless to say he's probably been vented out of an airlock by now, don't think people need confirmation from _me_ to know that." Rhys replies, shrugging his shoulders, finishing off the last few sentences.

"True." she mutters, sighing as she moves her head on her arm to look up at the ceiling instead. Pulling out his ECHOcomm, he transfers the report on the device, switches his computer off and stands from his chair.

"I'm gonna take this up now, catch up with you soon 'kay?" he asks, making his way out of his cubicle and toward the elevator.

"Sure thing, Rhys," She calls, mock saluting, "See ya in a bit." She giggles, waving as he steps into the elevator.

"Yep." He replies, pulling out a quick finger gun before making his ascend to Jack's office. 

"Fucking-! Doesn't _anyone_ listen to me anymore or is it just that you're all so stupid that your tiny, peanut brains can't carry out my fucking order?!" Jack almost screams down the comm. Rhys used to find this awkward when he first started working for Jack, even scary, standing back by the doors until he either got called over or deemed it safe to venture further into the room. Nowadays, it really didn't bother him. He was used to it, knew Jack's temperament and knew how to handle him. Walking straight through the doors, he walks across the length of he room, climbing the steps up to Jack's desk and makes himself comfortable on Jack's lap, invited by the older male.

"H-Handsome Jack, s-sir-" The man on the other end stammers, causing Rhys to roll his eyes slightly, knowing that he was setting up the line for his bullshit excuse.

"Nononono, y'know what cupcake, I have more important shit to be doing at the moment. You have an hour to sort this cock up out before I'm coming down there and blowing your brains out myself!" Jack interrupts, ending the call abruptly after his threat. Groaning as he leans back, a hand moves to pinch the bridge of his nose as Rhys presses feather light kisses to his jawline.

"Ah, Kitten, why does Hyperion hire so many assholes?" He sighs, a hand resting comfortably on Rhys' hip.

"I dunno, but," Rhys begins, setting the ECHOcomm on Jack's desk, moving so his legs straddle either side of Jack's legs, "you need to relax a little." he smirks, rubbing his hands over the width of Jack's shoulders.

"Well, you certainly know how to make me relax pumpkin." Jack replies, with a small, wolfish grin spreading over his lips. His hands begin to venture over Rhys' thighs, his fingertips taking in the feeling of the synthetics under his pads. They continue, smoothing all the way up to his hips, before he stops suddenly.

"Wait-" Jack almost gasps, trying to stop a smirk coming to his features. Rhys tries to stop himself from turning his face away to cover his blushing face. Jack runs and re-runs his fingers over Rhys hips, pinching slightly, trying to find something.

"I know you wear tight underwear, but... I don't feel a pant line at all." Jack grins, moving to the front of the younger man's trousers, fiddling with the zipper.

"Uh-" Rhys mutters, watching Jack undo the button of the trousers and pulling the zipper. Parting the fabric, he stares hungrily at how the course, amber hair travels down from the base of his stomach, past the line of his trousers and out of sight.

"Surprise!" Rhys giggles, the blush hot on his cheeks.

"You've worn, no underwear... For the whole day? For me?!" Jack purrs, pulling the young man closer as his hands slip bast the waistband of his trousers.

"Maybe." Rhys mewls, jack fingertips stroking slightly over the sensitive flesh, thumbs rubbing small circles into his hips.

"I'm touched Kitten." Jack growls, his lips quickly moving in to attack his PA's neck.

"C'mon, up, turn around." Jack instructs, leaving behind a few bruises and teeth marks on Rhys' previously clear neck. Rhys does as he's told, turning away so his back is facing the older male. He feels pressure on his shoulder blades, Jack's fore arm pressing against him, pushing him down so his chest is pressed flush to the desk.

"Stay down baby." Jack breathes, his fingers hooking in Rhys' belt loops, tugging the piece of clothing down to his ankles. Trailing his lips over his back, kissing small, quick kisses along his spine, he follows the dent all the way to the base of his back.

"Ah~!"

\----------

  
"Thanks for coming up on such short notice TimTam's." Jack appreciates, taking large, quick strides, Timothy matching them easily.

"No problem, I take it it's the bandit thing..." He replies, glancing over at his boss.

"Yeah. Normally I wouldn't be worried, but that Vault Hunter Zer0 seems pretty sure that they're going to get through Helios' defences. I just wanna make sure Angel and Rhys are safe." Jack replies, honestly.

"Yeah, totally, I understand. Is Nisha up here yet?" The doppelgänger asks, as they enter the loading bay.

"Just got here boys!" The female voice shouts across the room.

"Nish, thanks for comin' on such short notice!" Jack calls, stopping in his tracks as the sheriff approaches them.

"Anything for you Jackie." She grins, pressing a kiss to his masked cheek.

"Hey, watch it, I'm taken." Jack smirks, poking the woman in the stomach.

"And _you_ are a very lucky man. Rhys is _waaay_ too good for you." She teases, following Jack as he walks over to a collection of crates and loot boxes.

"Rude." Jack scoffs, pushing the button to a loot box, the doors sliding open to reveal the show versions of the guns they were sending down to the Pandoran base.

"How you doin' Timmy? Jack bein' nice to ya?" She asks and Jack busies himself with talking to one of the weapon developers and signing off a few papers.

"Well, as nice as Jack can be." Tim chuckles, also causing a laugh to slip past Nisha's lips as well.

"I heard that!" Jack growls, reading over a paragraph of a document that had caught his interest. The pair share another laugh with each other, before Jack makes his way back.

"So what's going on then boys? Where we headed and what we doin'?" Nisha asks as Jack leans up a near by, stationary, ship.

"We are... waiting for Zer0 to show up." the CEO replies, his eyes wandering from the pair hey both gape at him.

"The _assassin_?! The _Vault Hunter_ you _hate_?!" Nisha exclaims, "You're expecting him to help? I mean you haven't exactly been nice to him. And what's stopping him from killing you when he get's up here?" She continues, trying to emphasis how bad of an idea this is.

"Well he didn't try to kill me last time he was here." Jack dismisses.

"You let him on the station? And didn't strip him of his weapons?!" She almost screams at him.

"Didn't need to, he's no threat to me. He's here to help." he replies, calmly as Nisha throw her hands up in the air and begins pacing.

"But- How do you know?!" she punctuates, her voice crystal clear.

"Rhys, that's how I know. Zer0 saved Rhys from DeathSpider and now he's gonna help save him and my daughter and everyone on Helios, because he likes Rhys." Jack replies, becoming slightly frustrated, taking hold of her shoulders to keep her still.

"Why?" She asks, her voice almost hesitant.

"Something about the kid making me _nicer_ or some shit. I dunno, but he's serious. He wants to help." he answers, removing his hands. There's a short silence between the three, Timothy getting ready to say something in case the quiet stretched for too long.

"OK... OK, so what do we do when he gets here?" She asks, trying to stop the sigh the leaves with her words.

"Well, we're gonna head back up to the office. Act natural, pretend you're here for a short visit or something. I don't want Angel to worry and I haven't had chance to explain all this to Rhys yet, because _someone_ brought my daughter into the room when I was about to tell him." Jack explains, rolling his eyes over to Tim.

"Heh... S-sorry." He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You pair stay with Angel whilst I explain everything to Rhys with Zer0. Probably move them into the penthouse because the floor's restricted to fingerprint, eye scan and key. I feel like they'll be safer up there." He finishes.

"Yeah, OK. Well, whilst you're explaining everything to Rhys, we'll take Angel up there and bring him up after." Nisha offers. Jack nods in agreement and he's about to speak again, before he's interrupted by a familiar voice on the ECHOcomm.

_"We have a problem/ Bandits are in front of me/ They will get here first."_ Zer0 warns, his voice static from the comm device in his shuttle.

"Shit- OK, uh, we'll put the place in lock down until you get here. We'll hold then off down here and then we'll find some way to get Rhys and Angel up to the penthouse and how to get these fuckers of my space station." Jack instructs to both parties.

_"Understood."_ Zer0 confirms, the line cutting off on his end, ending then transmission.

"Get, your guns out Kiddo's, time for some action!" Jack orders to Tim and Nisha, raising his arm up, aiming his gun at nothing particular above him. Firing off a few shots he grabs everyone's attention in the loading bay, some people that a close jumping slightly from the sudden loud noises.

"Everybody, listen up! I'm gonna do all of you a favour and save your asses! Bandits are on their way here right _now_ , so, unless you wanna be caught in the gunfire and probably get brutally murdered, then I suggest you all get home right now!" He shouts, a short silence after his words before all out panic erupts. People start screaming as they run out of the loading bay doors, scrambling to get out before they hit lock down and get to their apartments.

"Right, I need my Hyperion army down in the loading bay _now_! And bring some WAR loaders with you too!" Jack continues barking his orders on his ECHO to the Helios General. A call comes thought on his phone, almost immediately after he ends the call with the General. Rhys. He really wanted to answer... to hear Rhys' voice to keep his calm and soothe his nerves. But if he was too answer now, Rhys would pick up on his tone and ask what was going on, working himself up because of it. Slipping his phone back into his breast pocket, he ignores the vibrates until they finally stop and the call cuts to voice-mail.

"Wohoo, _finally_! Some action on this fucking station!" Nisha whoops, holding her revolver tightly in her hands.

"This station has had _plenty_ of action... remember when we first got called up here? When _Dahl_ attacked and we almost _died_ several times here and on Elpis?!" Timothy whines, pulling out his Hyperion pistol, trying not to panic too much.

"We did not _almost die_ , besides, it was fun-" She corrects, a small giggle to her voice.

"You pair, stop arguing. We got some bandits to kill!" Jack growls, a smile etching into his lips, almost maliciously.

\----------

Rhys wakes from the dream of bundled memories, eyes tired and throat scratchy. That morning feeling you have when you first get up and you could really do with some water... or coffee. He feels a weight against his side and, lucking down, he watching as Angel breathes calmly against his side, sleep holding onto her gently. Carefully moving her from his side to lie on the couch, he moves over to the coffee machine set in a small alcove in the wall. Switching the kettle on to heat up the barely warm water, he pulls out his ECHOcomm, looking over for any new notifications or files. Nothing. Extending his arms up, he stretches, allowing a yawn to pass through his lips, cracking all the kinks out of his back from sleeping sitting up. Scratching the back of his head with his cybernetic hand, he heads over to his desk, putting together some papers, banging them against the desk and slipping them into a draw. Guess he forgot to tidy them up when he finished with them...

How long had he been asleep? Couldn't have been that long, right? But still... where were they? Pulling his phone from his pocket, he speed dial's Jack's number, waiting for the buzz of the phone ringing to begin. After almost two rings, he begins to pace.

"C'mon... C'mon, pick up!" He mutters under his breathe, careful not to wake Angel up who is still sound asleep on the couch.

_'S'up, Jack here. I'm probably off doing some awesome hero shit, so leave a message.'_ The voice-mail sounds, causing worry to knot in he pit of his stomach and a frown worrying into his face.

"Hey Jack, it's Rhys- ah- I, heh, I'm probably just overreacting, you probably haven't even been gone that long... Just, where are you? I thought you and Tim would be back by now, but... you're not. OK- call me back, please? Thanks." He stammers, trying to keep his tone even and not to show too much worry in his words. Ending the call, he hesitantly slips the phone back into his pocket and walks back over to the kettle, it clicking off, reaching boiling point and steam floating up from the opening. Shovelling some spoonful's of coffee granules into a mug, he pours some of the hot water in after, stirring it together with the spoon, mixing in some sugar and milk. Discarding the spoon to the counter top, he takes a sip, the sweetly sour liquid scalding his lips and tongue. He breathes out slightly, trying to cool the burn a little, after his taste test. He sets it down on his desk, booting up his computer and sitting down at his office chair. However, his work mode suddenly diminishes by the sound of the hydraulics in the office door's freezing, the locks sliding into place.

_'Attention, Attention-'_ The robotic voice of Helios calls, waking Angel from her sleep and causing Rhys to jump slightly.

"Rhys, what's going on?" Angel questions, rubbing at her eyes and moving to sit up.

_'Helios has now entered lock down. Please remain where you are until you are instructed otherwise. Any attempts to leave where you are currently situated will result in consequences. This is for your own protection. Thank you for your co-operation.'_ The announcement finishes, causing that pit of worry to grow in the pit of Rhys' stomach.

"Rhys-?" Angel calls again, quickly scurrying to his side.

"I-I don't know sweetie. I'm sure it's fine, just a malfunction in the system." Rhys soothes, trying not to sound to worried, lying in an attempt to keep her calm. Quickly pulling the phone from his pocket again he dials Jacks number again, it ringing a few times before cutting to voice mail again.

"Jack, answer please! Helios has gone into lock down and I don't know why so... can you tell me if it's some form of malfunction or something? And how to sort it out if I have to?" Rhys says, ending the call afterwards, putting his phone onto his desk before running his hand through his hair.

"OK Angel, your dad will call me back in a bit, he's probably sorting all of this-" he begins, a nervous chuckle to his words before his sentence is interrupted by possibly the worst, scariest, gut wrenching sound he could hear...

Gunfire.

 


	8. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little... gruesome. It involves: Dark!Rhys, gore, graphic descriptions of violence and feels. So please be prepared XD
> 
> I hope everyone has had a good New year and holidays!
> 
> Also, I wanna say thank you to AngelicMissPretty because she has ranted with and listened to me rant and we keep coming up with some awesome new aus together!! Lots of love hun <3

The ringing in his ears was almost deafening. He could hear echoes of yelling and screaming across the loading bay and, when he looked over to Nisha, he could see her taking cover, gun held up and frantic eyes shouting over to him, but couldn't hear a word of what she was saying. He been knocked to his feet, realizing a little too late that there was a grenade a little too close for comfort. He'd managed to run far enough away that it hadn't killed or severely injured him, but not far enough that he was able to avoid the force of the explosion, or the noise for that matter. The shock of it all had caused him to freeze. Not for too long though. He would've gotten up, it someone's hands weren't already hooked under his arms, hauling him to his feet.

"Thanks." Jack breathes, feeling winded, turning to face Zer0, who's ship has just landed. He nods.

"Hey, assassin! Fancy joining the fight here?" Nisha calls, ducking under cover again after firing off a few rounds from her revolver. Zer0 doesn't give a second before he's dashing off toward a group of bandits, katana drawn and ready to strike.  
Running toward Timothy, he grabs his pistol off the floor, firing a few shots until ducking into cover next to his doppelgänger.

"You need to get Angel and Rhys into the Penthouse." Tim reminds, leaning over the crate they were currently behind, the sound of bullets shooting out of the barrel of his pistol.

"That means taking the station out of lock down, loads of people will be running around like crazy and the bandits will get through. The first place they'll go is my office and kill thousands along the way. Too risky." Jack replies, reloading his gun.

"Zer0 seems pretty confident that they're going to get through anyway, so it's going to be better if we get them up to the penthouse now so they're out of harms way. Then they can stay safe in the penthouse and have Milo there for comfort. Pretty sure I remember you saying that you trained that dog to attack on command if you ever needed it too." the other man points out. Jack remains silent for a few minuets, both of them killing several bandits before Tim finally speaks again.

"We can take the announcement off when we unlock the doors and we'll cover you up to the office." he offers, his back pressed flush to the crate.

"No, if you three leave with me, they'll notice. I'll go on my own, shoot anyone that tries to get through and warn me if anything different happens." Jack insists.

"OK." Tim agrees, nodding once, watching Jack as he gets onto the ECHO to inform Nisha and Zer0 of the plan.

* * *

Rhys checks through Jack's desk drawers. He already has the familiar, comforting weight of his own pistol, Hyperion obviously, in it's holster in his jacket. But he had limited ammo. He knew Jack had a Jakob's revolver in one of the draws and, right now, two guns seemed better than one. He still didn't know anything about what was going on, but Hyperion going into lock down and the sound of gunfire signified it was something pretty intense and threatening... The sooner Jack called him back to tell him everything was OK, the better. Only then would he put the guns away and feel calm again. He can't help but sigh with relief as his hands settle on the revolver, finger's curling around the hilt, the weight heavy in his hand.

"Rhys...?" Angel calls, her voice shaky.

"C'mon here sweetie, sit under the desk." Rhys orders, beckoning her over.

"W-Why?" she stammers, taking careful steps toward the man.

"Because I promised your dad that I'd protect you. I don't know what's going on and if anyone other than Jack, Timothy or Nisha comes through that door then they could hurt you, or worse. Please, just do as I say." Rhys replies, trying to keep his voice soft as he crouches down after she's crawled into the space under Jack's desk. She nods once, too scared to use her words, but making sure that Rhys knew he was understood.

"OK, good girl. I _promise_ you, I'm gonna keep you safe no matter what. Just- if you hear the door open, don't make a sound, just sit here and wait until I tell you it's OK to come out." Rhys continues, trying in anyway he can to sound at least a little bit reassuring. Standing, Rhys checks the ammo of each gun, before nodding to himself, satisfied that there was enough to protect them if they needed it. Slipping the Hyperion pistol back into the holster strapped to his horse, he slides the Jakob’s revolver into the back of his trousers, the fabric of his underwear protecting him from the cold metal. Holding his cybernetic hand out, Rhys' palm projects would _should've_ been the security feed for the loading bay. However, the lines were down. Whether that was because they were in lock down, which he doubted because he had the authority to check then and could hack them if necessary, or had been shot out by whoever had invaded... Sighing, he shuts it down, instead opting for pulling his phone out and ringing Jack for a third time. He didn't expect an answer. He expected it to ring for a few seconds, then revert to the record message that he was beginning to tire of hearing.

_'Hey Rhysie.'_ Jack voice greets, his tone raised slightly to be heard over the gunfire.

“Jack? What’s going on? Why didn't you answer?! I've been worried sick-“ Rhys says, trying to control both his worry and anger.

_'Yeah, I'm sorry baby. Bandits have boarded the station. You remember that thing that I was gonna tell you about what was wrong with me? Well this is it. Zero told me that he had intel on bandits planning to get revenge for me killing Deathspider.’_ Jack explains.

“Bandits? I didn't think they’d be able to get through the defences.” Rhys replies,  sitting down and worrying the bottom of his jacket with his fingers.

_'Well, Zero was certain that they could, that’s why we've put Helios into lock down. I’m gonna come up and get you and take you and Angel up to the penthouse. It’s safer up there and I feel a lot better knowing that you’re not in harms way.'_ Jack informs.

“No! You’re needed down there. I’ll take Angel up, I took your gun from the desk and I’ll keep her safe.” Rhys insists.

_'No Rhys! Stay there until I come to get you. I appreciate that you want to keep my baby girl safe, but I need to make sure you’re safe as well. Just wait baby boy, I’ll be up in a sec.’_ Jack tells, his voice a lot sterner than before.

“O-OK.” Rhys stammers, still unsure of Jack decision.

“Rhys? What did daddy say? Is he ok?” Angel calls quietly, poking her head over the desk.

“He’s fine sweetie, he’s coming up to get us now, please get back under the desk.” Rhys replies, standing from the couch and moving the the office doors, noticing the locks slowly slide across the metal and unlock the door. He also notices, that it hasn't been put into automatic mode.  
\-----  
“ _Nooo_ , I do the ironing because you’re terrible at it. The whole point of ironing is to iron _out_ the creases, not iron them in.” Rhys replies to Jack’s protests at the new chores table that him and Angel had drawn up. Rhys made sure that everyone had a fair, even share of jobs to do around the house, which he checked with Angel after he’d wrote them down. Rhys was in charge of general cleaning in the rooms; mopping, dusting, making the beds (with Jack’s help) and ironing and washing clothes. Angel did the drying up and made sure that all her toys were packed away after she’s finished with them. Jack was in charge of hoovering, cooking, any handiwork that involves hammers, screws ect. and checking and keeping the back accounts up to check. The shopping was a family thing. Rhys wouldn't allow Jack to go on his own because he’d only choose junk food and Jack felt bad for Rhys going because he already did so much. Angel went with them because they both refused to leave her home alone and it seemed kinda stupid just to get Nisha or Timothy up for the one-two hours to look after her. Rhys' feet bump into Jack's as he shifts under the covers, the older man quickly taking it as an opportunity to wrap their legs together, tangling in a uncoordinated mess.

"Well there's one teeny tiny problem with you chore chart sweetie." Jack grins, his arms wrapping around the younger man's hips, palms on the small of his back and pulling him flush against his chest.

"Oh? And what's that then?" Rhys breathes, almost teasingly, looking up at the man through his thick eyelashes.

" _We_ don't own a mop in this house. Guess you'll have to draw it up again and figure out another way to do the floors." Jack chuckles, satisfied that he'd found a way to change the chart so Rhys didn't have so much labour. He appreciated the kids efforts in keeping the house clean and all, but after a full day at work, he'd rather the pair just relax and do as little as possible at the weekends.

" _Well_... I'll just have to get on my hands and knees to do it then." Rhys breathes, drawing his words out and giggling at his partners face as his mouths hangs open slightly and his eyes almost completely slate over.

"Ohhoh, Kitten... I do love to see you on your hands and knees." Jack purrs, his lips pressing small kisses to the others forehead.

"Thought you would." Rhys smirks, pulling from Jack's grip a little and shifting onto his other side, back to the CEO.

"Wait, what? Rhysie... I thought we were... y'know...? _Getting down to business."_ Jack hints prodding his PA lightly in the back with his index finger.

"Well, you can if you really want to, but I'm tired after all that planning and I plan to get some sleep." Rhys replies, not even looking over his shoulder, a his small smirk quickly turning into one of mischief. He can hear a few exasperated words and grumbles from behind him as Jack shifts to lie on his back. It doesn't take long before the small grunts and captured moans in the other man's throat begin to reach Rhys' ears and the sheets begin to move with the speed of his fist.

"Jack!" Rhys almost yells, turning to look at the man who's hand continues to stroke himself to orgasm.

"What?" Jack growls, his jaw clenched as he can't stop his hips from bucking up.

"Don't jerk yourself off when I'm trying to sleep!" Rhys scolds, frowning sourly at the man.

"Why not? You've clearly been getting me riled up all night at this wood ain't gonna go on it's own pumpkin." Jack replies, his movements picking up pace. The small noises, currently growing in volume, were beginning to get to Rhys. The image of Jack's hand pumping against his thick erection, thumb rubbing over the head and spreading the pre... He really wanted to ignore it. He was supposed to be angry that he was jerking off whilst Rhys was trying to sleep right next to him. But he did kinda play apart in this. He was hinting at things earlier, dropping small innuendoes... and the hardness between his legs was just becoming more apparent and tempting.  HIs eyes have chance to roam over Jack's form once more, before his own hand is dipping beneath the sheets, into his boxers and curling around his cock. He tries to keep it subtle, not wanting Jack to know that he was currently getting off on the noises that were leaving the older man's mouth, the sight of his lips parted ever so slightly and the way his eyes rolled back slightly in pure bliss. But he couldn't stop the sharp moan pass his lips as his hips vault up into his fist. It instantly draws Jacks attention.

"I thought you said you wanted to get some sleep?" Jack smirks, his eyes quickly looking down at the moving sheets before flicking back up to meet Rhys glazed eyes.

"S-Shut up!" Rhys frowns, a deep blush dusting over his cheeks.

"Need some help there, baby boy?" Jack purrs, moving so that he caged the younger man in against the mattress, hands by either side of his head and knees at each hip. Tugging the sheets away, Rhys whines, nodding, and moves his hand away. Pressure pushes down on his, Jack easing down gently onto his body, erections pressed flush together. Rhys arms wrap around the width of Jack's shoulders, fingers clawing at the skin, legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him down as much more as he can.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Jack grins, wolfishly.

"Just- C'moooon!" Rhys whines, bucking up into Jack's hips, earning some friction.

"So impatient baby." Jack growls, slowly staring to grind down against the younger man, their cocks rubbing against one another. Jack relishes the noises Rhys makes as he moves roughly against him, drawing out quick breathes and moans as sensitive flesh grinds against against sensitive skin. Rhys' legs press harder against Jack's back, squeezing his thighs against his hips, trying to get him to work harder. He can hear a breathy chuckle from the other man as a large palm presses against him, fingers curling around their erect cocks and squeezing them closer together, giving just enough room so they can both buck into his fist.

"J-Jack... I'm close!" Rhys stammers, his voice a mere whimper.

"Me too baby." Jack groans, both of their cocks pulsating against one another's. After a few more quick strokes and sharp, desperate vaulting into Jack's palm, both men exclaim grunts and moans of each others name, their finishes mixing together into Jack's palm and spreading over Rhys' chest, dripping down and some drops following the curve of his chest, onto his stomach. Jack pushes himself to the side, collapsing onto his back, breathing laboured and heavy.

"T-That was good." He pants, chuckling slightly as Rhys pokes the cum on his chest, whining slightly.

"Yeah..." Rhys breathes, trying to hold back the disgusted noise of feeling spent and come on, "I'm gonna clean up." He finally says, grunting slightly as he stands from the bed, wiping the cum onto his hands so to stop it from sliding onto the carpet.

"Me too honey." Jack grins, swiping his thumb across the younger man's cheek, leaving a small trail of the substance behind.

"Gross." Rhys mutters, rubbing it off with the back of his wrist.

"You love it really cutie." Jack teases, nuzzling his nose against the other man's cheekbone. Rather than replying, Rhys just presses a chaste kiss to his lips, following him into the bathroom.  
\-----  
Rhys slowly starts to come to. His brain pulsing, banging, _thrashing_ against his skull, waking him from the calm sleep he'd managed to slip into. All the pain that was beginning to flood his his limbs were none existent his dream world. There his cybernetic eye was working, his arm was still attached to his socket and body still intact...  
Waking up he felt rather distraught at the feeling of his still mending, broken ribs, his socket vacant and his vision lopsided, blind in one eye. He whines in the back of his throat slightly, angry, upset, distressed at having such little movement available, still stuck in hospital after so many weeks. To make it even worse, he was becoming sleep deprived. He struggled to fall asleep before midnight nowadays and he was woken way before six most mornings. It was still pretty dark now, the sun barely peeking through the window. Tired eyes begin to scan the room that he'd already become bored of seeing, making out the shadowed figures of chairs, a table which was covered in flowers, and the various monitors he was hooked up to through tubes and wires. But something new catches his eye. It would've scared him if it moved anymore. Right by the bedside, a balloon swayed lightly from side to side in the seemingly still air. Becoming intrigued, Rhys switches the overhead lamp of and can already see a pin, accompanied with a note, on the bedside table.

_'_ _Hey_ _Kitten_ _,_  
_Figured_ _you_ _could_ _use_ _some_ _cheering_ _up! Pop_ _the_ _balloon_ _._ _I_   _wanna_ _see_ _you_ _smilin'_ _when_ _I_ _get_ _up_ _there_ _._  
_Lots_ _of_ _love_ _~_ _H_ _.J'_

Grinning, only with slight suspicion, Rhys takes the pin and tug the ribbon of the balloon lightly to bring it down to a height which isn't too much of a hassle to reach. Holding his breath, preparing for the explosion of noise which was about to come, he plunges the pin into the balloon, causing the rubber to instantly break apart, throwing pieces around the room. However, not only did it strew pieces of the balloon over his bed, a few pieces on the floor, it also caused confetti to fly everywhere! Various coloured rectangles of thin, delicate paper, flutter down from the ceiling, swirling down to land gracefully onto the bed and floor, adding colour to the room. A small smile etches into his lips as his eyes look over the thousands of pieces scattered around the room. Suddenly, he erupts into laughter, his fingers gripping the hospital sheets and balling them in his fists, falling back as his laughter makes his stomach ache, chest hurt and body weak. The door to his room clicks open and a doctor peaks through.

"Mr. Summerset, what _are_ you doing? What _is_ this?" He frets, disgusted at the mess that was now in the room. Rhys looks up from his lying position, breathing calm again and voice silent. But seeing the doctors face and the confetti still loitering the floor, he erupts into another set of laughter, his head falling back, tears spilling from his eye, that wasn't bandaged up, a hand clutching his stomach as lightly as he can without hurting himself.

Jack came with Angel, Vaughn, Yvette, Nisha and Timothy shortly afterwards, Angel gawking at the confetti, busying herself with it as Jack sits on the edge of the bed.

"There's that smile." He commented, carding his fingers through the younger man's hair, grinning down at him.

"What the hell happened in here?" Nisha mutters, moving some of the paper under her feet.

"Blame Jack." Rhys giggles, resting his hands on Jack's knees, large palms encasing them.

"Inflated balloon with confetti and then fill it with helium... Now yesterday makes much more sense." Tim comments, everything clicking into place.

"A small ball of joy." Jack smirks, looking over to Nisha to see her pass a breathy chuckle, shaking her head lightly.

"Only you Jack." She laughs, her brown eyes looking up at him from under the brim of her hat.

"Only me what?" Jack asks, confused at her meaning. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy whilst he was trapped in intensive care... Was that a crime?

"Only you can make Rhys happy whilst pissing off everyone else in the hospital." She replies, the pair sharing a laugh before Jack scolds her for such language in front of his baby girl.

"How you feeling bro?" Vaughn asks, standing close to Yvette, still not used to Nisha's presence. The woman brought a threatening demeanour and atmosphere to say the least.

"Better than I was. Thanks bro." Rhys smiles warmly, nodding to him.

"Well you better be, the lunch bills are totalling up." Yvette teases, the three enjoying their long lived joke.

"Oh, Rhys! I have something for you!" Angel exclaims excitedly, getting up from where she was crossed legged on the floor.

"What is it honey?" She hops toward the bedside and holds her hand our to the bedridden man. He accepts the object, a small, copper coin dropping onto his palm.

"See a penny, pick it up, all day long, you'll have good luck." She recites, rocking back onto her heels, hands clasped behind her back, "I thought you might want it... I need you to be alright." Everyone in the rooms seems to forget how to breathe for a second, Rhys glancing over to Jack, swallowing hard as the older man simply looks back at him.

"Thank you Angel... I'll keep it with me at all times." Rhys breathes, placing the coin on his bedside as he strokes his hand fondly on her head.

Once the theatre was ready, everyone was guided into the waiting room as Rhys was taken in to have surgery on his port, socket and ECHO eye. It was to check that there hadn't been any life threatening damage to the cybernetics internally, and the clean up the wounds, that needed extra help healing, and to connect any wiring that might've been knocked loose. He kept the coin in his fist, bringing it into the operation with him. He held onto it tightly as he started to lose consciousness from the knock out gas.

* * *

"Lock downs been taken off, you should be OK to go now." Timothy informs, staying close to Jack, so to make sure that the bandits don't overhear them.

"We'll cover you, make some noise or something away from the door." Nisha whispers, patting him on the back before running, Zer0 joining her, to the other end of the loading bay.

"Hey, scum bags!" she calls, throwing a flash grenade toward the group of bandits.

"Go!" Tim urges, pushing the CEO toward the door, the man not needing much more convincing. Jack takes one last glance at the loading bay, making sure that Nisha and Zer0 were holding up well and that no bandits were looking his way, before darting to the heavy duty doors. Once through, he's met by the dauntingly empty corridor. It was weird seeing it this empty, normally it would be busy with people heading to work, lunch, home or, for the unlucky few, his office.

"Right... let's go." He mutters to himself, breaking into a run, pistol held tight just in case, making his way through various different corridors, up barely used staircases and toward his office. However, on one of the higher floors, he is forced to stop and duck behind cover. Various dead bodies of Hyperion workers, very few of them bandits, scatter the corridor, blood painting the walls from fresh bullet wounds.

"Timmy, we've got a problem." Jack sighs.

_'What's happened?'_ the doppelgänger replies, gunfire echoing on the ECHOnet and from the floor below.

"They got on the station on another floor. C floor looks like a massacre." He replies, his head rolling back and resting against the wall.

_'Shit... where are they are they now?'_

"I dunno, but I can't go looking, I need to get to Angel and Rhys." Jack says, taking careful, quick, steps forward.

_'Just- Be careful. You're no good to anyone dead.'_ Tim warns.

"Heh- Thanks kiddo, I'll try." Jack chuckles, appreciating the attempt to lighten the mood.

After a few more minuets of finding no bandits to shoot, but more unfortunates who are currently lying dead, Jack's mind is calmed slightly by the office floor being completely empty with no sighs of struggle or unauthorised persons. Running down the length of the corridor to the office doors, he holds his gun up, ready in case there was something unexpected inside. Typing in the access code, the cogs turn, hydraulics shifting and air hissing and the door finally reveals an empty room. He's about to call out for the pair, when he's suddenly staring down the barrel of a pistol. Exhaling and swallowing hard, he lets his own pistol hang from his thumb, holding both hands up above his head.

"Oh shit! Jack, I'm sorry, I thought you were a bandit!" Rhys exclaims, pulling the gun away and throwing his arms around Jack's shoulders, leaning into him heavily.

"God Kiddo... I thought they got you." Jack breathes, wrapping his own arms around Rhys hips, face pressing into the crook of his neck and breathing in the familiar scent. "Where's Angel?"

"Daddy!" She calls, poking out from the desk.

"Sweetie! What you doin' there? C'mere." He sighs with relief, holding an arm out, inviting her into the hug.

"I told her to stay under the desk. If bandits were to come in here, at least they wouldn't see her. I just- thought it would protect her." Rhys replies. Jack can't help but grin at the other man, happy that they both were OK and that Rhys felt the need to protect Angel so strongly.

But nothing in this type of situation stays happy for too long.

There's a sudden bang of a bullet leaving the chamber of a gun, the noise echoing through the otherwise quiet air. Rhys frowns and looks past Jack to see a bandit in the doorway, holding up a Vladof pistol. Everything from then runs in slow motion, well it seems to anyway. Jack's body jolts forward, his head hanging forward, mouth open and hands moving to clutch his abdomen. Rhys pulls out his pistol, watching the bandit turn to make his escape, firing a bullet which rips through the his chest, causing him to drop to the floor, dead.

"D-Dad?" Angel stammers, watching as red starts to seep through his clothes, staining his fingers and dripping to the floor.

"Ah- shit." He sighs, his body beginning to sway he becomes light headed.

"Jack?! No- c'mon, you've had worse than this! Stop joking." Rhys panics, the older man's weak legs giving way, causing Rhys to hold him tight, sitting down with his resting his back against his torso.

"DADDY!!" Angel exclaims, running to her farther's side as Rhys holds him up, holding his head with a hand, keeping it in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, Nish... I think you might need to come up and pick Angel up from the office." Jack breathes, his body weak as the pain rips through his body, coursing through his veins.

_'_ _What_ _happened_ _?_ _Are_ _you_ _OK_ _?_ _Fuck_ _Jack_ _,_ _what_ _have_ _you_ _done_ _?!'_ She exclaims from the other end, the shooting down a few floors quiet and non-existent.

"I turned my back." He weakly laughs once.

_'_ _You_ _two_ _,_ _c'mon_ _!_ _Jack_ 's _been_ _shot_ _!_ _Tim_ _,_ _call_ _medical_ _up_ _to_ _his_ _office_ _.'_ She instructs, her voice becoming masked by her breathing slightly as she breaks into a run.

"Oh, and, you mind bringing Rhysie's friends up with you? Someone needs to make sure he got home alright." Jack smirks, looking at the man as he speaks.

"Shut up! Just- SHUT UP!-" Rhys almost screams, causing everyone to stop suddenly from his sudden outburst, "stop talking like you're gonna die! We'll get you down to medical, get that bullet taken out of you and then get back to work on Monday. I'll clean all this mess up whilst you're in hospital and everything can go back to normal." Rhys smiles, tears already pricking at his eyes as he strokes the side of the masked face.

"Kiddo..." Jack sighs, trying to move into a more comfortable position.

"NO! We just got everything back to normal. I was finally ready to be with you and Angel again and..." Rhys interrupts, his voice shaky and seemingly undecided whether he was shouting or whispering, "It's a Friday, we're all supposed to go home and watch a movie today and decide where we're gonna go tomorrow... Our weekly Saturday trip. Remember? Last week we went the zoo and then this week we were thinking about swimming in the lakes on Eden 6." He continues, tears finally breaking free and spilling down his cheeks, a hand skating over Jack's body. He probably would've continued, but his hand was abruptly stopped by a square object in Jack's pocket.

"Take it." Jack nods, watching Rhys' face change to one of curiosity. Slipping his hand under the fabric, his fingers brush on the small box before taking hold of it and pulling it out.

"Open it, seems like as best time as any." Jack chuckles lightly. Doing as he's told, Rhys flips the box lid open with his thumb, his other hand supporting Jack's back. His breathe catches in his throat. A ring was nestled in the plush inside of the box, gold and shiny as if it'd only just come off the production line. Slipped in the centre of the ring, laying neatly on the red silk, a completely foreign object to the expensive box. A key.

"W- What-?" Rhys stammers, his hand trembling as he stares at the objects.

"What is it?" Angel asks, red eyes and puffy cheeks almost forgotten as she peers into the box.

"Well... Angel was talking the other day, asking about you moving in and stuff. You said it was complicated... It doesn't have to be. I want you to move in with me Kiddo. I wanna be able to wake up with you next to me in the morning and say your mine. I want you to- eugh- be with me and Angel as we eat pancakes in the morning." He explains, grunting slightly as he shifts his weight, "I wanna share a stupid ceremony with you to celebrate our relationship and to say you're apart of the family." He finishes, pulling Angel lightly into his embrace, careful not to get blood on her.

"Wait, you... You're- asking me to marry you?" Rhys whimpers, looking down at the man in his arms.

"Mmm." Jack nods, his eyes slatted as blood loss begins to take its toll. Just on time, as always, medics rush down the corridor toward them, not giving a second to pass before they're carefully laying Jack onto a stretcher, one of them already working at his wound.

"Angel, go with your Dad, make sure he's OK yeah? I'll meet you down there." Rhys instructs, running a hand through her hair before sending her off with the group.

"Don't you dare die Jack." He calls, box still open in his hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it kiddo." He chuckles, disappearing down the corridor, the medics gone almost as quickly as they came. He drags his eyes back to the box in his hand, but instead they settle on the dead bandit in the doorway... The one that shot Jack. His anger seems to bubble up, quickly turning into rage and his emotions pour out of him again. Standing he stalks the body, pushing him with his foot onto his back, making his face looks to the ceiling. Taking a few heavy breathes, he closes the box and clutches it in his palm. Drawing his revolver, he doesn't even aim as he stands over the body, unloading bullet after bullet into his skull, disfiguring his face, shattering the bone and drawing a picture with his brain. That would've disgusted Rhys, made him puke and have nightmares for a few nights, but rage blinded him to the grotesque image in front of him, even forcing him to his knees when he runs out of ammo to furiously pound his fists into the remains of his face, red splattering up his arms, caking his hands in brain matter and stench. He screams down at the dead, screams profanities, hatred and just blurred words as his knuckles become sore and eyes blur from the tears. He can hear someone calling his name, distant because of the buzz in his head and the noise from his mouth.

"RHYS!" It shouts louder, a hand gripping his wrist as he pulls it up for another swing. It pulls him back to reality, causing him to look up the familiar face. The face that shakes him from the murderous streak that had started to envelope him and watch in horror as his two friends stare on in horror and fear from the end of the corridor. Tim was by them, trying to hold it together and not puke as Nisha looks down at him with worried eyes, slowly releasing him. Confused, he looks at the mess below him, blood staining his trousers and sleeves, the smell seeping into his nose and sweat mixing with the tears that were falling from his face.

"Oh my god." He breathes, quickly pushing from the bandit, scrambling to his feet and frantically trying to get away from the remains. He's pretty sure his own knuckles were bleeding now, fragments of bone cut and embedded into his flesh.

"Y- You're OK now Rhys... They're gone." Nisha soothes, pulling the man close, seemingly unaffected by his outburst and the smell and the visuals. She listens to his rambling of things such as 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' or 'what happened, what did I do?!', simply holding him close, ignoring the blood staining her shirt and just embracing him, giving him some way to anchor himself and to calm him down. She slowly begins to coax him to go to the others, everyone still slightly shocked at what they'd just witnessed, Vaughn and Yvette looking slightly unsure at whether they should still be here. He kinda expected them to just up and leave now, and never speak to him again. They looked so frightened... Of _him_! This was horrible.

"Bro... Are you OK?" Vaughn breathes, calming Rhys slightly. At least he spoke. They were words of genuine concern as well.

"Yeah, just... Lost it for a sec I guess." He replies, shakily, chuckling quietly in an attempt to relax.

"Well...remind me not to steal your lunch money anytime soon." Yvette jokes, causing Rhys to laugh, lightening the mood some and calming Rhys a lot more.

"C'mon we' all get your hands sorted. I think you've got some bo-bone in there." Timothy offers, gagging on the word at the thought, utterly disgusted by it.

"Where's Zer0?" Rhys asks, allowing Nisha to lead him toward the elevator by his elbow.

"He's down in medical with Jack and Angel. Kinda like security I s'pose." She replies, calling the other three into the lift before pressing the button for the floor they needed. Silence falls between the group as the elevator begins to make it's descent.

"He's gonna be fine y'know Rhys." Yvette soothes, he voice full of concerned care.

"H-How do you know? No offence Yvette, but you weren't there, you didn't exactly see how much blood he lost." He replies, solemnly.

"She doesn't need to know Rhys, you were right when you said that he'd been through worse. He'll bounce back from this, he always does." Timothy assures, trying to be friendly whilst preventing himself from puking.


	9. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more chapters and I think I'm done with this story. I'm incredibly happy with how this is going so far and I'm so grateful that you're all enjoying it! 
> 
> Marriage is definitely gonna come up, but I think it'll be the chapter after the next as I want a nice build up and bulky part for that! So i hope people don't mind waiting XD
> 
> Oh and all week I've been thanking people for loving my pics on ao3 and I did tag Somesketchyshit and Grevonraeus in a post on tumblr about it, but for some reason Tumblr decided not to add the link. So in case you guys didn't get it, I want to dedicate this chapter to you guys because I've absolutely loved hearing from you on my pics. Also KingJack because your comments are awesome!!! <3

They tried really hard to get him to go and get cleaned up and get his hands bandaged first. But when he'd gotten news that the surgery had finished and Jack was in the recovery wing, it was difficult to keep him put. He instantly makes his way to find Jack, breaking into a run down the various corridor's, wanting to make sure that the older man was OK and that the surgery had gone off without a hitch.

"Rhys! For god sake! I know you want to see him, but do you really want Angel seeing you like that?! Your covered in someone else’s blood, bone and brains... Who knows what that might do to her, who knows if she'll be the same to _you_ after that. It'll scare her Rhys!" Nisha yells, catching his shoulder and pulling him to a stop.

"N-Nisha... I-" Rhys stammers, trying to find a decent excuse to see the older man.

"At least let me get Angel out of there first." She interrupts, giving him a small smile. He returns it, nodding once before hanging back and letting her go ahead, moving down the length of the corridor and entering a door to her left. He can hear distant talking before two figures, one tall, one small, leave the room and turn the corner at the end of the hall, so not to bump into Rhys. Swallowing hard, Rhys makes his way toward Jack's room poking his head in and seeing a still figure under hospital sheets.  
'He's just asleep.' Rhys reminds himself, suppressing the sudden fear that had begun to rise into his throat. Obviously...he'd just been in surgery, he wasn't exactly going to bouncing off the walls. Sighing heavily, he makes his way into the room and rakes the seat next to his bedside.

"H-Hey Jack." Rhys begins, looking down at how calm and stress less the man looked. No frown or down turned lips on his features, just pure tranquility. It was nice, but in some way... Sad. He didn't smile up at him, didn't look at him with the heterochromatic eyes that he'd become so used to glinting down at him. Why was he even talking to him? It's not like he could hear him. But... He feels like he _can_ hear him, like it soothed both of them. He's pretty sure that he heard Jack doing the same when he was in hospital after his kid napping. He likes to think that anyway.

"It's- uh- kinda weird huh? It being the other way around. You being the one in the hospital bed and me being the one hopping you're not gonna die..." He breathes, moving his gaze to his knees, his fists curled into lose fists, still covered in blood and skull fragments still embedded in his flesh knuckles. The smell was kinda getting to him now, and the vivid images of what he'd done. It was definitely unhygienic to still have all this on him and he really wanted to shower, but he _needed_ to stay by Jack's side. Also- wait, what's that? He picks up something between his thumb and index finger, squidging it slightly between his fingertips. Brain matter. He gags and instantly drops it, the horrid feeling of puking washing over him. 

* * *

He'd been carried off. He saw himself be picked up by the medical team and put onto and stretcher and taken away toward the hospital floor. So why the hell was he still standing here, looking at Rhys, who didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence? _How_ was he still standing here?  
Wait... No way. Was he... Dead?

"Rhys? Rhysie baby, why you lookin' so sad?" He calls, approaching the younger man and crouching down to match his height. He goes to place a hand on Rhys' shoulder either to get his attention or to comfort him, but it phases straight through him.

"No way... Fuck... No way!" He exclaims standing and looking at his hands, as if they held the answers to the many questions that were filling his head.

"You're fucking dead!" A voice suddenly interiors from down the corridor. Both men look up toward the bandit currently charging toward Rhys. A gun is pulled out from its holster and aimed at the PA, the bandit keeping his pace.

"Shit, kid get down!" Jack orders, moving instantly to stand in the line of fire, holding his arms out in an attempt to cover Rhys. The bullet fires, the noise echoing and whistles straight through Jack, stopping abruptly in Rhys' chest.

"Rhys?! RHYS!" Jack cries out, watching from over his shoulder as the kid drops to his knees. Not giving another second, Jack draws his own gun and is about to fire.

"OW! Shit!" Rhys exclaims, jolting Jack from his lying position, causing him to push the sheets from him and raise his fist, getting ready to punch the absolute crap out of whoever was hurting Rhys. But he stops himself at seeing he was back in reality.

"Jack? Oh my god! You're awake." Rhys breathes, pulling hand away from the doctor, who was sitting next to him, and throwing his arms around the man's shoulders pulling him into an embrace which he gladly returns. Jack takes a second to soak up Rhys' current attire. A hospital robe with bandages over his wrist and hand and blood speckled on his face.

"What happened? Rhys what happened to you? Are you OK?" He panics, taking a hold of his PA's shoulders and holding him at arms length, looking at him with a serious stare.

"W-what? Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one who got shot." Rhys chuckles lightly, calming Jack slightly.

"But- the blood-" Jack almost chokes, the colour variation splattered on his skin, digging up the unsettling memories of when they'd rescued Rhys barely two months ago.

"I... Don't wanna talk about it." he sighs, awkwardly trying to avoid making eye contact with Jack. He wasn't convinced. He wanted to ask, to make him tell him what had happened. But, although Rhys was pretty good at hiding it, he wasn't flawless, and Jack could see that he was shaken up. He didn't want to make it any worse for him. If he didn't want to speak about it yet, he would just wait until he felt ready for him to tell him. Even if curiosity was already nagging away at him.

"Rhys! How's your hand?" Angel calls, dashing in through the door, Timothy, Nisha, Vaughn and Yvette following in close behind.

"Its fine now. Thanks honey." He replies, smiling appreciatively down at her. She smiles back, warmly, clambering onto the edge of Jack bed, kicking her feet as she sits.

"Wait, what about me? I'm the one who got shot." Jack reminds.

"Yeah but you're getting better now. Rhys had so much glass in his knuckles..." Angel answers, grinning shyly to her father. They'd told her that the skull fragments embedded in Rhys' knuckles were actually glass shards. Whether she believed it or not, none of them were sure. She was a smart kid. If she had a close enough look... Rhys stands from his seat, moving over to Vaughn and Yvette whilst the rest of the group chattered amongst themselves.  
"Hey... How are you guys?" Rhys whispers, just reaching an audible level. He still wasn't sure how they were with him anymore after seeing him earlier...

 "Er- still a little shaken Rhys, but fine." Yvette replies, nodding her head slightly.

Yeah. I'm- uh- sorry about earlier. I'm sorry that you saw it, I don't know what came over me. He shot Jack and it just made me so mad that-" He stammers, running a hand through his hair awkwardly, using it as an excuse to change his line of sight away from them and to the floor.

"Hey, bro, it's fine. Just try not to think about it. The less you dwell on it, the less its gonna bother you." Vaughn interrupts, picking up on the way Rhys' voice began to waver and shake, holding his fist out toward the brunette. Smiling thankfully, he bumps his own fist lightly against Vaughn's, careful not to anger the cuts under the bandages. He's about to strike another conversation between him and the pair, but someone catches his eye outside the room.

"Will you guys, excuse me for like five minuets?" He asks, rather distracted as he makes his way out of the door.

"Hey." Rhys grins, the noise of the door clicking shut behind him as he meets the waiting figure in the corridor.

"How are you feeling?/ You look like you have calmed down/ You don't look angry." Zer0 observes, standing stock still in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better. Just have to deal with how awkward everyone's being around me now." The PA chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And your hand?" the Assassin questions, tilting his head ever so slightly to look and the bandages wrapped tightly around his right hand.

"Ehh, stings a little but-" Rhys replies, pulling his hand up to move it with restricted movements, pivoting on his wrist, "nothing compared to what Jack got."

"That many bone fragments/ Could have been an injury/ Without any treatment." He reminds, referring to the exchange of blood, the way that the bone fragments could've buried themselves further to disrupt his joints and even the horrible infection that could've come with them.

"I'll see you soon Rhys." Zer0 nods, about to make his exit before Rhys stops him.

"Wait-" he calls, holding his hand out to the Vault Hunter, "thanks Zer0, for everything. For rescuing me and helping Hyperion... Jack, when he needed it. I really appreciate it." He smiles warmly. There's a seconds hesitation, before a smiley emoticon flickers up in front of Zer0's helmet as he takes the other man's hand in a firm handshake before parting from him and disappearing down the corridor. Grinning, Rhys enter Jack's hospital room again, drawing the attention from everyone.  
"What did he want Kitten?" Jack calls, his eyes squinting carefully, not too sure whether to trust the fact that the Assassin was still on his space station. He never took him as one for caring that much for people, so he'd expected him to have jetted off back to Pandora ages ago now.

"Just checking up on everyone is all." Rhys smirks. 

* * *

Rhys had insisted that he use the hospital couch in Jacks room to stay the night. After making sure that it was OK with Tim to stay the night at the penthouse to look after Angel first, of course. Falling asleep was the easy part, Jack had been sleeping for most of the day, so he was aware of his eyes on him as he drifted into slumber. Staying asleep however... That was the difficult part. Memories from the day come haunting him in his dreams. The image of the bandits head caved in, his blood on Rhys' hands. The stench of it all and colour red staining everything. Jack picks up on the whimpers and small cries that escape the other man as he sleeps, his body constantly fidgeting and the noises growing in volume. At first he though it might pass, and when it didn't, he thought it was just an average nightmare. Everyone got them, even him, so it wasn't really that shocking. However, when Rhys starts thrashing around in sleep, physically shouting and screaming out, Jack panics and finds it best to intervene. Pulling himself out of bed, he shuffles across the hospital floor, careful not to strain his stitches too much, and crouches to Rhys level. Stroking his hands through his hair soothingly, but with some vigour, so to calmly bring the man awake.  Frantic eyes catch his face, reaching out to push him away, the younger man backing into the couch trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Hey sweetie, its only me." Jack coo's, fighting against the other man to cup his face in his palms. Rhys stills, his limbs faltering and coming to rest at his sides, breathing fast and heavy.

"You're alright." Jack whispers, not letting him go until he's certain that he's calmed down. Rhys whispers a profanity under his breath, which Jack let's slide because he looked shit warmed over and shaken around in a bad a few times.

"You alright now sweetie?" Jack purrs softly, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Rhys' neck.

"Mmhmm," Rhys nods, sighing heavily, lulling to the touch, "Just a bad dream. I-It just looked and _felt_ so real!" Rhys breathes, mostly to himself, forgetting that Jack can hear him as he didn't contain the thought in his head, opting to word it instead.  
"What did baby?" Jack frowns lightly, his voice remaining in the same calm tone it was before.

"... It... It doesn't matter." Rhys breathes, contemplating whether to spill the events of today with Jack. However, he can't bring himself together, whether it was because it was still so fresh in his memory or that he didn't want Jack to know about his sudden outburst and overreacting... Besides, Jack was dopped up with anaesthetic from his surgery and probably still stinging wound. He didn't want to keep the man from his well deserved, and needed, rest with the explanation of how he caved a mans face in. Oh... He felt a bit of bile rise in his throat then at the thought.

"Rhys- don't hide things from me! If its bothering you that much, then tell me." Jack replies, a firmness to his tone.

"No Jack, its fine. I don't wanna talk about it yet... I _can't_ talk about it yet." Rhys corrects, glancing down at his hands to see one still bandaged up and the cybernetic one to have a few knocks and dents in the knuckles. He hears Jack exhale heavily, rubbing his hand on his shoulder before standing again.

"OK Rhysie. Well, try and get some sleep yeah? Timmy says everyone's coming over tomorrow and I don't want you to be cranky for that." He chuckles, lightening the mood a notch.

"A-actually, Jack?" Rhys stammers, standing as well and his cybernetic hand reaching across to hold his other forearm. "Can I... Sleep next to you? I won't take up much room I promise. I just- I don't wanna be alone." He mumbles, embarrassment etching into his skin.

"You're kidding right kiddo? That's not an average hospital bed. You could probably fit another one and a half people in that thing. Of course you can share with me." Jack grins playful, clambering back under the sheets and holding them up for Rhys to slide into.

"Thanks Jack." Rhys whispers, barely audible as he lightly kisses Jack's neck, slowly drifting back into sleep. Weirdly, Jack was beginning to drift off as well. Even though sleep had eluded him most of the night, with Rhys curled up beside him, the familiar warmth pressed against him, it comes rather easily, coaxing his eyes to slide shut and for his body to give into the darkness. 

* * *

"Waaaake uuuup!" Angel calls, rather loud for a hospital Rhys thinks, jumping onto Rhys as he lies curled against Jack's side.

"Nghhh-mmh." He mutters, Angle's small hands resting on his torso as she leans over him. Opening his eyes a crack, he looks up to the young girl, her excited face filling her vision, and then over to Jack, who had propped himself up on some pillows and is looking down at him with a soothing look.

"Morning Kitten." He husks, his thumbs stroking his back lightly.

"Mmm, what time is it?" He groans the morning feeling gripping at him.

"Eleven o'clock lazy. You get up earlier than this for workdays, should be nothing." Jack replies, chuckling slightly as the other man struggles to open his eyes.

"So mean getting me up this early... Your fault." Rhys mutters, pawing at Jack's side slightly.

"Actually, he wanted to keep you in bed. All _'Aww look how tired he is, poor kitten, feel sorry for him.'_ Oh and saying about how cute you looked curled into a ball and muttering slightly as you slept." Nisha comments, a small snicker to her voice and Rhys barely catches the glare that Jack shoots her way.

“Hey baby, wanna go for a walk with these guys for a bit? Stretch your legs and what not.” Jack almost urges, looking down at him and poking the tip of his nose lightly.

“Are you sure?” He asks, peeking up at the older man through his eyelashes.

“Yeah it’s fine Kitten, s’not like I’m going anywhere.” He chuckles, following the man with his eyes as he stands from the bed and heads toward the door with the group.

“Wait, Timmy, not you, I need a chat with ya.” Jack calls, beckoning his doppleganger back over to his bedside.

“Ooookay.” He mutters, parting from the group that was already half way through the doorway and goes to sit in the chair Rhys was occupying yesterday. Once everyone else has left, Jack pushes himself to sit up properly, looking seriously over to Timothy, his lips pursing slightly.

“Uhh… Jack? S-Something wrong?” Tim stammers, cocking an eyebrow at his boss.

“I need your help Timmy-boy.” Jack replies, his demeanour lightening almost as quickly as it first changed.

“On what?” the other man asks, wary of what was to be asked of him.

“Rhysie was sitting by my bed when I woke up in a hospital gown, covered in blood, dents in his cybernetic arm and bandages on his other… What the hell happened?” Jack asks, his voice on borderline growling, not because of Timothy, but because his instincts to protect the man that he loved kicking in.

“H-Hasn’t he told you? If he hasn’t said anything I don’t think-“ the doppleganger begins,frowning slightly. Jack can’t help but roll his eyes at the stupid question.

“If he’d told me, I wouldn’t be asking now would I sweetcheeks? And don’t continue your sentence because if you were about to say that it’s not your place to say or me to know, then I can give you several reasons why I _should_ know. For a start, he woke up screaming last night because of something that had happened during the day. I won’t tell him that you told me Timmy, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jack replies, patting the side of his look-a-likes face as he finishes. There’s a moments hesitation before Tim decides that, out of the two, Jack is the one he doesn’t want to disobey. If Rhys doesn’t want Jack to know, but Tim tells, the worst that can happen is Rhys might not talk to him for a week (probably less because the other man had trouble staying mad at him for long), whereas if he was to disobey Jack, he’d probably get vented out of an airlock within two minuets. Sighing, he types something on his wrist watch and holds it out toward his boss, a screen projecting up and displaying a CCTV feed. Jack watches closely as the footage from yesterday play in front of him, just after he’s carried away on a stretcher. He watches as Rhys suddenly stalks forward, toward the already dead bandit and unloads a full clip of bullets into his head. Looking unsatisfied, he throws the pistol to the side and drops to his knees over the corpse, pummelling the man’s head with his fists, quickly breaking skin, smashing through bone and squishing the brain, pieces of the skull and brain splattering across the floor and up Rhys’ arms some splashing across his chest. The video continues until Nisha runs to his side, pulling him away from the unrecognisable, mutilated corpse. Jack’s lips part slightly, his breath stilling in his throat as he places his hand on Timothy’s wrist and moves it away.

“Are you ok Jack?” Timothy asks, looking with sorrowful eyes at the CEO, concern filling his tone.

“Uhmm, yeah I think so. Errr-“ Jack mutters, running a heavy hand through his hair.

“Lot to take in huh?” Tim asks, remembering his reaction on seeing Rhys completely lose it… 

It was terrifying.

“Yeah.. some heavy shit… I’m surprised the kid got any sleep at all after seeing that. He’s never really been good with gore y’know? I’ll talk to him later… I don’t want him to think he has to go through this on his own.” Jack murmurs, mostly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s weird hearing you be so caring to someone.” Timothy states.  
\-----  
Rhys rolls out of the bed, the anaesthetic still in affect and every limb in his body scream at him to get back into bed and go to sleep. However, when he was lying in bed, it was accompanied by a lot of tossing and turning and his mind refusing to let him to drift of into dreamland. So, rather than staying up in Jack's room on his own, he makes his way to the lounge where he knew Jack and Angel were watching tele together. He'd only recently left the hospital, it having been decided that there was nothing more that could be done for Rhys and the rest of the recovery could be done at home. They'd given him a small supply of morphine for when the aches and pain became too much and he needed to dull them. Clinging to the railings, he makes his way, carefully, down the stairs, taking each step slowly and one at a time so to make sure that his legs weren't going to buckle and send him toppling down the flight. Eventually reaching the bottom, he shuffles his way across the open plan rooms, debating whether to get a glass of water or not. He goes with the water, his throat reminding him how dry and croaky it was. Taking a glass from the cupboard and luring a drink from the filter, it draws the attention from the two curled up on the couch.

"Hey Kitten, what you doing up?" Jack calls, watching as Rhys sips his drink.

"I was getting a drink." Rhys replies, smiling tiredly at his boyfriend.

"You should've called me baby, I would've got it for you." Jack says.

"Nah, I got it, I wanted to stretch my legs as well." Rhys brushes off.

"OK, want me to take you back up?" Jack offers, standing from the couch and walking over to the younger man.

"I was going to stay down here for a bit." He replies, scratching his side.

"Isn't it better if you go back to bed baby?" Jack asks, his voice becoming more commanding.

"Jack, I've been in bed for almost two months now. I wanna stay down here for a bit." Rhys reminds, like leaning against the kitchen wall.

"But-" Jack begins, touching his elbow lightly, trying to urge him back toward the stairs.

"No Jack! I'm staying up! I'm not a child that needs to be told when bed time is!" Rhys snaps, flinching away from his touch.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me! All I've done since you got fucking kidnapped, like the idiot you are, is look after you! I've served your every whim! The least you can do is show some respect and march back up those stairs and go the fuck to sleep!" Jack exclaims, retaliating with force as both men reach their limits, tired from the past few weeks. Rhys opens his mouth, ready to speak, but instead, decides against it and places his half empty glass of water back onto the counter top and makes his way to the front door. Jack watches, not speaking and listening as the door slams shut.

"Daddy, why did you say that? It's not Rhys' fault." Angel says, quietly. The silence continues for a little while longer before Jack runs his hand through his hair.

"I don't know baby girl." He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

It had taken ten minuets since Jack and Angel set off to look for Rhys, after he didn't return for half an hour, until they'd finally gotten an idea of where he might've gotten to. The elevator slows on the residential floor, and Jack's gut instantly drops at seeing a crowd of people, paramedics trying to force their way through. When the doors slide open, Jack stalks through approaching the crowd and placing a hand on one of the medical staff's shoulder.

"Hey, everyone, move the fuck out of the way!" He calls, rather viciously, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. He watches in slight delight as people jump and scamper out of the way, making a clear path for the paramedics. He probably would've been laughing, if he didn't have the nagging in the back of his head telling him who the one in need of medical attention was. That fucking idiot. Lying slumped against the wall was a very, _very_ pale Rhys. His eyes had large dark circles around them, making them look sunken in, his lips weren't the usual perky pink, but more of an off grey and he just looked unresponsive.

"You fucking moron." He sighs, watching as the medics lift him onto the gurney, a small smirk etching into his face pale face, looking up at the older man. Once reaching the medical floor and hooking Rhys up to various different machines and drips, the heart beat beeping dauntingly slow in the silence. Jack watches closely, guilt bubbling in his stomach, rising in his throat, as his boyfriend is back in a hospital bed.

"And I thought you were mad with me." Rhys chuckles weakly, his eyes open, barely, looking at the man sitting in the chair next to him.

"I am." Jack replies, simply, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things to you. Its not your fault you got kidnapped- at the least, its mine. I asked you to go down to the Hyperion base and you were caught because of that..." Jack stammers, placing a light hand against the side of Rhys' face, thumb brushing his skin soothingly.

"Shut up, you big- lug! Its not your fault. Its nobody's fault other than the bandits. I don't blame you." Rhys calms, placing a hand on top of Jack's, smiling up at him.

"I fucking love you kiddo." Jack smirks, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too."  
\-----  
Rhys bites the inside of his cheek trying desperately hard not to make a noise. The rule in Helio’s library is no different to any _normal_ library; no noise. Any other time, that wouldn’t be a problem, it would just be a case of leaving the room if you needed to take an ECHOcall or.. anything like that, but any other time didn’t involve Handsome Jack’s arms wrapped around your waist, palming your erection through your trousers… Rhys’ eyes become unfocused as Jack’s hand slips past his unbuckled belt and strokes the sensitive skin that was covered by his boxers. Rhys can’t keep his eyes open as his fingers dig into the metal bookshelf, a quiet moan suddenly slipping through his lips.

“Careful Kitten, gotta be quiet if ya don’t wanna be caught.” Jack husks, his lips brushing against his ear as he leans in close.

“Mmm!” He moans, a high-pitched whimper, unintentionally vaulting his hips forward into Jack’s touch.

“C’mon baby boy, wanna get on your knees for ol’ Jackie?” Jack purrs, slipping his hand out of Rhys trousers, pressing down on his shoulder a smirk etching into his lips, watching the man almost scramble to his knees in front of him. Unzipping his trousers, allowing the younger man to do the rest, enjoying the feeling of Rhys’ fingertips skating over his thighs as he pulls both his trousers and boxers down just enough so his erection springs forward. Rhys’ cybernetic fingers curl around it’s base, holding it steady as he slides his lips onto it. He can feel Jack exhale heavily, his sigh almost soundless, a hand carding through his hair as he begins to bob his head back and forth, his tongue pressed flush to Jack's cock.

"Shit Kiddo- that's it." He hisses through his teeth, hand fisting the back of Rhys' hair pushing him so far forward that his nose buries in the small patch course hair, trailing down from his navel to his crotch. He holds him there for a while, enjoying the feeling of Rhys' throat tightening as his cock pulses against the sides and the noises that were beginning to gurgle up from him. Straggled cries as air begins to lack and tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He was a little too loud there. Jack finally lets him go, him instantly pulling away from him to breathe in large gulps of air and cough and splutter.

"Up." Jack instructs, touching the, still panting, man's shoulder. As soon as he stands, he doesn't give him any time before he's gripping his shoulders, spinning him around on his heels to face away from him. Pushing the width of his back, he forces Rhys to brace his hands on the bookshelves once more, tugging his trousers just over his perk ass, letting them hang from his thighs.

"Sorry that this is gonna be quick kitten, but if we get caught now it would be shameful." Jack purrs, his lips close to his ear again a s his whispered words dance into his hearing. His fingertips grab at Rhys' ass, parting his cheeks slightly, before pushing into him.

"Fuck-!" Rhys exclaims suddenly, his eyes instantly widening and his flesh hand darting up to cover his mouth.

"Jesus Christ kiddo, you're terrible." Jack growls quietly, his hands moving, one gripping and dipping into the brunettes left hip, his other replacing Rhys' hand over his mouth. As he begins to thrust into him, he, slowly, moves his head toward him, causing the lithe mans back to arch as his head rests in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack lips latch onto his neck, biting, sucking and kissing the pale, sensitive flesh there, what once used to be in pristine condition, now becoming littered with love bites, bruises already surfacing as an angry purple.

"You're such a good boy for me..." Jack mutters, causing Rhys to mewl into his hand gratefully, the thrusts gradually becoming quicker, " _my_ good boy."  
Rhys has to try extra hard not to scream into Jack's palm as the movements of his hips become harder, his cock hitting right against the tangled ball of nerves deep inside him. He felt like he was on fire, his orgasm quickly approaching and the feeling of relief flooding over him when he remember that his own cock is still in his boxers, a small patch of damp already their from the beads of precum he'd been spilling. A few more thrusts and Rhys was coming, the finish collecting in his underwear, his body becoming weak and giving out, falling into Jack's, his hold being the only reason why he was still standing. His eyes roll back in his head, eyelids slating over and jaw slackening, basking in the glorious post orgasmic bliss, the noise of Jack's suppressed grunt and moans becoming background noise.

"S-shit!" Jack stammers, his thrusts stilling too abruptly for Rhys liking, causing him to panic that they've been caught, instantly pulling him from the beautiful feeling that was still in the process of washing over him. However, he's relived when he's pushing to his knees again, opening his mouth happily as the tip of Jack's cock rests on his bottom lip, the CEO jacking himself off until he reaches his orgasm. With screwed up eyes and an open mouth, Jack's cum ropes into Rhys' awaiting mouth, some dribbling around his lips, before he swallows it down. He's grateful Jack pulled up. He didn't really want to be walking round with cum in his pants _and_ ass before he can get home and change.

"You're so good cutie. Thanks for that." Jack coo's his thumb wiping his finish from around Rhys' mouth before slipping it between his lips, the younger man sicking it gratefully. Sorting themselves out to look presentable again, Jack grins at Rhys, patting his cheek lightly before making his way to the exit.

"I'll see you after work Kitten." He calls with a quirt whisper, shooting a two fingered salute over his shoulder.

* * *

Rhys had gone back up to the penthouse with everyone, wanting to check up on Milo after him being alone throughout the whole day.

"Hey boy!" Rhys exclaims, holding his arms out as the malamute comes bounding out of the lounge, pouncing Rhys, knocking him to the floor and licking his face happily, his rough tongue welcomed. The dogs tail wags quickly, the air rushing into Rhys’ face as he turns away to jump on everyone else.

“Do you think we need to get anything for Daddy?” Angel asks, tugging Nisha’s jacket sleeve lightly.

“I don’t think so honey, he’ll be out in a couple of days.” She replies. Rhys can’t help but glance over to the kitchen..

“He was complaining about the hospital food.” Rhys mutters to himself, standing up and heading over to see what was in the fridge.

“Y’know the hospital staff won’t let you take any of that in.” Yvette reminds, watching as Rhys pulls out tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, ham, caesar dressing and a baguette from the bread bin.

“They will if I say that Handsome Jack has requested it. Besides, no one’s gonna see it, I’m gonna hide it when I take it in.” Rhys replies, beginning to prepare the sub sandwich. Jack always complimented Rhys on his sandwich making skills. He couldn’t cook anything, but he could make a mean sub sandwich. And, even though it was rare, whenever Rhys made them, Jack commented about being able to enjoy five minuets of heaven. It seems like something that could cheer him up right about now.

“Hey, wake up!” Yvette calls, nudging Vaughn as he begins to sway back and forth, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open slightly. At Yvette’s elbow digging into his side, he instantly stands up straight, his eyes wide.

“You tired bro?” Rhys chuckles, glancing away from his sandwich making and watching Angel drag everyone over to sit on the couch in the lounge.

“Just a bit. Kinda difficult to sleep when your best bro’s mental health might be on the brink of collapse.” Vaughn mutters, collapsing on the couch. Rhys sighs slightly, turning back to the counter. Yeah, Vaughn and Yvette had said they were cool with him, but Rhys knew that everyone was still a bit wary about him after the bandit incident.

“Y’know, you guys are more than welcome to stay up here when I go back down to Jack. You’ve all been up since god knows what time.” Rhys offers, slicing some tomato on the chopping board.

“I think we’re gonna have to take you up on that offer. The little one’s already drifted off.” Nisha giggles lightly, looking down at the younger girl curled up in her side.

* * *

Rhys tucks the sandwich box neatly into his back, passing through the hospital doors easily and making his way to Jack’s room. Security outside lets him pass without question, already knowing who he is. He passes Tim on the way in, telling him that everyone was relaxing up in the penthouse and he’s welcome to join them.

“Heya cupcake.” Jack grins from his bed, moving to the side slightly, offering a place next to him for his boyfriend. Rhys accepts gratefully, pulling the sandwich box out of his back before throwing it onto the chair.

“No way, is- is that what I think it is?” Jack stammers, trying to peak into the opaque box excitedly.

“If you’re talking about a sub-sandwich,” Rhys smirks, pulling the lid off and holding it out toward the older man, “Then you’re right.” 

“Oh my fucking- Kiddo! You’re the best person in the universe right now.” Jack breathes, taking the sandwich and digging in, bitting a large chuck from it. A groan slips out from deep in Jack’s throat as the taste of the different ingredients mix and spread over his tongue. “This is amazing.” he smiles, blissfully, swallowing the contents of his mouth.

“Don’t let the nurses catch you with that. They’ll take it off you and kill me afterwards.” Rhys jokes, leaning into Jack’s side as he holds his arm out for him.

“Wait, you snuck this past them?” Jack asks, looking down at the man cuddling against his side, “Are you being a naughty boy again?” He purrs, his fingers playing with the ends of Rhys’ hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Shut up and eat your lunch.” Rhys scolds, poking his side lightly.

“I’ll eat you-“ Jack grins.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Rhys interrupts, giggling himself. The pair sit in silence whilst Jack finishes eating his sandwich.

“Hey- uh- Kitten?” Jack mutters, putting the sandwich box on the bedside table, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah Jack?” Rhys smiles warmly, his voice soft as his head rests neatly in the crook of Jack’s neck.

“Are you OK?” the CEO questions, looking down at the his PA.

“Yeah…? Why wouldn’t I be?” Rhys replies, frowning slightly.

“I- It’s just-“ Jack stammers, trying find the right way to put his thoughts into words.

“What’s the matter Jack?” Rhys asks, slightly worried, moving to sit on his knees, looking straight on at his boyfriend, his palm pressing against his cheek. Sighing, Jack takes a s few seconds before answering, deciding that it’s best to ask.

“I saw the CCTV of you… with that bandit. I just- wanted to make sure you’re ok. Seeing things like that, they change people…” Jack replies, his voice, although hesitant, calming to the ears. 

“I really didn’t want you too see that… everyone’s acting so differently around me now. Well, everyone except Nisha and Angel. Angel doesn’t know by the way, Nisha helped me with that.” Rhys sighs, looking down at his knees, pulling his hand away from Jack and fiddling with his cybernetic arm awkwardly.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I can help you. That’s what your nightmare was about last night, right?” Jack coo’s, it being his turn to place a hand against Rhys cheek, pulling him to look at him.

“I- I just didn’t want you to look at me differently like everyone else is.” Rhys breathes, tears threatening to well in his eyes as he leans into the touch.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Kiddo. If you can love me after some of the stuff I’ve done in the past, then i’m pretty sure I can still love you.” He chuckles lightly, bringing the lithe man in close, wrapping him tightly in an embrace. Rhys sinks into him, feeling protected and warm. As if Jack would chase away all the bad memories and nightmares from the other day and just replace them with ones that made his heart flutter.


	10. Angel's In Charge, Not Jack!

Rhys is woken up by the gut wrenching feeling of a terrible nightmare again. His skin crawled with the feeling of cold sweat drying over his body, goosebumps prickling over him and his fingers relaxing from being curled in the bed sheets. His reconciliation is interrupted by the familiar noise of the penthouse front door. He'd entered earlier that day to fine Vaughn and Nisha spread out over the two couches, too deep into sleep to be woken up by him, Yvette in the guest room, tucked neatly in the covers and Angel surrounded by teadies, her fairy lights wrapped around her bed adding some light to the room. He'd then headed straight into Jack's room, stripped into his boxers and collapsed into the king sized bed. Falling asleep was easy after that. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillows he's was out for the count. However, visuals from the other day began to flood his mind, the memory of all the gore had woken him up, just in time to hear the front door. He wasn't worried. Only certain people had access to the penthouse and if anyone else tried to get through, then the place would be shaken with the loud sounds of sirens and red flashing lights. The bedroom door opens and the bed dips slightly. Shifting, he turns onto his side to watch Jack pull the hospital gown over his head and discard it on the floor.

"J-Jack?" Rhys stammers, his voice croaky and hoarse.

"Go back to sleep Kitten." The older man soothes rolling to his side, pulling him in close and stroking his hand through his hair. Rhys hums in appreciation, the touches coaxing him back toward sleep.

"Why are you here? I thought you weren't being dischsred until tomorrow." He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. However, it already strikes him before Jack even has to answer. Glancing over at the digital clock, he reads the display to see 12:08. It was tomorrow.

"We'll talk about it later. If you've snuck out of that hospital, there'll be hell to pay Jack." Rhys warns, adding a slight growl to his tone.

“You’re so cute when you make threats.” Jack grins, his legs tangling with Rhys’.

“You won’t be saying that tomorrow.” Rhys mutters, burying his face into Jack’s broad chest.

“Nope, I won’t, because we have something super important to talk about.” Jack replies, Rhys’ hair tickling his nose as he brings his face close.

“Really? What?” Rhys asks, suddenly awake, looking up at the older man.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait. Just go to sleep baby boy.” Jack grins, kissing Rhys’ forehead before settling down. Rhys huffs in annoyance at the lack of information, but does as Jack says and closes his eyes, the warmth and touch of fingertips stroking down his back lulling him back to sleep. 

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a great feeling. Having the familiar heat from Jack’s body pressed against him, enclosed in his arms and happiness washing over him at the thought that he was now waking up in Jacks arms, without having to worry about what the day might bring. He knew they had a lot of paperwork to fill in because of the bandit attack and how a fair few people were victims to this, especially the upper floors (even if they were all corperate assholes). But that was it. No potential attacks, no drastic recovery, no rescue mission... Everything finally felt like it was back to normal again and Rhys can't stop the smile spreading over his face at this. Nuzzling his nose against the older mans chest, he breathes deep. Inhaling the musky scenet, accompanied by gunsmoke and oak wood, that he'd become so used to, associating it to his boyfriend and instantly feeling calmed and safe whenever smelling it.

"Morning Kitten." Jack sighs, grinning down at the young male.

"Mornin'." Rhys muses, his voice dreamy as his eyes remain closes, lips pursing to trails small, feather light kiss across the width of the CEO's chest.

"Someone's happy." Jack chuckles, moving to towaer over Rhys on all four, hands either side of his head, knees resting against his outer thighs. Rhys looks up at him, smiling warmly and eyes hooded, tired and still in the process of waking up.

"Good dream baby?" Jack wonders, leaning down to latch his lips on Rhys' neck, his lips dragging across the skin and teeth nipping at his collar bones.

"Mmm, no... Just happy I guess." Rhys hums, tilting his head slightly to expose more flesh for Jack.

"Oh? And why's that?" Jack smirks, his lips still working against Rhys' neck, trying to subtly leave a bite mark, a hand moving to stroke lightly down his side.

"Because everything's normal again. No more waking up to an empty bed or hospital room. We can finally just live our lives together again! Making sure Helios doesn't fall to shit at the same time mind." Rhys giggles, slightly giddy from the excitmend flooding his system at the thought. Jack pulls away and looks down at the man underneath him fondly.

"God, you're fucking adorable Rhysie." Jack grins, nuzzling his face into where he was previously kissing, causing Rhys to squek slightly in delight.

"It'll be nice you finally have you to myself, rather than sharing you with the nurses." He adds, tickling Rhys sides lightly.

"Will you two stop messing around and get out here already? Everyone's hungry!" Nisha yells from the lounge, causing a growl to rumble in Jack throat.

"I really hate that woman sometimes." Jack sighs, moving off of Rhys to slip on some clothes that were drapped over his desk chair. "I'll meet you out there, 'Kay kitten?" He calls, heading toward the door, hair still mussed from sleep, belt hanging undone and old mustard jumper revealing some of his hip, having not been pulled down properly.

"Mmhmm." Rhys smiles, nodding once before watching the other man leave. Stretching out his limbs, Rhys makes sure to take up the entirety of the bed, trying to soak up as much of the left over heat still remaining in the sheets, before rolling over completely and swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress, forcing himself to stand up. Extending his arms upward into his daily morning stretch, accompanied by a yawn slipping past his lips, listening to the quiet muttering outside the door, his curiosity getting the better of him. Swiping his clothes from the chair, where they were previously folded under Jack's, he's about to slip them on, before his fingers brush over a bump in his pocket. Fishing around the slit in his trousers, before finally retrieving the object. A small black box. He can't believe he'd forgotten... After all the _excitment_ _,_ if you can call it that, over the past few days, Jack's proposal had completely slipped his mind. Did he even give the man an answer? However, before he can think about it anymore, Nisha suddenly appears at his side, plucking the box from his fingers with a small _'_ _yoink'_.

"H-Hey! Nisha! Give that back!" He yells, chasing after her, dropping his clothes and not too fussed that he was still only in his boxers.

"Not gonna happen string bean." She chuckles, slamming the door behind her, buying her some time as Rhys struggles to get it open again. When he finally does get it open again, Nisha is standing next to Jack, hands behind her back with the most innocent look on her face. Everyone else seems to be just as bewildered and confused as he is, lounging on the couches, Timothy leaning against the fireplace,  wafching the small stand off between the PA and the law-bringer.

"Something the matter Kitten?" Jack questions, a knowing look plastered to his face.

"Jack, just do it! I wanna see it this time!" Nisha urges, pushing the man forward, her hand almost punching his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, alright." Jack grins, moving to stand properly in front of Rhys. Jack pulls his hands out, from where they were also behind his back, to reveal the small box that had been stolen from Rhys earlier. There's a tut from behind him, followed by a small sigh, before Nisha kicks the back of Jack's knee, forcing him down to kneel in front of his boyfriend PA. He turns to shoot a frown at her, but quickly gives up when she stands her ground.

"If you're gonna do it, do it properly. Its polite and how you propose you dick." She scolds. Jack grumbles something under his breathe at her, but quickly turns his attention back to Rhys.

"Right, so, uhh- I asked you before, but it was kinda a sucky time to ask with the almost dying an all. Plus you never gave me answer; so I wanna do it properly this time. Rhys Summerset... Will you, y'know, marry me?" Jack stammers, stumbling over his words for the first time since the kidnapping. There's a short silence, tears welling in Rhys eyes and he's about to answer, before they're interrupted by Nisha, Angel and Yvette bursting out in laughter, whilst Vaughn and Tim try to suppress their, just letting lose a few small, strangled chuckles.

"What?!" Jack snarls, looking around at all of them.

"You're really bad at proposing daddy." Angel giggles, a hand moving to cover her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Yeah, well- its not easy baby." Jack replies, his shoulder slumping slightly.

"Sure it is." She grins, jumping off the couch, plucking the ring box, house key and engagement ring inside, from her father's hands an approaching Rhys. Everyone still, a little confused at what exactly was going on now.

"Uhh, baby?" Jack mutters.

"Rhys, I know my dad is loud, annoying, bossy, messy-" Angel begins, Rhys eyes looking away from her for a split seconds to see Jack flatlinning, before looking back at her, "childish, rude-"

"Honey, I think he gets it." Jack interupts, his head resting on his hand as it props up on his knee.

"Oh, and terrible at proposals, obviously, but he loves you so much! It would mean a lot if you were to marry him. To me too because I really want you to live with us and be my second dad, Rhys." She smiles warmly, holding the box toward the man.

"It would mean more than a lot baby boy," Jack begins, shuffling on his knees to kneel behind his daughter, hands on her shoulders, "it would mean the _world_ _._ " He corrects. Grinng, Rhys places a pondering finger to his lips, his hip popping out and his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm." He hums, slowly looking back down to the pair, "Only, if you put the ring in my finger." Rhys giggles, holding his hand out, finger splayed. Jack fumbles with the ring for a second, before finally getting it the right way and slipping it easily on Rhys' ring finger.

"Christ, _finally_ _!_ I thought you pair were _never_ gonna get married!" Nisha exclaims through a heavy breath, watching as Jack stands and tugs Rhys close by his hip, pressing a smacking kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, but them pair planning a wedding is gonna be hell." Yvette mutters, the two, now engaged, men completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Yeah, I've been around Jack long enough to know that it would probably feature murder, threats and public gripping of Rhys at some point." Timothy comments, Jack slidding a hand against Rhys face, pressing his palm lightly against his left cheek, the PA nuzzling close.

"And Rhys would pick the _worst_ thing to wear." Vaughn adds, making sure an equal amount of mock insults circled the group.

"I love you Kiddo." Jack purrs, brushing his fingertips lightly behind Rhys' ear, drawing then together.

"I love you too." Rhys chuckles, closing the gap between them, their lips pressing together in a fervent kiss.

"We can plan it!" Angel squeals excitedly, jumping in the center of the group, holding up a proud, heroic stance, as the two men continue to embrace and kiss, everyone else intrigued by the young girls ideas currently spouting from her lips.

* * *

Both men's eyes are glued to the cinema screen, neither daring to look away in case they missed anything important. However, their moods and body language couldn't be more different from each other. Jack was grinning maliciously, laughter threatening to burst from his mouth as the scene became even more intense, the murder and blood coming close. Whereas Rhys was clutching his jacket in front of his face with white knuckles, the fabrics just under his eyes, ready to pull up when the zombies approaching the group on screen would attack and tear them apart. When Jack had offered to take him to the cinema for date night, he'd expected a cheesy romance or at most an action thriller... Not a creepy horror that involved the human race becoming infected and tearing the flesh from peoples bodies! Oh, and it was packed with jumpscares, which mad Rhys hate it even more. The next sudden increase of music and flash of the disfigured face on screen caused him to jump, throwing the jacket over his head and reach out for Jack, his arms wrapping around Jack's, pressing close against him.

"Awh, c'mon Rhysie, don't be scared. This is comedy gold!" Jack chuckles, tugging the jacket off his face slightly, a hand rubbing against the small of his back lightly.

"No it's not. Jack, this is scary! People are chewing and biting and tearing- Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke!" Rhys stammers, his sentence suddenly interrupted by the feeling of bile rise in his throat.

“You wanna head out baby? We can go home and have some hot chocolate.” Jack offers, looking down at the younger man, his fingers brushing through his amber hair. Rhys loved this about the man. How he was able to go from teasing and joking, to serious and caring in a split second. It made him feel appreciated and important, rather than some lowly Hyperion employee that was struggling to make his next rent and only had to friends that seriously cared about him. Not that he minded that. Vaughn and Yvette were the best friends he could’ve asked for, but it was nice to be able to finish work and wrap himself into Jack’s warm embrace.

“N-No. You’ve been waiting to watch this film for ages now. You always do stuff for me, I wanna do this for you.” Rhys smiles warmly, the outline visible in the dark lighting. He buries his face into Jack’s side slightly, just enough to hide, but able to look at the screen just in case the scary stuff stopped. Jack grins appreciatively down at him.

“It's almost over Kitten." Jack soothes, his eyes drifting back to the screen as he leans down to press a chaste, reassuring kiss to the younger man's forehead. Heading back wasn't much better. Every slight movement from the shadows up ahead or in a dark, unoccupied office had Rhys quivering and yelping, burying himself into Jack's side for protection. It took them twice the amount of time to get home that night. Not that Jack minded, he didn't mind if it took them the whole night to get back. If it meant Rhys felt safer walking at a slow pace and pressed close to Jack's side, then he really didn't care. They were spending the night at Rhys' and Vaughn's shared apartment tonight, meaning they had to enter quietly, as the accountant had already retired to bed, and sneak through the open plan room to Rhys' bedroom, making as minimal noise as possible. After stripping from their clothes and into their underwear, there was the considerably hard decision, for Rhys, whether he wanted to sleep between Jack and the wall or Jack and the edge of the bed. If he slept on the edge side, a zombie could crawl up from underneath his bed and grab him, but if he slept on the wall side, he could become trapped if a zombie was to show up, or worse yet, if Jack was to turn into a zombie. After a full five minuets of standing in the cool, crisp air, Jack complaining that his nuts were about to fall off, Rhys had decided to sleep wall side. If a zombie was to show up, it wouldn't be as much of a surprise as it grabbing him from under the bed, and he had more of a chance of escape. Once Jack had slipped into the sheets after him, Rhys presses his lithe body to his broad one, instantly calming slightly as strong arms embrace him, protecting him from anything that might be out to get him.

"Scaredy cat.' Jack mutters, smirking slightly, waiting for Rhys' reaction.

"Hey! That's not fair! You know I don't like horror movies... It's really scared me Jack." Rhys whines, looking up at the older man, but deciding against it and looking down at the sheets again.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you from all zombies, monsters, ghosts and nightmares. Its my job as your as your boyfriend." Jack vows, pulling the lithe man a little closer into his protective embrace. It was cheesy yeah... But Rhys loved it.

"Promise?" Rhys asks, barely audible as he whispers it under his breath. The drastic size change in mattress helped the cuddling situation, making is feel more intimate due to Rhys' bed being only a single. Jack cocks an eyebrow toward the younger male, before holding his hand out with his pinkie extended. Rhys can't stop the grin forming on his face, pulling his own hand from out of the sheets, wrapping their two fingers around each others.

"I promise cutie." Jack smirks, watching his boyfriend erupt into a fit of giggles.  
\-----  
Rhys watches as Jack practically rushes up the stairs, abandoning him in the porch of the penthouse.

"Um... Jack?" Rhys calls, carefully approaching the staircase, about to walk up after him, before he's stopped by the door slamming shut.

"Wait a sec princess, I'll come and get you in a min." Jack replies, his voice muffled by the walls.

"Ooookay?" Rhys frowns, moving instead to sit on the couch. His eyes wander around the room. A room which only few people outside the family of Jack and Angel, which he'd yet to meet, got to look at, even if he had only seen it once or twice so far...

"OK baby." Jack shouts, the bedroom door opening and him stepping out onto the landing.

"That was random. Wanna tell me what you were doing?" Rhys grins, walking up the steps, Jack's hand pressing onto his shoulders, standing behind him.

"You'll see now." the CEO purrs, pushing the man gently into the bedroom. Walking through the doorway, Rhys smiles as the soft candle light flickers across him, the scent of Vanilla, Cinnamon and Sandalwood drifting around the room and instantly making him feel relaxed. Glancing over to the bed, he see's the fresh sheets have been scattered with rose petals and the pillows have been plumped up, looking inviting and comfy.

"Jack... this is amazing." Rhys breathes, walking into the spacious room, taking in the whole scene.

"Well, I promised you the best date ever. That doesn't end when we leave the restaurant." the older man smirks, holding a flue of champagne toward his partner, sipping gently at his own.

"Is this some tactic to get me into bed?" Rhys asks, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. They hadn't slept together yet since they'd started their relationship. Rhys had given him a cheeky blow job under the desk, the worry of being caught still fresh in his mind, which Jack had graciously returned in a more public matter. By that, he means hoisting him up onto the desk and doing it whilst Rhys struggled not to knock off any of the paperwork that was spread over the surface. That's the furthest they'd gotten in their sexual advances. And Rhys wasn't going to lie, since then, all he could think about was getting fucked by the CEO. Their bodies pressed flush against one another's, the small whispers of praise that Jack would give him and the feeling of fullness... It made him squirm a little each time he thought about it.

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could take it slow and... see where it goes from there." Jack purrs, moving the fabric of Rhys shirt away from his shoulder slightly and pressing feather light kisses to the exposed skin. Rhys swigs from his champagne, finishing it off, fully ware that Jack's eyes were trained on his lips.

"Good, because I've been wanting you to fuck me since the first time I had your cock in my mouth." Rhys sighs, setting the glass down on the chest of draws and turning to face Jack.

"Well why didn't you say so kiddo?" Jack growls, his arms wrapping around Rhys' waist, leading him toward the bed. Sitting him down and straddling his thighs, covering his neck with kisses. His teeth graze the sensitive skin, tongue licking over the same area, before his lips latch back on, sucking and drawing up a bruise. A hand presses against Rhys' chest, pushing him back lightly, some of the rose petals shifting as he causes a small dip in the sheets. Jack pulls away, leaning over him on all fours, taking in the sight of how his PA's face is lit up by the flickering candle light dancing over it, his hair breaking free of his hair gel and now mussed and the rose petals framing him perfectly against the black silk sheets.

"God, you're beautiful Rhys." Jack breathes, his eyes soft as the look over his face. Rhys can feel the blush rising to his face, turning away, his head turning to the side, a hand moving in front of his face, before Jack catches his wrist.

"You're gorgoues Kitten, you don't need to hide it." Jack repeats, peppering his lips with kisses. Their lips work together, sliding along their wet skin, tongue shipping and slashing and teeth clacking against each others. Messy, but passionate. Jack fingers begin to work on Rhys' shirt buttons, pulling them apart and parting the fabric, running his hand from his chest down the the waistband of his trousers. His lips begin to follow the same path, kisses dragging along his skin, causing Rhys to moan quietly at the touches.

"Even the noises your make are pretty." Jack mutters against the flesh, his hands now unbuckling his and Rhys' belt sliding them both off and throwing them to the floor behind him. Rhys returns the favour, reaching up, as the kisses dip dangerously low, his trousers being slid off and lips beginning to press against the fabric of his underwear, undoing Jack's own shirt and slipping it off his shoulders, his hands smoothing over his arms. A large palm presses against his already hard cock through his skin tight boxers, moving up the length and sliding back down when it reaches the tip. Fingers hook under the waistband and Jack tugs the underwear down to Rhys' thighs, his erection springing forward unashamed, precum already glistening on the tip.

"So pretty," Jack whispers, "but I suck you off all the time. I wanna try something new." Jack smirks, his hands resting on the back of Rhys' thigh, pushing and holding him up slightly, just enough so Rhys is resting on the width of his shoulders.

"Hey, that's-AH!" Rhys begins, but is cut off by the obscene main slipping through his lips as Jack's tongue flicks over his entrance. He can feel him smirk against him, his tongue continuing to lick his hole, before pushing it in, causing Rhys' toes to curl and his fists to bury in the sheets.

"Oh-Fuck!" He exclaims, his heads slamming back into the mattress at the completely, foreign, dirty, orgasmic feeling that was washing over him. Jack would've normally scolded him for that profanity, but they were having such a nice night and he was too caught up in the noises and the way Rhys is squirming to be bothered about it. When he finally pulls away, he drops Rhys' hips to the bed, watching as the man breathes in heavy breathes, his eyes closed, lips parted and fists still balled in the sheets.

"You ready pumpkin?" Jack asks, pulling his boxers off and lining himself up with Rhys' entrance, the tip of his cock producing against it teasingly.

"F-Fu-... Yes!" Rhys exclaims after stammering, trying to regain control over his words and body, before giving in and submitting to the wonderful feeling.

* * *

"C'mon, get up!!" Angel calls, jumping on the king sized bed, making as much noise as possible to get the two men out of bed.

"Mm... Its your turn sweet cheeks." Jack groans into Rhys' ear, the younger man lying on his chest, Jack's arms wrapped loosley around his waist.

"She's _your_ daughter." Rhys smirks, jokingly.

"She's yours on Sundays." Jack plays along, whispering his reply tiredly.

"Its Saturday." The PA chuckles, hurrying himself further into the sheets, happy that he'd won. He listens as Jack sighs heavily. Rolling onto his side, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up.

"What's up baby?" Jack asks, expecting the young girl to snuggle info his side more a morning hug and explain at why she was so excitable this morning. However, she drops to her knees and pushes her hands on Rhys' back, shaking him.

"You too Rhys! You both need to get up!" She whines, becoming impatient.

"Whyyy?" Rhys asks, imitating her tone.

"Because! Vaughn and Yvette are taking you shopping for the wedding. I'm going with Nisha and Timothy is going with Daddy!" She explains, finally getting Rhys to move.

"Yeah, OK, I'm up-" Rhys sighs, sitting crossed legged in the sheets, not wanting to torture himself with cold air just yet, glancing over to Jack, "you're still here? You haven't made me a coffee yet?" He pouts, earning a roll of the eyes from the CEO.

"You're lucky you're cute Kitten." Jack growls, throwing a wink at the younger man before leaving the room.

"Thanks Jacky." Rhys calls, already knowing that the man was going to make him a coffee anyway.

"I'll kill you." Jack shouts back, a sarcastic, joking tone to his words. There's a short silence before Angel jumps off the bed, heading to the door, swiftly turning around to point a commanding finger toward Rhys.

"Don't go back to bed!" She orders, causing Rhys to swallow his laughter.

"You tell him baby." Jack cheers on from the kitchen.

"Don't you start either!" Angel warns, heading out of the bedroom to watch TV in the lounge. Standing from the bed, Rhys listens to the distant sound of the kettle boiling the water inside, whilst slipping into his clothes and heading into the bathroom to clean himself up from the morning smell and prepare for whatever the day might bring, unlike his boyfriend. He knew Jack would be back in in a min because he hadn't yet done his hair, and the CEO refused to go anywhere without coiffing his hair and making sure that his outfit was to perfection.

"Rhys, the coffee you pestered me for if ready!" Jack calls. Padding his face down with a dry, fluffy towel, collecting up any water that was still on his face, he exits the bathroom, walking, a spring in his step, into the kitchen, swiping the coffee mug from the side, placing a kiss to the soft cheek of his masks surface.

"Thanks Handsome." He grins, glancing back over his shoulder, sashaying toward the couch.

"No problem Kitten." Jack breathes, watching his hips closely. 

* * *

"Look, you're lucky that _we're_ taking you tuxedo shopping... Jack would've taken you _dress_ shopping. So do it properly." Yvette scolds as she drags Rhys around.

"But its so boring! I already own so many suits!" Rhys whines, flowing the woman as she pulls him along by his sleeve.

"But none are suitable for a wedding! Rhys, I don't care what you have to day about all this, Jack has asked me to get you a fancy suit especially for the occasion and, although I love watching you get embaressed, I won't let you ruin this because you 'had to get up early'." Yvette replies, pulling him into yet another shop.

"I'm bored too bro, so we can suffer together." Vaughn signs, carrying a couple of bags, filled with both Rhys' groom things and his own best man suits and shoes.

"You can shut up too, otherwise you can go bridesmaid shopping with Nisha and Angel." She warns, pushing Rhys toward the suit section if the wedding shop.

"That's a point, why aren't you with them instead of us?" Vaughn asks, watching the pair file through the hangers, the suits hanging neatly from them.

"Because I already own a bridesmaid dress from the other month and Jack has trusted ms to make sure Rhys picks something nice to wear. Nisha will ECHO me a picture if she finds a really nice dress for me." She explains, pulling several hangers out and handing them to Vaughn to hold onto for a few minuets.

"I think the one you already have looks nice. I don't think there's any colour code, so the lilac wouldn't look out of place." Rhys comments, holding a hanger up to observe the outfit.

"What if there is a colour? Oh god what if its Hyperion yellow?" Vaughn asks, the horrible though of what he'd have to wear surfacing.

"Jack wouldn't do that because he knows I'll call off the wedding and kill him if he made everything that god awful colour." Rhys assures, calming his friend down.

“I don’t think Angel would let Jack do that anyway.” Yvette chuckles, leading Rhys over toward the changing room’s. “if these don’t fit you, then we’re gonna have to get you fitted.” she continues, almost pushing him into the cubicle dressing room.

“The last four from the last shop were absolutely fine.” Rhys calls from behind the curtain. Yvette was about to speak, before she’s stopped by the curtain sliding open slightly, Rhys’ head poking out, part of his tattoos visible on his bare chest. “What did Jack tell you?” he sighs, his face visibly flatlines.

“He just- uh- gave me specifics…” She stammers, her right hand reaching over her torso to hold her left arm.

“ _What_ specifics?” Rhys asks, a small growl to his voice.

“That… Your trousers pinch your ass and crotch.” She smirks, awkwardly. This basically described the friendship with Vaughn and Yvette. Friends long enough and strong enough that there was no trying to get around what Jack had described, just full on said it. And even though Rhys really wanted to laugh about this, he kept a straight face, eyeing her seriously, slightly shocked that she’d even listened to the CEO and that they had been walking around for about four extra hours, just because the trousers on some really nice suits weren’t tight enough.

“Oh my god.” He sighs, disappearing behind the curtain again to try on the fourteenth suit today.


	11. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been (and still am) so ill... Therefore I've either been in the mood, or not at all. No in-between. So I apologise that this is a little later than usual. The same might go for the next chapter as I'm on four different types of medication and I'm pretty tired XD I really don't look after myself as well as I should do...
> 
> Oh, I wanna say thanks to MariPokiiChan (happy birthday bb), AngelicMissPretty, Accacia and youreablitzhardharry and my college friend PaPu) because our conversations are literally the only thing that has kept me sane whilst being trapped in bed for a week straight XD I TOLD YOU IT'D GET UPDATED YOU SINNERS
> 
> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS SOPPY, FLUFFY AND JUST DOWNRIGHT DISGUSTINGLY CUTE XD

Rhys looks himself over in the full length mirror, trying to remember how to breathe. Angel had bounded into his room a few times, babbling about how much she loved her dress, how good he looked and how excited she was to be a bridesmaid. Although Rhys had tried countless times to correct her by saying she technically wasn't a bridesmaid because there wasn't a bride, just two grooms, she'd always brushed him off, at one point even claiming that Jack had told her that it was the correct term. Rhys should've guessed. It's been decided that Yvette would walk Rhys down the aisle, as Jack wanted to be at the front, although he never gave an answer. The reason that Jack wouldn't divulge to the younger man was that he wanted to watch him walk down the aisle, soak in how beautiful he was and come to grips that he was finally marrying the perfect person in his life. Jack tugs on the cuffs of his suit jacket, brushing himself down whilst looking at his reflection. He smirks, imagining at what Rhys looked like right now, wearing the suit that Yvette had picked out under his specifications, fixing himself up in one of the other rooms. Vaughn and Timothy were best men, Nisha was bridesmaid, along with Angel, and Yvette was giving Rhys away. Kinda fitting, as neither of them had a proper family, that their closest friends, and Jack's daughter, played the most important parts at their wedding.

“Hey bro, you ok in here?” Vaughn calls, poking his head around the door, watching as Rhys stands stock still, staring at his reflection.

“Ummm… yes?” Rhys mutters, still not looking away from the mirror.

“You don’t sound too sure there bro.” Vaughn chuckles lightly, entering the room and walking over to the taller man.

“It’s just… I’m- I’m getting married.” Rhys stammers, a crooked smirk on his lips as he fiddles with his bow-tie.

“ _Yeah,_ to Handsome Jack too.” Vaughn reminds, tugging on the bow-tie, straightening it from its skewiff angle.

"Oh god, don't remind me. The man of my dreams... I think I'm gonna be sick. Is it OK to feel sick?" Rhys babbles, his eyes distant, looking in Vaughn's direction, but not exactly looking _at_ him.

"Course it is bro. You're nervous, it's the biggest day of your life. You have more than the right to feel the way you are." Vaughn smirks, brushing a hand across Rhys' shoulder, removing any lint that was disgracing the wedding suit. Rhys releases a slow, shaky breath before turning to look fully at his best friend.

"You ready?" Vaughn asks, nodding his head back to the direction of the door.

"Think so." Rhys chuckles, following him out of the room.

* * *

Jack's eyes scan the room, watching as there's a happy buzz in the atmosphere from the Helios based Hyperion workers. Some of the corporative bosses from other stations had even shown up. Originally this was going to be a private wedding, just a small get together for everyone close, but it quickly escalated to having it in the Hub of Heroism, making a day holiday for everyone and hoping that it would lighten the mood of the employees slightly. Oh, and to make sure that everyone knew that Rhys was officially _off_ the market. The Hub had been decorated with white sheet drapes and flowers of different colour variant. a long white rug had been laid out down the centre, leading down the steps and to the centre of the room. Chairs had been set out on the stairs, just outside the elevator and along the main floor, giving just enough room for Rhys and Yvette to walk down alongside each other. Angel had planned all the décor out with Timothy and Nisha, neither grooms had an input or opinion. Which, everyone, but Jack, thought was a great idea. Everyone knew that Jack would've either left it how it was, or made sure everything was Hyperion yellow.

“Uh, Jack? You might wanna loosen up a little.” Timothy leans in, whispering his words so not to draw attention.

“What? Why?” Jack frowns, glancing back at his doppelgänger. Rather than providing an answer, Tim wraps his fingers around the other man’s wrists, tugging them lightly and pulling his hands away from where they were worrying and gripping tight on his tie. Angel had tried to get him to wear a bow-tie, but he didn't shut up about how uncomfortable it was to wear it, so she let it slide. Tim rolls his eyes as the CEO panics over his crooked tie, trying to straighten it out himself before Tim takes over.

"Why are you so nervous? I didn't think that the Hyperion CEO would be so worried over a wedding." Timothy teases.

"Unfortunately it's the one of the things I _am_ scared of. Everything needs to go off without a hitch. It needs to be perfect for Rhys..." Jack replies, watching Tim, before looking up at him and smirking.

"Jack, don't worry, we've got everything covered. _Nothing_ is gonna go wrong." The doppelgänger assures, moving back to stand in his designated place.

"I didn't check on the way out here, do you have the rings?" The CEO asks, moving his hands to his front.

"Uhhh-" Tim hesitates.

"Timothy, don't you dare-" Jack growls, turning by his waist to face the slightly younger male.

"Hey, calm down, I'm joking. I've got them right here." Timothy chuckles, watching Jack release a sigh of relief, "oh, and all Claptraps have been banned from the Hub of Heroism for today per your request." He adds.

"Good because the last thing I want is an idiotic robot waltzing in and playing dominoes with any of the spare chairs that are lined up. A few minuets pass, the calm chatter of the Hyperion employees filling the hub, Jack shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"How long is it gonna be before Rhys is finally ready?" Jack growls, his palms becoming slightly clammy as nerves begin to take over.

"Well we were out fifteen minuets before its supposed to start. You wanted him to walk down the aisle, rather than just stand here with you." Timothy reminds.

"Yeah, because I wanna-" Jack begins, but he's quickly silenced by music playing ('here comes the bride' to Jack's discretion) and the reinforced door of the hub sliding open, the usual hiss of noise that accompanies it covered by the increasing volume of the music. Angel steps out, trying her best to refrain from skipping, holding a small bouquet of flowers in her hands, leading the two behind her, her chiffon empire ballgown dress dragging lightly behind her, the yellow sparkles against the purple contrasting perfectly and bringing a smile to his lips as she grins back, enjoying every second of it. Jack continues to watch, his eyes finally finding who he was looking for and his jaw becoming slack slightly, as Rhys walks down the steps, his suit sharp and... Perfect, his arm hooked with Yvette's, her lilac, sleeveless maxi dress with ruched detail to the bust, with a self tie ribbon around the waist almost passing Jack by.

"Why did I know he was gonna pick this music?" Rhys questions, rhetorically from the corner of his mouth to Yvette.

"Because he's a dick like that." She replies simply, causing Rhys to have to restrain his laughter, Yvette trying to hold him upright as they continue to walk. When Rhys is finally able to compose himself, his eyes are drawn to Jack, who is just _staring_ at him. Staring at him in awe and amazement, as if he was the most spectacular jewel in the jewellery store. Rhys can feel his cheeks begin to warm and burn, glancing away to look in any other direction. Jack's eyes, however, don't leave Rhys' form, following him down the aisle, unblinking and the melodic noise of the bridal corous drowned out. Even the way that the Hyperion employees are staring at him don't seem to bother him, because he knows that none of them could have him. Rhys was all his, they were going to get married, like, right now!

"No way." Jack mutters under his breath, drunk on delirium and a loving grin spreading onto his face. Rhys finally approaches the older man, his eyes looking up at him, though their height difference almost non-existent, through his eyelashes, a rosy blush tinting his cheeks. The music calms to a silence and Yvette steps away, leaving the two men standing side by side.

"Hey, you look amaz-" Jack begins, leaning slightly to whisper close to the PA's ear.

"Amazing? I know, so do you." Rhys replies, a light chuckle to his voice. His hands move to cling to Jack's arm, both facing the priest who had now stepped forward. It only takes a couple of seconds for the light chatter of Helios workers to die down, leaving to room in silence.

"We are gathered today," the priest begins, causing Rhys' stomach to flip, reminding him how real it is, "in the presences of witnesses for the joining in bond of matrimony Jack and Rhys." He continues, Jack's hand moving to rest on top of Rhys' glancing down at him. In a way, Jack was really hoping this ceremony would go fast, so that they could enjoy the party with their friends and then to sweep Rhys off his feet and take him on the honeymoon that the younger man didn't yet know was booked. The worry (and fear?) Was becoming numbed in his chest, overtaken by the excitement that was bubbling up from his stomach.

"Please face one another," the priest interrupts Jack's thoughts, Rhys shifting in the corner of his sight turning to him. Jack follows, taking the other man's hands in his, his thumbs rubbing over his knuckles affectionately. "Do you Jack take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asks, his vision meeting the side of Jack's head as the CEO's eyes are locked with Rhys'.

"I do." He replies, without a second of hesitation.

"And do you promise to keep him, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and to be faithful until death do you part?"

"I do."

Rhys smiles warmly up at the older man, Jack's hands on his the only thing preventing him from shaking, the knot of nerves in his abdomen tightening, double looping itself. That's when the priest turns to him, causing him to glance in his direction, before quickly finding the eye contact awkward and returning to look at Jack.

"And do you, Rhys, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband? To keep him, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and to be faithful until death do you part?" He repeats.

"I do." Rhys grins, flashing his teeth at Jack, causing him to release a small, breathy chuckle in return.

"Do you have rings?" The priest questions, his attention turning to Timothy, giving Rhys the chance to glance back at Vaughn and Yvette, who shoot him a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yes." Tim replies, stepping forward and holding them out to the two men.

"Rhys, I give you this ring," Jack begins, taking the small of the two gold bands and slipping it on Rhys' lithe extended finger. "In token of my commitment and love." He smiles, warmly, the ring fitting perfectly onto Rhys' skin. Rhys can't help but think how strange it was to hear Jack speak like that to him. Well, he always spoke with a fond tone and sometimes even got cute and mushy with him, even in public, but this was different. And this was definitely something Rhys was going to tease him about later. Rhys hesitates, unsure on what to do next, caught and mesmerized by Jack's eyes and words and... Everything.

"Now you." The priest urges, pulling him from his trance and his eyes wandering to Timothy who was holding out the second, identical, slightly larger, ring. Rhys takes it and holds it forward, Jack fingers splaying and waiting.

"Jack, I give you this ring, in token of _my_ commitment and love." Rhys says, putting slightly emphasis to his words, not wanting them to sound repeated and meaningless. He slips the ring onto Jack's finger without trouble, his eyes lingering slightly at the sight of the rings on both of their fingers, linking them together.

"Now that you have joined yourselves formally in matrimony," the priest begins to finalise, "may you strive all of your lives to meet this contract with the same sense of love and commitment. Together may you dream, and may you stumble, may you restore each other, and share all things, serving each other and humanity. Cherish, respect, comfort and encourage each other as long as you both shall live." Rhys looks up at Jack again, who is already looking fondly down at him, the need to have his lips pressed on his becoming great and too much. However, he suppresses it and waits until the priest has finished, waiting for the line at the end which officially bonded them.

"It is now with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life." He continues, the gap between the final sentence becoming a little more prolonged than either men would've liked.

"You may kiss."

Without another second of hesitation, Rhys practically dives for the CEO, wrapping his arms around his neck, clinging onto him and their lips smothering against one another's. Jack is a little taken back by the force that slams into him, but is quick to pull Rhys flush against him, his hands resting in his hips, forcing him to arch his back slightly, bending and deepening the kiss. The Hub erupts into cheers and whoops of celebration as the kiss continues, the only meaningful, important noise to the two men being the moaning seeping into each others mouths and the noise of each others tongues sliding and rubbing against one another's.

"He said kiss not snog each others faces off." Nisha teases, raising her voice and leaning close so the pair can hear her. The two part, their breathing heavy as Jack holds him close, grinning down at him.

"I love you." Rhys breathes.

"I know," Jack begins, "what's not to love?" He smirks, earning a light tap on the shoulder and a tut from Rhys as they straighten up.

"Kidding. I love you too." He corrects, honestly, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger man's cheek.

* * *

Jack watches as Rhys at a slight distance, chatting to some of his old work friends from when he used to work in management, sharing conversation over some glasses of champagne. Everyone had only recently dispersed from their seating positions that they were at, listening to the best man speech that Vaughn had given, offering flattery, funny past events and congratulations to both men, to all separate and mingle into different groups.

"So when you going to tell him about the honeymoon?" Timothy asks, leaning up the wall next to Jack, also watching the younger man.

"Not until we're on that shuttle to Eden 6." He replies, weaving his left hand through the air, imitating a space shuttle's flying pattern. "Everything's going to be a surprise." He adds, folding his arms across his chest again.

"Why Eden 6?" Nisha asks, popping her hip out and resting her hand on it.

"Have you not heard him go on about it? Rhys was born on Helios, his parents met on Helios and he's been cooped up on this space station since. Hyperion and Helios is all he's ever known. I'm pretty certain that Vaughn and Yvette can vouch for me when I say that Eden 6 is a dream vacation for him." Jack replies, his head rolling back to rest on the wall as he watches Rhys laugh along with a woman with Raven black hair and emerald eyes.

"Jack's right, even in college Rhys was talking about going to Eden 6, but he never had enough cash. It was the place his parents were going to take him when they had enough and, before they- died on Pandora." Vaughn agrees, revealing a little bit of background into his best friends dream escape.

"Which is why I've bought a villa for friends and family to use, but me and Rhys are having the first stay for our honeymoon." Jack announces to the small group, watching as they try to restrain their outbursts of glee.

"Daddy also says its going to be a safe house." Angel chirps in.

"That only if something bad happens sweetie." He reminds, stroking a hand through her hair.

"And its also why you're responsible if anything happens to Rhys." Yvette teases, jabbing a finger into the CEO's side, causing him to chuckle.

"Relax, nothings going to happen. You really think I'd let something happen to him?" Jack replies, pushing off from the wall and walking with the group over towards Rhys.

"What times the shuttle?" Nisha asks, matching his quick steps with ease, the others straggling slightly behind.

"In about four hours. I made it so we had enough time to celebrate after the wedding, as well as get packed. And when I say we, I mean me and you lot are gonna have to distract Rhys until we get on the shuttle." He answers, causing Nisha's steps to falter slightly.

"And how are we meant to do that? He's gonna notice you're up to something Jack, plus one of us will have to help you pack because everyone knows you're terrible at it." Timothy states.

"No I'm not." Jack counters, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Yes you are. Jack, one outfit can't cover you for two weeks, not to Eden 6. The weathers constantly changing , there's natural springs, beaches..." Tim lists, trying to convince Jack that regular work clothes weren't going to cut it.

"Fine, but you're helping me." Jack smirks, hearing his doppelgänger mutters a profanity under his breath. Jack's eyes are suddenly caught by Rhys waving at him, grinning and calling him over.

"Hey Kitten, what's up?" He asks, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I wanted to introduce you to Sarah, she's my old co-worker." He smiles, watching as the young female stares, awestruck, at the CEO.

"Its very nice to meet you Sarah." Jack smiles warmly, taking her extended hand and pulling it up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. "However, if you don't mind, I'm going to have to steal Rhys away from you. There are some things we need to do." Jack asks.

"Of course, see you soon Rhys." She nods politely, smiling and ruffling the PA's hair. Jack begins to steer his boyfriend, no _husband_ , toward the elevator, along with the pairs friends and Angel.

"Wow, that was really nice of you. I wish you treated me with the same formalities." Rhys smirks, moving to the back of the elevator to make room for everyone else, whilst Jack fiddles with Rhys' hair, trying to salvage what he can from the style it had been slicked back in.

"I'm always nice to you." Jack mutters, working on the same piece of hair for another five seconds.

"What _are_ you doing?" Rhys ask, putting a hand on Jack's arm.

"Sorting out your hair. She ruined it." He mutters back, finally pulling his hands away, although he's clearly itching to sort his hair out again.

" _Nooo_ _,_ you ruined it by insisting me have a make out sesh behind the makeshift alter." Rhys correct, shaking his head, tousling his hair into a more comfortable, natural style.

"So, what is it that we suddenly need to do?" The younger man asks, hooking his arm with Jack's.

"A private party in m- _our_ penthouse." Jack grins, nudging him lightly, "want to use your key?"

"Yeah." Rhys whispers excitedly, slipping the key from his pocket and awaiting the elevator to slow to a stop.

* * *

Rhys watches closely as Jack's head rests on his lap, his chest rising and falling at a unusually quickened pace. His palms were clammy earlier when he'd held them and, now that he was finally able to get him to get some rest, he has resulted to pressing a damp face cloth to his forehead, his skin practically scolding to the touch. He rubs his thumb lightly over the CEO's cheek. Jack suddenly arches his back, lunging forward and erupting into a series of wet, chesty coughs. Rhys instantly moves, rubbing his back and trying to calm his coughing fit down.

"Ah~ shit." Jack sniffs, pinching the bridge of his nose, grabbing a tissue from the box on the table and spitting out the crap that comes off his chest.

"You OK?" Rhys asks, leaning forward slightly to make eye contact with the older man.

"Y-Yeah." He stammers, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Have you taken your steroids today?" Rhys questions, glancing at the packaged capsules on the table.

"Yes...?" Jack tries, finding it difficult to lie to the man.

"Nice try. C'mon I'll get you some water." Rhys offers, standing from the couch and heading toward the kitchen.

"But they taste horrid Rhysie." He whines, moving to rub at his forehead instead.

"Well, this chest infection won't go on it's own. Take the tablets. Please? For me?" The amber haired male begs lightly, batting his eyelids as he gets a glass from the cupboard.

"Fine." Jack sulks after a short silence, "but at least give me milk, not water. It dulls the taste."

"God your such a drama queen." Rhys mutters under his breath, pulling the carton from the fridge anyway and filling the glass. Jack pops two small tablets from the tray, holding them in his palm and taking the milk from Rhys as he sits beside him. He waits until the CEO throws both into his mouth, jolting his head back slightly to push them as far back as he can, before taking a big swig of milk, swallowing and then continuing to down the glass. His face twists into one of disgust before pulling the cup away and putting it onto the table.

"OK, see? Not too bad."  Rhys smiles warmly.

"I'll show you 'not too bad.'" Jack growls, his hand wrapping around the back of Rhys' neck, pulling him close.

"Whoa whoa whoa," his boyfriend interrupts, pressing a palm flat against his broad chest, "No way. I don't want what you've got." He reminds, using a thumb to wipe away the milk moustache on Jack's top lip, ignoring the muttering and heavy huffs and puffs. Instead, Jack changes his course, pushing the younger man's shoulders, forcing him to sit back on the couch and laying his head back in his lap.

"Just a few more days and you'll be fine handsome." Rhys coo's rubbing Jack's forehead lightly and carding his fingers through his hair.

"I hope so this is horrible." He groans back, his eyes shut and trying desperately to ignore the wheezing in his chest and focus of Rhys' touch, using it to lull himself into a way overdue sleep.  
\-----  
"No, Jack really, I'm fine. I don't need to." Rhys insists, trying to make his way past the older man.

"Kitten, please. If you're my PA and boyfriend, you're going to be a target. You probably won't even have to use it because I'll always stop anything bad happening to you, but in case I'm not there one day, I wanna know that you can protect yourself. A stun baton is all well and good, until you are surrounded by pistols and machine guns." Jack replies, catching the man's lithe hip and pulling him flush to his chest.

"Please. Just a couple of lessons, just so I know that you're safe." He urges, lightly holding the brunette's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tugging him to look at him.

"Fine," Rhys sighs after a short silence, "for you."

"Thanks baby boy." Jack purrs, kissing his forehead lightly.

"So then, how are we gonna do this?" Rhys asks, leaning into Jack's touch.

"I'll take you down to the shooting range and we'll get you fitted with a standard Hyperion pistol the you need to keep on you at _all_ times." Jack begins, making his voice crystal clear as he leads him toward the elevator, "I'll show you the basics on how to use it, no fancy tricks or footwork, just how to reload quickly and the best places to aim. Short, simple sessions." He finishes, pressing the correct button that takes them down to the lower floors of R&D. Rhys whines slightly, tucking himself into Jack's side as his gut twists and flips into knots.

"What's up?" Jack asks, brushing a strand if hair from out of Rhys' face.

"Nervous. I don't like guns and I certainly don't want to be holding one." Rhys mutters, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "besides, don't they cause you're arms to go shorter from the recoil?"

"You won't get that from a tiny pistol Rhysie," Jack chuckles, "you'll be fine, promise."

 

"OK, so this," Jack begins, taking a yellow gun from its fitted compartment, holding it out toward Rhys, "is the Hyperion Vision pistol. No elemental modifications or special add on's, just the basics. Its going to be the gun you will practice with and keep to protect yourself if nesecary. You need to keep this closer to you than I get when I've got my dick in your ass." He adds, trying to add some humour to make his boyfriend less nervous. He's satisfied to hear a small, breathy giggle come from the other man.

"C'mon, I'll get you all set up." Jack smiles warmly, leading him toward the shooting range. "Here, just hold it for now. Get a feel for the metal and weight." He insists, handing it to Rhys.

"N-No Jack I don't-" Rhys panics slightly, holding it with a feather light touch in his fingertips.

"Relax babe, its not loaded, you can't do any harm with it." Jack soothes, watching as the PA fiddles with the pistol gingerly.

"Right, so, loading the gun. Press this button on the side on the hand grip and it'll eject the magazine. Load the bullets one at a time, rounded side forward, until its fully loaded." He begins, demonstrating his explanation as he goes, "reinsert it by pushing it back up into the hand grip until you hear a click. With me so far baby?"

"Mm." Rhys nods, not taking his eyes off the weapon.

"OK. If you're actually planning to fire a weapon, you need to disengage the safety by pulling down the top leaver at the back of the gun and then pull back the slide on top. This loads a bullet into the chamber. If you don't do any of this then its fucking pointless aiming." Jack continues, taking Rhys' hand and making him do the actions, trying to get him used to the feel of everything.

"OK, now, everything's down to you. Down to your sight, your aim, your timing... I'll set up your stance and direct you for now, but you'll have to learn how to do it yourself eventually." Jack rounds off, pulling the brunette close, his back pressing flush to his chest and slotting his feet against the inside of Rhys', spreading them slightly.

"You want a strong, stable stance." He whispers into the shell of the younger rman's ear, "control your breathing. That's it, slow, calm..." He coo's on hand resting on Rhys' lithe hip, the other cupping one of his hands that it holding the gun, "loosen up a little. Don't be scared of it, it does what you tell it to. When you think you've lined up a shot, squeeze the trigger."

There's a few seconds where the only noise is the pair breathing against each other and Rhys' heart pounding in his chest. He swallows and tugs the metal, the gun suddenly kicking back in his hand as a bullet fires out, hitting the target in the neck area.

"Hey, well done kitten." Jack coo's his congratulations, kissing the other man's temple.

* * *

"Oh, we _need_ to pack that! Rhys' ass looks so good in those shorts." Jack practically drools, folding the blue fabric, lazily (which Tim redoes for the sake of Rhys not having creases on his ass) throwing it into the suitcase.

"Jeez Jack." The doppelgänger mutters, rolling his eyes lightly and collecting together some shoes. Sandals, trainers and boots. Its a good thing that's all they needed, but Jack literally didn't own more than those three. For someone who had a lot of cash, he didn't really splash a lot on clothing.

"Do you think if I didn't pack his swims shorts he'd go skinny dipping?" Jack purrs, the image laid out nicely in his head.

"You're exactly like a horny teenager," Tim states, trying to find where Jack had actually put the swimwear, "he'd probably just go and buy some." He adds, unsuccessful in his search.

"From where? I've got us a lodge on the nicest, sunniest, _secluded_ beach I could find. Don't want the neighbours watching if we get down and dirty on the sand." Jack asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"I dunno, he'd probably get them shot from the moonshots of Helios if he had to. He's done it before and will probably do it again." Tim reminds, bringing back memories on when him and Jack were working on a Pandoran Hyperion base and had forgotten their favourite brand of potato chips. They were worth the four men it took to load, arm and fire the cannon.

"Mmm true." Jack hums, twisting at his hips to reach behind him from where he was sat crossed legged on the floor, "so speedos or trunks?" He asks, holding the two pieces of clothing out for his lookalike to examine. Tim flat lines, giving the slightly older man a deadpan look, knowing what he was going to pick and that his opinion wouldn't be valid in this situation. Here, to prove it;

"Trunk." He replies, nodding slightly to the blue and yellow accent thigh length shorts.

"Uhhh- nah, I like the speedos." Jack decides, throwing the black and amber accent, definitely-to-tight swimwear into the suitcase.

"I think we're all done for clothing." Tim announces, looking at the already overflowing suitcase and scratching the back of his head. They still had toiletries and technology to get in there yet.

"Good thing I've got another one, eh Timmy?" Jack smirks, pulling an identical suitcase from on top of the wardrobe, as if he read the other man's thoughts. "Still think that's too much clothing though."

"Right, OK, bathroom. Don't forget anything you need, y'know- _mask-_ related." Tim begins, motioning to his own face, circling it with his index finger awkwardly. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap and, I don't know, any fancy smells you wanna wear down there." He lists, watching as Jack gathers several bottles and packets in his hands, dumping them into the suitcase with no sense of organization or planning.

"Oh my god." The doppelgänger sighs, crouching down to collect up the items and tucking them into the compartments of the almost full suitcase, making sure the caps were screwed on properly and everything was dry to prevent the clothes from getting dirty. Honestly, Jack could be such a moron. Putting toiletries, things that have been near and still have _water_ on them, in the same space as all is _electrical_ devices. He's starting to get an idea about where all the cash was going.

"You can head back down now if ya want TimTam's I can handle the tech." Jack offers, moving into another room and collecting some stuff from his office space. Not work stuff, just personal laptop to talk to Angel every so often and his headset.

"OK... You sure?" Timothy hesitates, watching as Jack, once again, unceremoniously drops things into the empty case. "Don't forget about chargers and-"

"Its fine, honestly, go and have a drink with everyone. Once I've packed I'll come back down and me and Rhys will head off." Jack insists, wafting his hand toward the direction of the door. Tim takes the dismissal almost instantly, the noise of light music, hearty chatter and the various laugh intriguing him and pulling him in.

"Timothy! So nice of you to join us! C'mon, you owe me a dance. It's tradition to dance with the groom." Rhys calls, holding both hands up, making sure not to spill his flute of champagne.

"Bride." Nisha corrects.

"Groom." Rhys scowls lightly, wrapping his arms around Timothy's neck as he approaches and places his hands on his lithe hips.

"Drunk." Yvette calls out, giggling at the little game her and Nisha had started.

"Not." Rhys adds, falling into step with the doppelgänger, the music forming a slow pace for them.

"You're not are you? Drunk I mean." Tim asks, concerned how that might affect him on his shuttle ride to Eden 6.

"No! I've only had two glasses. Three from the Hub." Rhys exclaims, mock offence in his tone.

"Just making sure." The other man chuckles.

"So then Timmy," Rhys begins, keeping the conversation rolling as he rests his head on the man's shoulder, "what's my husband doing up in that bedroom of ours?" He asks, catching onto everyone's secretiveness easily.

"You'll find out." Tim replies, completely oblivious to how that sounded until Rhys pulls back slightly shooting him a look and cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh-hoh really? I know we've shared a bed before Timothy Lawrence, but you do remember that was an elaborate prank by Jack because I was hungover?" Rhys teases, continuing to match their steps to the beat of the music.

"No, I didn't mean-" Tim tries to correct in an attempt to gather together whatever self dignity he had left after such a terrible trip up.

"I know, calm down, I was joking." Rhys chuckles, pushing the man's shoulder lightly, pulling away as the song slows to a stop and turning his attention to the young girl who was calling him.

"I better find out soon though." He calls over his shoulder. Tim moves to talk to the rest of the group, delving into a conversation with Yvette and Vaughn about how he almost died whilst doing a motivational poster jump up on Elpis with Nisha, Athena, Wilhelm and Aurelia, no matter how much Nisha instead that there was nothing wrong and he was overreacting. Oh and that there was this reprogrammed Cl4p-tp who dubbed himself Fragtrap and drove Jack up the fucking wall. Its not too long after that, that Jack stumbles in, his hair out of place and clearly out of breathe.

"Jack, are you OK?" Rhys asks, quickly sweeping to his side, brushing some of hair back and fixing his suit.

"Yeah, I'm good kitten." He grins, releasing a quick, heavy exhale before finally getting his breathing under control again.

"You got them down the stairs then?" Tim laughs, Jack joining him as he nods.

"Got what down the stairs?" Rhys frown, trying to peek into the porch, before being pulled back to Jack's side before he gets the chance to see.

"I think people, its time for us to go. Everyone OK to enjoy themselves and leave when they need to? You're welcome to stay the night if necessary." Jack offers, earning another confused look from Rhys.

"You're making it sound like you've confused the end of a party. The guests are normally the ones that announces they need to leave." Vaughn chuckles.

"Go and have a nice time boys." Yvette grins.

"I'll take care of the little nipper whilst you're gone. Don't worry about her." Nisha reminds, watching as Angel hugs the two departing men, forcing them both to crouch to her height.

"Have a wonderful time Daddy." She smiles warmly at the two of them.

"Thanks baby. No shooting lessons." Jack calls, directing the last part to Nisha, smirking as she stomps her foot, balls her fists and mutters under her breath.

"No, I'm sorry, am I missing something? What's going on?" Rhys questions, looking at everyone else before turning his queries to Jack.

"We, baby boy, are going on a honeymoon together." Jack announces, watching as Rhys' face quickly melts into an expression of glee, squealing slightly and jumping at Jack enveloping him into an embrace. The older man holds him up, one hand on the small of his back and the other between his shoulder blades, as the brunette wraps his legs around his hips, peppering his face with appreciative kisses.

"Oh my god! Where to?!" He _almost_ cries.

"You'll have to wait until we're at the station for that. Its a surprise." Jack replies to Rhys slight annoyance, pulling away to eye him in an attempt to get him to spill the secret.

" _Please_ don't tell me you did the packing." Rhys whines, eyeing the two suitcases in the porch.

"Don't worry too much Rhys, I supervised. Put stuff in that I know you need and made sure he wasn't just going to make you walk around in a collar and tail." Tim laughs, watching the pink blush surface onto the kids cheeks.

"T-Thanks... I think."


	12. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm surprised I got this uploaded as quickly as I did XD I'm feeling a lot better now (Thank you to those that messaged and left me get well comments <3 ) I've been incredibly busy catching up with my college work this week, so writing this has been my escape when getting home. I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> FLUFFY MOMENTS AND A QUICK DIRTY SCENE FOLLOW XD

Rhys keeps his cybernetic hand gripped on the handle of his suitcase, his other hand clasped with Jack's, trying to contain his shaking of excitement and just wait until their honeymoon destination becomes clear.

"What about now?" He asks, the unknown getting the best of him.

"No. Just wait, you'll know in about ten minuets." Jack chuckles, pulling him close as they wait for the elevator to arrive at their chosen floor. The shuttle bay was at the very bottom of the Helios station. It was the most logical place at the time of being built, out of the way of the industrial and not breaking up the floors being as it took up such a large space. Right now, Rhys hates whoever design this place. The further down they had to go, the longer he had to wait to find out the super secret holiday place. _Finally,_ the elevator begins to slow to a stop, the doors sliding open and allowing them access to the bustling shuttle floor.

"OK, we've got twenty minuets before our shuttle leaves, so we need-" Jack begins, squeezing his partners hand slightly, beginning to make his way to their designated platform.

"Helloooooo Handsome Jack and partner!" A robotic voice trill's, interrupting the CEO mid sentence and causing him to roll his eyes.

"Fucking hell." He mutters, walking a little faster, trying to escape the robot who is eagerly chasing after them.

"What platform do _you_ need to get to today?" it asks, wheeling alongside the pair,

"Please, let me take your bags! I can load them into your shuttle." it insists when no one answers.

"Really Claptrap, we're fine." Rhys smiles awkwardly, trying to keep up with Jack's quick steps.

"I have been reprogrammed to help make your journey easier!" it adds.

"We're fine, you stupid hunk of scrap!" Jack fumes, his hand twitching to release either Rhys or his suitcase in favour of grabbing his pistol.

"A-Actually, I think that those people over there need your help more than we do. They look a little lost." Rhys tries, releasing a sigh of relief when his idea becomes successful and the little robot takes his leave.

"Good thinking cupcake." Jack smirks, his pace slowing again and his hand pulling from Rhys to wrap around his lithe hip, pulling him close to his side.

"Who even made those things?" Rhys asks, eyeing the group that Claptrap had gone over to, feeling their pain as they try to usher him away.

"I have no idea, but my guess is their no longer around to see how annoying they are." Jack groans, his eyes catching the large numbers of the platform they need. He releases Rhys' hip to check his watch, making sure that their unfortunate encounter with Claptrap hadn't cost them too much time. "OK sweet cheeks, stick close to me during check in. I've got your passport, don't want you missing the honeymoon because of identity problems." Rhys nods and glances up at the platform number before faltering and causing some distance between him and Jack.

"Platform 42? T-Thats where we're catching the shuttle from?" Rhys stammers, slowing to a stop. His jaw becoming slack as he looks up at the large numbers.

"Yeah. C'mon Kitten, I don't want us to be late." Jack urges, holding his hand out.

"But, there's only one stop on the 42 shuttle... It stops at-" he hesitates, the pieces slotting together and unmistakable excitement rising in his throat.

"Eden 6." Jack interrupts, smiling warmly as the younger man pulls his vision to him, tears already pricking the corners of his eyes. "I bought us a villa right next to Kanzen beach." He adds, watching as Rhys chuckles before shaking his head and running the short distance to lunge at the CEO, jumping slightly to wrap his arms around next and pull him into a tight hug, his suitcase falling to the floor with a 'clunk' and tears dampening the skin in the crook of Jack's neck. "C'mon cutie, we can talk more about it on the shuttle. We really are going to be late if we don't get a move on." Jack laughs, his hand pressing against the small of Rhys' back. 

* * *

"I had a talk with Vaughn and Yvette to begin with. I know you'd talked about visiting Eden 6 for a while, but they told me everything about where you specifically want to visit and why. After that, everyone else helped with picking the place and stuff to do." Jack explains, shutting the door to their private shuttle compartment. They'd made it on with plenty of time to be the first on. Jack had booked a private seating area for several different reasons; One he was the CEO and Rhys was his PA there for he wouldn't put it past some people to try and attempt an assassination on their lives. Two, him and Rhys had private conversations together to do with both their personal and work lives, things that other people couldn't know about. And three, Timothy was taking charge of Helios for the time they were away with the help of Nisha and Jack (he was to call if there were any problems or decisions that needed the CEO's input) and Jack didn't really want people knowing it wasn't him behind the desk and it was actually his doppelgänger, things were bound to get out of control.

"I-I don't know what to say-" Rhys stammers, his face still tear-stained from happiness and a large grin on his face, "Thank you Jack."

"Don't worry about it Kitten, you deserve this. It's the least I can do for you." Jack smirks, taking his seat next to the younger man.

"No, Jack really, I don't think you understand what this means to me. This is-" Rhys begins, wanting to express his gratitude to him.

"Rhys, honestly, I know. Vaughn told me everything. You don't have to worry about it." Jack chuckles lightly, using his thumb to wipe away another tear that escapes his eyes and begins to trickle down his cheek. Rhys wraps his arms around Jack's neck again, smiling against his chest as Jack stoops down slightly to press a kiss to the top of his head.

"Thank you." Rhys mutters, pecking small kisses to the corner of Jack's lips.

"I told you kitten, it's fine." Jack insists, moving his head slightly to return Rhys' kisses. Rhys did say something else, but it becomes muffled by their lips pressing against each others, Rhys fingers tangling with the hair on the nape of Jack's neck and Jack's hand pressing against the small of the younger man's back. The shuttle suddenly begins to growl into life and moves away from it's dock, but neither men notice as Jack bites Rhys' bottom lip lightly, tugging it. Even the judder of the shuttle doesn't pull them away, the journey to Eden 6 finally starting and the shuttle gaining speed. Rhys shifts slightly, swinging his leg over to straddle Jack's thighs, sitting comfortably in his lap as Jack pushes his tongue through plump lips. Rhys opens his jaw submissively, allowing Jack's tongue to roam, skating over his teeth and rubbing against his own tongue as he mewls happily against him. Jack's hands venture down to grab at Rhys' ass, his fingers digging in hard, spreading his cheeks through his clothes slightly causing the younger man to groan loudly into his mouth. The hips on top of his begin to grind down, causing his rising cock to twitch with interest.

"God- you're so pretty," Jack compliments, pulling from his lips in favour of sucking at the sensitive flesh of his neck, "my pretty PA husband. All mine," he nibbles some of the quickly surfacing bruise, tugging the skin lightly, "All mine." He repeats, dazed. Rhys' back arches slightly, trying to make sure that he gives as much access to his neck as he's able, whilst keeping his crotch pressed close to Jack's. The CEO continues, licking a thin strip from his collar bone to his jaw line, enjoying the feeling of clothed hips circling his own, grinding down harder and at a steady pace. Fingers tangle into the ends of Rhys' hair, tugging him even further back to the point where he's basically lying down on Jack's lap, the masked man nosing down his skin, his free hand unbuttoning three of the top buttons of his suit's shirt, following the curve of his blue tattoo line, his lips latching onto his nipple. One hand supports Rhys' head as he keeps him in the awkward lying position, the other hand moving to slip two fingers past the younger man's lips, muffling his cries as he sucks and bites down a little on the nipple in his mouth, Rhys happily sucking on them as a substitute to his lips. Jack's tongue circles the sensitive, erect, flesh.

"I know you like making noise Kitten, and I know we're in a private area, but that doesn't make it soundproof." Jack chuckles, pulling Rhys back up, watching with amusement as his eyes roll down from the back of his head and his hair has become thoroughly mussed, "You're gonna have to keep it down just a tad." He adds, pulling him close to, his chest moving quick against his own as they sit flush together.

"How long is this shuttle ride?" Rhys moans, his fingers scrapping at Jack's fabrics.

"Unfortunately not long enough for a quick, dirty fuck. Best off leaving that to test out the bedroom furniture. You're just gonna have to settle with a hot make out instead." Jack replies, waggling his eyebrows and chuckling as Rhys only manages to pop one of his buttons. Rhys tries to say that he doesn't mind, but it comes out as a groaned mutter when Jack's lips latch back onto his skin. His lips roam over the milky white flesh, kissing the muscles that shift under the skin, dragging his tongue over the unmarked canvas, scrapping his teeth along the path of the bones that make up his jaw. Rhys relishes in the wetness spread over this exposed skin, the wetness of Jack's saliva from where his mouth has claimed, the cool air brushing over it and making the paths evident. He thumbs at the PA's bottom lip as his face moves to become level with his, hooded hetrochromic eyes looking into each other, a finger nail digging into the red flesh, breaking the skin and drawing blood. A small drop trickles down the CEO's thumb, which he brings to his own mouth, lapping it up and quickly sucking on the wound, Rhys' hands sliding over the width of his back, gripping his suit jacket in his hands. He let's the older man play with his lips a little while longer, before feeling left out and switching it up slightly. His teeth clamp down lightly on the tongue that was rolling over the raw flesh, pulling back a little and smirking up at his captive. Jack doesn't take well to Rhys' sudden surge of dominance and quickly fixes the situation to his favour by pushing a hand on the back of the other man's head, slamming their lips together, teeth clashing uncomfortably as they fall into pace with each others frantic movements, lips sliding over one another slickly, teeth gnashing and tugging. Their breathing now erratic, trying to keep spurring each on whilst regaining plenty of lost oxygen. Neither of them notice as the shuttle begins to slow to a stop and, eventually, dock on the Eden 6 platform. They're only pulled away by the announcement on the speakers.

'Ladies and Gentleman, we have now docked at Eden 6's station. We'd appreciate it if you remain in your seats for just a few more minuets whilst we prepare baggage and atmosphere density in the cabin. We hope you enjoy you're stay.' The captain/driver requests, his voice static and echoey over the comm.

"Atmosphere density, really?" Rhys asks, his voice breathy and barely audible.

"What? I wanna be first of this shuttle before we're crowded by bandits and Hyperion Employees. Figured that was the best way." Jack smirks, his eyes still holding into some of a smoky darkness that he wore when getting downright dirty and dominant with his PA. Rhys pushes away from him, standing, barely, on his own two feet as a light knock sounds at their compartment door. Rhys tries to fix himself up to look at least a little presentable, fiddling with his hair and attempting to button his shirt up again with shaky fingers. Jack, however, doesn't seem to care, swinging the door open and leaning up it, awaiting the woman to finally speak, her expression showing she was a little taken aback at his appearance, probably guessing what they were up to. Of maybe coming up with something worse.

"Uh- you can get off now. We won't let the passengers off until you're off the platform, like you requested." She stammers, unsure on what to do with herself.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Jack smirks, reaching up for his and Rhys' luggage from the overhead compartment. "C'mon Kitten, I can't wait to show you the villa I've bought." 

* * *

Rhys collapses onto the hammock on the villa's decking, one of his legs hanging over the side, lazily rocking himself as he stares at the view in front of him. Jack had offered to unpack, giving Rhys the chance to change into some blue short shorts, the fabric barely reaching the bottom of his ass, and a yellow vest top. He watches blissfully as the sun sparkles and glints off the lapping waves of the ocean, the water coming to meet and kiss with the beach gently, sliding back to it's depths after marking its path. The villa was everything he'd dreamed of and more. Comfy furniture, large open plan rooms and a pristine bathroom. A tropical forest surrounded the back, whilst the endless ocean provided the view at the front, white sand mixing with lush green grass the further up to the house you travelled. The outside of the building didn't put it out of place much, the light turquoise wood and cream white accents and beams mixing in with the scenery, blurring it with the close tree-line and shifting ocean waves. He breathes out drunkly, shifting slightly and rubbing the side of his face lightly against the pillow under his head, the barely there breeze smoothing over his skin, causing the sea air to drift into his nose. They'd only gotten to the villa about half an hour ago, Rhys' face still tear-stained from the tears of joy at seeing the place they'd be staying for the next two weeks, and his hair still mussed from the train, but he fitted in well. He could live here forever. He doesn't notice the man standing behind him, his figure leaning against the door frame and eyes roaming over his form as he stares off into the distance with hooded eyes. Jack smiles warmly as his eyes watch Rhys lazily rock the hammock with his toes on the wood floor, his milk skin soaking up the golden sun rays, drinking them up and making him glow. The shadows cast over his form perfectly, highlighting some of the sharp features of his face and mixing with the bruises on his neck nicely. The younger man's hair reflects several different colour's of brown, from caramel, all the way down to chestnut, strands gently flowing with delicate wind. The various pieces of metal glint gently in the sun, the port on his temple winking at him each time he moved. The CEO had also gotten changed after separating their clothes into draws, toiletries into the bathroom and technology on various surfaces. Slipping, gratefully, out of the formal wear and into some grey thigh length shorts, figuring he'd allow his upper half to enjoy the sun without clothes to cover him. He felt deliriously drunk on laziness. But that was OK, because its what they were here to do. Be lazy and relax.

"Hey gorgeous." He calls softly, gently grabbing Rhys' attention, the other man turning his head to look at him slowly. Everything seemed to play in slow motion and it was glorious.

"Hey." Rhys groans happily, the smile sketching onto his lips. His eyes skate smoothly over Jack's toned muscles and tanned skin, unpicking the stories of each scar that ripped harshly beautiful patterns into his flesh, leaving pale white marks to spell out the man's life.

"How you doing?" He asks softly, moving to rest on the beam the hammock was tied to, giving Rhys even more time off and rocking the seat gently for him.

"Great." He grins, his leg still hanging off, but swaying with the swing and rock motions, "Thanks Jack."

"You don't have to keep thanking me princess." Jack chuckles lightly, his free hand caressing the other man's face, fingertips stroking the soft skin with feather light touches.

"I do. This is amazing Jack. I want you to know how much I appreciate this." He insist, his own hand reaching up to press lightly against Jack's cheek, the older man leaning into his touch.

"Loving me is enough babe." Jack smooth talks softly, stopping down to peck light kisses to Rhys' lips.

"Well you're in for a whole lotta lovin' handsome." Rhys purrs, smiling as he pulls Jack down to kiss him again.

"I've got noodles on the hob. We're having picante chicken." He coo's his face reaming close enough to Rhys' that their breath ghosts over one another's faces.

"Oh, fancy." Rhys giggles, his hand sliding down to rest on his abdomen. "Well then, you better get cookin' good lookin'."

* * *

"Jack, please, just calm down a little." Rhys soothes, trying desperately to stop the older man's pacing and to get him to sit down on the couch.

"How can I calm down when there's a fucking security breach Rhys?!" He seethes, throwing his arms up a little more dramatically than was necessary.

"Because it'll get sorted, but the more you scream and fret about it, the longer it'll take." The other man replies, hardness coming easily to his tone now.

"What makes you so certain its going to get fixed? What if this time it doesn't?!" Jack growls, his finger twitching slightly, the need to break something flooding his systems.

"Because they're _you're_ systems. Nothing ever shuts them down for long because they're that good. You need to give yourself a little more credit and faith Jack." Rhys urges, his own hands curling into fists as he tries to control his own anger.

“You really think that just because we’ve been going out for a few weeks and you being my PA, means you know everything about how good my mind is and how much faith I have?!” He snarls, swinging round to face the younger man, his hands fisting in the man’s blue shirt, pinning him against the wall. “Do you know how bad a breach is?!"

“Yes. Jack I know. I know how much sensitive information is on this station, and I know that you need to protect Angel.” Rhys replies, his voice not faulting, even if it was a little quieter. Well, when you have the force of Handsome Jack suddenly coming down on you, it’s difficult to keep your composure, even if you had been around him as long as Rhys had. So the last thing Rhys was expecting was Jack’s expression to change to one of concern and upset, his grip loosening and a hand moving to caress Rhys’ cheek.

“And you. Rhys, I care about you too. If someone breaches security, there’s shit on these systems that if bandits get a hold of, it could put you in danger.” He breathes, his brow furrowing slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel as if I didn’t care.” He sighs, removing himself from Rhys’ personal space and making his way back toward his desk. However, Rhys catches his wrist, tugging him back slightly to face him again.

“I know. Just calm down, we’ll get it sorted.” He smiles warmly up at the slightly taller man.

"I know." Jack breathes, enveloping himself in Rhys's arms, tucking himself away into the embrace as Rhys sways slightly, calming the CEO down and chasing away some of the immediate stress. They stay like that for a few more minuets, Rhys simply holding the man as he breathes heavily into the crook of his neck, his body becoming less tense and the whole atmosphere in the room slackening.

"You OK handsome?" The brunette calls softly, his fingers carding through the other man's hair gently.

"Yeah." Jack almost groans, leaning to the touch.

"C'mon, let's go and have a look at this code and get it sorted." Rhys urges carefully, poking him lightly on the back before walking with him to the desk.  
\-----  
"Nooooo. No more slag." Rhys whines, his arms hanging over the couch arms, his head propped up on a pillow and his feet touching the opposite end of the couch.

"Whyyyyy princess?" Jack mimics, looking up from some of the blueprints in front of him on his desk to look at the lounging PA.

"You are using it quiet a lot on gun add ons Jack." Timothy nods, rubbing the back of his neck, glad that he wasn't the only one tired of seeing the purple... Stuff?

"But it's effective TimTam's. It gets the job done on bigger badasser enemies with half the amount of bullets." Jack reminds, his hands resting on the desk, propping himself up.

"But it stinks and gets everywhere!" Rhys chimes in, arching his back slightly to get a better view of the CEO without leaving his seat. "Its so difficult to get out of clothes Jack, I'm fed up of seeing the colour purple!" He adds, remembering if favourite shirt that Jack has  _occidentally_ split slag on which had been in the wash so many times and in so many different ways that he's been forced to dub a lost cause.

"Well what do you suggest kitten?" Said man enquires, sighing slightly, awaiting a valid, outstanding suggestion.

"Mmm-" Rhys hums, considering his choices, mentally scanning through the options before reaching a decision, "corrosive."

"That'll be even more difficult to get out Pumpkin." Jack basically cackles, enjoying the small scowl Rhys shoots his way, "besides, it's even more expensive than slag in the long run. Gotta have some thick, protected metal to contain that shit." He adds, swallowing his laughter in favour of taking on a more serious, business tone.

"What about electric. Stuffs effective, easy to contain and affordable." Tim suggests, causing Rhys to lazily raise his hand and point at the doppelgänger.

"Agreed." He calls, "all done. No can we go home?" He moans, his arm falling limp and landing on his chest.

"No! We can't use electric because the gun would backfire and shock the user rather than the target." Jack sighs, tiredness beginning to beat down on him, but not allowing it to show. Silence falls on the group again in which Jack is about to ask if Rhys has fallen asleep again due to him not uttering a word and his fidgeting having stopped. However, his question is answered before he has chance to ask it by Rhys suggesting yet another idea.

"Why not design a gun that does all three? Have elemental bullets and use them like a revolver, each chamber representing a different element." He yawns, an arm coming up to cover his eyes, shielding them from the bright light of the office. Jack glances at Timothy, who is cocking an eyebrow back at him, deeply considering the idea before coming to a decision.

"That's actually not a bad idea Pumpkin. I'll shoot R&D a message and see if they can make it happen and if we can get a demonstration up and running." Jack nods, beginning to gather the blueprints into a pile, rolling them up together and removing them from the desk, "C'mon Kiddo's, we're out of here for the night." He announces, earning a groaned 'yes' from Rhys as he slips from the couch and into Jack's side.

"The guest bed's just been made up for ya Timmy, so you won't have to worry about sleeping on the couch." Jack says, holding Rhys up as they wait for the elevator to take them up to the penthouse, Rhys' legs giving out slightly as he begins to fall asleep standing up.

"I wouldn't have minded, its only one night and your couches are comfy." He chuckles, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, least I can do for you staying with us to work on the next line of weapons." Jack replies, shrugging it off as the elevator slows to a stop on their floor.

* * *

Rhys stirs from where he's slumbering in the sun's setting rays, his belly nicely full of Jack's delicious cooking, and his sun desperately soaking up the last minuets of sunlight, the heated sand warm against his back. He hears approaching footsteps barely make a sound against the grains of sand and his gloriously satisfied when the owner of said noise takes to his knees to lather the young man's chest with kisses.

"You certainly look like you're enjoying yourself. Its only the first day Kitten, don't tire yourself out too much." Jack jokes, his fingers dancing slightly over the other man's neck as he kneels above his head.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rhys begins, grinning as he groans out a stretch, his muscles moving under his skin and bones cracking out any reaming stiffness, "I can't hear you over the sheer bliss." He sighs, his hands sliding through the sand as they rejoin his sides. He hears a breathy chuckles from the man above him, before he opens his eyes too look up at the unmasked features of Handsome Jack, the scar evident, but un-bothering. The setting rays paint the sky with pinks, oranges, yellows and reds, causing a beautiful backdrop for the CEO.

"Did you know, during the days on Eden 6, the oceans waters are just under freezing to give relief from the intensity the sun can give off. But at night, the temperature reaches warmest temperatures, some of the warmest being twenty nine degrees." Jack states rhetorically, waggling eyebrows slightly, even if the movement was slightly lazier than usual. Rhys continues to look up at him through hooded eyes, blinking once as the words process through his head.

"Do you want to go in the sea?" He smirks, watching the childish smirk appear onto the older man's face at his words. He isn't met with a worded answer, just Jack standing, stooping down and pulling him up into his arms, carrying him down the sand and toward the water. Rhys giggles lightly as he wraps his arms around Jack's neck, pulling himself close as the other man begins to take steps in. They weren't wearing much and whatever they were wearing would dry out in the heat of tomorrow's sun anyway so Rhys wasn't too fussed. He sighs slightly as the water reaches his toes, lapping at his skin and leaving a fuzzy warmth behind. It pools in his lap before Jack sets him down on his own two feet, sand billowing around his feet slightly and water becoming trapped between their forms as they press close together. It was warm. Warm enough that Rhys groans and leans against the broader man in front of him, feeling even lazier than he already did.

"I can see why my parents always wanted to take me here." He breathes softly, his head resting on Jack's chest as the water caresses his skin and Jack holds him in his embrace. "I'm glad I'm able to visit it. And I'm glad I'm sharing it with you. Thank you Jack." He purrs, fingertips skating over the nape of his neck delicately.

"I've told you to stop thanking me Kitten." Jack chuckles, kissing the top of Rhys' head, the warm waters untangling any knots that might be left in his muscles and erasing the small grains of stress that remained.

"Mmm." The younger man sighs, burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck, inhaling his scent.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow Sweetheart?" the broader man coo's, moving ever so slightly, the waters rippling around both of their forms, a small splashing noise whispering in the silent air.

"I don't care. Let's not plan it, let's just do..." Rhys replies, his voice a mere whisper, mouthing at his skin lazily. "You've forgotten a very important tradition."

"Oh really Pumpkin? What's that then?" Jack chuckles, rolling his head back slightly at the touch.

"Post marriage sex." Rhys moans, bucking his hips into Jack's once, jerking the water between them.

"Ohhh." Jack purrs, cocking an eyebrow and looking down at the man who is still kissing the skin of his neck, "Well, it's still our wedding day... Why don't we sort that out right now?" He suggests, his fingers crawling down the younger man's lithe hips, tugging lightly at the wet shorts.

"Sure." Rhys growls, his hands bracing on the man's broad shoulders, pulling himself up and wrapping his legs around the other's hips. Jack flashes an almost predatory grin as he starts to carry his spouse out of the water, the cold air smoothing softly over their skin. That sand sticks to his feet as he walks back to the villa, their lips latching onto one another's. Quickly wiping his feet on the mat to prevent trailing damp sand into the house, he continues to carry Rhys up the stairs and into the en suite bathroom. He uses this opportunity to push his tongue past the younger man's lips, licking the inside of his mouth roughly, tracing along the edges of his teeth. He sets Rhys down to stand on his own two feet, stripping him from his wet clothes, discarding them to the floor and grabbing a towel from the side and towelling them both off, whilst the PA keeps pawing at his bare chest, trying to keep skin contact as the towel gets in the way. Rhys grinds and ruts his hips against Jack's thigh as the older man attempts to manoeuvre them over to the king sized, cushion laid bed. The older man revels in the way Rhys moans into his mouth and protests when he's shoved to the mattress.

" _Jaaaaack~_ " he whines, moving to making grabbing motions at the CEO. However, he's quickly stopped, when Jack's palms press against the back on his thighs, fingertips digging in slightly, holding him up to rest on the width of his shoulders. Rhys' watches with hooded eyes as Jack moves in, his face moving forward and his breath ghosting over his ass. Using his thumbs, Jack spreads the younger man's cheeks and flicks his tongue across his entrance.

"Oh my _god~!_ " Rhys moans, his head rolling back and resting on the bed, his hands fisting into the sheets, his toes curling as his feet hang limply. Jack's tongue continues to lap at his entrance, prodding the tip gently against it.

"Jack, please." Rhys whines, rolling his hips, a hand coming up to his face, pressing against him mouth.

"You want me to fuck you Kitten?" Jack breathes, lowering Rhys' hips back to the mattress and trailing kisses up the inside of his thighs.

"Yes- please, _please!_ " he sobs, his left leg rubbing gently against Jack's shoulder. Jack flashes a smirk at the younger man as he crawls onto the bed, caging Rhys against the sheets by kneeling over him. He squirms and mewls underneath as Jack's takes a hold of the base of his cock lining up with his entrance, before sliding him, rolling and rocking his hips rhythmically against the milky skin pressed against him. His hands slip under Rhys' back, pulling him up to sit in his lap as he repeatedly moans 'Jack' to the pace of his thrusts, grinding his own hips down to match.

"Look at you," Jack growls, Rhys arching him back, his head rolling back and eyelids dragging closed, "moaning for my dick, like a dirty slut." he continues, pressing kisses and nipping his teeth at the sensitive skin of his already bruised neck. Shivers crawl down the PA's spine at Jack's dirty talk, the predatory glare and dominant tone.

"Are you _my_ dirty little slut, Rhysie?" Jack purrs, taking a firm grip on Rhys' bottom jaw, still thrusting into him with some force. He only manages a whine and an eager nod as a hand curls around his cock, squeezing lightly and coaxing him to his orgasm faster.

"J-Jack!" He stammers, screwing his eyes up as he comes painfully close.

"C'mon Kitten." He urges, quickening his pace and jerking him off. Rhys comes over the older man's hand with strangled moans and exclamations, clenching around Jack, causing him to reach his own orgasm, filling him with his release.

"Fuck!~" Jack sighs, falling to lie back, pulling Rhys with him, the younger man resting on his chest, his cock slipping from his ass. The pair stay silent for a few minuets simply breathing heavy against each other and trying to control the speed of their hearts, the organs pounding hard in their chests.

"C'mon cutie, lets go get cleaned up and go to bed." Jack whispers, his hand brushing lightly through the brunette's hair.

"Uh-Uh." Rhys whines, rubbing his face gently against Jack's damp with sweat skin.

"But, Rhys-" Jack chuckles, the feeling of drying cum on skin becoming increasingly unappealing and intolerable.

"J-Just a few more seconds." he stammers, cuddling even closer to the man who made him feel safe and who he shared his post-orgasmic bliss with, smiling drunkenly into his warm skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the terrible sex scene :(  
> I hope all the stuff before hand makes up for it? XD  
> Come say hi on tumblr! (or just wait for updates): nihongoochitsuite


	13. You Can Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neeeeee! I'm back!
> 
> Quick note. I had an anon message me on Tumblr the other day, asking if they could do some fan art for my fics. I honestly don't mind if people wanna do some art for these, I probably never will XD But yeah, if you do, please give credit where it's due and link me up? I wouldn't mind checking out the stuff that you guys produce ^.^ Also, it's my birthday very soon, so... hint hint? Lol. Anyway, happy reading fellow sinners ;) !
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite

The wind rakes through his hair softly, combing it back, caressing his face gently and tugging on his clothes. Blissful. Everything up here was serene and peaceful. Quiet. He smiles lazily as he holds his arms out to the side, parting his fingers and allowing the winds to blow through, tickling at his palm. It brushes past his legs, kissing the soft, milky, exposed skin, his shorts reaching just above his knees and his socks only reaching his ankles under his hiking boots. Angel and Tim would love it up here. So calm and beautiful. Actually, scratch that, Timothy hated heights, so he probably wouldn't like the fact that the clouds pooled in the crevice of the mountains below. They hadn't gone too high really, its just the clouds were lower here due to the air pressure and temperature. It created a sea made from the mist and condensed water vapour. Cotton balls were a better description though... And a little more imaginative. He closes his eyes, just allowing the air to whisper into his ears and the calm to flow through him, enjoying the freshness of the air. Suddenly, hands creep around him, arms gently circling his waist and embracing him, a chin resting on his shoulder.

"I got a nice shot of you on the camera there." A voice husks into his ear, "Gorgeous up here, isn't it Rhysie?" The same voice sighs, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Mmm." Rhys sighs, hands resting on top of Jack's, rubbing his thumb against his knuckle and leaning into his touch, "Worth that walk." He teases lightly, turning in his arm to face the older man.

"Yeah." Jack breathes, chuckling as palms press against his cheeks, fingertips gently smoothing over the synthetic skin.

"Makes me a little guilty that we get to enjoy these views whilst everyone else is working." Rhys mutters, pressing small kisses to the corner of Jack's lips.

"They can come down after our honeymoon. Besides, Nisha's always having time off." He jokes, a hand dipping to the small of the younger man's back. The camera hanging from around Jack's neck digs into Rhys' torso a little as he moves closer into the embrace, Jack adding a few kisses of his own. They'd been hiking for a good four hours now and it was only coming up to lunch time. They'd set off early to have the whole day dedicated to the walk and to give themselves time afterward to do anything else. However, Rhys was beginning to ache his feet protesting about doing anything other than walking back to the villa and sitting down on the couch. Normally, he would be able to be on his feet the whole day, but they'd been climbing some steep hills and rocky areas, meaning that it at least tripled their energy output. The sun strokes gently on their joined forms, warming their exposed skin and casting sharp shadows across the landscape.

"Did you get some pictures?" Rhys breathes softly, resting a hand on the older man's hip, turning to face the bowl shaped collection of mountain faces.

"Yeah. Never gonna let us forget this view." Jack replies, grinning, squeezing the PA's lithe hip. Rhys breathes in heavy, smelling the fresh air that feels as if its cleaning out his lungs.

"My feet hurt." Rhys whispers, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"C'mon Kitten, let's get back. I'll get some lunch on the go and _maybe_ _,_ if you're lucky, I'll give you a foot massage." Jack chuckles, missing the younger man on top of his head.

"Ooo, special treatment, we should've gotten married sooner." Rhys jokes, following the older man as he begins to take their path back.

"Well you _were_ gonna get a foot massage." Jack teases, careful with his footing on some of the lose rocks.

"Yeah, well-" Rhys begins, a hearty laugh to his voice, before he's suddenly cut off by a yelp ripping from his lips as he misplaces his foot, slipping on a dislodged rock. He topples forward, but is caught by Jack's arms circling his torso.

"Shit, got you. You OK kiddo?" Jack breathes, helping him to stand straight.

"Yeah, I think- Ah!~" Rhys replies, his ankle easily giving out on him, pain shooting up through his leg.

"Fuck kitten." Jack sighs, bringing him close, insisting that he holds his weight to keep it off his ankle.

"No, Jack I'm fine, honestly." Rhys lies, his eyes stinging as tears prick in the corners, the pain hot.

"No, you're clearly not. Lean against me to get down the cliff and then I'll carry you back to the villa." the CEO urges, wrapping an arm around his lithe hips. 

* * *

Jack had carried him back. Even though he had to deal with Rhys' complaints and insistence that he could actually walk and everything that Jack was doing was unnecessary and over the top. Jack quickly and easily proved his point by released the younger man, allowing him to walk on his own, which lasted for the grand total of two seconds. In which time Rhys tried to take a step and began to made his fall to the floor, Jack catching him before he could hurt himself even more. So he'd picked him up bridal style, legs hanging limply and arms wrapped around his neck lightly, and begun his walk back to the villa, the camera resting comfortably on Rhys' lap.

"Typical that you get injured on just the fourth day of our honeymoon." Jack teases, grabbing a bag of ice from the freezer. Rhys was lying on the couch, propped up against the arm rest, a pillow elevating his swollen ankle. It was an incredibly angry red and it kinda made him anxious. What if he'd broken it? They'd have the end their honeymoon early and the guilt on his conscious for that would be immense. He was enjoying their time away too much to see it end early.

"This is gonna hurt a little babe, and its gonna be super cold." Jack warns, taking up a small edge of the couch, the ice bag hovering just over Rhys' exposed skin. He could already feel the cold seeping off the bag, attacking his skin unwelcome and causing a small shiver of angst down his spine, his skin already breaking out in goosebumps. Jack places it gently onto his ankle, watching as Rhys' eyebrows furrow, his nose wrinkles and his lips press tightly into a thin line.

"We'll keep an eye on it. There's no bruising, so I think you've probably just sprained it." Jack assures some what, gradually removing his hand.

"I was really looking forward to the massage too." Rhys mutters, smirking small, tilting his head to look out of the window and onto the white, sandy beach. His view is obstructed for a second by Jack standing and walking in front of him, rounding the couch to stand at the arm, his hands smoothing over the younger man's shoulders.

"Don't say I don't do anything for you cupcake." He purrs, his fingertips digging into his flesh. Rhys groans loudly at the sensation. Jack works his fingers into the muscles of Rhys' full right shoulder and the small chunk on his left that his cybernetics hadn't claimed. He'd taken his arm arm when they got back, figuring that he wouldn't need it if he was going to be spending the rest of the day crashed on the couch. Jack begins to knead the knots that had tangled underneath the younger man's skin, smoothing them out and watching with a smile as Rhys' eyes close and his face relaxed into one of sheer bliss and relaxed pleasure. He brings his thumbs into play, using the pads to smooth and press against the nape of his neck, rubbing small circles into the bad and catching Rhys' eyebrows lift slightly, piqued with interest at the new feeling. Rhys can feel his muscles loosening, untangling and just slipping into a sleep state. It felt so good. He can feel Jack's gliding strokes warming his muscles, slowly coaxing him to relax even further. Even the pain from his ankle begins to fade as his full attention turns to how incredibly good his shoulders were feeling. The CEO keeps this going for another six minuets, before leaning close to the half asleep brunette and whispering softly into the shell of his ear.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"A tea would be marvellous." Rhys breathes, a smile breaking into his features, gentle and warm. The hands leave his skin, which causes his heart to sink slightly at the sudden loss, but he's easily distracted again by the sound of the kettle in the kitchen rumbling gradually into life and sleep lightly tugging him back.

* * *

"Fucking hell Rhysie. How did you let it get this bad?" Jack sighs, grabbing several things from the en suite bathroom as Rhys sits in the center of the king sized bed.

"I've just been so busy and tied down with work that I just forgot." He _almost_ sobs, tears pricking in his eyes as the pain really starts to beat down on him. He tries to stop himself from wincing, as it just makes the pain worse, but it was really difficult. It started by him getting the sensation of pins and needles tickling the flesh around the joint on his shoulder, then it had escalated to a small migraine and now it had reached the point of his cybernetic arm becoming completely non-functional, pain ripping through what was left of his shoulder, and the ghosting feeling of a large sedated object boring into his temple, digging into the flesh underneath and around his neural port. He can't even remember the last time he'd cleaned them. He'd been dealing with so much this week, from a minor request from sales, all the was up to PR problems, a faulty gun line and the coffee machine in Jack's office breaking down. Jack is suddenly by his side, throwing various bottles and cotton pads, cotton buds and brushes onto the mattress as he crawl on. He taps his lap, urging Rhys to come and sit, crossing his own legs as the long ones of his PA wrap around his hips.

"C'mon baby, don't cry. Let's get this arm off and I'll fix you up nice and proper. 'Kay sweet thing?" He coo's softly, swiping a tear slipping down the blotchy face in front of him with his thumb, before working on the latches of Rhys' arm. Turning it slightly to unclip it from the locks, his twists further before tugging lightly, the ball joint slipping out, the build up dirt making it s little more difficult than usual. Once off, he sets it down on the bed, before focusing his attention on the neural port.

"Let's get this cleaned and out the way first." He soothes, getting a cotton bud and pouring some drops of the blue sanitising liquid onto the cotton. Bringing it close, Rhys flinches slightly, the feeling of people playing around with his port too much being uncomfortable and not his favourite thing. He didn't mind Jack touching it too much, as the first few seconds don't really bother him and actually felt pretty nice, but even after a while he has to ask Jack to stop.

"I'll be careful Kitten.” he promises, the pale blue cotton hovering in the corner of his vision, “Here. Put your hand on my shoulder and squeeze to match your pain. If you start to squeeze too hard, I’ll stop.” he instructs, gently taking the other man’s hand gingerly in his, placing it on his left shoulder. Rhys nods once, before remaining still, looking up at the older man through his lashes. Ever so gently, Jack presses the cotton bud to Rhys’ neural port, gently stroking the skin around the edges and moving around the metal crevices. Rhys’ hand twitches slightly on Jack’s shoulder, a very small jolt of pain shooting through, before the gentle feeling of the cotton tickles his slightly numb skin.

“You OK baby?” Jack asks, his fingers brushing under his chin, directing his head in a way to angle it better.

“Mmm.” Rhys hums quietly, looking past the CEO.

"Hey, no need to look like a scolded child," Jack chuckles, kissing his cheek lightly before finishing the port, "There. That's that done. I'll do your shoulder now." He smiles warmly, wiping a small drop of sanitising liquid that was dribbling down his temple.

"Thanks Jack." Rhys mutters, keeping his hand firmly planted on his shoulder, returning the smile.

"Don't worry about it Kitten. How's your eye? Working properly?" He shrugs.

"Mmhmm." Rhys nods, watching as Jack pouring the liquid onto several cotton pads.

"Oh sweet heart, there's blood everywhere." Jack sighs after pulling away Rhys' lose shirt. Small lines of blood had made a path from the cybernetic socket down the side of his torso and had begun drying there. Jack cleans it up, trying to not tickle his partner in fear that I might cause more damage and/or pain. Once done, he packs the stuff up and puts everything back into the bathroom.

"Right, I think you need to get some sleep." Jack purrs softly, pushing gently on Rhys' chest, lying him down and pulling the covers over him, sliding into the sheets next to him, gently stroking his fingers through his hair. "If it starts to hurt again or if you feel a bit sick, just tell me 'Kay? Even if you have to wake me up, don't just leave it." He orders gently, watching as Rhys already begins to slip into sleep easily.

"OK." Rhys breathes, leaning into Jack's touch, eventually resorting to curling into the older man, lying comfortably on his right side.  
\-----  
Rhys can hear the muffled sounds of Jack finishing of his bed time story to Angel as he tucks her in. The camper-van was kept nice and warm by the portable radiator they kept in the open space at the back, which they'd only just packed away because they were heading to bed, the heat travelling into Angel's adjoined tent. They'd taken a weekend retreat away from Helios, deciding to stay on one of the moon camps on Elpis. Yeah... they were new and Angel really wanted to see Helios from the moon. An extremely modified oxygen station, which Jack didn't trust so he brought several oz kits just in case, which covered the whole camping park. Patting himself down, not too sure why as his pyjama shorts and top don't have pockets, Rhys remembers he'd left his phone in the passenger seat's compartment. Bending over the set back gear box, not particularly liking the idea of getting out into the cold to get his phone, he reaches round the seat, stretching as far as he is able.

"Oh-hoh, that's a sight I like to see Kitten." Jack purrs, crawling up behind the younger man, his hands resting on his hips, fingers splaying out over his ass.

"When did you get here?" Rhys chuckles, finally pulling his phone close with his fingertips and claiming it. Glancing at the display, he notes his notification count. Zero. Typical.

"Just. Turns out coming in all sneaky-like paid off." Jack snickers, rubbing small circles into the plump clothed skin with his fingers.

"Mmm, I bet," Rhys smirks, backing into his touch slightly, "I know you love this ass." he adds, shaking his hips a little and feeling Jack squeeze appreciatively.

"Well... unfortunately for you, we can't get up to anything tonight because you refuse to sleep in a tent. Can't get up to much in a camper-van that rocks with movement and your daughters sleeping in the connected tent." Rhys informs, giggling slightly as he moves from Jack's hands to lie down on the double bed that originated from a folding couch. Plumping up the feather pillow he settles down nicely, tugging the covers up to his waist and looking over to Jack with happy, hooded eyes, watching the cogs turn in his head.

"Fuck you're right." the older man mutters, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"Ha, well you'll just have to deal with cuddling instead." Rhys smirks, turning onto his side, pawing at the mattress.

"Hey, no complaints here kitten." Jack coo's, slipping into the sheets, wrapping his arms around the lithe man, pulling him close and into a soft embrace. Rhys hums happily into the older man's warm skin, nuzzling his nose slightly mouthing at the tight, scarred skin of his chest.

"Love you." he breathes, smiling warmly, looking up at his boyfriend. Jack is looking back at him, transfixed on how the stars, shimmering in the night sky above them through the skylight, were reflexing in the younger man's tired eyes, highlighting all the separate flecks and tones of colours in his irises. His lips are parted slightly, a small gap between the plump flesh, his pink dusted cheeks puffing out slightly when he breathes. His mussed hair frames his face nicely, several separate strands hanging low, just missing his eyes. He notices that he hasn't said anything to Rhys' 'Love you', when a perfectly shaped cocoa eyebrow cocks, arching nicely on his pale skin, at him.

"Shit- you're so goddamned gorgeous Kiddo." Jack whispers, hooking a hand under his chin, bringing their faces together and dragging his lips across his, their mouths sliding and slipping together, nipping at each others flesh lightly.

* * *

Rhys hooks a finger into the tight elastic that was currently riding up his ass, tugging it a letting it snap back onto his skin. Limping toward the pool's edge. His ankle still slightly swollen and pained, he dips a toe in, allowing the water to tickle his skin, testing out the temperature. It had been decided by the pair that they'd have a day at the villa to give Rhys' ankle time to heal and then they'd head out whenever Rhys felt ready for it. They still had plenty of time before they needed to head back to Helios. Standing at the very edge of the pool, his toes hanging just over the edge, he uses his good foot to give himself the biggest push off, extending his arms out, his pointed hands parting the waters as he seemingly slips into it, the liquid carding through his hair and caressing his skin. His body slowly begins to resurface, the water pushing him up until his head finally bobs above the small ripples and he breathes in deep. Shaking his head, he flicks his hair from his face, water dropping around him as his wet hair plasters back to his head. Jack was gracious enough to by him a waterproof cybernetic arm ready for their honeymoon. And when he says gracious enough, he really means; Jack took it off the production line as it hadn't been officially released to the public yet... Unlike his original, this one was a chrome plated, silver finish, expensive as hell, advanced cybernetic. Jack had tried to get him to wear it as his regular arm, but Rhys always refused, claiming there was nothing wrong with the other one, it held too many memories; like how the pair met, and that he'd change it when it was nessecary. Jack leans lesuirely up the doorframe of the villa, watching the water glisten off Rhys' skin as his muscles move under his flesh, his hands coming up to slick his hair back off his face.

"Are you gonna join me?" Rhys calls, turning to look over his shoulder, his expression slightly dark and playful.

"Not got the clothes on for it kiddo. Maybe later." Jack shrugs, folding his arms across his chest as the younger man turns to face him fully.

"Didn't think you'd care about getting your clothes wet." Rhys chuckles, "at least sit on the side. Please?" He whines softly, dipping down into the waters slightly, the tops of his shoulders barely visible. Jack can't say no to that face. Besides, he was wearing shorts. Approaching the pool, he kneels and manoeuvres himself to sit on the edge, his legs hanging over and the water lapping up his legs, just short of his knees. Rhys swims gently over, his arms and legs kicking in sync lazily, the water parting for him graciously. He slows to a stop in front of the older man, his fingers crawling up his calves, resting on the skin that was submerged in the water, and placing his head on Jack's lap, causing his cargo shorts to dampen slightly.

"I got a text from Tim earlier." Jack announces, his fingers playing with Rhys' wet hair, squeezing some drop of water from the tips of a few strands.

"Mm? Everything going OK?" Rhys hums in acknowledgement. He wasn't too worried. If anything serious had happened, Jack would've told him immediately. Also, Timothy isn't given enough credit as a CEO, hr could run Hyperion just as well as Jack can, even if you could be a little bit off a push over sometimes.

"Yeah. He was just saying that Angel wanted to video chat tonight. She misses us." Jack explains, leaning back on one hand, his head rolling back as he exhales euphorically, "Oh and apparently she found something cool in the cargo bay."

" _The_ _cargo_ _bay_ _?_ " Rhys echoes, making sure Jack can feel the rise of his eyebrows at the sentence.

"Yep, I know. I've had a serious conversation with Nish about it. In her defence though, she did take her there after clock-off times, so no one was around to put her in danger." He replies, rubbing small circles into the brunettes scalp with his fingertips. Rhys simply hums in reply, pressing his body flush to the pool wall, getting further into Jack's lap, nuzzling his nose gently into his crotch.

"Whoa Kitten, where'd this come from?" He chuckles, brushing the wet hair from his face, watching as the hetrochomic eyes look up to meet his.

"Well, _you_ wouldn't get in the pool." Rhys purrs, rubbing his cheek against Jack's half-hard erection, applying a little more pressure than before.

"Well, if you said before hand-" Jack begins, making to tug his shorts off. However, Rhys presses his hands against his hips, holding him down and batting his hands away.

"Ah-ah. Too late to change your mind now." The brunette growls, mouthing the visible lines from the tent in his trousers.

"Fuck." Jack whispers the profanity under his breath, his head rolling back, pushing on Rhys' head slightly, bucking his hips slightly. Mouthing the head of his cock, Rhys brings a hand to the base, running his hands along the hard flesh, digging his fingertips in slightly to get through the layers of fabric.

"Shit kiddo, please. Just get it in your mouth already-" Jack _almost_ begs, bucking several times against Rhys' lips.

"No." He puts simply, enjoying how desperate the CEO had become under his touch, "I'm gonna make you come without even taking your shorts off." He growls, a little predatorily, causing the older man to groan with excitement and need, circling his hips unintentionally.

"Do you even _know_ how hot you sound right now?!" Jack sighs, his arms finally feeling as if they're about to give out, so he lowers himself onto his back, closing his eyes and enjoying the sheer bliss of Rhys' lisp working his clothed cock. He can hear the occasionally gentle splash of water and a moan rumble in the back of the kids throat, his own heavy breathing distant in his hearing. The buzz of pure bliss radiates from his crotch, across his hips, knotting in his stomach and nudging his heart into a slightly faster pace, the heard thumping audible in his chest. He unconsciously wraps his legs around Rhys' lithe hips, rubbing the back of his calves against his smooth skin, his toes curling as he can feel a tongue press flush against the fabrics, his mouth still working at his erection.

" _S-Shiiiit_ _._ Kiddo, I think I'm gunna-" Jack hisses, but he's cut off by his hips involuntarily bucking up, his back arching and his waist hovering as his orgasm rips through him, a pair of gleeful eyes on his, hands rubbing soothingly on his thighs. If his shorts weren't already covered in darker, wet patches from Rhys' mouth, they definitely would be now, the feeling of his own finish seeping through his underwear, spreading both along his flesh and his clothing.

"We need to get a pool on Helios." He pants, his hips finally falling back to the floor, his body spread eagle as he wallows in post-orgasmic bliss. 

* * *

"Daddy!" Angel calls excitedly down the microphone, her beaming face displayed on the laptop through the webcam.

"Hey princess, how are you? Being good for Aunty Nisha I hope?" Jack asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mh-hm. We've been baking, exploring and shopping." She nods excitedly.

"I heard my name. Is you're Dad talking about me again?" The familiar voice questions of camera. Suddenly, her face pops into view, donning her infamous purple stetson and shit-eating smirk. "Hey Jackie." She greets, giving him a two fingered salute.

"Hi Nish." He chuckles, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Where's your dorky hubby? Got tired of you already and bolted?" She jokes.

"Don't be mean about Rhys." Angel pokes lightly. Jack doesn't even grace her with an answer, just simply turns the laptop and angles the screen down slightly, giving the webcam a clear view of how Rhys' slender arms are wrapped around Jack's waist, his face Nuzzled into his hip slightly as he snoozes the rest of the day away comfortably.

"Well, wake him up then. Angel wanted to talk to both of you, not just you Dingus." Nisha urges, drumming her fingernails on the desk. Jack tuts, but does as she says, leaning down to press light kisses to the younger mans face, gently rousing him from his sleep, hands rubbing soft circles on his scalp and carding through his hair.

"Hey gorgeous, Angel's on the line." He calls softly, watching with slight guilt as tired, hooded eyes look up at him, dragging over to the computer screen and sitting up, leaning into his side.

"Hey Angel-" he greets, a yawn pushing through his lips as he stretches out his limbs and scratches the back of his head lazily.

"Hey Rhys! I miss you." The young girl grins, waving at him.

"Miss you to sweetie. We'll be back soon though and you won't have to put up with the evil cowgirl." Rhys teases, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

"You'll regret that." Nisha sings over Angel and Jack's laughter.

"Mmm." He simply hums, rolling his head to the side and resting it on Jack's shoulder.

"We'll take you to dinner when we get back baby." Jack offers, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh, we went to the new restaurant opening the other day. Nisha, Timothy and Rhys' friends took me." She grins widely.

"Aha, I wonder who Yvette leeched from being as I wasn't there to pay for her. Probably Vaughn." Rhys chuckles lightly.

"Oh, she paid for herself." Angel replies, instantly grabbing his attention.

"What? She didn't take money from Vaughn or anyone else?" He asks, rolling g his eyes when Angel shakes her head. "Vulture." He sighs, setting off Jack's laughter again.

"In all fairness, she probably saved up her pay for that. We all know that crappy pay Hyperion gives out." Nisha defends, eyeing Jack for a reaction.

"Hey~!" He deadpans, quickly falling out of his laughing fit to shoot her a frown.

"Haha." Rhys pokes gently.

"How's TimTams getting in anyway? I haven't had any calls from him and the news hasn't reported any falling spaceship debris, so I take it he's doing alright." He continues, dropping to a slightly more serious tone.

"He's fine, don't know what he's worried about. He a good CEO. Obviously he wants you too come back and tell him he's doing a good job though because he's worried you might chop his head off." Nisha replies, giggling slightly at the thought of Timothy sitting worried behind the desk.

"Eh, worse people have been behind that desk." Jack shrugs off.

"Tassiter, we know." Rhys smirks, snipping it in the bud before Jack can begin his rant about the ex-CEO which Rhys has been able to memorise word for word.

"Are you enjoying your honeymoon?" Angel asks, taking a hint from Rhys and quickly changing the topic.

"Yes thanks baby. You're gonna love it here. Just be careful, don't wanna sprain your ankle like this idiot." He replies, ruffling his PA's hair and earning a glare from him.

"Are you OK Rhys?" The young girl questions, slightly worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just replaced what we were gonna do with a bit of swimming instead." Rhys smirks, glancing over at Jack who, if he wasn't currently donning his mask, would have a very visible blush on his face.

"OK, well as long as you still love each other and haven't argued whilst being there... I have to go now, Nisha says I need to go to bed early because she's taking me out tomorrow." Angel says, grinning widely.

"Don't worry honey, no matter how much we argue, I think I'd always love him." Rhys chuckles, patting the older man on his broad chest, "night A."

"Sweet dreams princess." Jack smiles warmly, waiting for her to end the call. Shutting the laptop lid, Jack slides it under the bed.

"Please take the mask off." Rhys almost whispers, watching as he sits back up. Jack looks down at him, his expression blank and unreadable.

"Please. I've seen whats underneath before and no one will see. You had it off at the start of the honeymoon. It'll do you good to have it off for a few days." He soothes, moving to straddle his thighs, hands coning to rest on his chest.

"I-... I feel- vulnerable without it on. I don't want people knowing that I am damaged and that someone has gotten close enough before... It'll make people reckless." Jack stammers, looking just below Rhys' eyes, not confident enough to meet them.

"Well its just me now. Please." He replies, hands slowly coming up to caress his cheek, his fingertips dragging down lightly to brush against the bottom clasp. When there's no protest, he flips it open, unclasping it from its hook and carefully moving up to do the final two. When they’re finally released, he gently pulls it from his face and sets it down on the bedside table. His hetrochomic eyes meet those of Jack’s, now a blue and clouded pair, the curve of his scar shifting with each slight movement of his facial features. He always did look more vulnerable without the mask, a reminded of his past-self and those that betrayed him. He didn’t have the signature scowl that he had with the mask, couldn’t have the scowl, it was more of a worried glare. However, Rhys always liked it whenever he smiled without the mask, it always looked softer and less cocky.

“See, it’s nice to show your actual mug once in a while.” Rhys grins warmly, rubbing a thumb lightly against his cheek as his hand cups the scarred face.

“Yeah, but-“ Jack begins, moving away from the younger man’s touch slightly.

“Ah-“ Rhys interrupts, catching his face with the other hand on the other side of his face, “no, but’s. Stop worrying so much. I love you for you, and you’ll always be handsome to me.” he continues, smiling as Jack nuzzles into his hand, desperate for his touch and approval. He didn’t need to be, Rhys didn’t have to give him approval because he loved him to the depths of space and back, but it was still nice and comforting.

“You truly are amazing Rhysie.” Jack chuckles lightly, rolling his head back as the other man begins trail soft kisses along his jawline.

“I know.” He smirks into his skin, purring at the feeling of Jack’s hand’s caressing him.


	14. Honeymoon Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey...
> 
> Sorry that it too so long to post this, I'm literally all over the place. It was my 18th birthday on the 21st so I had a massive party (which involved a lot of drinking with friends XD ) so the chapter got postponed for a while and then I had a portfolio to get ready for past and upcoming interviews, which also left a lot of college work to catch up on. But FINALLY this chapter has been completed and now uploaded!
> 
> There's a very dirty scene in this chapter because I didn't know how to round the honeymoon off and I wanted to add a little comedy to the chapter. You'll see what I mean XD

Rhys is woken by the feeling of eyes on him, scanning over his facial features, watching closely as he slept soundly. His hand curls slightly, involuntarily, wrapping his fingers in the bedsheets. He can't resist any longer as the urge to open his eyes because too great. However, he pushes his tongue through his already parted lips, and waggles it slightly, earning a breathy chuckle from his partner next to him. Suddenly, lips capture his tongue, sucking on it gently before pushing further and joining their lips together. Rhys opens his eyes and cocks an eyebrow toward Jack, who just grins down at him from where he has propped his head up on his hand.  
"Mornin' Kitten." He coo's, licking his bottom lip.

"Morning." Rhys replies, restraining a yawn and looking up at the older man through hooded eyes, a tired smile stretching his lips. The pair continue to stare at each other in silence. Rhys follows the curve of the scar on Jack's face, his stomach knotting with happiness that Jack had left it off all night and was continuing to do so. Jack watches as the other man's pupils shrink, slowly getting used to the intake of light. They continue to look at each other for about another two minutes, until they can't take it any more and erupt into a fit of laughter.

"How about, I make you a vanilla latte, whilst you decide what you wanna do today." Jack asks, his voice turning soft.

"Our second to last day huh?" Rhys sighs, smiling warmly, watching the barely clothed man slip out of bed and make his way toward the bedroom door.

"Yep. Then it's back to whatever shitfest Timothy has left Helios in." He cackles harshly.

"Hey, that's not fair. Tim could make a good CEO." Rhys calls after him, moving to Jack's bedside table to pull out the sanitizing liquid and cotton pads. Gently, he picks up the mask from the side, handling it with care, turning it face down and pouring some of the liquid onto a pad, the blue colour leaking across the surface, fading the further it went. With a feather light touch, he begins to wipe the surface of the inside of the mask, removing any dirty that had gotten underneath from sweat, blood-spray or everyday activities like going outside ext.

"When was the last time you cleaned this thing Jack?" he mutters to himself, pouring some more of the liquid onto a fresh pad, the other almost black with dirt. He clean's around the inside, clasps and outside on the mask as gently as he can, whilst applying enough pressure to actually remove any crap.

“You didn't have to do that princess.” Jack calls softly, carefully walking over to the bed, placing both cups down on the side, climbing back into the sheets with the younger man.

“Well, you’ll never do it.” He teases, finishing it off, handing it to the older man, grinning gratefully when he doesn't put it back on, rather put’s it back onto the side along with the cotton pads and liquid, “Plus, I'm just nice like that.”

“Uh-huh, well thanks Kitten. Decided what you wanna do today?” He chuckles, taking a sip of his coffee and handing Rhys his own mug.

“Mmm, I wanna just have a nice, relaxing beach day.” He hums in response, rolling his head to the side to rest on the older man’s shoulder.

“Sounds good to me.” Jack replies, bringing a hand up to stroke the brunette’s hair, carding his fingers through his locks and rubbing small, delicate circles into his scalp.

* * *

Rhys lies on the towel, arms crossed and tucked under his head, back facing the sun and soaking up its hot rays thirstily. He felt warm, fuzzy and _relaxed_ like anything could happen and it probably wouldn't bother him or make him move. His eyes had been closed for a good ten minuets now, the warmth gently lulling him between awake and asleep, lazily bobbing between the two. He'd made sure to put the smallest pair of short on to shoe off as much of his skin as possible. The more exposed, the more of the blissful sun he was drinking up. He'd opted for a pair of tight yellow swimming shorts which raised just above the bottom of his ass, sitting comfortably on his cheeks as he lies on his fluffy towel on the soft, white sands.

"Have you put sun cream on?" Jack's voice whispers softly into the shell of his ear. He shakes his head, slowly, once, earning a small tut from the older man and his sun to suddenly get blocked out by him straddling his hips. Rhys groans in annoyance and dissatisfaction, but he already knows that reply he's going to get.

"Well, you should've put it on before you came out." Jack chuckles, popping the cap of cream and squirting some onto his palm. There's a sudden, harsh, cold on Rhys' back causing him to flinch and gasp at the sensation, but he quickly mewls and relaxes to the touch of Jack's fingertips massaging his back, working the cream into his skin.

"How d'you not burn? Its not fair." he grumbles under his breath, trying to restrain a shiver of happiness.

"Just lucky I guess." Jack replies, leaning down to press a kiss to Rhys' shoulder, trailing his lips to the crook of his neck when he tilts his head needingly. "You look so happy right now..." he purrs softly.

"Damn right I am. Spending two weeks off that space station with you has been pure bliss." he sighs, arching into the touch as kisses lay thick and fast down the path of his spine and the small of his back. "You're up to something mister." He sings lazily, fingers skating down the sides of his torso.

"Mmm, and what would that be darling?" Jack hums almost innocently, slipping his fingers under the tight fabrics of Rhys' shorts. Rhys doesn't reply, just waits as the feeling of an already slick finger touches his skin, sliding past his cheeks and pushing into his entrance.

"Ohhh, shit." He breathes, backing onto his finger, his hands gripping the towel as a second finger enters. They keep up a constant pace for a few minuets before Jack pulls away, ignoring Rhys' whines of protest. What happens next is so quick, Rhys' tired, relaxed, lazy mind can barely process it. Something small is slipped into his entrance and he's flipped onto his back, Jack straddling his thighs, hands caging him in and a small remote in his hand.

"Thought we'd spice everything up a little. After all this is gonna be the second to last day we can have properly _loud_ sex without anyone hearing us..." He explains, noting Rhys' questioning look and pressing the button on the small box remote. Almost instantly, Rhys' back arches and he moans, load, as the small object vibrates intensely.

"A-Aren't you supposed to ask before y-you do stuff like this?" Rhys stammers, his toes curling slightly as lips latch onto his neck again.

"Sorry Kitten. Do you want to have a vibrator in your ass and to be fucked senseless, by me, on the beach?" Jack smirks into his skin, a hand dipping low to fondle the hard cock in Rhys' tight shorts.

"Oh GOD- Yes!" He almost screams, wrapping his arms around Jack's broad shoulders, legs slithering around his waist and bucking up into his crotch, grinding their covered cocks together.

"Thought so." The older man chuckles, teasingly, nibbling lightly on Rhys' earlobe, meeting his hips and matching the rhythm.

* * *

Rhys scans his eyes over their bedroom. Everything had been packed away in suitcases ready for their departure tomorrow. The only things that had been left out were some casual clothes and a change of underwear, both men donning formal wear as Jack had booked them a table at one of the nicest restaurants on Eden. Well, booked was probably the wrong word. Jack had the reputation that all business wanted in their stores. It would up their customers and they had the opportunity to say they served, and survived, Handsome Jack. Rhys was pretty sure that one company even _paid_ him to visit their store. He'd declined, obviously, calling the place tacky and needy if they thought the richest man in the galaxy needed _more_ money. Most places they went now were for the benefit of Rhys. A fancy dinner for a birthday, an exclusive cinema viewing for valentines... Ext. Although it embarrassed Rhys and made him feel spoiled, he had to admit, it was nice to have a boyfriend/husband this rich. But he didn't use his money, _refused_ to use him money. Whenever he bought gifts for the CEO, they were always bought with his saved up pay checks. They'd always be gifts that Jack could afford with pocket change too, but he kept them anyway due to the sentimental value they held. If Rhys was willing to work his ass off just to buy him a gift, there was no way he was throwing it in the trash. However, Jack had managed to slip all the cybernetics treatments and upgrades into Rhys' 'company requirements', meaning they were 'free'. Rhys had suspected for a while now that Jack was secretly paying for them, but each time he'd confront him about it, he'd laugh it off and the free appointments would continue to be booked.

“You ready cupcake?” Jack calls, poking his head into the room, walking in when he see’s Rhys fully dressed.

“Yeah.” the younger man smiles warmly, walking over to the other man as he holds his arms out toward him.

“Lookin’ nice cutie, you clean up nice.” Jack purrs, pecking Rhys’ lips gently, wrapping his arms around his lithe hips, pulling him close.

“Mm, you too” Rhys breathes, tugging the knot of the man’s tie lightly. Jack plant’s another, harder kiss to his lips before moving and holding his arm out.

“Well then princess, you really for the special meal I've booked?” he smirks, Rhys taking his arm and allowing him to lead him down the stairs, “Tonight is going to be the best final day of a honeymoon _ever_.” he announces proudly.

“You’ve got a lot to top then. This honeymoon has been so perfect already.” Rhys breathes happily.

"Good to know sweetheart." Jack smiles warmly, kissing the younger man on his temple as they walk out of the door.

* * *

Jack could hear the water running, cascading down and splattering on the acrylic. He'd refused to leave the penthouse whilst Rhys was recovering, spending time with him on the couch, petting his head lightly when ever he let him and moving away when he needed his space. However, he needed to go to the office for five minuets, to check over some important documents, and when he'd come back, Rhys had moved from the couch and into the bathroom, shutting the door. Punting his house keys in the dish on the kitchen side, he approaches the bathroom door, just listening for a few minuets. Listening to the water and then silence. Rapping his knuckles lightly on the wood, he calls the younger man's name. When he doesn't receive a reply, he pulls the door handle and pushes it open slowly. He watches as the man's naked form in front of his shivers and shakes, his back turned to him and his shoulders hunched. The CEO steps forward, wordlessly, just enough to make himself visible in Rhys' line of sight, his eyebrow furrowing slightly when he sees the tears leaking from his eyes. Rhys turns to him, stepping into his space and resting his body against his chest, burying his face into his clothing and releasing wails and whimpers into him as the older man's strong arms encase him carefully. He doesn't speak, just waits, gently soothing to PA with small, quiet 'shhs'.

"I-It hurts so much." Rhys stammers, making the CEO know his presence wasn't invisible, "All the marks and memories still hurt so much!" He sobs, turning to face the older man, "I'm gonna have so many scars that I didn't want or cause... reminding me of everything that happened." he finishes, collapsing into Jack's form, burring his face into his chest.

"I know baby, but I promise it won't hurt for much longer. I'll make sure you get better. I won't leave your side and I _promise_ , there won't be a mark left on your skin from those bandits." Jack whispers, a hand coming up to brush gently through his hair. Pulling away slightly, he dips his fingers into the water, testing the temperature before turning the tap off and nudging the younger man.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's get you in the bath." He breathes, holding Rhys' hands, helping him step over the side and sit in the water. Rhys brings his knees to his chest, hugging them as the water pools around his torso, ripples waving off to his breathing. Jack takes the flannel from the side, dunks it into the warm water and lathers the soap bar into it, suds forming on the cloth. He presses it to the other man's back lightly, rubbing in circular motions, taking extra care over any cuts and/or bruises. He runs a hand down Rhys' arm, pulling it from his legs and holding it out to run the cloth over it.

"In a way," Rhys sniffs, wiping the tears from his face once Jack had released his arm, "I'm glad they captured me." He continues, not noticing the sad, confused look forming on Jack's features and clouding his eyes, "They would've killed you Jack..." There's a beat of silence before Jack leans forward, rather quickly, wrapping his arms around the younger man's lithe form.

"You fucking moron." he breathes, pressing his face into the crook of Rhys' neck, mouthing his skin slightly.

"Jack, you're jumper, it's getting wet..." Rhys mutters, noticing the murky and faded, old Hyperion yellow jumper fading in patches to an even darker shade where it as touching his wet skin.

"Pumpkin, I don't care." Jack coo's his fingers running through the other man's amber hair. "C'mon, I'll help you wash your hair and then we'll get you into bed, 'kay beautiful?" he continues, making Rhys lean al of his weight onto his hands as he gently lowers him into the water, cupping water with one hand and pouring it onto his hair. Reaching over, rather awkwardly, he grabs the shampoo and conditioner bottle, squirting some onto the brunette hair. He rubs his fingertips in circles on the younger man's scalp, lathering the soap carefully so not to get it in his eyes.

"Thanks Jack." Rhys mutters, sniffing when he's set sitting up again after all the soap has been washed out.

"No problem sweetheart." He soothes, helping his PA stand, wrapping a towel from the radiator around him, the warmth seeping into his skin as it exchanges with the quickly cooling wet droplets on his pale, bruised skin.  
\-----  
"-And he was never seen again!" Jack growls, leaning forward slightly so the light from the fire flickers over his face, adding a mood to his words and the atmosphere. Silence falls on Rhys and Angel as they stare wide eyed at the CEO.

"RAWWWWR!" He almost screams, lunging forward at the two, causing them both to jump and releasing different reactions from them both. Angel giggles with glee, quickly recovering from the sudden shock, whereas Rhys smacks Jack on the arm as his thick biceps circle the pair, his chest rising a falling quickly, trying to get his breath back. He pulls them close, laying quick kisses on both of their heads, laughing along with Angel as Rhys attempts to stop any profanities slipping from his lips.

"Anyway, I think it's bed time. Gotta good walk ahead of us tomorrow." Jack coo's, poking Angel lightly in the cheek.

"Night daddy, night Rhys." Angel almost sings, planting kisses on both of the man's cheeks before bounding out of the camper van and off into her adjoined tent.

"Awh, you scared princess?" Jack chuckles, feeling fingernails dig into his flesh slightly as Rhys clings to his side.

"N-No!" He stammers, eagerly retreating to inside the camper van and sliding into the sheets of his and Jack's make shift bed.

"C'mon kitten, its just a stupid story. Nothing to worry about." He coo's following close on his heels and stroking his fingers through the younger man's hair gently. His only reply is one of incoherent whines and whimpers, as Rhys buries his head into the sheets, curling up into the fetal position, his fists balled up tight.

"Babe, seriously, there's nothing to be scared about, this place isn't really haunted." He purrs, climbing into bed himself and shuffling forward to press his chest close to Rhys' back, embracing him tightly. "Besides, if anyone does try to kill you, I'd chase 'em off and beat them to a pulp for laying a finger on you." He smirks, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. There's a short hesitation, before Rhys turns over, remaining in his curled up position, but burying his face into the older man's bare chest.

"Even if it was the monster?" He mutters, glancing up at the older man through thick lashes.

"Yep! Nothing will get to you. If you ever need me to chase away monsters and bandits, I'm your hero. I'll protect your cute ass till the end." He grins, reaching his arms round to grab a handful of the younger man's perk ass. Rhys yelps in surprise, slapping the CEO on his arm lightly before burying his face back into his chest, muttering into his skin.

"What's that honey?" Jack chuckles, calming from his fit of laughter.

"You're an asshole." He repeats, a little louder than before.

"Why? Just because I like your ass? Well, sue me." He smirks, finding his amusement in his own teasing toward the other man.

"Shut up." Rhys sighs, mouthing at Jack's tight, scarred chest.

"Oh-ho, I like your methods of keeping me quiet kitten." Jack husks, pulling him to lie on his chest, head resting against his chest and hips pressed together.

* * *

The restaurant was amazing. Beautiful. Truly magnificent. And _very_ expensive. It didn't really help how Jack had a very particular and expensive taste in wine, so each bottle that was being guzzled down was about one hundred and fifty dollars a pop. But, no matter how much Jack would tell him not to worry, assuring Rhys he had enough money (he probably didn't realise he sounded like he was bragging... actually, he probably did) he still feels guilty drinking the stuff... ignore the six glasses he's already had.  
Hey, it was good wine!

"Enjoy your meals sirs." the waiter smiles warmly, before taking his leave, leaving the pair to the, expensive, meals. Jack had ordered the Wagyu Sirloin with four sticks of asparagus and thinly sliced potatoes. Where as Rhys went for the cheapest meal he could find; a Caesar salad made up of chicken, bacon and blue cheese.

"So then kitten, what do you think? Nice place, huh?" Jack eagerly pouring a creamy sauce onto his meal before tucking in.

"Expensive... But yeah, its a really nice place." Rhys smiles, taking a piece of chicken with his fork and bringing it to his lips.

"Will you stop worry about the money princess?" Jack sighs, holding his knife and fork in his hands, ready to tear the meat, "I have more than enough cash for this place and you rarely let me treat you to things like this. Please, just this once, enjoy it." He almost begs, chewing on his steak.

"Sorry, I don't wanna seem disrespectful, it's just I'm still not used to living this type of lifestyle." Rhys shrugs, munching on his salad gratefully.

"Its fine cupcake, I get it. I know you don't want me to spoil the shit out of you like I was originally planning, but there are special occasions which I won't relent to." He replies. There's a short silence, filled by the quiet chatter of the room and the sounds of munching in their own heads, before Rhys finally yields.

"OK, this is some really good food." He practically moans, causing Jack to smirk and rub his foot gently against the younger man's ankle under the table.

"See kiddo? I know what I'm doing." He purrs.

"I never said you didn't." Rhys replies with ease, lightly resting the sole of his foot on Jack crotch.

"But I bet you were thinking it." Jack purrs, his fingertips rubbing circles into his ankles.

"Oh, that package that arrived earlier this morning? Its a special treat for us tonight." Rhys grins, biting his bottom lip, his fork hanging loosely in his fingertips as he shifts his foot slightly.

"Oooo, could this be the possibility of two lots of sex in one day?" The older man awe's.

"Maybe three." He chuckles.

"Well, personally, I can't wait. But, how about we finish our meals before... The desert." Jack growls playfully.

"But the deserts here sound so nice." Rhys whines, allowing Jack's hand to roam up his trouser leg.

"Well, we can take it back to the villa and you can eat it in the bedroom." Jack suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

"Can't, don't wanna get the fabric of my items dirty." he teases in reply.

"Oh kitten, I like where this is going."

* * *

The door to the villa swings open, slamming against the wall and bouncing back as the two men force their way through, their arm tangled around each other, lips smothering each other in messy kisses. They desperately toe out of their shoes as Jack pushes his weight into Rhys, pinning him up against the wall, hands making quick work of un-tucking his shirt from his trousers and hitching it up his abdomen, fingertips roaming over the now exposed flesh. Trailing his lips down, he latches onto his neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh, thumb brushing over his left nipple as Rhys' right leg comes up to rest on his waist, wrapping around his hip as he bucks against him.

"Wanna get that nice little package you mentioned earlier kitten? We'll take this up to the bedroom." Jack husks, breathing heavily against the other man's skin.

"Sure." Rhys moans deliriously, stumbling from Jack's grasp into the lounge, swiping the box from the table. Opening it, he pulls out a pair of black fully hand cuffs, letting them hand between his thumb and forefinger, showing the contents of the rest of the box to Jack, smirking slyly.

"Oh, now we're definitely going to the bedroom." Jack growls, snatching the handcuffs from the brunette, putting the box back on the table and grabbing his wrists. Almost too quick for Rhys to realize what's happening, his hands are pinned behind his back, the click of the handcuffs and the cosy pressure on his skin locking his hands into place of the small of his back. Jack leads the man upstairs, lapping at his skin as he goes.

"You look so pretty in handcuffs." He coo's throwing the younger man to the bed, making quick work of stripping both of their clothing. His hands grips Rhys' hips, digging his fingertips into his skin slightly, turning him over so his face is pressed to the mattress and his ass sticking up.

"So, Rhysie!" He exclaims, punctuating his words by slapping both hands on Rhys' cheeks grabbing handfuls of his ass, "What little pleasures do you have in this toybox?" He purrs, massaging the skin under his fingertips. Rhys moans into the sheets, the loss of one hand not bothering him too much when he hears the rustle of objects in the black cardboard box.

" _Ohh_ _,_ you bought a lot, huh honey? Enjoy your dirty online shopping trip?" Jack smirks, pulling out a, fairly large, purple dildo, inspecting it for a few seconds before throwing it back into the box. Rhys whines, arching his back more to push his ass up further.

"How about... We start with this little number?" Jack asks rhetorically, pulling out a considerable long string of anal beads.

" _Jaaack_ , please, just- hurry up." Rhys breathes, nudging into Jack's hand.  
"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses kiddo. Gotta slick this thing up otherwise you'll be complaining in the morning." the CEO replies, popping the cap of the strawberry lube that accompanied the other items in the box. Rhys continues to silently complain, shifting his bound wrists, wanting to grip the bed sheets for grounding, or Jack to get him to hurry the fuck up!

"So Kitten, how many of these do ya think you can take?" Jack purrs, dangling the toy, the six beads ascending in size, close to Rhys' face.

"However many you want me to." Rhys challenges, moving his knees apart slightly and sway his ass from side to side slowly.

"Oooo, confidence. I like it." Jack smirks, slipping the smallest bead into the younger man, coaxing a small gasp from him, "We'll see, huh?" They continue to slide into Rhys' puckered entrance, each size opening him up a bit more and pulling a louder noise from him. Jack had reached four when he decided to let the rest hang for a second, the two swinging slightly with each of Rhys' movements.

"J-Jack." Rhys swallows, glancing back at the other man, wondering why he'd stopped, "I can take more."

"Don't over do yourself kitten. Besides, it was how many I wanted remember?" He coo's, a hand dipping past Rhys' waist to stroke a stripe of his dripping pre-cum down his cock.

"P-please... One more." The brunette practically begs. He almost considers sitting back on his heel to push one in himself when Jack doesn't look as if he wasn't going to do it for him. But, thankfully, another sphere pushes into him, stretching him to his limit, causing an ecstatic scream to rip through his lips, his legs shaking before giving out of him and collapsing to the mattress.

"Good thing I don't want all six in you, huh baby?" Jack chuckles, his hands taking hold of his hips and flipping him to his back. Rhys nods once, humming his acknowledgement and his moves his hips in a circular motion, the beads moving to the rhythm inside of him.

"W-hat now?" He breathes, his eyes glazed and body practically radiating with a sheer blissful glow. Jack doesn't answer him with words, rather he presses a small pink piece of plastic to the tip of his erect cock, before flicking a switch and watching hungrily as Rhys' back arches, the vibrations rippling through him and his moans of 'Fuck, oh god, fuck! and 'Yes! Jack!' filling the room. However, Jack's own, neglected cock makes itself known by twitching wantingly. Pursing his lips, the corners curling into a predatory smirk, his takes hold of the only bead sticking out of the writhing man's ass and tugs gently, chuckling softly, gleefully, as his toes curl, more moans tumbling from his lips. Carefully, he pulls the toy from his ass, the satisfying sound of 'pop' playing in his head, making up for the noise that wasn't there. Even if it wasn't there, he probably wouldn't be able to hear it over Rhys' cries and moans of pleasure.

"Oh shit, I forgot." Jack mutters, pulling yet another item from the box and easily slipping it into Rhys' mouth and fastening it. The ball gag opens his mouth with ease, highlighting the euphoric look on his features and the hot and heavy blush smothering over his cheeks. Almost as soon as the beads have been removed, Jack lines his cock up with his entrance, prodding at it with his tip before pushing into him, his hips slamming into his ass and the gag muffling Rhys' heavy moan. Rhys' hiccups of moans begin to match the rhythm oh Jack' hips, punctuating each thrust as skin hit hits.

"Is it good Ryhsie? Do you like having my cock in your ass?" Jack growls, pulling the man to sit in his lap, hardly faltering with his thrusts. Rhys moans against the ball between his lips, rolling his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry, what's that princess? I can't quiet hear you." He chuckles, earning a rolled eye expression from the other man. Rhys' back arches as another moan rips through him, tears pricking at his eyes as he reaches his climax and cums into Jack' hand which is holding the vibrator to his tip. A growl rumbles in the back of the older man's throat as he bites down, with some pressure, on Rhys' shoulder as his hips still, pressing flush to his ass as he fills him up. Jack falls back, bringing Rhys with him, the pair panting heavily. After a few seconds, he unlocks the handcuffs, keeping one tight around Rhys' flesh wrist.

"How was that kitten? Enjoy your purchases? Even though we haven't used all of them." He smirks, watching as Rhys turns himself over, kneeling over him on all fours. Jack undoes the ball gag, slipping it from Rhys' mouth, a thin string of saliva roping back to his bottom lip.

"Ready for round two?" The PA smirks, slapping the free hand cuff onto Jack's wrist, layering kisses onto his jawline.

"Oh, I can go all night babe."

* * *

" _Owww_ _._ " Rhys whines, shifting to try and dispel the pain in his lower back. He shifts onto his side, opening his eyes a crack to be met with the tip of the purple dildo that they'd used at some point during the night. He grimaces slightly, pushing it out of his view and cuddling closer to man next to him, soaking in his warmth and kissing his shoulder lightly.

"Morning Kitten. How you feeling?" Jack greets softly, brushing his fingers through the brunettes hair.

"Sore." He complains, leaning to his touch.

"I bet." Jack chuckles, "I didn't know you could become so submissive baby." He teases, nibbling at younger man's ear.

"S-Shut up!" Rhys stammers, a hot blush surfacing onto his cheeks.

"Mmm, no." Jack purrs, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "C'mon beautiful, we better get ready, our trains in an hour. Get some chow down ya before the journey back." He continues, nudging him lightly. He makes to get up from the bed, but is quickly pulled back by his wrist.

"What the-" he frowns, looking at the fluff pink handcuff still attaching him to Rhys.

"You must've forgotten to unlock them last night." Rhys giggles, curling into the sheets a little more, closing his eyes.

"Well, where are the keys?" Jack asks, causing Rhys' eyes to shoot open.

"I-I-I thought you had them?!" He stammers, his guy knotting slightly when Jack swallows thickly. "Shit!" He exclaims, quickly pulling himself to a kneeling position, using his free hand to search the sheets with Jack, throwing the pillows off the bed and moving the covers around. They unwillingly fight against each other, trying to keep control of their own hands for the ten minuets of searching they do around the room.

"OK, so we're gonna have to improvise." Jack sighs, resting his hands on his hips, accidentally pulling Rhys closer, the younger man falling into his broad chest.

"Ah, sorry baby." Jack chuckles, wrapping an arm around his hips. Rhys smiles warmly, looking up at the older man.

"So, what's the plan?" He asks. What he expected was an amazing idea that was going to sort their problem out within a matter of minuets.

"We're gonna have to deal with it until we can get back up to Helios and cut them off." He replies, leading the other man over to the chest of draws to help each other get changed.

"Right. OK." Rhys sighs.

* * *

"Will you stop panicking babe? We've got everything, I promise. And if we don't, then we own the place, its not like a hotel and it'll get thrown away. We can go pick it up later." Jack soothes, sitting back in the shuttle seat, private compartment, with Rhys.

"I know... But are you positive?" He replies, quickly interrupted by Jack.

"Don't worry darling, I packed your kinky toys up." He teases, chuckling at the blush already on Rhys' face. The young PA fingers the pink fluff still wrapped around his wrist.

"I'll buy you some more when we get back to Helios. Had too much fun to never use them again. Maybe a pair for your ankles. Oh, even better, what about the bar that spreads your legs apart?" He smirks.

"Quit it." Rhys whines, poking the older man in his side, giggling when he jumps a little.

"I messaged Tim before we left telling him to make sure that he better get the shit-show cleaned up before we get back." Jack informs, pulling the younger man close, tucking him into his side.

"You so mean to him." Rhys laughs, hitting him lightly on his stomach, "He can handle everything you set him exceptionally well y'know. And he's defended me, you and Angel countless times. Phone." Rhys continues, holding out his hand expectantly.

"What? Rhysie-" he asks, looking down at the man.

"Phone. Now." Rhys orders, waggling his fingers. Jack gives in and hands it over, muttering under his breath, trying to stop the smirk tugging at his lips at Rhys' chuckling. He watches as the young man scans through Jack' contacts until he reaches Timothy's number. Pressing the call button, he places the speaker to his ear, listening to the soft buzz of the call. He doesn't have to waste long before Tim picks up.

"Hey Jack, are you-" he begins, his voice static over the phone.

"Its not Jack, it's Rhys." He interrupts.

"Oh, hey Rhys! How was the honeymoon?" Tim asks, a slight relief to his voice.

"Good thanks. The villa is amazing and we had a wonderful time together." Rhys replies, smiling at the memory of their two weeks together.

"And daily sex was the best." Jack purrs, taking hold of Rhys' wrist to pull the phone a little closer to his own mouth.

"Ohmygod! Ignore that!" Rhys almost cries, a heavy blush rising on his cheeks. "I was just calling to say to not worry about Jack when we get back. He's only joking about any threats he's given you and wants you to know you're doing a great job. We'll see you when we get back." He continues.

"O...Kay? Wait, before you go, you've got a little one here that wants to speak to you." He speaks quickly, trying to catch him before the line goes dead. Rhys doesn't have a chance to say anything before the phone is switched hands and another familiar voice comes through.

"Rhys?" Angel calls excitedly.

"Hey. Hold on sweetie, I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to you're dad as well." He replies, fiddling with the mobile for a few seconds before holding the phone out.

"Hey princess, how are ya? Tim and Nish being nice?" Jack asks, grinning as Rhys cuddles closer into his side and hearing his daughters voice.

"Good thank you daddy. Are you and Rhys coming home now?" She asks, almost angelically.

"Yeah honey we are." He replies happily.

"On the shuttle home now." Rhys adds.

"OK, I'll wait for you at the loading bay." She sequels excitedly.

"Ah, take Nisha with you." Jack insists.

"I will." She sighs, as if they'd had this conversation before.

"Ah, no wait sweetie. Can you meet us in Jack's office. We've got a surprise for you and wanna get it out for your straight away." Rhys says, the words tumbling from his mouth. Jack frowns at him, cocking an eyebrow, but Rhys replies quickly and simply by raising his wrist, waving it slightly to tug and move Jack's connected hand. He mouths an 'ah' and nods approvingly.

* * *

As soon as they'd gotten off the shuttle, both men had made a mad, secret dash toward the R&D department, it being closest and the place that was guaranteed to have a pair of pliers or... Something to get these cuffs off. Plus if it got out that the pair were cuffed together in what were definitely for sex, Rhys would blush and tantrum for a good few days. Jack wouldn't really care, but if it made Rhys so uncomfortable, he would go to the ends of the earth to fix it for him.

"You, clear out. We need this room for about five minuets, then you're welcome to come back. But for now, piss off." Jack orders to one of the researchers in a private work office. The man in stark white lab coat scurries out, leaving the pair to themselves.

"OK honey, pliers." Jack smirks, grabbing the tool from the desk and ushering Rhys closer. "We'll just chop these off and see the three troublemakers. They better have been looking after Milo too." He adds.

"I thought that was Angels dog?" Rhys chuckles.

"Yeah, well, they grow on you. Become apart of the family. Kinda like you, huh sweetheart?" Jack teases, nudging his hips against Rhys'.

"Are you comparing me to a dog, Handsome Jack?" Rhys smirks, leaning into the older man.

"Not a all sweetheart. Just saying how much I love you being apart of this family. My beautiful husband in blue." He growls, tugging at his blue, pinstriped shirt. They pull together for a kiss, Jack pushing the young PA back so the small of his back digs into the edge of the wooden work surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me guys and I hope this chapter made up for the long waiting you all did!


	15. Break Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so the next chapter is probably gonna be the last. I don't have anything else that I want to put in this story and I don't wanna drag small ideas out to continue it because I feel it'll be ruined by doing that. I have a really nice way to finish the whole thing up and a lot of fics to post up, so I hope you guys continue to read! ^^  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of love <3

"You need to take a break sweet cheeks. You've been working yourself so hard since you got back, I'm worried you're hair's gonna fall out." Jack urges, stepping into the elevator with his PA.

"I'll only take a break when all this work is done. I wanna get it done before the weekend." Rhys sighs, leaning against the glass of the back of the elevator. It had been two weeks since they'd returned from their honeymoon and there was a backlog of work. A lot of it, Tim had handled, but Rhys insisted that him and Jack do the rest. Jack had decided today was break day, where as Rhys didn't want a work-full weekend, so his schedule was as full as it could be. Although he wasn't doing the work, Jack stood close to him throughout the whole day, assisting him whenever he needed it. However, the lights in the elevator suddenly flicker and blink out, the whole thing abruptly stopping, the only light coming from the work lights attached to the outer areas of Helios.

"No way..." Rhys mutters, jamming his thumb on the 'open doors' button, quickly switching to his floor number when that doesn't work, "we're on the floor I need. Can the doors not just open?!" He growls, beginning to get frustrated.

"Probably a power cut babe. Just have to wait until the backup-" Jack begins, leaning back on the glass and folding his arms across his chest. He was way too calm about this. Whether he was busy or not, getting stuck in an elevator was never a thing to be calm about and Jack would, normally, be pissed about the power cut, probably cussing about how crappy the generator was and how he was going to shoot someone for it later.

"Oh no, I'm getting out right now!" Rhys interrupts, clawing at the metal doors.

"What are you doing?" The CEO sighs, watching as the younger man manages to grab the edges of the door.

"We just need to get the doors open." He replies, tugging them apart and happily wriggling his way through. "What the hell?" He murmurs, a little confused at, rather than seeing the full corridor, like he was expecting, he was met with only half of it and the inner wall of the elevator shaft.

"Elevator probably dropped slightly when the power cut before the locking mechanism caught it." Jack shrugs, watching as the man continues to try and make his way out. Smirking, he fiddled with his watch, the elevator doors closing and clamping down lightly on his waist, leaving Rhys' arms resting on the floor.

"Jack, I'm stuck!" Rhys panics, wiggling his hips, trying to get out of between the doors.

"Yeah, I know." Jack chuckles, watching the other man kick his legs slightly before huffing and giving up.

"You did this?! Jack, this isn't funny! I have work I need to do!" Rhys exclaims, becoming thoroughly pissed off with the CEO.

"That's why, because you need to chill out for a few. And if getting you stuck between elevator doors is the only way to do that, hell I'm happy to do it." He grins darkly, approaching the brunette from behind, "Gotta admit baby, didn't expect this view when I talked to the technicians about hooking up the controls to my watch though." he husks, letting out a low wolf whistle when his hands smooth over his perk ass, grabbing handfuls and groping, causing the PA to whimper a moan.

"So, it's not even a power cut? It's just you controlling this piece of crap?" He breathes, looking over his shoulder through the small gap at Jack.

"Of course, you really think that the elevator would've trapped you like this drawing a power cut? Babe that's impossible. The doors would automatically open again or slice you in half. Everything is perfectly safe because I have it all under control." The CEO replies, his fingertips massage his covered flesh, eliciting moans from the other man, causing him to grin. "You see Kitten, I called up our good old friend Wallethead earlier today and had him take care of all of the paperwork in his department, so that lowered our work load by a good forty percent. Which also means you have a free hour to spare." He purrs softly, taking his hips and bucking into his ass gently, his erection now noticeably there.

"Jack~" he breathes, wanting to tell him not to do anything in public, but finding they were in a fairly secluded part of Helios and there weren't any employees around.

"If you don't wanna do this, speak up now sweetheart." Jack coo's snaking a hand around to Rhys' belt buckle, continuing to grind into his ass. Rhys tries to look back at him, not daring to say a word, his hands curling into fists on the floor and his breath hitching. Jack doesn't waste another second, suppressing a chuckle when he feels Rhys push into his touch slightly, unbuckling the PA's belt, almost _yanking_ his trousers down to his ankles.

"The yellow ones- nice." Jack purrs, slipping his fingers under the waist band.

"I- can't do anything!~" Rhys whines, moving his hips in another feeble attempt of breaking free from the elevator doors.

"Ah ah, don't you worry about it Kitten. I'll do all the work this time, feelin' generous. Dirty and quick, I promise." the older man replies, stooping down to layer kisses on the small of his back. Slowly, he begins to pull the skin tight, Hyperion yellow boxer shorts down the other man's legs, his lips following suit.

"J-Jack-" Rhys stammers.

"What honey?" Jack replies, mimicking the whine in his tone, smirking against his skin.

"I-I know what y-you're gonna do." he moans as the tip of Jack's tongue dips between his cheeks. "Ah Jack~!" He exclaims when hands grip his calves, pushing his legs together and hoisting him into the air slightly. The brunette bits down on his hand in an attempt to stop any of the loud moans slipping past his lips from reaching any further than the end of the desolate corridor, as Jack tongue prods his puckered entrance. Jack's fingers massage the muscles of his legs as he continues to hold him up, happily laving his tongue over the inner flesh, smirking against him when he hears the constricted, muffled moans and desperate whines.

"How you doin' up there cutie?" Jack purrs, pulling from the other man, lowering him down to stand on his own two feet, even though his knees give out and he uses he the outside floor to hold himself up.

"Ja-ACK!" Rhys begins, his voice hitching into an exclaimed moan when Jack's finger easily slips into his entrance, not really giving a time space between adding two more fingers, curling them and scissoring them apart, satisfaction washing over him as Rhys spreads his legs for him, his hips wiggling from side to side wantingly. Jack shifts his fingers inside him, watching as Rhys pushes into his touch, moans tumbling from his lips that he can't see which are probably being tugged and bitten by his own teeth. Jack doesn't make it long before he removes his fingers, waiting for the inevitable protests from his partners.

"J-Jack! No, please!" Rhys gasps, desperately wanting to reach behind himself and grab the older man to pull him close again.

"Hold on baby. I said dirty and quick. Don't wanna get caught with your pants down in public do ya?" The CEO teases, undoing his own trousers, and rubbing the underside of his erect cock between Rhys' cheeks.

" _Mmm~_ _!_ " Rhys whines, begging the other man to just fuck him already, without voicing his words. He groans in relief when the tip of Jack's cock finally pushes into him, stretching him further until his ass is pressed comfortably against his base.

"Ah, fuck- Jack!" Rhys groans, his hands flexing and playing over the floor, his toes curling up in his skag skin boots.

"Oh _god_ _._ I love how tight you can get Rhysie." Jack growls, groaning as he pulls out and slams back into him. He can't help but smirk as he picks up pace, keeping to a steady rhythm, watching as the flesh of the lithe mans waist move as his hips pound against him into the metal doors. Jack reaches a hand around to curl Rhys' neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"N-No, Jack... I'm gonna cum-!" The PA gasps, his whole skin and body already feeling sensitive, the handjob pushing him to the edge.

"Already buttercup?" Jack chuckles, the noise rumbling in his throat as he quickens his pace. Biting down on his sleeve, Rhys lets the moan force out of his mouth as he climax's and his cum ropes over Jack's hand and probably the elevator wall too. He loses the strength to stand himself up, wallowing in the warm buzz of post orgasmic bliss, the strong hand on his hip and the elevator doors clamped on his waist being the only reason he is still standing. Jack bites his bottom lip and Rhys' orgasm makes him tight, almost massaging his cock and coaxing him to his finish quick. He pulls back and sighs, thrusting forward with some force burying himself deep and releasing the result of his climax in his younger partner. He allows himself to soften slightly in the brunette before pulling from him and tucking himself back into his pants, zipping up his trousers and buckling his belt. Fiddling with his watch again, the elevator doors slide open slowly, barely giving Jack enough time to wrap his arms around Rhys's torso as he slides from where the door's were holding him up, catching him before he falls into a crumpled heap in the elevator.

"Think we better get you back up to the office Kiddo." Jack chuckles, helping him stand and watching with a smirk as he sorts himself out.

"No, we're on the floor we need to be. I'm gonna go to R&D and sort this report out." Rhys pants, straightening his clothing out.

"Even with cum in your ass?" the CEO teases, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the back of the elevator.

"Hmph- yes!" Rhys huffs, turning his back to the other man.

" _Okaayyy,_ just this and then back to the office for a proper break. CEO's orders." Jack sighs, slinking his arms around Rhys' middle puling him close and resting his chin on his shoulder.

* * *

Jack had practically dragged Rhys back to the elevator, the younger man trying to wrangle the other man into letting him complete another job on his list as it was just on the floor below. Currently, they were travelling at an average pace in the elevator back up to the office, the PA slung over his CEO's shoulder, an arm wrapped securely around his waist. The kicking and hitting had stopped a few minuets ago, the younger man knowing he wasn't getting out of Jack's grip until they were back in the office, or by falling and probably breaking something. So he just hangs there, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly and upholding the rules of the silent treatment.

"C'mon babe, I'm doing you a favour. Stress out over work anymore and you'll make yourself ill." Jack sighs, bringing a hand up to rub soothingly on the back of the brunettes thigh.

"I'm doing you a favour." Rhys repeats in a high, whiney voice.

"Hey!-" Jack growls, punctuating his exclamation with a hard slap to Rhys' ass,

"Don't get sarcastic with me." He continues, grabbing a handful of flesh, rather than removing it, squeezing gently. When the elevator finally slows to a stop, the doors sliding open and allowing the pair to enter the floor for the office, Jack sets Rhys down, the younger man sticking his tongue out at him.

"You're literally the most childish person I've ever met." Jack sighs, watching as the PA storms toward the office doors, hands clenched into fists.

"Look in a mirror." Rhys growls before he even processes what leaves his mouth. He stops in his tracks and carefully, slowly, glances over his shoulder to see the devilish smirk etching into Jack's lips.

"Oooh, say that again Kitten... I dare ya." He chuckles darkly.

"Fuck!" Rhys exclaims already taking off running down the corridor, hoping to reach the office doors before the pounding footsteps behind him do.

"Quick, Meg, open the door!" Rhys calls to the receptionist, noting that he wouldn't be able to get into the office on time and close the door before Jack gets to him.

"Don't do it!" Jack orders from behind him. They're approaching the door quicker now and, looking over to the blonde receptionist, Rhys watches as she shoots him an apologetic look. His eyed widen and mouth drops slightly.

"You traitor!" He gasps, Jack's hands circling his waist and pinning him against the large, metallic office door, with some force, his lips latching and attacking the tender skin on his neck. He tries so hard to not give the man the satisfaction of hearing him moan, and to fight of the embarrassment should anyone hear him, but he can't stop the noises escaping his lips.

"I told you not to be sarcastic with me." He growls into the shell of his ear, pressing his chest flat onto his back, grinding his hips into his ass.

"OK, sorry Jack." Rhys whines, arching his back a little to rest his head on the broader man's shoulder, loathing how much he wanted for the man to continue his advances.

"OK kitten, get yourself on the couch, I'll come sit with you in a min, just gonna sign this report off." Jack smirks, kissing the other man lightly on the cheek, patting his ass and pressing the button to open the office doors. Rhys gets himself together, composing himself and walking, with the posture he can muster, into the office and basically collapsing onto the couch. He'd never admit it, but he was actually knackered. He desperately wanted to get everything done to prove to everyone that he didn't need help, that him and Jack relied on each other to keep Helios running... to make Jack proud. But, he knew if he said anything, Jack would tell him that he had nothing to prove, the he was perfect and should take a break and stop worrying. But then, probably nothing would get done. He buries his head into the couch pillow, Hyperion yellow naturally, shifting slightly to get into a comfortable position. He can begin to feel himself drifting into sleep, his body convincing his mind to ease into the calm, now mentally and physically exhausted.

"Hey sleepyhead, good thing I told you to take that break huh? C'mon, lift your head up." Jack calls, nudging the brunettes shoulder lightly. Rhys involuntarily sighs, lifting his head for the CEO to sit down, resting his head back in his lap. Fingers card through his hair, brushing any stray strands from his face and making the idea of sleep that little bit more tempting and sweet.

"I got a favour to ask of you kiddo." the older man announces quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere that had enveloped the office. Rhys hums in recognition, rubbing his head lightly against the man's leg, his eyes closed and a small, warm smile etched onto his lips.

"Angel's gonna get home early today and I've got that board meeting later. Mind going up to look after her?" He asks, twirling a strand of the man's hair around his index finger.

"This is some plan to get me to have the rest of the day off, isn't it?" Rhys deadpans, not even bothering to open his eyes to look up at the man,

"No. This meeting is important Rhysie." he replies, his voice softening a little.

"Uh-huh... and this'll be the same _important_ meeting you've been putting off for seven weeks now will it?" Rhys replies, unravelling the situation quickly.

"We were on our honeymoon, remember sweetcheeks?" the CEO tries in a feeble attempt to wriggle out of the corner his PA has backed him into.

"We started our honeymoon eight weeks ago Jack... you had plenty of time to reschedule that meeting before then." the brunette replies, sighing heavily through his nose, "And why can't you call Tim or Nisha up to look after her?" he adds. It's not that he didn't like being with Angel, it's just that he has a lot of work to be catching up on that he can't do in the penthouse and that he _knows_ won't get done if he leaves it to Jack.

"They're- um... busy." Jack stalls, trying to think up a valid answer and failing miserably.

"Yeah, OK, I'll head up now." Rhys drones, making to move from the couch, before Jack's palm rests on his chest, fingers splaying out and pushing him back down.

"She's not back for at least another fifteen minuets. Stay here for a bit cupcake." he soothes, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

* * *

" _Ohmygod_ _!_ Look at that one, its adorable!" Rhys practically sequels, his face near enough pressed up against the glass of the claw machine, his eyes fixed on a plush teddy of a cat. A cat with grey fluffy fire and big, wide, blue eyes and a cute little pink nose. Jack and Rhys were currently scouting out a new theme park that had opened up on Aquator, personally checking to see if it was suitable for Angels birthday party next month. Jack was planning to offer a large sum of cash for the temporary closure of the park to allow his daughter to spend a few hours with just him and Rhys for her special day and was also willing to threaten, with a bullet to the head, is necessary. Rhys took this time to ride on some of the attractions that didn't have a ridiculously long wait time. However, the latest thing to capture his attention was the red plated box which held an assortment of cuddly toys. However, claw machines were never his forte...

"C'mon Kitten, you know those things are rigged right?" Jack calls, placing his hands lightly on his shoulder, getting ready to steer the young man back onto their previous course.

"But Jack-" he begins, looking up at his through his lashes, "the kitty's in their all on his own." He pouts. Jack hesitate for only a second, before moving the brunette to stand next to him, pushing a coin into the slot and nudging the joystick to the left slightly. Rhys got way to attached to cute, inanimate things, but he rarely asked for anything, so Jack personally took it upon himself to get him anything that grabbed his interest or he silently awed, no matter how difficult or expensive it was... Even if Rhys complained about it afterwards. It was no secret that the younger man hated expensive gifts, always worried about the fact that someone probably spent their pay check on him. He watches as the claw makes its slow descent, latching onto the toy and pulling back up. However, as it moves to the prize drop, it slips from the metallic grip and back into the pit of stitched stuffing, causing a low growl to rumble in Jack's throat. He puts another coin in, leaning in a little closer as if it would increase his concentration and likelihood of winning. Rhys stands close, watching the other's carefully movements for the finally action before the machine automatically sent the claw down. The cat was almost bang centre of the box it was trapped in and Jack had the claw hovering just a little out of line. He taps his fingertips against the claw hard enough that it would register, but light enough that the claw barely moved, moving it just enough that it was now lined up. They watch closely as the claw makes its descent once again, but they're quickly dismayed when it travels back up, not even grasping the plush. Jack huffs in pure irritation, thrusting his hand back into his pocket to get more cash, refusing to let this thing beat him. It wasn't just for Rhys getting the toy now... It was for the pride he would lose if he walked away from this god-damned thing.

It took a total of sixteen tries to get the plush Rhys had been ogling. But, all the missed grabs and slipped drops had been worth it when the toy finally tell into the prize drop and Rhys' face lit up. When Jack pulled it from the machine, Rhys leapt to him, throwing his arms around him and showering him in kisses and praise. They were now walking around the park, hands clasped together and the cat plush hugged tightly to Rhys' chest, his thumb stroking its fur occasionally and beaming up at Jack whenever he spoke or caught him looking in his direction. Rhys was happy that this day had gone so well and he'd had another great day out with Jack, Jack was happy that Rhys was happy...

It was probably a good thing that Rhys held back that it was a Dahl machine, seeing the logo on the side after the fourth attempt.  
\-----  
"Baby, please, get out of the kitchen. I don't wanna burn you like last time." Jack insists, pulling a tray from the oven.

"I can help if you want. Sunday dinner is a lot to do on your own." Rhys offers, edging further into the room.

"No Rhys, it's fine, I've got it." the older man replies, putting tray on the side and sticking a the prong of the food thermometer into the chicken.

"Are you sure? I can always-" Rhys tries moving to put the tray of Yorkshire puddings into the oven.

"No Rhys! I've got it!" Jack growls, snatching the tray from the younger man and all it's contents spilling onto the floor causing him to slam the tray onto the side,

"Just stay out of the kitchen when I'm cooking!" He exclaims, stooping down to thrown the pastry onto the tray again.

"I was just trying to help..." the brunette mutters, twiddling his fingers awkwardly.

"Well don't! Just go into the lounge or something! I'll call you when dinners actually fucking ready." the CEO sighs in annoyance, turning his back to the PA and sliding another tray into the oven. Rhys can feel a growl rumbling in the back of his throat as his hands ball into fists unconsciously, his knuckles turning white with the force.

"Fine! I won't offer my help anymore!" He almost screams, throwing his arms up, a little more dramatically than was needed, and spinning on his heels, storming off into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. 

"For fucks sake." Jack sighs, mixing up some sauce for the chicken.

 

Rhys rests his chin on his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs, curling in on himself. He refused to cry. Him and Jack had been through tiffs before and some a lot worse than this. But he hated it when the older man yelled at him. It was scary and cemented that it was him he was pissed at. He hated that even more. All he ever wanted to do was make Jack happy and have the perfect relationship with him... but he understood that nobody was without their flaws. Suddenly, he's interrupted from his thoughts by a soft knock at the door.

"Yeah?" He almost whispers, his voice barely audible.

"Hey Rhysie, dinner's on the table." Jack calls softly, edging into the room and slowly approaching the younger man, sitting on the end of the bed, keeping a small distance between the pair. Rhys hums in acknowledgement, not meeting the other's eyes and hugging himself tighter.

"I'm- uh... I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry for shouting at you, I was just stressed out and didn't want you to get burnt again, I know you were just tryna help." He stammers slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and his brow furrowing when he still doesn't look his way. "But that still isn't a valid reason for shouting at you." He adds, trying to resist whining when his head is still turned away from him. "I really am sorry Kitten... What?" he frowns, watching as the other's man shakes with laughter.

"I love you." he giggles, throwing himself over to the masked man, burying his face into his broad chest, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You weren't upset?" Jack asks, confused.

"Oh no, I was really upset. And angry... so angry I was thinking about hitting you and leaving... But hearing you apologise so much and basically beg for a reaction is adorable and I love it." He chuckles, mouthing at his neck.

"A-Adorable?" Jack stammers, his hands loosely on the man's lither hips.

"Mmm." Rhys hums, crawling into his lap.

"You really push my buttons sometimes Kiddo." Jack laughs, pulling his closer, flush against his body, into a tight hug, kissing his temple, "C'mon, dinner time, lets get some chow. Angel's waiting for us." He urges, tapping Rhys' ass lightly.

* * *

Jack groans as he stretches, arching his back just enough to pop the joints of his spine, sighing with satisfaction. Taking out his key, he slots it into the keyhole in the elevator, turning it and the doors instantly sliding shut, the elevator slowly rising before coming to a gentle stop almost immediately, a small light to his left requesting his thumbprint. Pressing his thumb to the pad, it scans his thumb print and gives an almost silent 'bling' to alert him his identification had been accepted. The doors slide open once again and allowing him entrance to the penthouse. Tugging on the door handle, he pulls the door open and breathes in the familiar, warm air of his living space. Shutting the door with his foot, he walks into the lounge and collapses onto the couch, throwing an arm over his face, covering his eyes and toeing his shoes off and letting them drop onto the floor.

"Your dad is so dramatic." Rhys mutters, smirking at Angel as she giggles at his comment. Rhys frowns and looks over to the pair who are sitting crossed legged on the floor, seated next to various plush animals and chine teacups.

"When did you get here?" Jack mutters, shifting to lie on his side and watch as Angel picks up the tea pourer, tipping it to fill Mr Snuffles (A caramel coloured dog that barked when you squeezed his stomach) tea cup with the imaginary tea.

"Since you sent me home early to look after Angel." Rhys replies, sipping lightly, keeping his pinkie out and cocking an eyebrow at Jack. The CEO smirks at him when a grin spreads onto his face behind the cup.

"Would you like a cup daddy?" Angel asks, holding a cup in one hand and the pourer in the other, ready to pour some for him.

"Yes please sweetie" Jack smiles warmly, happy to take part in her game, especially that it involved minimal effort after such a long day. She pours and offers him the cup, him taking it gingerly from her and downing the nothingness.

"And he has no manners." Rhys comments, eyeing the older man from the corner of his eye as the young girl tries to cover her giggle, "This is a civilised gathering Sir, that means sitting straight and next to everyone to class us as equals and to sip your drink, not down it like some animal." He continues, upturning his nose to him and adding a slight posh tone to his words.

"But I'm comfortable Rhysie." Jack whines nuzzling his head into the pillow slightly.

"I don't care."  Rhys replies, copying his tone in an almost mocking way, "Get down here." He orders, nodding to a space next to him with his head, adding in a sly wink.

"Fine." Jack sighs, sliding of the couch and plonking down on his ass onto the floor, pulling a cushion with his to rest his head on.

"Spoilsport." Rhys chuckles, poking the man in the side.

"I need to go and fill the tea pot back up." Angel announces, taking the pot and moving into the kitchen, leaving the pair to themselves for a few minuets.

"I like it when you call me sir." Jack purrs into the shell of Rhys' ear.

"Quit it." Rhys hisses, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"But kitten, I thought you liked talking dirty." Jack smirks, leaning even closer into his personal space.

"That's not really talking dirty Jack..." Rhys mutters, not even realizing what he was setting himself up for.

"Okay, well- how about how about you call me sir whilst I bend you over the table and fill you up later tonight?" He adds, waggling his eyebrows at the younger man.

"Oh my god. Shut up." Rhys gasps, pushing the CEO with the palm of his hands, falling into him when he moves away unexpectedly. Jack's arms circle around him and pulling him closer.

"You're giving me mixed messages here kiddo." he chuckles lowly, trailing kisses from his cheek to just below his ear, nibbling on his lobe lightly.

"Ewww. Gross." Angel gags, brining over the freshly 'filled' pot, causing the pair the part, Rhys shuffling awkwardly and Jack chuckling happily.

* * *

Rhys snuggles into the covers, humming happily and sheer bliss washing over him. He loved Jack, but he loved his bed more. Comfortable, spacious...  
That was a joke! Of course it wasn't true!  
Rhys glances over his shoulder, his eyes barely open, just a small slit between his eyelids. He watches as Jack leans over the sink, spitting out the lime green mouthwash into the basin, his underwear hugging him tightly around his hips. Rhys hums, with some relief, turning back onto his side and shutting his eyes again. He always felt like Jack could read his mind with the way he looked at him, suggested things and could just appear out of fucking no where. If he'd heard him say that... He probably would be on the couch tonight. Joke or not. The CEO was pretty harsh when it came to jokes, his sense of humour is brutal. He doesn't move when he hears the bathroom light switch off and Jack's footsteps close approaching, memorizing the path to the bed so not having to stumble around in the dark. The mattress shifts slightly as he slips into the sheets, his hand coming to rest on Rhys' hip and stroking the bare skin with his thumb gently. Rhys switches sides, turning over not too gracefully, to rest on his empty socket, his eyes looking up through his lashes at the older man's face, illuminated warmly by the over head lamp. The arched scar stretched over his face shifts with each small movement and made Rhys happier than it probably should and that he'd care to admit. It was a sign in a way... Or a symbol. A way of Jack showing Rhys how much he trusted him. Rhys smiles warmly up at him as fingers card through his hair and brush lightly.

"Anniversary soon kiddo." Jack smirks, his voice soft and caring.

"We've only been married a month Jack... Are you gonna do this every time until a year?" Rhys frowns lightly.

"Relationship anniversary you dip. Its been three years on Tuesday." He replies, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"Oh!-" Rhys chuckles awkwardly, "God... It took you three years to ask me to marry you." He teases, moving up the bed slightly, face hovering of Jack's. The other man hums, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't be bothered, favouring Rhys' lips instead of speaking his mind. He puts some pressure on the back of the brunettes head, pushing him down to press their lips together. Rhys smirks against him, biting the man's bottom lip and tugging gently. Jack leads him slowly back, joining their lips back together and sliding their tongues against each other, teeth clinking against each others. Although the kiss was passion filled, it wasn't sex driven. They were happy with just being in each other's arms, embraced and caressed by their joint warmth.

"I love you Jack." Rhys breathes, shuffling up slightly to press a hand gently against the other man's cheeks, running his thumb lightly over the scar tissue.

"Mmm, I love you too." Jack purrs, kissing the youngest forehead and reaching down to pull the covers over their forms.

"Friday tomorrow." Rhys smiles, rubbing his face softly against the man's broad, bare chest.

"Yep, just tomorrow and _youuu_ are having those beautiful two days off without doing _any_ work." Jack replies, carding his fingers through the shorter hair at the nape of Rhys' neck.

"We'll see how much work gets done tomorrow." The PA hums, closing his eyes as the comfortable feeling lulls him toward sleep.

"I'll handcuff you to the bed if I have to... Not that I wasn't planning to do that anyway." Jack smirks, reaching up and turning the lamp off before snuggling down with the younger man.

"Hmm, I would've let you, if you weren't so confident about it." Rhys replies, grinning into the darkness.

"Y'know, normal people find a sense confidence attractive and arousing." the CEO replies, matter of factually.

"Yeah a _sense_ of confidence, yours is more... _overbearing_ confidence." the brunette teases

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep kiddo." Jack sighs, digging his fingertips into the other's scalp, rubbing rough circles and earning a small chuckle from him.


	16. Remember How Much I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... this is it!  
> I made this chapter a little shorter than the other's because this chapter kicked my ass and I didn't wanna ramble and ruin everything XD So I hope you can forgive me!  
> Enjoy the final chapter!

Fingers skate lightly over his hips, coaxing him gently from the dead-like sleep he'd fallen into. He leans back slightly, pressing his back closer, if that was even possible, to the warmth that was already flush against his skin. It was quiet. The only noise being the calm, rhythmic breathing behind him and the small groan Rhys let's slips when he shifts onto his side to face Jack.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Jack grins, pressing a light kiss to the others forehead.

"Morning." Rhys hums, closing his eyes as a yawn forces past his lips.

"So then," Jack begins, only allowing a few seconds of silence before wrapping his arms around Rhys' waist, nuzzling the crook of his neck, "a whole weekend to ourselves... What do you wanna do?" He purrs, mouthing at the sensitive flesh. Nisha had insisted that her and Angel go down to spend the weekend at the Villa, which led to the young girl dragging Tim down as well, Jack agreeing with the idea that he could spend some time with Rhys.

"Mmm," the younger brunette hums, "not a lot... Let's just relax and do simple things. We've had such a hectic few months," he continues, shifting around onto his side, tired eyes meeting the mismatched ones of Jack, "let's just take it easy together." He finishes, smoothing his hands over the broad chest in front of him as a hand cups his cheek.

"Your wish is my command, princess." He coos, following Rhys' coaxing fingers, drawing down toward his face and pressing their lips together.

"Well-" Rhys muffles against his lips, pressing another peck to the others flesh before putting the smallest possible space between them, "I wish for a nice cup of green tea." He grins, Jack's fingers dipping under the sheets to stroke down his side.

"I don't know... What if an evil witch comes and takes you away whilst I'm in the kitchen?" Jack hums, rubbing circles into his boney hip, his other hand carding fingers into his hair.

"Well, give me a kiss now and _nobody_ will be able to take me away from you." He smirks, biting his bottom lip innocently.

"I'll get right too it then." Jack murmurs, close to Rhys again and sharing several chaste kisses with him. "I'll bring your tea up now, my kitten." He adds, sliding out from the sheets, giving a mock bow and heading out of the room, making Rhys instantly regret his request due to the sudden loss of the comfortable warmth. He buries himself under the sheets, curling onto his side and sighing heavily as post morning sleep washes over him and he can feel the heaviness of his eyelids urging him to close them.

"And you said nothing could take you away... I lost to a bed and sleep." Jack chuckles, placing two mugs on the bedside table and getting back into bed, wriggling down under the sheets to be with Rhys.

"I said no _body_ , I think you're pretty safe from sheets and a basic human need." Rhys grins lazily, pushing up against Jack's chest and pecking his cheek.

"Hmm, I hope so." Jack teases, "so then cutie, what's first on the list of things to do this weekend?" He asks, rubbing his hand gently over the others abdomen as he turns onto his back.

"Let's just have a few more minuets in bed before we decide. Its too comfortable." Rhys sighs, his eyes closing again at the feeling of Jack's touch and the warm air blowing in puff against his cheek.

"Gladly." Jack agrees, Rhys not fully awake yet to notice the mischievous tone to his words. He doesn't even notice Jack move. He's only pulled from his gentle journey back to sleep, when a hand massages his crotch through his boxers. Rhys doesn't open his eyes, but his breath hitches and a small moan comes out as he's quickly bought to a full hard on. Jack wastes no time in tugging down his boxers, letting them rest in the small space behind his knees. Starting from the base, he licks a slick stripe up the younger man's erection, lapping up the pearl of pre-cum already glistening on his tip. This earns him a breathy moan from the mouth a little further up the bed, his volume ever so slightly increasing. He smirks as he mouths at the flesh, only taking the sides of his cock, teasing him ever so gently, just enough to make Rhys gasp the CEO's name. Only then does he take him fully in his mouth. Rhys' hands quickly find their way to his head, his fingers carding into his hair tugging slightly as his hips buck and obscene moans slip past his lips. Jack swirls his tongue around his sensitive head, lathing up the erection and using a hand to squeeze the base rhythmically with his sucking.

" _Jack~_." Rhys groans, his eyes fluttering open as his cum ropes down Jack throat, covering his mouth with his salty taste.

* * *

"Don't you think it'd be nice, if one day we could go out together without the need of a gun our sides?"  Rhys sighs, leaning into Jack's side, the feeling of the Hyperion pistol weighing slightly on their thighs. "And the guards." The only reason why they were there, two behind them on either side, was because Rhys was with him. He knew that he could look after himself, and he could protect him if he ever needed it, but neither of them were ready to take the step of alone in public together again yet. Rhys' kidnapping still lay thick and prominent in both of their minds.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's ever gonna happen kitten. Be nice though." Jack replies, pulling him closer, squeezing his hip gently. They continue walking through Opportunity's mall, the only part of the city that had been opened to the public since the rest was still under contraction. The grand opening was two weeks from now.

"Could you imagine it? No looking over our shoulders or a hand hovering over a gun?" He breathes, his voice dreamy as he stands in front of the CEO, taking careful steps backwards and keeping the same pace, wrapping his arms loosely around the man's neck.

"Hmm. As long as I have you, I don't care if I need a gun on me." Jack purrs, pulling the brunette closer, covering his lips with his own. People took the odd glance, not willing to risk their lives by staring at Handsome Jack too long, but Rhys couldn't care less, he was encased in Jack's arms, lips pressed together and bodies flush. However, the younger man suddenly becomes distracted, pulling quickly away from the darker hair man and staring, his lips parted slightly, at a certain area of the mall.

"You put the planetarium in in the end?" He grins, gently tugging him toward it.

"Yeah, I had to when you said you loved the idea. Don't really know why though, we see it everyday." He chuckles, slotting his fingers in the spaces between Rhys', clasping his hand softly as they walk over.

"Well people on Pandora don't. Besides, we never actually have the time to stop and appreciate the galaxies from the station." He points out, allowing Jack to lead him into the dark there room. The take seats near the back, the leather chairs angled to an almost lying down position, giving them the perfect view of the ceiling and the walls around them. They keep their hands together on the shared arm rest, both looking into the simulated sky as stars and lights shift, change and glow gently.

"Live feed from Helios' station. Well, the camera projects about four thousand miles away from the station to avoid any ships or dead bodies getting in the way... But this is happening right now, above us." Jack explains, watching as colours swirl and mix into each other, the white stars scattered over them in an almost controlled mess.

"Beautiful." Rhys breathes, his eyes glued to the sights around him. The word draws Jacks eyes to him, watching as the lights dance and merge gently over his skin. The brunettes tongue peeks between his lips slightly, wetting them and his eyes darting in small, intricate movements as if playing dot-to-dot with the constellations. His eyes reflect everything going on around them... Jack could literally see the galaxy in his eyes and it was even more beautiful than the real thing. Rhys' eyebrows twitch slightly, his eyes widening a centimetre as a star shoots past, adding extra light to the planetarium for a brief second before filtering slowly out. Jack can't stop himself from running his thumb over the skin of the others hand, his slightly rough pad dipping into the grooves between his knuckles. It draws Rhys' attention, turning his head to face him, and Jack's breath hitches as he seems to be even prettier than before. Everything was reflecting and mapping on him differently now, his eyes almost projecting the pattern of stars from the wall opposite.

"Are you even watching Jack?" He chuckles after giving him a warm smile. A small puff of air brushes over his cheek as Jack releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Instead of answering, Jack just reaches over with his free hand and presses it to Rhys' face. The younger man leans into his touch, closing his eyes and humming softly as a thumb strokes his cheekbone gently. He opens his eyes slowly, relishing the look of awe on Jack's features as he holds them open, half-lidded and looking at him through his lashes. He brings Rhys' hand, still clasped with his own, up to his lips, pressing small kisses to the flesh, never taking his eyes from Rhys.

"I think we should stop and appreciate the stars more at Helios." The CEO breathes, crawling over the arm rest to squeeze in the gap between Rhys and the leather arm.

"Why's that?" Rhys giggles, chewing on his bottom lip and snuggling close to the other man.

"Can't miss a view like this kitten." He smiles, leaning down slightly to press a kiss in the brunettes coiffed hair.

"Mm, I'll pretend you mean the stars." Rhys smirks, intertwining his legs with Jack's, pulling the pair impossibly closer, relaxing into his warmth as strong arms circle him and hold him in an embrace. The pair watch in each other's embrace as the stars shift slowly around them, dancing gently with the colours of space and putting them in their own relaxing world. A world were Rhys got what he wanted and felt un-threatened by the world and people around him, as if they didn't need guns and bodyguards to protect themselves and they could just be themselves, like they were in he penthouse.

* * *

Rhys collapses onto the couch, crossing one ankle over the other, resting his feet on the arm and stretching his legs over his partner. He rolls his shoulders and stretched his arms up, touching the other arm and groaning slightly as his spine pops. They'd literally done the bare minimum today, relaxing together in the planetarium, take a poke around some clothing shops and then relaxing in the sun. But the young man was so incredibly tired. As if to prove his point, a yawn forces past his lips, which he quickly covers with his cybernetic hand.

"Tired princess?" Jack asks from the other end, resting his hands on Rhys' shin, smoothing over the synthetic material of his trousers.

"Mm, a bit." He hums,  relaxing into the way Jack's fingers dig into his calves slightly, massaging the muscle there. Fingernails scrape over his covered skin, causing his head to roll onto its side, eyelids heavy and body pushing itself into the couch cushions. He notes his shoes being slipped off, the leather slapping against the floor as they fall, and hands coaxing his legs apart. He allows Jack to take control, fingers stroking up the inner of his lower legs. Thumbs come into play as Jack grabs softly at his concealed flesh, both hands moving to the same rhythm as fingers move and roll, massaging his legs and causing his whole body to feel like a puddle that could trickle down the gaps between the couch cushions at any minuet. It doesn't take long before Rhys can feel himself driving in and out of sleep. His lips fall apart slightly, his teeth peaking out of the small gap, which he doesn't even realize has happened. He feels his finger twitch slightly as the sensation on his legs continue. It takes him a while to remind himself that it was Jack giving him a massage, too out of it to remember what was going on. He was there for a second, floating in the abyss of darkness that was the sleep realm, but he was jolted from that place when a small, soft snore slips past his lips, his eyes springing open and a inhale of air rushing into his nose. He watches as a smile breaks across Jack's face and he chuckles as Rhys eyes begin to close again.

"What?" He mutters, not really understanding what was so funny.

"You." Jack replies, the smile evident in his voice, "C'mon, I think we better get you to bed. I'll make sure Milo has some fresh water and I'll be up." He adds, patting the man's legs lightly. Rhys pushes his legs to the side letting them fall to the floor with a loud thump which probably signified it should've hurt a lot more than it did, allowing Jack to get up. Almost immediately, he begins drifting again, his body half-on half-off the couch. He can hear the low groan from where Milo was currently curled up in his bed distantly in his ears, before hands suddenly hook under his knees and back, hoisting him up into the air and into a strong embrace. Rhys moans slightly at being disturbed, opening his eyes a crack to check through the small slits of his eyelids that it was indeed Jack that had picked him up. That would've been awkward if it wasn't.

"You're high-maintenance princess." Jack teases, "how are you so tired? We've barely done anything all day."

"Mmm." Rhys mumbles, burying his face into the crook of Jack's neck as he carries him to the bedroom.

"C'mon, let's get this arm off and get you into bed." Jack nudges, sitting down with him on his lap. He tries to unhook the cybernetic limb, but it requires two hands, and it becomes increasingly difficult when Rhys keeps threatening to fall back, not able to hold his own weight as he slips in and out of consciousness. Again, Rhys can feel himself being shifted, this time falling to be slumped against Jack's side, the older man finally able to disconnect his arm. He hums softly as clothes are slowly stripped from his body and moved around again. When he is brought back into consciousness again by a yawn slipping through his lips, he feels the plush pillows under his head and the sheets pressed snuggly over his skin. He hears the click of Jack's clasps being undone, which causes him to brave the soft light from the bedside lamps and look up at him. Watching as Jack scratches the irritated scar tissue, a small frown coming to his features, he told to the side, slipping out of the sheets and stumbling to the other side of the room.

"Rhysie, what are you doing? Do you know how long it took me to get you into bed?" He jokes watching as the other makes his way, clumsily, into the en suite bathroom, opening a cupboard and retrieving a small tube, before using the walls to steady himself as he weaves his way back to him. In a rather unattractively cute manner, he clambers onto Jack, straddling his thighs whilst unscrewing the cap and squeezing a small blob of cream onto his index finger, before bringing it forward, close to the CEO's face, and rubbing it gently into the scarred flesh. He does this for just under five minuets, before becoming satisfied with his work and putting the cap back on the tub, placing it on the bedside table and smiling almost drunkly at his other half.

"You nerd." Jack smirks after a few seconds of silence, pulling him to his chest and lying down with him, turning the light off. Rhys brings his hands to rest on his broad chest, head resting just low enough to fit under his chin, and torso's pressed flush together, legs wrapped around each others.

"Thanks baby," Jack whispers into his hair, pressing a kiss to his scalp, "my tired baby boy."

* * *

Something wet noses around his cheek, the quick snuffling of air waking him up and letting him know that Milo wanted attention.

"What's up pup?" He groans, not bothering to open his eyes as he lazily brings his hand up and plants it on top of the Malamute's head, scratching behind his ears.

"Damnit Milo, you were s'posed to wait 'til I got up here." Jack suddenly complains from the doorway, causing Rhys to turn onto his back, yawning and watching as the older man carries a tray filled with food and drink.

"What's this?" Rhys smirks, tiredly, snuggling into the sheets slightly.

"Breakfast in bed, what else?" He announces, proudly, setting the tray onto the mattress, making sure to remove the two mugs of tea before clambering into the sheets.

"Oooo, you gonna _feed_ me handsome?" Rhys giggles, opening his mouth and urging him with a brief noise of 'ah'. Jack grins, tearing some of the lightly buttered croissant and popping it into the younger's mouth, making sure to drag the pads of his fingers over his supple lips slightly. Rhys chews happily on the pastry which practically melts in his mouth, moaning in the back of his throat and closing his eyes at the taste. He can hear Jack pop the cap of the honey and considers stealing what was bound to be his piece of croissant (or any other foods they had on the tray) that would be smothered in honey. That sounded so nice... However, he squeaks in surprise when the cool liquid makes contact with his bare stomach, a thick trail being drawn up the the centre of his chest. Rhys glares at the culprit as he simply grins.

"What are you doing? Its cold and I'm going to be all sticky now!" The brunette complains.

"What can I say? I love honey too much to care." Jack replies, his tone husky and deep as he moves over the lithe man, bringing his face down to the base of his abdomen, just above the elastic of his boxes. His tongue pokes out, swiping some of the golden substance from the skin, as if taste testing, before planting his whole mouth on and kissing, _sucking_ Rhys' flesh, following the trail and eating up all the honey on his body. The other man moans slightly, his back arching, pushing his body further into Jack's touch. Following his mouth, Jack crawls up the bed, covering Rhys' lips with his own, filling the younger's mouth with the sweet taste of honey.

"Told you I'd get sticky." Rhys mutters as Jack's hands run over his torso.

"C'mon, let's go for a bath. Breakfast in the bath." Jack grins, urging Rhys out of bed.

"Instead of breakfast in bed?"

"Exactly."

* * *

The bath didn't take that long to fill, the steam floats around the room and causes condensation on the mirror and windows, small droplets of water rolling down the surfaces, and bubbles almost overflow the ceramic tub. Jack had gotten in first, allowing Rhys to slot his body between his thighs and press his back to his back afterwards. Both men had sighed at some point, the soapy, bubbly water working into the pores and soothe the aches.

"Ow!" Rhys hisses, the flame from the lighter he is using to light one of the candles on the side of the tub flickers to the side and burns his thumb.

"Did it burn you baby?" Jack asks, taking his hand, once he's put the lighter down, brining his thumb to his lips and sucking the reddish skin.

"What's with all the pampering this weekend?" Rhys purrs, turning in between Jack's thighs and moving to sit on his lap, straddling his hips.

"You deserve it, you've worked so hard to catch up on all the extra work, thought it'd be nice." He replies, leaning back against the end of the bath and cupping Rhys' ass, holding him in place.

"But you've worked hard too." the brunette points out, resting his hands on the other's broad shoulders.

"Yeah, but you've been doing work that's not even in your _job description_." Jack counters, noticing how Rhys finger's begin to move against his skin.

"But being your boyfriend _makes_ it my job, I'm just nice like that." he replies, throwing a quick, shy wink, before kneading his fingertips into his shoulder's, grinning when the CEO rolls his head back onto the ceramic and he groans happily, "You enjoying this handsome?"

"Mmm, is this repayment for massaging your legs last night?" he sighs, his eyes closing.

"Yeah, consider it a thank you massage."

"Oh, that sounds good." he smirks, squeezing the younger man's ass slightly. Rhys continues, rubbing his thumbs in circles whilst digging his other fingers in lightly. He leans forward, pressing their chests flush together, whilst continuing his massage and pressing kisses along his jawline, pecking the tanned skin. He brings his head up slightly, gently kissing the edges of the scar tissue, nuzzling his nose against his skin.

"I love you." Rhys whispers, smoothing his hands from his shoulders, up his neck and into the course hair at the nape.

"Love you too sweet cheeks." Jack smirks, sitting up slightly to press his lips to the other man's.

\-----

Rhys could hear the commotion from down the hall. He was working on the latest sales report that would be overdue if he didn't get it in by tomorrow, when the shouting started. To make it worse, it was the one person you didn't want shouting at you. The voice you head on the Helios speakers and promotional video's and ECHO's. Handsome Jack was yelling at an employee from his department and he was secretly thanking his lucky stars that it wasn't him. However, he was kinda cursing the CEO because it was distracting everyone, even him, meaning doing work was becoming increasingly difficult. Everyone wanted to know what the employee was being scolded for, if there even was a reason, so several people were running around the room, trying to get intel on the situation. He catches one of his colleagues, that he was closer to, scurrying through the door, her body language small, obviously having to have passed by the angry CEO on her way here.

"Hey, Sarah!" Rhys calls, beckoning her over. She makes her way over, leaning against his cubicle wall.

"S'up?"

"What's going on out there?" he asks, jerking his cybernetic thumb in the direction of the corridor.

"Oh, with Jack? Um- something about... a guy losing the sales monthly summary that's supposed to go to the CEO's office this morning." she replies, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Oh... the one I have the copy of on this memory stick?" He mutters, holding up the small rectangular object. There's a short silence between the pair, before Sarah sighs. Rhys knew what he had to do, and he really wasn't happy about it.

"Well, I'll let Vaughn know where you are if you don't get home tonight and I'll call the search party out to find your body." She says, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Gee, thanks." He grumbles, standing and walking out of his cubicle.

"Good luck!" She shouts as he leaves the room, his eyes already settling on the broad, older man as he holds the sales employee by the collar of his shirt. He wasn't paying attention to the words leaving his mouth, he was too distracted by the blood rushing to his head and his heart beating in his ears. His legs carried him toward Handsome Jack without his say so, only stopping when he was about a foot away. The man doesn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Excuse me... sir?" He calls, his voice surprisingly strong and not stammered. Jack's eyes dart to his, scowl deep and teeth peeking out as he snarls.

"What do you want?!" He growls, "Get speaking kiddo, don't give me a reason to shoot you too."

"I.. I have a backup file of the monthly summary for the sales department." He replies, holding out the memory stick and noting that his voice definitely did crack at the start. There's a few seconds when time seems to stand still, the distinguished man glaring at him without uttering a word and Rhys' breath stilling. Jack seems to just stare at him, his eyes scanning over the features of his face, his lips parting slightly, and over his body, making note of the cybernetic arm and ECHO eye.

_"Really?"_ Jack smirks, swiping the memory stick from him, returning time to normal again, and releasing the other man from his grasp, "Well then cupcake, you've just saved a man's life. Come up to my office... doubt you want me running off with your stick that probably has all your work on right?" he chuckles, slinging his arm around his shoulder, Rhys stumbling into his side. He leads him toward the elevator, causing several people to scamper out when it arrives. Rhys watches closely as the CEO presses the golden 'H' button for his office and leans against the glass of the back wall, still not pulling his arm away. The ride up was pretty silent, the quiet only interrupted by the 'ding' to let them know they'd arrived at their requested floor.

"So then Kiddo, what's your name?" Jack asks, leading him into the office and sitting him down on a chair in front of his desk by pushing down on his shoulders.

"Rhys, sir." he replies almost automatically, placing his hands in his lap.

"No sirs, just call me Jack, _Rhys_ " He smirks, plugging the memory stick into the back of his computer and loading it up.

"Ok, sorry... Jack."

"So then, first cybernetics ' _initiate_ '... how was it?" he asks, for some unknown reason feeling the need to start small talk with the younger man.

"U-uhm... painful." he replies, not too sure what he was expecting, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you know that?" he asks, not meeting the other's mismatched eyes.

"I was _there_ kiddo. First trials always have to have my watchful eyes and approval." He replies, chuckling as he pulls up the file to download it onto his hard drive. "Well, got the file, thanks cupcake. You're free to go and escape now." He jokes, unplugging the memory stick and handing it back to the sales employee.

"Thanks." the brunette smiles, small but warm and making his way to the large metal door of the office.

"See ya around kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I ended this as well as I wanted/thought I did! I thought it was fitting to end it with how they properly met :3  
> Thank you guys for sticking with this story and leaving all your beautiful comments, kudos and bookmarks!  
> Hope to see you again!


End file.
